CONTEMPORARY (Lost Story)
by Rosiebear
Summary: [KAISOO FF 15th END] Ada dua jenis ketakutan di dunia ini. Ketakutan Rasional dan ketakutan Irasional. Tapi sebelum itu, yang pertama harus kau lakukan adalah membawanya keluar. Saat Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Jongin, pria itu ternyata memiliki sesuatu yang sulit dimengerti logika. /GS
1. Intro

CONTEMPORARY

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

[ **KaiSoo FF** ]

About:

Relationship – Family – Friendship – Love - Comfort - Sacrifice - Hurt

Content warning: sensitive subject matter, Sexual Content

original fanfiction, GS, some typo

Created : 170628

* * *

[Introduction]

Manusia melakukan perubahan untuk bertahan hidup. Tapi bagaimana jika ada yang berusaha bertahan dengan masa lalu.

Seseorang harus menyadarkan dia, orang-orang disekitarnya merasa lelah, kerepotan, semakin dia bertumbuh, semakin dia bertahan dengan zona nyamannya. Namun semakin tidak peka dengan banyak hal karena kebiasaan. Terbiasa itu berpeluang menumpulkan pikiran, dan jika dipikiran tiba-tiba itu akan terasa mengerikan.

Padahal jika dipikiran, manusia melakukan perubahan sekecil apapun. Tapi dia, manusia konservatif yang sangat kolot. Khawatir dan cemas dengan banyak perubahan di sekililingnya. Sayangnya kenyamanan ternyata menciptakan ketidakamanan.

Di dunia ini ada dua jenis ketakutan, ketakutan Rasional dan ketakutan Irasional. Kalian tahu, dia hanya seorang gadis berusia dua puluh delapan tahun yang telah menghabiskan sebagian besar hidup di rumah bersama didikan nenek dan kakeknya. Dua orang tua berambut putih yang setengah tahun lalu meninggal. Lalu dia kembali ke rumah orang tuanya. Dia menuliskan kesedihan dalam buku diary, bukankah dia sangat kolot? Dia sering tertawa jika membaca novel klasik yang amat membosankan. Dia bangga akan kehidupannya, menjadi penerjemah untuk beberapa novel luar. Dia juga seorang editor yang sangat tahu menerjemahkan sebuah karya agar menjadi sasaran penikmat buku.

 _"Aku tiba di rumah._ _Tunggu aku_ _di ruang penyimpanan_."

Do Kyungsoo

Dia hanya anak gadis yang sangat menggemaskan. Baru menerima pesan singkat dari saudara laki-lakinya yang dua tahun ini berkuliah di London. Adik lelakinya akan menghabiskan libur semester di rumah mereka. Tentu saja dia senang, Kyungsoo menginginkan beberapa buku langka yang telah dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Dengan kaki-kaki pendek membawa langkah menuruni anak tangga melewati dapur membuka pintu belakang, Kyungsoo berlari membuka pintu kayu di samping bangunan utama. Pintu yang terhubung dengan ruang bawah tanah, ruang penyimpanan anggur dan beberapa buku serta barang milik anggota keluarga.

Menghabiskan waktu menunggu sang adik, gadis itu melihat-lihat isi ruangan. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia dapatkan dari ruangan yang memiliki sedikit pencahayaan. Tapi mata bulatnya melihat sebuah buku _hardcover_ cukup tebal tersusun di bagian atas. Susah payah gadis itu mencari bantuan dan dia hanya menemukan tangga di sudut ruangan. Dengan begitu banyak tenaga yang terbuang, Kyungsoo menyeret tangga kayu itu hingga menimbulkan suara gesekan pada lantai dingin.

Mungkin ia benar-benar tidak sadar telah menarik perhatian seseorang yang juga berada di dalam ruangan. Seseorang yang sibuk memilih wine untuk acara mereka.

Pria itu menemukan sosok Kyungsoo yang berusaha memanjat satu persatu anak tangga. Alisnya naik satu tingkat dan tanpa sadar berjalan mendekat. Ia telah berdiri di bagian bawah memperhatikan sosok yang membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

Seseorang mungkin akan benar-benar terpesona melihat Kyungsoo berada di atas tangga. Gadis itu menggunakan gaun putih berenda membuatnya seperti bidadari kecil dengan sorot cahaya menembus ventilasi udara, masih berusaha mengambil salah satu buku dengan susah payah.

"Owgh..."

Tanpa sadar pria itu mengeluarkan suara terkejut karena tidak sengaja melihat bagian dalam pakaian Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu menyadari kehadiranya. Ia ikut terkejut dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Woaghh~" kyungsoo berteriak nyaring membuat pria itu kembali reflek menatapnya.

Kyungsoo tersandung kakinya sendiri, bergoyang dan terjatuh.

 **Sakit!**

Gadis itu merintih namun dia segera bernapas lega ketika menyadari sumber keterkejutannya telah menolong Kyungsoo. Seseorang itu menggendongnya bridal dan dari jarak sedekat ini Kyungsoo bisa melihat wajah tampan itu masih menatapnya.

Detik itu terdengar bunyi ceklek dan pintu utama terbuka lebar membawa cahaya luar ikut masuk. Kyungsoo membawa pandangannya menemukan beberapa orang.

"Ayah? Jeno? Paman?"

Kyungsoo terkejut mendapati sosok ayah, adik serta beberapa teman ayahnya.

"Nona? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara berat itu mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya terasa kaku seperti dibekukan, susah payah Kyungsoo mendongak dan menyadari siapa yang menggendongnya bridal di hadapan anggota keluarga.

"Wahh apa yang kita temukan saat merencanakan persiapan akhir perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan?"

Bagaikan menelan kue kering, tenggorokkan Kyungsoo tersumbat, dia bahkan kesulitan bernapas.

Pria tua yang berdiri di sebelah ayahnya tersenyum lebar. "Jadi direktur? General manager Kim adalah kekasih anakmu?"

Dia menyaksikan wajah ayahnya mengeras namun detik kemudian ayahnya tersenyum menghadap lawan bicaranya.

"Ya. Aku yakin mereka begitu senang karena kami merencanakan besok sebagai hari pertunangan mereka juga."

Bang!

Dunia Kyungsoo luntur seketika mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Dia menatap pria yang kini juga terkejut dengan perkataan atasan tempatnya bekerja.

"Jongin, bawa dua botol wine ke ruang kerjaku. Kita bicara di sana dan kau Kyungsoo, ibumu meminta bantuan."

Pria tua yang begitu tegas membawa serta rombongannya meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Aku harus membawa wine ini pergi. Permisi Nona."

Kim Jongin

Pria itu ikut beranjak meninggalkan Kyungsoo setelah menurunkan gadis itu untuk menapak lantai kembali. Ia hanya mengambil dua botol wine dari rak di dekat pintu masuk.

Pintu tertutup membuat pundak Kyungsoo merosot. "Apa yang baru saja Ayah katakan?" Bisiknya setengah serak. Dia sendirian di dalam ruangan memaksa otaknya berpikir lebih keras.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Makan malam hari itu berlangsung dalam kesuraman bagi Kyungsoo walau faktanya beberapa orang melingkari meja makan. Beberapa kerabat dan juga teman ayahnya ikut bergabung. Mereka baru saja mempersiapkan diri untuk pesta besar esok hari.

"Ayah, aku butuh bicara berdua," Ayahnya mendongak menatap putri pertama yang sangat disayanginya. Dia mengangguk menyetujui. "Bagaimana jika bertiga?"

Kyungsoo segera mengikuti arah pandangan ayahnya, menatap sosok lelaki yang kini duduk disebelahnya. Lelaki ini sejak tadi hanya tersenyum dan membalas percakapan dengan sangat santai.

Kyungsoo menghela napas berat. "Baiklah."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _Red like roses fills my dreams and bring me to the place you rest._

 _White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test._

 _Black the beast descend from shadow._

 _Yellow beauty burns gold._ _[RWBY song]_

Suasana menjadi begitu canggung ketika tiga orang oh tambah Jeno yang ikut bergabung dalam pertemuan itu.

Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

"Jadi Soo? Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan? Ibumu sedang kerepotan menyiapkan gaun untuk pertunangan besok."

Kyungsoo meremas jemari tangannya di bawah meja itu. Hanya Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya saja melihat kegelisahan Kyungsoo. Sementara adik lelakinya duduk di sofa tidak sepenuhnya bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

"Ayah~" suaranya setengah gemetar. "Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya."

"Tapi besok kalian akan memiliki hubungan dengan cepat."

Kyungsoo menghela napas berat. Dia pihak yang dirugikan, bagaimanapun sekarang harus melepaskan diri dari tatapan tajam ayahnya. Tapi itu salah paham, kepalanya menatap Jeno di belakang dan lelaki itu seolah mengabaikan Kyungsoo. Padahal semua bermula karena pesan sialan itu.

"Ayah.."

"Oh ayolah Do Kyungsoo," panggilan ayahnya terdengar manis tapi itu membuat Kyungsoo merasakan sesak napas. "Kau mau bilang salah paham? Usiamu sudah dua puluh delapan tahun. Kau dalam gendongan Jongin seperti pengantin baru di hadapan banyak orang tua. Kau mau mempermalukan keluarga kita dan juga lelaki ini?"

Kyungsoo melirik pemuda berkulit tan yang sejak tadi hanya diam tidak memberikan pendapat apapun.

"Belajarlah bertanggung jawab sayang."

"Tapi Ayah, tidakkah Ayah juga harus bertanya pada pria ini? Maksudku... Kami tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Bagaimana bisa... Maksudku ini pertunangan?" Suaranya pelan. Memohon belas kasihan dari siapapun yang mendengar ucapannya.

"Baiklah, Ayah akan bertanya pada Kai sebagai korban tindakanmu sore ini."

Setengah hati Kyungsoo bersorak, ia yakin pria ini juga menolak. Jika diperhatikan dia cukup tampan, dia pasti memiliki kekasih. Lagipula... tidak cocok dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya akan sekali bertanya padamu Kim, apa kau mau bertunangan dengan anakku?"

"Ya tuan."

Degh

Kyungsoo menoleh menghadap Jongin. Dia membuat ekspresi terkejut luar biasa hingga bibir dan giginya terpisah, mata bulatnya tampak menggemaskan walau sedang melotot. Sementara tawa menggelagar dari ayahnya tidak mampu mengembalikan Kyungsoo ke alam sadar. Melihat beberapa meter ke belakang, Jeno juga tertawa. Mereka semua menginginkan pertunangan Kyungsoo.

* * *

To Be Continue!

* * *

Jika kalian adalah pengikut akun instagram ZachKing. Scene di atas bukanlah hal asing untuk kalian. 160214, velentine tahun lalu sebuah video 'Help me be cupid' menjadi inspirasi pembuka ^^

Sebut ini bagian yang hilang dari ff Coplementary, tapi mereka memiliki jalan yang berbeda. Membaca keduanya bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Rate T going to M ^^

I will guid you to enter the new story. You can read and reflect on.

Preview Chapter 1

 _"Perlu kumandikan Kyungsoo sayang?"_ –Jongin

 _"Entah kenapa tiap kali di dekatmu aku mengalami semacam heart attack_ _._ _"_ –Kyungsoo

 _"Aku bisa memberikan ciuman yang lebih panas jika malam ini kau menggunakan hadiah dari saudariku."_ -Jongin

Thank You.

.

RoséBear


	2. Chapter 1

CONTEMPORARY

[1st Chapter]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

[ **KaiSoo FF** ]

About

Relationship – Family – Friendship – Love - Comfort - Sacrifice - Hurt

Content: sensitive subject matter, Sexual Content

original fanfiction, GS, some typo

* * *

Sejak dulu fakta matahari terbit dari Timur dan menghilang di barat lalu muncul kembali dari Timur dan tenggelam lagi di barat, sebuah fase berulang yang berlangsung sampai sekarang. Menjaga keseimbangan antara siang dan malam. Memberi kehangatan dan sumber energi kepada dunia.

Matahari mungkin tidak memiliki terlalu banyak perubahan, tapi bagaimana dengan Bumi? Oh banyak sekali perubahan.

Jika dulu bumi tampak gelap dari langit ketika malam hari, maka sekarang lebih bersinar. Pohon-pohon di tata pada tempatnya, gedung-gedung tempat bernaung di bangun tiap harinya. Manusia menikmati capaian yang dilakukan dari tahun ke tahun. Beberapa generasi melewati waktu berbeda dengan paradigmanya masing-masing.

Kyungsoo itu kolot dan begitu konservatif. Tidak hanya pikiran, tapi dia juga menyukai novel romantis klasik tempo dulu. Menolak memandang keluar jendela kamar, menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan membaca di dalam sebuah ruang sempit, terkadang bekerja melalui asisten pribadi.

"Ibu," panggilnya dengan suara parau. Dia telah menghabiskan delapan jam untuk membaca sebuah novel setebal 300 halaman.

"Astaga Kyungsoo sayang, segeralah mandi. Jongin juga akan sarapan di sini. Ganti pakaiaanmu dengan baju yang ibu siapkan."

Suara terkejut sang ibu membuat Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya. Dia baru menginjak lantai di dapur dan Ibunya telah mendorong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo keluar pembatas pintu.

"Ayolah sayang, kau harus berangkat bersama Jongin. Besok pernikahan kalian."

Napasnya meluncur dengan berat. Kyungsoo mempout bibirnya lucu, dia benar-benar ingin menolak permintaan Ibunya. Seperti anak perempuan enam tahun yang meminta izin bermain keluar. Ahh tidak! Kyungsoo kebalikan dari semua itu. Berbeda dengan anak-anak di luar sana, dia meminta agar tidak keluar dari rumah.

"Aku bekerja dari rumah, aku menghasilkan cukup uang untuk makan, membeli buku, membeli keperluan pribadiku, aku masih bisa hidup sendiri..."

"Tidak! Segera mandi sebelum Jongin sampai kemari."

Nama pria itu lagi-lagi yang disebut Ibunya.

"Perlu kumandikan Kyungsoo sayang?"

Degh

Tubuhnya reflek berputar dan menghadap pria tinggi pemilik suara berat yang barusan memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang. Pria itu berkulit tan eksotis, rambut hitam di tarik ke atas, kaos putih berlapis jaz hitam dipadu celana jeans biru gelap.

"Kau sudah tiba Jongin? Mungkin kau bisa mengambilkan koran pagi di luar?" Ibunya berusaha menyapa pria itu.

Entah sejak kapan hubungan mereka menjadi begitu baik.

"Oh tidak Mom, aku sudah mengambilnya," Koran pagi itu telah tersembunyi di balik tubuhnya. Pria itu berjalan mendekat membuat Kyungsoo reflek mundur menaiki tangga.

"Ini Mom," Jongin memberikan koran pagi itu pada ibu Kyungsoo.

"Owhh terima kasih Jongin."

"Jadi bagaimana Kyungsoo?" Dia berbalik menatap Kyungsoo setelah mendapat kecupan sayang dari ibu gadis itu.

Mata bulat melotot dan bibir yang digigit, dia menggemaskan. Ya. Gadis itu memang sangat menggemaskan, menggoda tiap pria yang melihatnya. Membuat mata tak tahan untuk tidak memandanginya dengan tatapan lapar. Kulit putih yang jarang terpapar sinar matahari, rambut hitam panjang yang tak pernah diwarnai, kaki berbalut sandal berbulu dan gaun tidur panjang berenda.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki gaun tidur _Victoria secret_ Kyungsoo? Bagaimana jika aku membelikannya untukmu?"

Kyungsoo mendesis mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan. Sementara Ibunya setengah tertawa.

"Ya. Mari ke ruang makan. Biarkan dia bersiap-siap."

Jongin mengangguk mengikuti permintaan wanita tua ini. Ia membawa langkahnya di belakang, menjauh tapi berbalik sebentar untuk menatap Kyungsoo. Tersenyum menyebalkan dan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek gadis itu.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Jongin itu manusia liberal, dia progresif, pekerja keras dan begitu bersinar.

"Aku lahir untuk dicintai," pria itu mengedipkan matanya membuat Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi penumpang memandanginya kesal.

Kehidupan Kyungsoo yang tenang dan begitu sempit harus dibuka secara paksa, semua dimulai hampir setahun lalu ketika neneknya meninggal. Kyungsoo kembali tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya, ayahnya menjadi begitu sibuk mengurus usaha keluarga. Semua lebih buruk saat empat bulan lalu karena kejadian yang tidak terduga membuat Kyungsoo ditunangkan dengan Jongin. Hanya karena peristiwa sehari sebelum pesta perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan milik keluarga mereka, besok hari dia mendapat pengumuman luar biasa yang mengubah sebagian besar hidupnya.

Secara fisik Jongin tidak bisa di tolak. Dia pria tampan, wajahnya dewasa walau kenyataannya Kyungsoo lebih tua satu tahun dari Jongin. Matanya kelam, rambut hitam yang terkadang diwarnai kecoklatan, kulit tan eksotis membuatnya semakin dewasa. Dia pria _sexy_ yang sangat mempesona, otaknya cerdas, pemikirannya terbuka dan pekerja keras.

Tapi yang Kyungsoo inginkan bukan itu! Bukan pria menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggu aktivitas paginya, mengirim pesan di tengah malam, memaksanya melayani kemauan Jongin. Astaga! Dia menyebalkan untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo benci pergi keluar dan Jongin selalu memaksa. Kyungsoo juga punya saudara lelaki yang sore ini akan kembali ke negara ini agar besok bisa menyaksikan upacara pernikahan satu-satunya saudara yang dia miliki.

Dia telah hidup belasan tahun dengan didikan neneknya. Menjadi tuan putri di dalam kastil dengan pelayan berlalu lalang melayani kemauannya.

"Kyungsoo? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Memikirkan cara membunuhmu."

Jongin tertawa mendengar nada bicara Kyungsoo. Punggung tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Bagaimana jika kau memikirkan cara melayaniku saja? Ingat kita akan segera menikah."

"Entah kenapa tiap kali di dekatmu aku mengalami semacam _heart attack_ ," Kyungsoo tidak bercanda. Namun Jongin semakin tertawa.

"Mari turun. Kau harus mencoba pakaiaan pengantin sebelum dipakai besok."

Besok semua dimulai kembali. Perubahan besar dalam hidup Kyungsoo karena kehadiran Jongin. Dia yang menutup diri dan menikmati hidupnya terusik karena Jongin.

Wanita itu turun dari mobil, sinar matahari terlalu menyilaukan membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit saat langkah pertama ia ciptakan. Wanita itu tampak manis dengan kemeja biru dan rok putih menggembang. Dia mengenakan sarung tangan putih serta topi kain di rambutnya. Mengenakan sarung tangan dipertengahan musim panas. Sedikit menggelikan, hanya saja Kyungsoo merasa nyaman. Dia telah berdebat sepanjang pagi ini mengenai kunjungannya untuk mencoba gaun pengantin. Dia menolak pakaiaan yang Ibunya siapkan. Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, Kyungsoo itu konservatif termasuk dalam berpakaian, dia sangat kolot akibat didikan neneknya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Mereka melewati _doorkeeper_ toko, seorang pelayan segera menghampiri dan setelah diberitahu langsung pelayan itu mengantar keduanya menemui seorang _designer_. Jongin berjalan lebih dulu di depan Kyungsoo, tepatnya satu langkah di depan. Seseorang segera menyapa kehadiran mereka ketika langkah pertama memasuki ruangan.

Terlihat seorang wanita yang sangat cantik bagaikan seorang model. Rambut kecoklatan di warnai beberapa warna seperti merah dan hijau pada sudut bagian belakang. Tersenyum senang menyambut kehadiran kedua pelanggannya.

"Wahh lihat siapa yang tiba? Tuan putri dan pangerannya... Ehmmm kalian langsung ingin mencoba atau bagaimana jika kita minum teh terlebih dahulu?"

Wanita itu bicara sembari berjalan mendekat. Merenggangkan tangannya dan menerima pelukan Jongin. Mereka mencium pipi lawan masing-masing membuat Kyungsoo memilih memalingkan wajah.

 _'Kau tidak pernah melakukan itu padaku tiap bertemu. Tapi selalu pada wanita yang kita temui.'_

Oh kyungsoo! Kau cemburu? Anak perempuan ini mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Tapi kemudian dia baru saja akan mendapat pelukan dari sang _designer_ tiba-tiba Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo menjauh.

"Kami akan mencobanya langsung."

Kyungsoo terseret oleh tarikan Jongin dan meninggalkan sang _designer_ untuk beberapa saat tanpa merasakan sebuah pelukan.

Dia pernah sekali kemari sebulan lalu dan hanya dilayani oleh beberapa pelayan butik, ini pertama kali dia bertemu dengan perancangnya langsung.

Mereka mencoba beberapa pakaiaan tapi tidak pernah mendapatkan kesepakatan hingga tanpa sadar hari telah menjelang siang.

Jongin menghela napasnya berat, dia lelah berdebat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Pilihlah gaun yang kau sukai. Kumohon Kyungsoo, tidak untuk gaun pink yang mengetat di bagian atas tubuh dengan jubah pada bagian belakangnya." Jongin menunjuk gaun yang mirip dengan gaun milik Aurora. Dia tidak menyukainya, itu benar-benar kuno.

Akhirnya pilihan diserahkan pada Eunhyuk, sang designer yang juga lelah dengan perdebatan mereka. Dia meminta pegawainya membantu pengepasan terakhir Kyungsoo. Mau tidak mau mereka menyepakati gaun itu.

"Kyungsoo sayang," suara Eunhyuk menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo yang hendak berganti pakaiaan. "Aku punya hadiah untuk pernikahanmu dengan Jongin.

Ia melirik Jongin meminta persetujuan namun pria itu mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kalian ingin makan siang di luar? Kalau begitu kau bisa kenakan pakaiaan rancanganku, kuharap sangat pas di tubuhmu."

Dia memberikan _paper bag_ berisikan kain yang telah dijahit menjadi gaun selutut. Kyungsoo merasa terkejut dengan warna soft pink, dia menolak pemberian sang designer.

"Bagaimana jika kau memberikannya besok pagi," dengan sopan dia mengembalikan pemberian Eunhyuk.

* * *

Makan siang di ruang kerja Jongin. Pria itu memiliki urusan penting yang harus di selesaikan sebelum dia membuat libur cukup panjang mulai besok.

Tapi gadis itu menatap Jongin kesal, melipat tangannya di dada sementara Jongin sibuk menahan tawa.

"Ya Kyungsoo!" Tangan Jongin memegangi perutnya sementara tangan satu lagi yang bebas membuat gerakan menunjuk Kyungsoo. Saat ini hanya ada mereka di dalam ruangan yang nyaman ini, ruang pribadi dengan satu meja kerja.

"Itulah kenapa ibumu menyiapkan pakaiaan pagi ini. Kau pikir kau hidup di bawah pimpinan president Kannedy?"

Jongin beranjak, dia duduk di bahu kursi milik Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya setengah condong untuk berbisik.

"Ini bukan tahun 60-an lagi Kyungsoo. Bagaimana jika aku meminta izin Ayahmu agar kau tinggal bersamaku? Akan kita perbaiki penampilan serta jalan pikiran kolotmu ini. Owhh Victoria secret, aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

Kyungsoo menyikut perut Jongin walau tidak menghentikan tawa pria itu. Jongin beranjak dan berpindah duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Tertawa saja sepuasmu, aku tidak peduli."

Semua dimulai ketika Jongin penasaran dengan pemberian Eunhyuk, dia membukanya dan membandingkan dengan tubuh Kyungsoo. Sudah pasti akan cantik jika dikenakan calon istrinya, gaun _soft pink_ selutut tanpa lengan berbahan silk lembut dan begitu terlihat _sexy._ Setiap langkah yang tercipta akan membuat gaun itu terangkat.

Sayangnya Kyungsoo menolak pemberian itu. Dia tidak nyaman dengan pakaiaan seperti itu, jika keluar Kyungsoo akan mengenakan pakaiaan formal, jika di rumah bahkan pakaiaannya masih saja setengah formal. Dia tidak pernah mengenakan gaun selutut apalagi di atas lutut. Selalu panjang atau setidaknya menggantung, jika mengenakan pakaiaan tanpa lengan dia akan menambahnya dengan lapisan lagi. Sarung tangan berwarna-warni seolah dia adalah putri kerajaan yang menghadiri pesta dansa tak pernah ketinggalan dengan sepatu yang paling tinggi hanya 5cm.

Pada kenyataannya Kyungsoo tetap saja cantik, hanya saja terlalu mencolok di zaman sekarang.

Wanita ini begitu sopan, bersikap sangat baik karena didikan neneknya. Tapi kemunculan Jongin membuat emosinya tidak stabil. Kadang dia berteriak, memakinya dan itu benar-benar bukan Kyungsoo. Atau mungkin bagian dirinya yang tersembunyi.

"Sebelum menikah, aku punya permintaan kepadamu."

Jongin mendongak menatap Kyungsoo. Dia baru saja membuka kotak makannya. Pria itu kembali menutupnya saat melihat Kyungsoo begitu serius.

"Ya? Selama itu tidak membatalkan pernikahan makan aku akan mendengarkan. Karena orang tuaku akan sangat marah jika kau mengacaukan acara keluarga ini."

Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya susah payah. Mendadak tenggorokkannya menjadi kering. Dia telah bertemu dengan keluarga Jongin, mereka dari keluarga terpandang. Begitu _glamour_ dan _fashionable._ Akh Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Tapi Jongin memiliki Ayah yang menyeramkan, pria yang tidak banyak bicara namun mampu menarik perhatian hanya dalam satu kata sapaan. Memikirkannya saja membuat kepala pusing.

"Jadi apa permintaanmu Kyungsoo?"

Napasnya diatur sedemikian rupa. Kyungsoo menggeledah isi tasnya. Mengeluarkan selembar kertas bertuliskan tangan.

Alis Jongin naik setingkat membaca bagian awal. _'Peraturan pernikahan Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo~"_

Kim Jongin. Itu nama lengkap Jongin. Dia melotot pada Kyungsoo.

"Akh aku harus menambahkan satu peraturan lagi," Kyungsoo meraih pulpen dan menulis sesuatu, pria itu menarik paksa dan membaca satu persatu peraturan yang tertulis. Perlahan kerut di wajahnya semakin bertambah seiring banyaknya kalimat yang dia baca membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang.

"Tidak ada yang aku setujui dan lagi..." Jongin meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja. "Mengenai peraturan terakhirmu itu."

 _'Dilarang berpelukan dan berciuman dengan lawan jenis yang bukan anggota keluarga.'_

Mata Jongin memicing menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau cemburu pada Eunhyuk? Biar kuberitahu kau, dia aslinya seorang pria. Merupakan seniorku ketika kuliah. Tapi kemudian dia menemukan dirinya berada dalam kebimbangan, lalu memutuskan melakukan operasi yeahh kau tahu maksudku. Dia memilih menjadi seorang wanita."

Jelas Jongin panjang lebar membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah karena malu setelah menambahkan satu bagian akhir itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak cemburu. Kalau begitu silahkan jika kau mau melakukannya, aku juga akan melakukannya pada temanku nanti."

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah menghindari tatapan Jongin tanpa sadar pria itu terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku setuju karena kau tidak memiliki teman dekat Kyungsoo sayang."

Bagaikan diserang badai pasir Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk bertahan di tempat. Perkataan Jongin benar, tentu saja pria ini tahu karena saat membagikan undangan pernikahan Kyungsoo bilang dia tidak memiliki teman untuk di undang.

Jongin mengambil pulpen lalu mencoret satu persatu peraturan yang Kyungsoo buat.

"Aku tidak setuju untuk tidur di kamar terpisah saat hanya kita berdua di rumah, aku akan tetap tidur di ranjang bersamamu, karena aku tidak mendengkur, aku juga tidak menendang, tidak suka bermimpi buruk. Tidak masalah mau lampu dimatikan atau dinyalakan."

Dia melanjutkan ke bagian kedua.

"Aku suka masakan rumahan jadi kau harus memasak untukku Kyungsoo, peraturan kedua di coret. Mulai sekarang kau harus belajar memasak dengan benar."

Mendengar ucapan Jongin, gadis itu menarik diri bersender di sofa. _"Aku juga bisa memasak_ _,_ _"_ gumamnya membuat Jongin menahan tawa agar tidak mempermalukan Kyungsoo.

"Yang ini aku setuju, aku akan berusaha pulang cepat ke rumah setelah bekerja. Tapi bicara tentang pekerjaan, Ayahmu berencana menempatkan aku di Kantor cabang, kau juga ikut bersamaku. Kita akan bekerja di satu Kantor, jadi kita bisa pulang bersama."

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar ucapan Jongin. Dia baru mendengar kabar ini. Bagaimana ayahnya bisa membuat Kyungsoo bekerja di luar sementara dia punya pekerjaan lain.

Jongin mendongak menyadari Kyungsoo yang diam. "Ayahmu ingin agar kau mulai bertanggung jawab atas perusahaan keluarga. Aku akan membantumu Kyungsoo, jadi jangan khawatir."

"Kau tidak mengerti, aku tidak bisa bekerja di Kantor."

Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi kau harus melakukannya."

Dia meneruskan membaca peraturan yang lain. Ini terlalu banyak dan Jongin langsung merobeknya membuat Kyungsoo melotot pada perlakukan pria ini.

"Aku mengingatnya di dalam otakku. Jadi biarkan aku memakan makan siangku dengan tenang Kyungsoo sayang," Ia meletakkan robekan kertas di atas meja, Jongin segera membuka tutup kotak bekalnya.

* * *

Tidak lebih dari tiga jam dia telah berdebat banyak hal bersama ayahnya.

"Yang terhormat Do Kyungsoo, umurmu sudah dua puluh delapan tahun. Ayah harap kau bisa mulai bekerja di Kantor."

Dia seperti bocah idiot berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menoleh menatap pria berkulit putih yang memperlihatkan senyum kemenangan padanya. Ia telah menghabiskan banyak waktu seperti orang bodoh hanya karena kembali ke rumah ini.

"Apa Ayah menyayangiku? Aku ini putrimu."

Setiap orang tua seharusnya iba pada ucapan seperti ini. Tapi nyatanya pria tua ini tidak sama sekali.

"Tentu saja anakku. Kau putri Ayah, kami berharap yang terbaik untukmu. Apa kau juga menyayangi Ayah?"

Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya mendengar pertanyaan yang diputar balik secara paksa tersebut. Dengan suara tertahan dia mengakui perasaannya. Dia menyayangi keluarganya, "kuharap kalian tidak menyesal."

"Owghh tidak ada yang perlu disesali sayang, besok pernikahanmu. Ayah akan mengantar putri Ayah, kemarilah ayah ingin memelukmu."

Pada akhirnya dia mengalah dan masuk dalam pelukan sang Ayah.

Kyungsoo?

Ya Do Kyungsoo!?

Dia tidak memiliki rencana untuk melarikan diri, adik lelakinya menghampiri dan menyampaikan dukungan atas pernikahan sang kakak. Dia senang memiliki Jongin sebagai kakak iparnya, pria itu berwibawa walau berusia lebih muda dari Kyungsoo. Harusnya Kyungsoo bisa menyalahkan Jeno tapi dia tidak bisa, tidak ada alasan tepat untuk menyalahkan adiknya, dia yang terjatuh dan menimbulkan persepsi yang sangat aneh.

Ahh tentang pemuda itu, Jongin belum mengirim pesan padahal Kyungsoo hampir mematikan ponselnya. Ibunya menghampiri mengucapkan selamat malam, wanita cantik berusia akhir empat puluh tahunan itu duduk di pinggir ranjang seperti biasa.

"Ini malam terakhir ibu bercerita padamu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia menarik selimut semakin tinggi. Menerima tiap belaian lembut sang ibu.

"Bagaimana jika ibu cerita tentang kelahiranmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya."

Dengan susah payah wanita tua itu mengumpulkan semua kenangan berharga dalam hidupnya. Tentu saja kenangan tentang kelahiran anak pertamanya. Kenangan tentang bagaimana kebahagiaan keluarga ini semakin bertambah setelah kelahiran putri pertama mereka. Seorang anak akhirnya lahir kembali, setelah sekian lama tak mendengar suara tangis bayi.

Tapi cerita itu bahkan tidak menyentuh seperempat bagian dan Kyungsoo telah terlelap.

"Kami menyayangimu sayang, berbahagiahlah bersama suamimu nanti. Jongin lelaki yang baik, keluarganya juga sangat baik, dan dia tumbuh di lingkungan yang baik. Kami tidak akan merasa kecewa telah menyerahkanmu padanya."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pagi itu satu rumah sedikit lebih sibuk dari hari biasanya, satu rumah dengan pelayan yang juga menyibukkan diri karena pernikahan Nona muda mereka.

Astaga, bahkan lelaki berkulit putih yang sangat optimis itu terlihat panik sesaat. Dia telah berusaha mengenakan pakaiaan seformal mungkin untuk upacara pernikahan kakaknya.

Ya Tuhan, itu saudara perempuannya. Terlihat menuruni tangga dengan gaun pengantin mengembang. Wanita cantik itu meminta bantuan untuk mengangkat bagian bawah gaun yang berlapis-lapis itu.

"Wow! Kau sangat cantik kak!" Pujian itu meluncur dari hatinya.

"Ayolah, Ayah dan Ibu telah menunggu kita."

Mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan di sebuah bangunan mungil cukup jauh dari rumah. Berdekatan dengan rumah Abu tempat nenek dan kakeknya berada.

Butuh setengah jam untuk tiba di sana dan sedikit keberuntungan karena jalanan yang lenggang. Bangunan yang tidak terlalu besar tapi memiliki halaman luas. Cuaca akhir musim panas yang terasa hangat, angin bertiup dengan begitu lembut tidak menusuk hingga ke tulang tapi Kyungsoo merasa gemetar. Dia kesulitan bernapas, aliran darahnya seakan tersumbat membuat beberapa sendi tulangnya mengalami masalah ketegangan.

Ayahnya telah keluar dari mobil lebih dulu untuk menyambut putrinya.

"Tuan putri Ayah?"

Kyungsoo mendongak, ia harus tersenyum agar tidak mengecewakan keluarga besarnya nanti. Semua saudara berkumpul. Hanya dalam hitungan beberapa menit lagi hak atas dirinya akan berpindah ke tangan seorang pria yang bahkan baru ditemuinya empat bulan yang lalu.

Wajah bahagia ayahnya meruntuhkan semua pertahanan Kyungsoo, dia tidak bisa berdiam diri di dalam mobil. Akhirnya setelah meneguhkan hati, gadis itu meraih tangan ayahnya. Dia berjalan setengah kikuk. Untuk pertama kalinya dia mengenakan _heels_ setinggi 9 cm. Gaun ini membebaninya tapi Kyungsoo tidak menolak sentuhan klasik pada detail bagian atas gaun pernikahannya. _Make up_ yang dia gunakan juga sederhana namun tetap menawan. Rambut hitam Kyungsoo mendapat sentuhan yang begitu rapi, dia tetap menggunakan sarung tangan seperti biasanya saat memegang buket bunga mawar pink yang senada dengan rona di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo melangkah melewati _red carpet,_ menjadi sorotan tamu undangan dan di ujung sana menunggu seorang pria untuk menyambut kehadirannya.

Jongin terlihat begitu tampan dengan setelan formal, rambut hitam pria itu di tarik ke atas, dia lebih dewasa dari hari biasanya. Tersenyum dengan menawan mengharap kehadiran Kyungsoo.

 _'Bisakah aku kembali ke masa empat bulan lalu? Aku memilih mengurung diri di kamar dan menanti J_ _eno_ _mengantarkan pesananku.'_

"Kyungsoo."

Bisikan pelan Jongin menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Dia hampir saja akan terjungkal saat menaiki anak tangga ketika penyerahan itu berlangsung. Beruntung Jongin dengan sigap membantu Kyungsoo pempertahankan harga dirinya.

"Kau sangat cantik Kyungsoo sayang," rona di wajahnya semakin menjadi. Wajah Jongin terlalu dekat dan sebentar lagi pernikahannya akan berlangsung.

 _'Oh Tuhan, berikan aku kesempatan.'_

Tapi sepertinya tidak ada kesempatan untuk menunda sebuah pernikahan di depan mata. Hanya dalam hitungan beberapa menit dia mendapatkan ciuman pertama dari seorang pria yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya.

Kyungsoo merasa sesak ketika bibir tebal itu menekan dirinya. Matanya terpejam tidak berani melihat, hanya bisa merasakan kedekatan dan bagaimana Jongin menahan pundaknya agar Kyungsoo tidak berpaling.

Ciuman itu singkat namun begitu menggoda, sesaat dia menjadi sangat gugup dan Jongin berhasil menopang tubuh Kyungsoo agar tidak merosot

"Aku bisa memberikan ciuman yang lebih panas jika malam ini kau menggunakan hadiah dari saudariku."

Pria itu berbisik pelan. Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang mendapati seorang wanita cantik, _glamour, sexy_ sedang memegang kamera dan tersenyum senang atas pernikahan adiknya.

* * *

To be Continue...

* * *

Ini jelas aku menawarkan sesuatu yang lain. Kalian akan menyadari betapa aku menggemari karakter Jongin di awal cerita ini. Jawabannya sangat sederhana, aku berpikir cukup lama dan mari kembali fokus pada masing-masing cerita.

Preview chapter 2

 _"Baiklah Kyungsoo sayang, katakan sesuatu kepadaku. Aku tidak mengerti situasinya. Kupikir kita telah sepakat tidur di ranjang yang sama."_ –Jongin

 _"Astaga! Kenapa kau begitu mesum!"_ –Kyungsoo

Thank You.

.

RoséBear

[170628c – 170826p]


	3. Chapter 2

CONTEMPORARY [2nd Chapter]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

[ **KaiSoo FF** ]

About

Relationship – Family – Friendship – Love - Comfort - Sacrifice - Hurt

Content: sensitive subject matter, Sexual Content

original fanfiction, GS, some typo

* * *

Kyungsoo membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Menyisahkan wajah manis dengan tatapan mengharapkan empati sosok pria yang kini mengernyitkan dahi setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Hening sejenak dan Jongin berusaha memahami situasi Kyungsoo. Oleh karena itu ia memilih duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Jangan mendekat atau aku akan menggigitmu!"

Sesaat Jongin benar-benar ingin mendekat tapi kemudian dia tertawa. Ya Tuhan. Istrinya benar-benar menggemaskan. Keputusan Jongin hari itu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Dia mencoba hal baru yang luar biasa. Tidak pernah Jongin bertemu perempuan sekolot ini bahkan tidak untuk neneknya.

"Aku penasaran untuk bertemu nenekmu yang mendidik istriku hingga menjadi seperti ini."

"Ya. Susul saja nenek ke dunia sana. Aku bersedia mengunjungi rumah Abu untukmu!" Kyungsoo setengah berteriak tapi dia tidak terlihat mengerikan. Benar-benar menggemaskan membuat Jongin tak mampu menahan tawa.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo sayang, katakan sesuatu kepadaku. Aku tidak mengerti situasinya. Kupikir kita telah sepakat untuk tidur di ranjang yang sama."

Jongin mengedikkan pundaknya. Dia merapatkan bibir meyakinkan Kyungsoo agar wanita ini mulai bicara. Jongin sadar Kyungsoo khawatir akan sesuatu, tapi ini berlebihan jika dia tidak menyampaikan sesuatu pada Jongin. Jika dia takut Jongin memperkosa hingga membuatnya hamil. Pria itu masih punya harga diri, dia tidak akan melakukannya dengan paksa.

Kyungsoo masih melotot. Beberapa saat dia menarik napas dalam. "Belikan aku gaun tidur."

Dunia Jongin untuk sementara waktu terhenti setelah mendengar kalimat pendek Kyungsoo. Matanya berkedip namun tidak bisa memperhatikan Kyungsoo, wanita ini terbungkus selimut rapat.

"Jongin- _ah_ ," dia merajuk membuat Jongin menunduk dan mengigit bibir bawah menahan tawa. Oh ya Tuhan. Jongin benar-benar ingin tertawa karena Kyungsoo.

"Jongin," panggilan Kyungsoo yang kedua akhirnya mendapat respon pria tan itu.

"Sepertiga malam. Tidak ada toko pakaian yang buka Kyungsoo, Lagipula Mom sudah menyiapkan keperluan kita selama tiga hari di sini. Apa dia tidak menyiapkan gaun tidur untukmu?" Jongin memalingkan wajahnya. "Lagipula lebih baik jika kau tidak memakai gaun tidur."

Bugh

Kyungsoo melempar bantal mengenai tubuh Jongin. Pria itu setengah meringis namun kemudian dia berbalik badan lagi.

"Jadi? Kau mau aku yang memulainya?"

Susah payah Kyungsoo menelan salivanya. Otaknya tidak terlalu bodoh untuk memahami kalimat pendek barusan.

"Berhenti! Berhenti Jongin!"

Pria itu terkikik geli. Dia melepaskan Kyungsoo setelah mendengar rengekan gadis itu.

"Baiklah, aku lelah karena acara hari ini. Mari kita tidur saja."

Lelaki itu menghela napas berat melihat Kyungsoo masih bertahan di dalam selimut. Tidak memiliki gerakan apapun sehingga membuat Jongin menyerah.

"Aku tidak tahu pakaian apa yang kau kenakan sekarang hingga membuatmu seperti bola salju. Tapi Kyungsoo, sungguh... Jika kau malu aku melihatmu aku tidak akan melihatmu."

Wanita itu tetap tidak memberi respon apapun. Tapi tatapannya begitu dalam dan menusuk.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak akan beranjak dari kasur dan jika kau berniat ke sofa aku akan menyusulmu."

Napas berat pria itu meluncur cepat.

"Aku akan tidur lebih dulu," pria itu membuka bajunya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Jongin menoleh menyaksikan kepanikan Kyungsoo.

"Pakai lagi bajumu Jongin!"

"Pakai saja jika kau mau," dengan sembarang dia melempar kaos itu ke sudut ranjang lalu memilih berbaring.

Hening beberapa saat sampai terdengar suara gesekan kain yang ditimbulkan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu melepaskan diri dari selimut. Inikah alasan kenapa dia menutup diri. Gaun tidur sepaha dengan tali yang memperlihatkan belahan dada. Sementara semua pakaian yang disiapkan orang tua serta saudara perempuan Jongin begitu transparan. Sudah empat bulan bersama, Kyungsoo masih merasa asing dengan lelaki ini. Dia butuh tambahan waktu lagi untuk menyiapkan diri.

Kyungsoo mengambil kaos milik Jongin, bahkan kaos itu lebih panjang daripada gaun tidurnya.

"Aku pinjam kaosmu," cicitnya pelan.

Jongin merasakan pergerakan Kyungsoo belum berhenti. "Jangan melewati batas ini,aku akan memukulmu jika kau melewatinya."

Sebuah guling diletakkan di tengah sebagai pembatas tidur mereka. Membuat keduanya sekarang seperti orang asing satu sama lain.

"Jangan berbalik badan."

 _Kyungsoo_ _, bisa kau berhenti berteriak_ _!_ _?_ _Kau harus tahu jika dirimu memiliki terlalu banyak aturan bodoh. Ini sangat konyol, mereka sudah menikah dan bagaimana bisa Jongin dilarang menyentuh istrinya sendiri?_

"Jika aku berbalik..."

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo menyela ucapan pria itu hingga menghentikan gerakan Jongin yang baru akan berbalik badan. Sungguh ia lelah memunggungi Kyungsoo.

Pelan Kyungsoo mulai terbaring. Masalah lain muncul kembali, wanita itu bahkan kesulitan untuk tidur.

"Matikan saja lampunya jika kau kesulitan tidur," Jongin memberi saran namun Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak perlu."

"Sudah jam tiga malam Kyungsoo."

"Jongin, bisakah kau menceritakan sesuatu kepadaku?"

"Hem?" Alis lelaki itu naik setingkat mendengar bisikan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Nenek terbiasa membacakan dongeng untukku."

Suara Kyungsoo kemudian menghilang.

"Lalu setelah nenekmu meninggal bagaimana caranya kau tidur? Berhentilah bermain putri-putrian Kyungsoo. Tidurlah."

"Jongin," panggilnya lemah. "Ibu selalu menceritakan sesuatu kepadaku."

Tidak butuh waktu terlalu lama untuk berpikir, Jongin mengajukan persetujuannya. "Baiklah. Tapi biarkan aku berbalik badan. Kau tidak masalah tidur jika ada yang melihat? Sungguh aku merasa kram dalam satu posisi selama setengah jam."

"Ya."

Jongin memilih telentang. "Kau mau mendengar cerita seperti apa?"

"Apapun. Aku tidak pemilih."

"Tentang saudara perempuanku, dia beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku."

Jongin mulai bicara mengenai saudara perempuannya. Seolah kembali ke masa lalu, ketika dia baru memasuki sekolah dasar dimana tidak semua anak-anak bisa bermain dengannya karena pengaruh wanita yang lebih tua beberapa tahun itu terlalu kuat pada Jongin. Dia bahkan hanya memiliki beberapa orang yang benar-benar dikatakan teman.

Tapi hanya dua menit bicara Jongin menoleh menghadap Kyungsoo. Dia tertidur dengan segera. Kyungsoo memegangi kedua jarinya di dada. Jika dilihat, dia seperti putri yang sedang tidur. Baru saja Jongin akan memejamkan mata dia mendapati tangan Kyungsoo jatuh melewati guling menyentuh lengannya.

"Ya Kyungsoo. Kau yang melewati batasmu sendiri."

Pria itu dengan tidak terduganya berguling ke atas Kyungsoo. Menahan dirinya dan mencium bibir hati itu dengan lembut.

Jongin terkesiap mendapati mata bulat Kyungsoo terbuka sepersekian detik kemudian tertutup lagi. Jantungnya yang seakan hening kembali berdetak normal lagi. Buru-buru Jongin kembali ke tempatnya sebelum Kyungsoo terbangun lagi. Bahkan untuk sebuah ciuman saja dia harus bertingkah seperti seorang pencuri.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kembali ke pagi hari yang begitu mendung, langit gelap di luar sana seolah memberitahu jika hujan akan mengguyur seharian. Dua orang itu dipastikan akan terkurung di dalam bangunan Hotel, Ah mereka beruntung karena layanan hotel tidak berhenti melakukan tugasnya.

 _President room_ , ruangan termewah di dalam satu bangunan Hotel.

 _Jongin_ _d_ _an Kyungsoo_

Keduanya baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan, rasanya aneh ketika sehari sebelumnya Jongin terbangun seorang diri di apartemen pribadi miliknya. Dia yang terbiasa dengan kehampaan tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Tapi Jongin tidak membuang kesempatan pagi itu, Kyungsoo telah malanggar daerah perbatasannya sendiri untuk sekali lagi. Jangan salahkan pria tan ini jika dia mengambil _morning kiss_ yang seharusnya diberikan sang istri kepada suami. Seharusnya dia bisa berbangga hati. Hanya saja, satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran Jongin.

 _'Maafkan aku Kyungsoo~.'_

Pria itu melamun hingga tidak menyadari suara televisi yang tiba-tiba saja dimatikan. Benar-benar tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo yang bergelung di dalam selimut. Berjalan menyeret kain hangat itu mendekati Jongin. Kyungsoo menarik satu kursi dan duduk menghadap Jongin membuat meja yang tidak seberapa lebar itu sebagai pembatas mereka. Alis wanita itu bertautan satu sama lain, wajahnya maju memastikan Jongin tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Sesaat dia ingin tertawa tapi kemudian jari telunjuk Kyungsoo mendorong kening Jongin membuat pria tan terlonjak kaget

"Owh! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin setengah tergagap ketika dia bertanya sementara Kyungsoo menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Hujan. Bagaimana caranya keluar?"

Jongin menghela napas mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo. Benar jika di luar sana sedang hujan, tapi mereka bisa memiliki aktivitas di dalam kamar hotel. Sejenak pikirannya kembali sadar ketika melihat keberadaan Kyungsoo yang kini di depannya. Jongin mendorong segelas susu putih yang sejak tadi didiamkannya.

"Minumlah," dia menjeda sejenak menunggu Kyungsoo mengambil gelas yang ia berikan. "Kau tidak perlu keluar. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar seharian." Pada akhirnya Jongin kembali menarik percakapan di antara mereka.

Kyungsoo mengintip Jongin dari balik bulu mata lentiknya. "Aku harus keluar Kim Jongin!" Dia tidak berteriak, hanya menekan setiap kata yang keluar dari dalam mulut. Jongin menarik diri bersender di kursi, ia melipat tangan di dada memandangi Kyungsoo menghabiskan minuman hangatnya.

"Kenapa kau harus keluar istriku?"

"Uhuk!"

Jongin tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat reaksi Kyungsoo atas ucapan barusan. Wanita itu tersedak air minumnya sendiri, tapi Jongin tidak begitu jahat. Dia menuangkan air mineral di dalam gelas baru memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Pelan-pelan Kyungsoo sayang."

Kini hanya sebuah desisan kesal karena Kyungsoo memilih menenangkan dirinya. "Jangan tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu," Kyungsoo memperingatkan.

Jongin masih terkikik geli, "tapi aku bicara faktanya istriku." Sekali lagi dia benar-benar berhasil menggoda gadis manis bermata bulat ini.

"Yaishhh! Aku harus keluar Jongin. Aku harus membeli beberapa pakaian!"

"Pakaian?" Jongin mengulang ucapan Kyungsoo. Dia tertarik mendengarkan keluhan istrinya, wajah pria itu maju memperpendek jarak diantara mereka.

Kyungsoo setengah ragu, dia sudah mengatakannya tadi malam tapi Jongin benar-benar bodoh untuk memahami masalah itu.

"Ibumu memasukkan semua pakaian di atas lutut serta transparan. Tidak ada yang bisa kupakai Jongin."

Alis kanan Jongin naik secara reflek mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo.

"Kupikir kau tidak membutuhkan pakaian sama sekali. Bukankah kita akan melakukannya seharian penuh Kyungsoo sayang?"

Tadinya Jongin pikir ucapannya akan di balas wajah menggemaskan Kyungsoo karena marah tapi dia terkejut ketika anak perempuan itu kini menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Wanita itu setelah menghabiskan segelas susu kembali mengeratkan balutan selimut di tubuh.

"Kyungsoo? Aku hanya bercanda."

Pada akhirnya Jongin mengalah dan lihatlah Kyungsoo segera mendongak, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kalau begitu kau akan keluar dan membelikannya untukku? Tapi jangan mencoba membeli sesuatu yang hanya sesuai seleramu."

"Tidak," Jongin menolak dengan segera. Dia tidak mau keluar dari hotel. Yang benar saja, hujan sangat deras di luar sana sementara mereka tidak memiliki kendaraan pribadi. Haruskan dia membiarkan hujan mengguyur hanya untuk membeli kain yang akan digunakan menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo, maka jawabannya untuk sekarang adalah tidak.

"Jongin~ kumohon."

Berikut adalah cara yang bisa lelaki itu gunakan, "Kau akan memeluk dan menciumku? Aku akan hujan-hujanan karena keinginanmu Kyungsoo sayang," Jongin memberi penawaran atas permohonan Kyungsoo.

Lama. Sangat lama untuk wanita itu berpikir. Kunci utama permasalahan ini adalah pada perbedaan keduanya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih diam, jika dia berani mengatakan suatu hal lainnya, sepertinya Kyungsoo memahami konsekuensi dari perkataan Jongin sebelumnya.

Tentu saja, hal ini benar adanya. Dengarkan apa yang akan di katakan lelaki itu kemudian.

"Biar kuberitahu padamu. Aku sangat suka _skinship_ dengan pasanganku. Apalagi kau istriku, tidak akan ada dosa untuk itu. Jadi? Apa kau akan melakukannya untuk setiap permohonan yang kau minta?"

"Jongin," panggilannya membuat lelaki itu menatap bingung. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Pernikahan ini, semua penawaran keluargaku dan keluargamu inginkan. Apa kau tidak memiliki beban apapun?"

Jongin berpikir sejenak. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran pria ini, dia terlalu polos dan baik hati untuk pria seperti Jongin. Bukankah mereka telah melangkah terlalu jauh setelah pernikahan ini. Bagaimanapun dia telah memiliki sedikit keberanian untuk menanyakan apa yang terlintas di dalam otaknya barusan.

Hanya saja lelaki itu kemudian meluncurkan sebuah pernyataan, "Hmmm aku menginginkanmu. Apa ada yang salah?"

"Jongin aku serius," suara Kyungsoo sedikit meninggi dan Jongin segera tersenyum. Dia sangat suka melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Ia juga tahu akan sedikit lebih sulit tapi Kyungsoo harus diberitahu, tidak ada rencana apapun karena Jongin sedang berusaha.

Ia membawa kembali pembicaraan mereka, "Jika kau tidak mau mencium dan memelukku... "Dia memajukan wajahnya membuat Kyungsoo menarik diri.

"...Lupakan keinginanmu."

Jongin beranjak, mendorong kursi ke belakang membuat suara deritan.

"Baik!"

Pekikan Kyungsoo membuatnya tersenyum senang.

Hening sejenak, Kyungsoo tampak ragu membuatnya mendongak menatap Jongin.

"Sekarang pergilah," ucap Kyungsoo memohon. Tapi Jongin menggeleng.

"Aku ingin _hug and kiss_ _now_ _."_

"Ekh?" Wanita itu menjadi bingung. Tapi Jongin benar-benar tidak bercanda. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan diri. Pada akhirnya dia berdiri, berjalan masih menyeret selimut memutari meja dan mendekati Jongin. Masuk dalam pelukan pria itu dan mencium pipinya pelan.

"Ya Kyungsoo. Aku ingin ciuman di bibir." Sebuah protes meluncur dengan segera.

"Jongin," dia merengek sekali lagi. Tapi pria itu tetap pada pendiriannya. Rasanya terlalu lama dalam pelukan Jongin, Kyungsoo berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir tebal suaminya. Tadinya hanya untuk sebuah kecupan tapi Jongin menahan kepalanya. Pria itu mengambil kuasa atas diri Kyungsoo. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi sangat bergairah, penuh hasrat dan gairah luar biasa yang semakin tumbuh. Jongin bisa saja membawa Kyungsoo ke atas meja dan membaringkan tubuh wanita ini tapi pukulan lemah Kyungsoo yang masih memegang erat selimut pada dada bidangnya mampu menyadarkan Jongin. Dia tidak serta merta melepaskan Kyungsoo walau berhasil membuat jarak untuk bibir keduanya. Napas memburu dan Jongin melihat wajah memerah Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, kau sudah harus pergi."

Kyungsoo menunduk memalingkan wajah. Dia menolak untuk melihat Jongin secara langsung. Kedekatan yang Jongin katakan adalah hal baru untuk Kyungsoo, hidupnya tidak pernah dimasuki pria manapun kecuali orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan darah. Tapi Jongin, pria ini menerobos dalam waktu empat bulan. Memaksa Kyungsoo membuka mata, membuka dunianya yang sempit.

"Kau mau pakaian seperti apa?"

Setiap hembusan napas saat dia bicara membuat Kyungsoo merasa begitu asing.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Apapun yang menutup semua tubuhku."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya dia sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan perempuan ini, Jeno banyak bercerita pada Jongin bagaimana Kyungsoo dibesarkan oleh neneknya. Wanita bangsawan yang telah hidup bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kita cari bersama."

Setelah mendengar ucapan Jongin, wanita itu menampilkan ekspresi kaget. Tapi tubuhnya telah di tarik. Membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar, mendudukkan istrinya di pinggir ranjang sementara dia meraih ponsel pribadinya. Kyungsoo tidak sempat mengeluarkan protes ketika Jongin telah membuka beberapa situs toko terdekat dengan tempat mereka menginap.

Pria itu terlihat serius membuka satu persatu _gallery_ toko online. "Mereka juga melayani pesan antar." Ucapnya pelan untuk memberitahu Kyungsoo.

Alis Kyungsoo naik satu tingkat, secara reflek dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada apa yang Jongin lihat.

"Aku tidak mau. Kau harus pergi sendiri ke toko itu Jongin," Protesnya membuat Jongin menghembuskan napas berat.

"Sama saja Kyungsoo. Aku akan membeli beberapa pakaian, mereka juga melakukan _laundry_ secara langsung." Jongin kembali fokus pada ponselnya. Sementara Kyungsoo masih setengah penasaran.

"Kenapa gambar pakaiannya masuk ke keranjang?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan polosnya. Entahlah! Jongin mulai setengah frustasi menghadapi kepolosan Kyungsoo atau dia benar-benar kolot.

"Kau tidak pernah belanja online?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Baik Jongin harus ingat jika dia menghadapi seorang wanita yang dibesarkan oleh dua generasi sebelumnya. Astaga!

 _'Kakak memilih membaca koran daripada menonton televisi.'_

 _'Kakak tidak pernah pergi ke cinema, tapi kalau gedung opera_ _,_ _cukup sering. Jika ingin membeli buku, dia akan bertanya langsung pada seseorang. Mendengarkan resensinya, jika penyampaiannya bagus maka dia akan membelinya. Atau langsung ke toko buku._ _"_

 _'Kakak tidak suka berjalan kaki, berolahraga keluar, dan apapun yang mengeluarkan_ _banyak_ _keringat.'_

 _'Kakak itu seperti wanita yang dilahirkan di tahun enam_ _puluhan dan terlempar ke abad ini.'_

Jongin mengingat perkataan Jeno di awal pertunangan mereka.

Pria tan menghembuskan napas. "Ada yang kau sukai?"

Dia bertanya namun sangat lama untuk mendapatkan jawaban.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak sesuai gambar?"

"Kyungsoo," panggilnya lembut. "Semua ini dipotret setelah pakaian itu selesai. Percaya padaku."

Tentu saja Jongin tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan percaya padanya. Lihatlah alis tebalnya bertautan membentuk jembatan gelap di dahi.

"Aku tidak mau. Kau harus... Arghhh!"

Kalimatnya berubah menjadi teriakan ketika Jongin menjatuhkan tubuh Kyungsoo ke ranjang, menindih perempuan itu hingga dia bungkam.

"Bagaimana jika bercinta denganku? Dan aku benar-benar akan keluar untuk membelikanmu pakaian lengkap."

"Ma-mari kita beli online," ucapnya setengah gemetar. Jongin tersenyum sumringah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

Ia tidak sepenuhnya bangkit dari tubuh Kyungsoo, tapi membalik tubuh wanita itu tengkurap dan menindihnya dari atas. Jongin menampilkan layar ponselnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Memilih beberapa gaun tidur, gaun santai hingga melihat pakaian dalam.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa fokus pada apa yang telah Jongin belikan untuknya. Napas Jongin terlalu menggelitik perpotongan lehernya yang tidak dilindungi selimut.

"Bisakah kau turun dari atas tubuhku? Kau berat Jongin."

"Tidak. Sebaiknya kau melihat _gallery_ mereka Kyungsoo. Bagaimana gaun ini? Transparan dan begitu..."

"Jongin," wanita itu hampir menangis membuat Jongin terkejut.

Dia segera berguling ke samping. Mengambil posisi duduk dan membawa Kyungsoo ikut bangkit. "Kyungsoo? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. Bisakah aku mendapatkan pakaianku segera?"

"Y-ya." Setengah ragu Jongin menjawab. "Tapi aku perlu tahu ukuran payudaramu."

Kyungsoo ikut bingung, dia juga tidak tahu karena selama ini semua perlengkapan pribadinya tersedia begitu saja. Bagaimana cara mengukurnya? Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu. Untuk seorang wanita, dia benar-benar adalah putri yang di besarkan di dalam kastil dengan puluhan pelayan.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Semua tersedia begitu saja."

Jongin mendongak menatap Kyungsoo. Perhatiannya teralihkan dari layar ponsel. Mereka hening beberapa saat sampai suara kekehan Jongin mengacaukan ketenangan membuat Kyungsoo malu setengah mati.

"Biarkan aku memegangnya. Aku janji hanya untuk mengetahuinya."

Reflek Kyungsoo mengeratkan selimutnya. "Kau...apa kau selalu memegang payudara perempuan?"

Tawa Jongin semakin kencang memenuhi kamar yang mereka sewa untuk satu minggu ini. Dia bahkan tak bisa berhenti sekalipun Kyungsoo melotot. Air mata Jongin menetes, namun pria itu segera mengendalikan diri. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskan dalam beberapa kali percobaan.

"Jika kukatakan ya? Oh ayolah Kyungsoo. Percaya pada naluri lelakiku."

"Kenapa tidak melihat ukuran pada bra yang telah ibumu sediakan?" Kyungsoo masih protes.

"Kau sudah memakainya?" Selidik Jongin dan Kyungsoo menggeleng. Di balik pakaian yang dia kenakan saat ini tidak ada bra. Hanya ada celana dalam dan kaos milik Jongin yang menyentuh lututnya setelah Kyungsoo melepas gaun transparan tadi malam.

"Ya. Ya. Kemarilah. Aku akan menutup mata."

Rasanya hampir lima belas menit Kyungsoo menolak dan pada akhirnya dia menyerah, membiarkan tangan Jongin masuk ke balik selimut. Melewati pakaian yang dia kenakan. Mati-matian Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan tapi semua gagal ketika sentuhan Jongin terlalu asing.

"Ahhh," alis Jongin naik setingkat mendengar desahan Kyungsoo.

Hanya untuk bermain-main, dia memperlama tangannya disana.

"Jonginhhh," panggil Kyungsoo gemetaran. Tangannya mencengkram sprei ranjang dengan sangat kuat.

"Hahh," napas berat meluncur begitu saja ketika Jongin menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Payudaramu bentuk bulat, kau tidak perlu bantalan ataupun kawat. Kita beli bra biasa saja."

"Lalu ukurannya?" Kyungsoo penasaran tapi Jongin menjauhkan layar ponsel dari pandangan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah. Mereka akan tiba setengah jam lagi."

"Jongin! Kau tidak memberitahuku ukurannya?"

"Payudaramu sangat pas di tanganku seolah mereka diciptakan berpasangan. Mau kusentuh lagi Kyungsoo?"

"Astaga! Kenapa kau begitu mesum!"

Kyungsoo membalikkan badan memilih turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menjauh dari Jongin. Dia butuh setengah jam untuk mendapatkan pakaiannya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Jongin bilang setengah jam, nyatanya Kyungsoo harus menunggu dua jam karena pakaian itu langsung di _laundry_. Sementara pegawai toko butuh waktu tambahan untuk melayani pelanggan mereka satu ini.

Seharusnya Kyungsoo bisa tersenyum senang tapi Jongin membelikan gaun selutut untuknya. Namun lebih baik daripada apa yang ibu pria itu siapkan. Semua bahan lembut dan nyaman dikenakan, oh jangan lupakan bra yang Jongin pilih juga sangat pas.

"Jongin aku lapar. Ayo ke restoran hotel."

Pria itu segera mengangguk. Dia merasa kasihan telah membuat istrinya mengalah setiap saat.

"Jongin?"

"Ya?" Pria itu berhenti untuk memandang Kyungsoo, menunggu kalimat apa selanjutnya. Karena Kyungsoo belum beranjak dari sisi ranjang setelah dia berhasil membersihkan diri sendiri.

"Bisakah kau menguncir rambutku? A-aku tahu ini sulit. Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa."

Ya Kim Jongin. Istrimu adalah seorang tuan putri yang terkurung di istana dengan pelayan berlalu lalang sepanjang hidupnya. Jangan salahkan dia jika tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal sederhana sekalipun. Dia terbiasa dilayani, dan tidak ada salahnya sedikit membantu untuk mendapatkan imbalan.

"Membayarnya dengan satu pelukan?"

Pundak Kyungsoo jatuh mendengar permintaan Jongin. Seharusnya dia sudah tau sebelum mengajukan permintaan. Tapi rambut terurai untuk makan terlalu merepotkan, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tanpa menunggu lama Jongin membawa Kyungsoo duduk menghadap cermin hias. Dia mengeringkan rambut setengah basah Kyungsoo, mengambil sisir dan karet, hanya sebuah jalinan yang longgar namun elegan.

"Bagaimana kau seorang pria bisa melakukannya?" Kyungsoo bertanya penuh kekaguman. Namun tubuhnya segera ditarik berdiri, Jongin memeluknya erat.

"Kau lupa aku punya saudara perempuan, dia mengajariku melakukannya."

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan setelah perdebatan lima menit agar Kyungsoo melepaskan sarung tangannya. Mereka hanya pergi untuk mencari makan, bukan ke pesta dansa.

Jongin itu _type open minded,_ pemikirannya terbuka dan dia menerima hal baru, tapi berpikir berkali-kali untuk menerima pemikiran kolot Kyungsoo. Lihatlah bagaimana mereka berdebat tentang posisi meja. Kyungsoo menolak untuk duduk bergabung dengan orang-orang sementara seseorang memanggil Jongin. Pria ini terkenal dimana-mana, seorang teman menyapa kedatangan Jongin. Sebuah kebetulan dia bertemu Jongdae dan istrinya Minseok. Jongin bilang mereka teman sekolahnya dulu.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti percakapan mereka bahkan Jongdae, pria itu tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo adalah istri Jongin sementara suaminya juga tidak memperkenalkan Kyungsoo secara pasti.

"Bagaimana kondisi Luhan?"

Kyungsoo ikut memandang Jongin ketika Jongdae bertanya. Pasalnya pria tan ini tidak memberi jawaban segera seperti biasanya. Bahkan Jongin hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Kau pasti sangat kerepotankan Jongin? Harusnya kau tidak perlu..."

"Sepertinya kami selesai. Aku harus membawa Kyungsoo keluar. Apa kalian menginap di hotel ini?"

Kyungsoo semakin bingung ketika Jongin memotong ucapan temannya.

Jongdae menggeleng. "Kami tidak menginap disini. Minseok sedang mengandung dan dia bilang ingin makan di sini."

"Oh baiklah. Selamat untuk kandunganmu Minseok _-ah_ , kami harus pergi."

Kyungsoo pikir dia tidak butuh keluar apalagi di luar sana masih hujan walau menyisahkan gerimis. Tapi langkah Jongin terlalu lebar untuk membuatnya berhenti. Kyungsoo terseret oleh tarikan Jongin.

"Jongin! Kita tidak perlu keluar."

"Jongin! Kumohon! Jika kau tidak ingin membahas orang bernama Luhan itu aku akan diam. Tapi aku tidak mau keluar."

Kaki keduanya mengarah ke _lobby_ hotel lalu ketika satu permohonan meluncur membuat Jongin berhenti, dia menarik Kyungsoo dalam sebuah pelukan. "Sebentar saja."

Ya Tuhan, apa yang pria ini lakukan. Dalam hitungan jam dia terlihat begitu rapuh. Tidak hanya membuat Kyungsoo kebingungan tapi lebih buruk daripada itu. Bukankah dia menginginkan perubahan dalam diri Kyungsoo, tapi apa yang dipikirkan lelaki ini sekarang. Secara tiba-tiba dia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan baik.

Ada hal penting dimana dia berusaha mengulur waktu. Tapi mulai sekarang sesuatu membuatnya sangat tertekan. Tentunya karena dia telah mengalami sebuah permasalahan yang lebih buruk di masa lalu.

* * *

 _To be continue..._

* * *

Wahhhh aku lelah menyetir 4 jam untuk kembali agar bisa mempertemukan laptop dengan pengisi dayanya. Akhirnya aku baru sadar jika bagian ini belum di edit. Jadi aku benar-benar minta maaf atas penemuan _typo_ sepanjang cerita. _It's oke... it's not fine because a problem appear_ _s_ _on the next chapter._ _Please correct me if you find some typo and any mistake._

* * *

KaiSoo

KaiLu -KaiHunHan

* * *

 _Preview Chapter 03_

 _"Jika kau memesan sesuatu aku akan membiarkanmu memelukku."_ –Kyungsoo

 _"Aku tidak akan pernah_ _mabuk_ _lagi."_ –Jongin

 _"Kim Jongin? Pasien ingin menemui anda."_ _-_

Thank You.

.

RoséBear

[170630c – 170903p]


	4. Chapter 3

"Jongin! Kita tidak perlu keluar."

"Jongin! Kumohon! Jika kau tidak ingin membahas orang bernama Luhan itu aku akan diam. Tapi aku tidak mau keluar."

Kaki keduanya mengarah ke _lobby_ hotel ketika satu permohonan meluncur membuat Jongin berhenti, dia menarik Kyungsoo dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Sebentar saja."

* * *

CONTEMPORARY

[3th Chapter]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

[ **KaiSoo FF** ]

About

Relationship – Family – Friendship – Love - Comfort - Sacrifice - Hurt

Content: Sensitive subject matter, Sexual Content

original fanfiction, GS, some typo

* * *

Beberapa hari sudah Jongin mengabaikan Kyungsoo. Pria itu melayani permintaan Kyungsoo, mereka menyewa sebuah mobil dan pergi ke toko buku. Kyungsoo kebingungan untuk memilih beberapa buku bacaan sementara Jongin diam tidak banyak bergerak hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

Selama sisa hari dia menghabiskan hari-hari menyenangkan dengan membaca buku-buku serta artikel terbaru. Kyungsoo ingin memanggil Jongin tapi _skinship_ yang selalu Jongin lakukan membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

Seperti siang ini, Kyungsoo menggeleng melihat Jongin menyalakan televisi namun pandangan pria itu menerawang begitu jauh, membiarkan acara televisi menonton dirinya.

Tapi Kyungsoo merasa kasihan, dia berjalan mendekat. Mengambil _remote_ televisi dan baru saja akan menekan tombol _off_. Pandangan matanya tiba-tiba saja dikejutkan oleh pergantian acara. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu duduk di sebelah Jongin.

Kapan terakhir kali Kyungsoo bisa tertawa karena menonton televisi? Tidak pernah, dia tidak tertarik dengan layar televisi. Tapi sebuah kartun kumpulan makhluk di kutub membuatnya terpesona.

"Haha~" Kyungsoo tertawa pelan karena menonton acara televisi.

Oh pororo. Pinguin itu mampu membuatnya tertawa hingga mengembalikan Jongin ke alam sadar.

Lima menit Jongin habiskan memandangi Kyungsoo. Bibirnya ikut terangkat, tanpa sadar pria itu tersenyum. Kadangkala dia merasa bahagia, kadangkala dia juga merasakan kesedihan lalu sesuatu yang membuatnya hanya akan menghela napas berat kemudian membawa langkah mundur. Semua itu telah terjadi sepanjang hidup yang dia jalani. Seolah kebahagiaan itu melekat namun kenyataannya sangat sulit untuk diraih karena ukuran kebahagiaan yang Jongin miliki relatif sebagaimana mengikuti karakter dirinya.

 _Karena perasaan individu berbeda pada setiap waktu._

"Owh! Jo-Jongin?"

Benar saja, wanita itu terkejut ketika menyadari tatapan Jongin pada dirinya. Reflek tangan Kyungsoo meraih _remote_ dan akan mematikan layar televisi tapi Jongin menahannya.

"Tidak. Biarkan aku melihat apa yang bisa membuat istriku tertawa begitu lepas."

Sebenarnya kebahagiaan itu datang dan pergi lalu kembali lagi. Tidak memerlukan usaha berlebihan karena pada dasarnya kebahagiaan menghampiri siapapun, seperti saat ini ketika Jongin menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Errr maaf," Kyungsoo menunduk. Dia merasa telah mengganggu waktu Jongin.

"Maaf? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan Kyungsoo sayang. Owhh pororo? Kau menyukainya?"

Setengah ragu wanita itu mengangguk. Bibirnya terkatup rapat sementara mata bulat itu terbuka sangat lebar.

"Kita bisa menontonnya bersama," jawab Jongin segera.

Tapi Kyungsoo putuskan untuk mematikan televisi membuat Jongin menatapnya terkejut. Semua kejadian, dimana Kyungsoo membuatnya kembali bergairah karena ketulusannya.

"Aku akan memesan makan siang. Kau mau makan apa?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar."

Desahan berat meluncur dari bibir Kyungsoo. Pria ini tiba-tiba saja menjadi lebih diam setelah pertemuan mereka dengan temannya beberapa hari lalu.

"Jika kau memesan sesuatu aku akan membiarkanmu memelukku."

Apakah hal ini dapat dia lakukan? Tentu saja. Kyungsoo berhasil menguasai perasaan Jongin ketika dia memahami kebiasaan kecil lelaki tan ini. Bukankah ada timbal balik atas sebuah penawaran.

Perhatikanlah bagaimana mata Jongin melebar mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo tapi gadis itu mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

"Aku mulai terbiasa dengan pelukanmu," dia berkata jujur tentang kalimat pendek barusan. Kyungsoo baru saja akan benar-benar pergi namun Jongin tidaklah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. "Bagaimana jika satu _box_ ayam goreng?" Ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu terduduk di atas pangkuan. Memeluk Kyungsoo cukup lama.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengubah penawaran jika kau mulai terbiasa dengan pelukan seperti ini," ia berbisik membuat tubuh Kyungsoo kegelian karena sentuhan bibir Jongin pada telinga sementara napasnya meluncur masuk.

"Jo-Jongin..." Panggil Kyungsoo pelan. Saat itu ponsel Jongin berbunyi nyaring. Membuatnya melepaskan Kyungsoo ketika sebuah panggilan yang membuat Jongin beranjak menjauh.

Mata Kyungsoo mengikuti kemana langkah Jongin yang membawa tubuh pria itu menjauh ke area mini bar di dalam kamar hotel. Dia bicara cukup serius kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan segera.

"Aku akan pulang larut malam, kau bisa sendiri di kamar hotel?"

Sayangnya Jongin tidak menerima jawaban Kyungsoo. Pria itu mencium keningnya lembut. Meraih jaket dan dompet lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih dalam kebingungan. Bukankah beberapa saat yang lalu dia begitu tertutup dan baru saja tersenyum ketika ketulusan Kyungsoo menyentuhnya.

"Aku tidak bisa," bisik Kyungsoo pelan. Sayang jawaban itu sudah tidak berarti apa-apa lagi ketika pria tan menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _Moonlight before my bed, perhaps frost on the ground._

Terang bulan tak mampu menenangkan. Hujan beberapa hari ini masih menyisahkan udara dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang.

Bukan hanya perasaan, tapi benar-benar kesepian. Ini pertama kalinya bagi gadis itu berada di tempat asing, sendirian tanpa teman bicara. Jika dia menghubungi keluarganya, akan terdengar aneh nanti saat mereka bertanya dimana suaminya berada.

Kyungsoo

Dia bahkan tidak tahu kemana Jongin pergi apalagi jam berapa pria itu akan kembali. Hingga sepertiga malam yang tersisa dia masih menunggu kepulangan Jongin.

Duduk di atas sofa dengan memeluk kedua lutut. Sesekali kepalanya terangkat memastikan keadaan sekitar, menatap jam dinding yang pada akhirnya membuat Kyungsoo mulai lelah, entah hembusan napas berat yang keberapa kali sampai pada akhirnya dia mendengar suara berisik dari arah pintu.

Ia terlonjak kaget, melompat turun dari sofa. Kaki-kaki mungil Kyungsoo membawa dirinya mendekati daun pintu. Tidak terlalu peduli akan lantai hotel yang begitu dingin.

"Jongin!" Dalam detik itu ketika pintu terbuka dia menerima tubuh pria yang telah ia tunggu selama berjam-jam ambruk begitu saja akibat tersandung langkahnya sendiri, menyisahkan setengah kesadaran. Kepala yang terjatuh di pundak Kyungsoo mengakibatkan napas dari mulut pria itu menggelitik kulit leher Kyungsoo. Sesaat dia merinding namun dengan segera Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia inginkan sebelumnya.

"Jongin? Kau mabuk?"

Kyungsoo terpundur kebelakang akibat berat tubuh pria itu.

Seperti lalu lintas yang mengalir dua arah, dimana saat ini kesusahan menjadi penghambat Kyungsoo. Dia mendapat kesulitan berlipat ganda akibat gerakan Jongin yang tiba-tiba.

"Owhhh Nona Do yang menawan. Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Alis Kyungsoo naik setingkat mendengar perkataan Jongin. Susah payah ia menyeret pria itu masuk, mengunci pintu dan membawa Jongin semakin ke dalam. Tubuhnya ikut terjatuh ke atas sofa ketika hendak membaringkan Jongin.

Bukankah setiap orang memiliki setidaknya satu tanggung jawab. Tapi menjadi tidak menyenangkan ketika tanggung jawab itu terlalu menyakitkan dan membawa kesedihan.

"Jongin~ lepaskan aku!" Tangannya menolak kedekatan dengan Jongin. Pria ini benar-benar mabuk entah apa penyebabnya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin tahu hanya saja posisi saat ini membuatnya dalam masalah. _Signal_ bahaya Kyungsoo menangkap hal mengerikan ketika tangan pria tan melingkar hingga mengusap punggungnya berkali-kali.

"Kau sangat wangi Kyung."

Kaki Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah kala Jongin membuatnya kesulitan bergerak, ia terperangkap dalam dekapan kuat Jongin. Aroma alkohol membuatnya ikut pusing, bersamaan dengan itu Kyungsoo merasakan panas di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah pulang. Apa kau mencemaskan aku sayang?"

Kyungsoo tidak peduli pada ucapan Jongin, pria ini sedang mabuk. Terlalu mabuk untuk memahami situasi mereka yang sebenarnya. Dia diam sebentar, menahan diri atas hasrat Jongin yang tiba-tiba muncul. Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat menahan desahan ketika tangan Jongin menaikkan gaun tidurnya hingga ke paha. Meremas pantatnya dengan begitu kuat.

"Jonginhhhh!" Kyungsoo tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Sentuhan yang terlalu asing, dia menolak kedekatan yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Ketakutan membuatnya begitu lemah bahkan hanya untuk melepaskan diri dari dekatapan lelaki yang beberapa hari lalu menjadi suaminya.

"JONGINHHHH!" Wanita itu berteriak menyerah saat Jongin mengigit puting payudaranya dari balik gaun tidur tipis, dia tidak mengenakan bra sebagai pembatas. Hanya ada gaun tidur berbahan lembut.

Kepala Kyungsoo mendongak menatap langit-langit ruangan, tanpa sadar air matanya keluar.

 _"Stop...please..."_

Napas memburu, Kyungsoo meronta dalam dekapan Jongin. Tapi apapun yang dia lakukan untuk melawan gairah Jongin semua berakhir sia-sia.

"Jongin kumohon! Berhenti!" Kyungsoo telah terisak ketika bibir tebal itu mencium kulit lehernya, meninggalkan jejak saliva kemudian giginya mengigit menimbulkan rasa sakit. Tubuh Kyungsoo menolak sentuhan yang terlalu terburu-buru. Tidak hanya satu _kissmark_ tapi Jongin berhasil menguasai leher dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda hingga ke tulang dada Kyungsoo. Sementara tangan pria itu trus saja menggoda pantat Kyungsoo. Membawa tangan yang lain ikut naik turun di punggung Kyungsoo.

"JONGIN!" Kyungsoo berteriak nyaring. Mendorong sekuat tenaga tubuhnya hingga terjatuh dari sofa dan menghantam karpet berbulu. Wanita itu beringsut mundur dengan napas tersenggal. Kondisinya tidak terlalu baik, rambut berantakan dan pakaian yang tersingkap ke atas. Keringat membanjiri tubuh Kyungsoo, ia menjaga jarak. Rasanya cukup lama hingga pergerakan Jongin benar-benar dirasa hilang. Pria itu tertidur ketika Kyungsoo memberanikan diri mengintipnya.

Pelan, dengan tubuh yang masih sedikit bergetar dia beranjak dari atas karpet. Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan diri, ia merasakan suhu tubuh di dahi Jongin yang sedikit hangat akibat pengaruh alkohol.

Napas berat Kyungsoo meluncur pelan, ia berbalik badan. Mengambil selimut dan bantal. Kembali untuk merawat pria itu, mengompresnya selama sisa malam dengan masih berusaha menjaga jarak. Gerakan Jongin yang terbilang kikuk dalam tidurnya masih menyalakan alarm bahaya Kyungsoo.

Walau Jongin telah membuatnya sangat ketakutan tapi Kyungsoo tidak meninggalkan pria itu sendirian, tetap berada di tempat yang sama. Duduk di lantai dan menopang kepala dengan kedua tangan.

Bosan?

Kyungsoo tidak merasakan itu, jemarinya tanpa sadar menyentuh wajah Jongin. Menyentuh bibir yang telah memberinya rasa ciuman pertama. Kata-kata manis dan bagaimana hidung Jongin sering kali membuat geli kulit Kyungsoo. Mata kelam itu sedang beristirahat di balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

"Kau membuatku sangat ketakutan. Segeralah sadar Jongin."

Dia telah mengesampingkan perasaan takutnya ketika menyadari pria tan tertidur. Meskipun begitu, alarm bahaya yang berlokasi di pikiran Kyungsoo memberinya pintu terbuka agar bisa berpikir untuk menjaga jarak aman.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi meja bar kamar hotel dengan segelas susu putih hangat. Jari telunjuknya berputar di bibir gelas sementara tangan yang satu menopang kepala mungilnya. Kyungsoo tidak tidur semalaman akibat menunggu Jongin pulang dan setelah pria itu pulang dia merawat lelaki itu. Setengah jam yang lalu Ia telah memesan makanan dari hotel. Sup kaldu hangat dan minuman jahe. Ia menyadari ini pertama kalinya Jongin bisa mendiamkan Kyungsoo dalam beberapa hari sejak pertemuan pertama mereka karena pria itu perlahan memperkenalkan dunianya, tapi nyatanya tidak seperti itu. Masih ada bagian Jongin yang tidak bisa di lihat oleh Kyungsoo. Ia berefleksi pada waktu yang pernah mereka lewati beberapa bulan ini, ketika Jongin berhasil mempengaruhi emosi Kyungsoo.

"Arghhh!"

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget ketika telinga sensitifnya mendengar suara erangan yang cukup dekat. Ia berbalik badan dan menemukan Jongin telah berdiri di dinding menahan rasa pusing. Kyungsoo tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, ia menunggu pria itu melangkah mendekat. Membantunya duduk bersebelahan, tapi pria itu menarik kursi menghadap Kyungsoo dari samping.

"Sup kaldu dan sayuran bisa menghilangkan _hang over_ yang kau alami. Tapi sebelumnya minumlah teh jahe ini."

Kyungsoo mendorong makanan yang telah ia pesan sebelumnya ke hadapan Jongin membuat pria itu mengernyit. Memang benar dia masih merasa sedikit pusing.

"Aku tidak akan pernah minum lagi."

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataan Jongin barusan. Bukankah orang mabuk biasa berkata seperti itu setelah mereka terbangun sehabis minum-minum berlebihan. Dia memalingkan wajah, bahkan menarik kursi sedikit menjauh. Bayangan apa yang Jongin lakukan tadi malam masih meninggalkan rasa takut.

Pria itu mencoba mengembalikan tenaganya dengan meneguk setiap sendok sup yang telah Kyungsoo berikan. Barulah setelah selesai dia mendorong jauh mangkuk kosong itu.

"Kenapa kau menjaga jarak dariku? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu kepadamu saat sedang mabuk?"

Kyungsoo terkesiap dengan sentuhan Jongin di pundak kirinya. Ia berhasil memprogram ulang pikirannya dari rasa takut yang timbul tadi malam.

"Ti-tidak. Sebaiknya aku mandi lebih dulu."

Baru saja Kyungsoo melompat turun dari kursi bar tapi ia tersandung membuatnya terperosok dan berpegangan erat pada meja bar. Kyungsoo terpekik kecil, ia beruntung Jongin sigap dan menahan kepalanya agar tidak menghantam meja bar.

"Kyungsoo? Kau kenapa?"

Tentu saja Jongin yang perlahan meraih kesadaran menjadi sangat kebingungan atas kekikukan Kyungsoo. Dimana lelaki itu benar-benar tidak menyadari tentang apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja."

Mungkin dia sedang berusaha mengelak sekuat tenaga. Tapi reaksi yang dimunculkan tidak bisa mengikuti perintah otak. Kyungsoo tergagap setiap kali menjawab ucapan Jongin.

"A-aku mau mandi Jongin."

Dia menyingkirkan tangan Jongin, segera menunduk dan berjalan menjauh. Mengurung diri di kamar mandi adalah salah satu ide yang muncul sejak dia memesan makanan.

* * *

Setengah jam Kyungsoo habiskan waktunya di kamar mandi. Dia keluar dengan _bathrobe_ panjang menutup hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Rambut basah dibalut handuk pendek.

"Kyungsoo."

Wanita itu terkejut ketika mendapati Jongin telah berdiri di hadapannya saat membuka pintu kamar mandi. Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang seketika, dia masih menjaga jarak setiap mengingat perlakukan Jongin tadi malam. Oke! Pria itu melakukannya disaat mabuk tapi bayangan apa yang dia lakukan masih menghantui Kyungsoo. Gadis ini terlalu polos dengan tindakan semacam itu, tidak pernah ada yang menyakitinya. Oh mungkin dulu pernah ada teman-teman dari kelas belalang yang pernah mengambil bekal makan siang Kyungsoo hingga gadis ini menangis. Tapi mereka hanya anak-anak yang terlalu polos. Sementara saat ini, seorang pria dewasa yang mampu mengajak seorang wanita keluar dan menarik perhatian orang-orang sepanjang perjalanan kemudian semua orang benar-benar memberikan respon baik kepada setiap langkahnya.

Tapi jika dia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh maka segera lelaki mengungkapkannya.

"A-apa yang terjadi dengan lehermu?"

Reflek Kyungsoo menangkup lehernya sendiri. Dia menggulung rambut ke atas membuka bagian leher hingga Jongin bisa melihat apa yang dia tinggalkan untuk Kyungsoo tadi malam.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa."

Kyungsoo kembali tergagap. Dia menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya menolak sentuhan Jongin.

"Kumohon!" tanpa sadar dia terpekik menjauhkan diri dari Jongin membuat pria itu terdiam.

"Apa... Aku yang melakukannya padamu?"

Kyungsoo masih menahan diri saat kedua tangan Jongin memegang pundaknya. Pria itu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jawab aku Kyungsoo."

"Y-ya. Kau melakukannya saat mabuk," Kyungsoo menyerah dan mengungkapkannya.

Napas berat Jongin meluncur membuat Kyungsoo terpejam."Maafkan aku sayang. Dia menarik Kyungsoo dalam sebuah pelukan."

"Jongin lepaskan."

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu Kyungsoo."

Perlahan tubuh Kyungsoo menerima sentuhan Jongin. Sangat berbeda dengan tadi malam. Kali ini terasa hangat dan juga membuatnya nyaman. Seperti berteduh di bawah payung ketika hari hujan, karena sekarang Jongin bersikap begitu lembut seperti biasanya. Ia berhasil memperoleh kesadaran dan menghilangkan ketakutan Kyungsoo secara perlahan.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kulakukan dan juga apa yang kukatakan padamu tadi malam."

Dia masih menahan Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak bicara apapun. Tapi kau menakutkan," Kyungsoo bergumam pelan.

"Menakutkan?" Jongin mencoba meyakinkan pendengaranya.

"Seakan kau ingin memperkosaku," ia benar-benar mengakui perasaannya.

"Oh. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo."

Dia menjatuhkan dagunya di kepala Kyungsoo, mengelus penuh sayang punggung wanita ini. Sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dia lakukan tadi malam.

Setelah semuanya berakhir lebih baik, Kyungsoo tidak akan marah. Dia bukan tipe pendendam, rasanya sifat konservatif Kyungsoo tidak berlaku pada sikapnya. Dia memaafkan seseorang dengan sangat mudah.

Jongin tidak menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia mabuk, sementara Kyungsoo juga tidak menuntut penjelasan. Dia hanya berkata pergi mengunjungi temannya hingga pulang malam hari dan Kyungsoo tertidur ketika Jongin bercerita.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Berjam-jam Jongin habiskan waktu untuk memandangi wajah damai Kyungsoo, lingkaran hitam samar yang terbentuk pada kantung matanya membuat Jongin merasa bersalah. Pria ini memang seorang progresif tapi dia mudah sekali merasa bersalah. Napas hangat membelai wajah Kyungsoo, Jongin telah merapikan wanita itu berkali-kali agar udara dingin tidak menyakitinya. Membawa selimut hingga menutupi bagian leher Kyungsoo, dia semakin merasa bersalah karena bercak kemerahan yang menyakiti istrinya sendiri.

Jari telunjuk pria itu membelai pipi gembilnya, membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit dalam tidurnya.

"Hah, jika tahu apa yang kulakukan tadi malam apa kau akan semudah itu memaafkan aku?" Dia berbisik pelan.

"Aku tahu tidak seharusnya kulakukan dan meninggalkanmu tapi aku tidak bisa."

Dia mengecup pipi Kyungsoo cukup lama seolah ingin mengatakan permintaan maafnya. Seolah dia sedang berusaha mengakui dosa agar menerima ampunan.

* * *

Pria tan itu mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, dia berlari tergesa-gesa menyusuri koridor rumah sakit akibat sebuah panggilan. Napas memburu setelah tiba dan dia hanya bisa berdiri di koridor tanpa bisa masuk untuk menenangkan seseorang yang berteriak kesakitan di dalam ruangan dengan penanganan Dokter.

Lama dia di sana hingga dokter menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Seorang pria lebih muda beberapa bulan menghampiri Jongin. Menyapanya dengan sangat lembut seakan mereka masih berteman sangat baik padahal hubungan mereka telah hancur. Mereka disini karena satu orang yang sama.

"Aku mendengar pernikahanmu dengan putri seorang direktur. Selamat Kim."

Bahkan ucapan formal itu terkesan seperti mereka adalah teman bisnis yang baru akan memulai usaha bersama.

Jongin tidak sempat menjawab karena pemuda itu telah melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jika Luhan tahu dia pasti akan sangat kecewa padamu."

Mendengar kalimat selanjutnya Jongin hanya terdiam. Menunduk memandang lantai koridor rumah sakit.

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan, keduanya berdiri dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kim Jongin? Pasien ingin menemui anda."

Jongin mengangguk atas panggilan kepada nama aslinya. Dia melewati dokter dan pemuda itu. Membuka pintu yang menjadi pembatas dengan suara teriakan sakit beberapa waktu lalu.

"Jongin? Kau menemuiku?"

"Ya."

Jongin hanya menjawab singkat. Memberitahu gadis ini jika dirinya yang ada di ruangan.

"Kau dimana? Aku ingin menyentuhmu."

Ya Kim Jongin. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Menyakiti diri sendiri? Menyakiti istrimu? Berapa banyak orang yang harus kau sakiti karena perasaanmu? Hanya karena rasa dekat dan kebaikan hatimu semata.

* * *

Kini dia hanya bisa memandangi wajah tenang Kyungsoo. Gadis polos yang telah masuk begitu saja dalam kehidupan Jongin tanpa tahu apapun. Kyungsoo jauh lebih baik hati dari apa yang orang pikirkan saat melihatnya.

Jongin telah menunggu Kyungsoo tertidur cukup lama, menemani wanita itu agar dia bisa menikmati waktu istirahat pengganti. Ketika dia segera menyadari kesalahan yang ia perbuat, dia menghubungi layanan hotel dan mereservasi tempat untuk makan malam berdua bersama istrinya. Jongin merasa bersalah membuat Kyungsoo merasa ketakutan. Pria itu tidak masalah menggunakan kaos panjang yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana dasar mengejutkan Kyungsoo ketika dia terjaga. Penampilan klasik Jongin membawa mata bulat Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

"Kau sudah bangun tuan putri?"

Wanita itu butuh beberapa menit untuk menyadarkan dirinya. Jongin membantu Kyungsoo segera bangun.

"Setelah makan siang kau tertidur tanpa mendengar ceritaku hingga selesai. Aku sudah mereservasi tempat makan malam di luar. Kau tidak akan menolak bukan? Permintaan maaf karena membuatmu terjaga semalaman."

Dia baru saja terjaga dari tidur lelapnya dan mendapat sebuah kejutan. Tuan putri ini merasa hangat hatinya karena ucapan Jongin yang begitu lembut. Tanpa sadar dia mengangguk segera, menerima uluran tangan Jongin untuk berdiri.

Pria itu mendorong tubuhnya memasuki kamar mandi. "Aku juga sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu, kuharap kau tidak menolak Kyungsoo sayang."

Sepersekian detik Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar perkataan Jongin tapi tubuhnya sudah kembali di dorong memasuki kamar mandi. Owhh dia terus berpikir tanpa mengeluarkan suara selama di kamar mandi.

Wanita itu tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu agar bisa segera terjaga. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut kering dan _bathrobe_ panjang sebagaimana biasanya. Menatap terkejut dengan pakaian yang Jongin pilihkan. Atasan sweater yang mana warnanya disenadakan dengan rok panjang motif yang diperlihatkanpun merupakan campuran floral dan etnik. Senyum dari bibir hati Kyungsoo menandakan betapa dia menyukai pakaian yang Jongin pilihkan.

"Aku membelinya saat kau tertidur. Kau akan memakainya kan?"

"Uhmm ya. Terima kasih banyak Jongin."

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan ciuman di bibir atas ucapan terima kasihmu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak kemudian tawanya meluncur dengan halus membuat Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Dia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri setelah meminta hal seperti itu kepada Kyungsoo. Tapi tawa Kyungsoo barusan benar-benar meringakan hatinya. Jongin merasa tidak masalah jika permintaannya harus ditolak.

Tapi tanpa dia duga Kyungsoo berjinjit cepat mencium bibirnya. Satu kecupan dan wanita itu merebut pakaian dari tangan Jongin. Berlari kembali memasuki kamar mandi membuat wajah pria itu merah merona.

"Wow!" Jongin berseru atas apa yang baru saja dilakukan Kyungsoo pada dirinya. Jemarinya menyentuh bibir yang baru saja dikecup Kyungsoo.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kegelapan di langit merefleksikan malam hari. Cahaya bintang yang dengan setia menemani bulan, kota metropolis dengan berbagai kebanggan. Daerah perkotaan, pemukiman, gedung bertingkat, pencakar langit, _cityscape,_ ini adalah kota yang besar sekali. Sebuah pusat kota di musim panas, warna-warni lampu yang terlihat dari atas bangunan menjadi begitu terkenal. Astaga! Walau tidak ada pemandangan laut disini, matahari terbenam membuat bangunan seperti kubah emas, senja yang membuat kesenangan tidak bisa terlupakan. Lalu lintas malam hari, Kyungsoo bisa menyaksikan semua itu dari sini. Jongin memilih tempat makan malam yang luar biasa. Di atas bangunan limapuluh tingkat dengan hanya ada mereka dan beberapa pelayan restoran.

Mereka menerima hidangan pembuka saat Kyungsoo belum selesai mengangumi apa yang dia lihat, tampak begitu lezat dengan keju panggang. Tidak lupa _gourmet salad_ , sang koki menuai pujian Kyungsoo atas keahlian penyajian pada makanan ini.

"Mau berdansa denganku?"

Senyum Kyungsoo tidak bisa pudar barang sedetikpun ketika tangan Jongin terulur menunggu penyambutan wanita ini. Jongin telah meminta Kyungsoo melepas sarung tangan dansanya, dia akan berdansa dan bersentuhan langsung dengan Jongin.

Jauh lebih baik daripada sentuhan Jongin tadi malam. Tak henti-hentinya Kyungsoo memandangi wajah Jongin dari jarak yang begitu dekat. Dia telah memastikan pria ini adalah Kim Jongin yang selalu ada pada hari biasanya, tidak ada Jongin yang kehilangan kesadaran apalagi seorang pria menakutkan.

"Apa aku tampan?"

Pertanyaan mengejutkan dari Jongin membuat Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali.

"Ya. Maaf atas pertemuan pertama kita yang sedikit aneh."

Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo. "Kau menyesal menikah denganku?"

Sejujurnya Jongin menyimpan pertanyaan itu tapi nyatanya meluncur keluar dari mulutnya sendiri bahkan ia terdiam menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Pria itu tersenyum canggung, disisi lain Kyungsoo memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Apa aku boleh mencobanya? Maksudku... Kupikir kita tidak cocok. Kau yang begitu progresif dan aku..."

Jongin segera memotong kalimat Kyungsoo, "Aku akan mengajarimu tentang apapun yang ingin kau ketahui. Semua hal baru yang tidak diberitahu nenekmu. Aku akan mengajarimu, oh Kyungsoo, dunia ini sangat indah. Kau bisa sangat percaya padaku _?"_

"Aku sedikit ragu Jongin."

Mereka masih menyesuaikan gerakan dengan lagu _ballad_ yang terputar, menyesuaikan langkah satu sama lain agar tidak merusak suasana.

"Bukankah kau sudah mencobanya? Kau melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan anak yang lahir di zaman kita."

"Yack!" Kyungsoo memukul dada bidang Jongin pelan. "Kau pikir aku lahir di abad berapa? Aku hanya lebih tua satu tahun darimu."

Jongin terkekeh pelan mendengar Kyungsoo merajuk padanya.

"Tapi kau akan mengajariku dengan benar? Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, dan... Jangan mabuk lagi."

Kata-kata barusan benar-benar menyentak Jongin. Memukulnya begitu keras hingga dia segera sadar tentang ketakutan Kyungsoo akibat perlakuannya tadi malam.

"Hu um. Aku berjanji padamu tuan putri."

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan mendengar panggilan Jongin. Hatinya menghangat untuk sebuah perjanjian yang terdengar aneh.

Do Kyungsoo. Siapkah kau dengan kenyataan dunia di luar kastil yang telah dibangun oleh nenekmu? Yeah... Kita akui bersama betapa dunia telah banyak berubah dari tahun ketahun, setiap menit yang berganti menjadi jam, membentuk hari dan sebuah masa lalu. Jika kau tahu, di dunia yang akan diperlihatkan suamimu memang akan banyak kenikmatan, kebahagiaan, kepuasan, kemenangan, kau juga akan terhibur pastinya. Selain itu, ada rasa cinta yang bisa kau dapatkan dari persahabatan, kepercayaan, kebaikan hati, perasaan dekat yang melahirkan kemesraan. Tapi jangan merasa bingung jika sewaktu waktu kau merasa amarah menguasai dirimu, karena kesal, emosi terkumpul hingga kau membenci bahkan mengamuk. Oh jangan lupakan, kesedihan juga menghampiri jika kau putus asa hingga mengasihani diri sendiri. Bersiaplah untuk terkejut hingga kau merasa begitu malu dan menjadi tidak suka. Jongin, pria itu telah melewati begitu banyak bentuk emosi sepanjang hidupnya.

* * *

 _To Be Continue_ _..._

* * *

Thank you for sticking with my fanfic. Well, hope you guys enjoy the next part.

Preview Chapter 04

 _"Apa yang kau inginkan Kyungsoo? Aku akan melakukannya?"_ –Jongin

"Ya. Jangan khawatir, aku ingin memastikan kau tidak mabuk lagi." -Kyungsoo

 _"Jadi Jongin sudah menikah?" –_

Thank You.

.

RoséBear

[170701c – 170914p]


	5. Chapter 4

CONTEMPORARY

[4th Chapter]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

[ **KaiSoo FF** ]

About: Relationship – Family – Friendship – Love - Comfort - Sacrifice - Hurt

Content: Sensitive subject matter, Sexual Content, original fanfiction, GS, some typo

* * *

Dia menjadi gugup, bukan karena terlalu bersemangat tapi karena sedikit perasaan takut tidak disukai. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo tidak pernah bekerja di balik meja dengan tumpukkan dokumen dan secara tiba-tiba dia menjadi asisten Jongin. Pria itu adalah seorang _manager_ yang baru dipindahkan ke Kantor cabang, dia akan segera memegang beberapa kendali.

Jangan terlalu fokus pada apa yang mereka kerjakan, tapi lihatlah bagaimana para pegawai wanita itu mengagumi sosok suaminya. Kyungsoo menggeser posisi berdiri ketika dia diperkenalkan secara resmi.

 _It's not good!_

Rasanya pandangan semua orang menatap ke arah Kyungsoo. Tak terhitung berapa banyak pertanyaan yang ada di kepala para pegawai untuk dirinya karena menjadi asisten Jongin secara tiba-tiba.

* * *

 _"Putri_ _D_ _irektur_ _u_ _tama_ _dari kantor pusat menikah_ _dengan seorang manager?_ _Apa ini yang orang sebut_ _pernikahan politik_ _?_ _"_

Dia bersembunyi di balik toilet menunggu percakapan itu menghilang. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Kyungsoo seseorang akan bicara seperti ini tentang dirinya, selama ini dia hanya melihat para pelayan keluarga mereka yang menyapa dengan sangat baik tidak peduli apa yang tuan putri lakukan.

 _"Kyungsoo, mari coba keluar dan lihat reaksi mereka."_

Dia mencoba meyakinkan diri.

Pintu terbuka dan keberadaan Kyungsoo mengejutkan dua wanita yang beberapa saat lalu membicarakan dirinya. Keduanya terlihat segera menunduk dan memberi jalan agar Kyungsoo bisa menggunakan cermin di toilet. Sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak membutuhkan itu, dia memilih meninggalkan tempat kotor itu segera. Jantungnya berpacu setelah setiap langkah yang dia buat, sebagai pegawai baru dengan status yang mengejutkan, Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman. Akan sulit untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kondisi baru.

* * *

"Kyungsoo? Ada apa?" Jongin bertanya karena melihat istrinya memasuki ruangan begitu saja seperti akan menabrak apapun.

"Owh!"

Ia bahkan terlonjak kaget akibat sapaan Jongin barusan. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo telah tiba di ruang kerja Jongin. Ia menggeleng tapi pucat di wajah membuat Jongin berjalan mendekat.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Katakan apa yang terjadi?"

"O-owh i-itu..." bahkan membuat Kyungsoo semakin gugup.

"Ya?" Pria ini dengan sangat sabar menanti kalimat sempurna dari bibir istrinya. Dia telah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghilangkan kecemasan Kyungsoo.

"A-aku baik-baik, saja hanya sedikit terkejut."

Alis Jongin bertautan mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Menarik istrinya dalam sebuah pelukan yang menenangkan. Bukan pernyataan ini yang Jongin inginkan, dia ingin sebuah penjelasan masuk akal atas apa yang menimpa Kyungsoo selama beberapa menit sejak perkenalkan itu. Dia memang meninggalkan Kyungsoo karena wanita itu berkata ingin ke toilet.

"Katakan sesuatu?" Semakin lama, Jongin menuntut jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

Beberapa detik Kyungsoo terdiam memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"A-aku merasa aneh dengan pakaian ini Jongin."

Lelaki tan menarik wajahnya, memperhatikan bagaimana penampilan Kyungsoo, seperti pegawai pada umumnya, terlihat sopan dan begitu menawan. Yeahh akui saja tidak seperti biasanya. Rok selutut dan kemeja putih panjang yang membungkus tubuh indahnya serta _heels_ 5cm. Dia seperti orang biasa, bukan seorang putri. Jongin telah memohon agar Kyungsoo menggunakan pakaian ini sebagai sebuah kesepakatan pagi.

"Kau cantik dengan pakaian apapun. Tapi Kyungsoo sayang, beginilah penampilan seorang pegawai kantoran."

Bahkan Jongin telah meyakinkan itu sejak mereka meninggalkan hotel tempat berlibur dan memilih sebuah apartemen cukup mewah di tengah kota sebagai tempat tinggal.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang telah berada di Kota ini selama satu minggu dengan menghabiskan waktu di hotel sementara orang tua mereka menyiapkan sebuah apartemen. Ayah Kyungsoo memberinya sebuah tanggung jawab pada Kantor cabang, memberi mereka waktu untuk bersama. Sebuah Kantor cabang perusahaan periklanan yang sangat terkenal.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Hanya dalam hitungan hari Jongin berhasil menguasai pekerjaan di Kantor cabang, begitupun dia selalu membawa Kyungsoo di sampingnya.

"Kau ikut _brainstorming_? Lima belas menit lagi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk setengah ragu tapi setiap pagi Jongin telah berjanji akan menjelaskan _detail_ pekerjaan apa yang harus dia lakukan selama di Kantor. Hari ini sebuah rapat untuk penyusunan target dengan klien.

Pekerjaan Kyungsoo tidak berhenti pada rapat hari ini, di mana Jongin telah menuntut Kyungsoo agar menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka secepat mungkin.

Perusahaan memang menerapkan jam kantor untuk mendisiplinkan karyawan, tapi pada kenyataannya mereka bisa bekerja hingga larut malam. Semua karena pekerjaan dengan target serta tekanan dari klien menuntut penyelesaian yang cepat.

* * *

Pernahkah kukatakan betapa kolotnya Kyungsoo, rasanya Jeno juga sudah menjelaskan pada Jongin dan disinilah pria tan membawa Kyungsoo berkeliling Kota dengan berjalan kaki. Berusaha membuka mata Kyungsoo akan dunia luar, mereka bekerja di sebuah perusahaan periklanan yang menuntut ide dan kreatifitas. Semua akan terbuka jika pikiran seseorang bisa menerima hal baru, sebagai pelajaran dasar Jongin menuntut Kyungsoo untuk menerima kenyataan dengan kondisi lingkungan mereka saat ini.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah berjalan kaki begitu jauh, hari ini Jongin berhasil memaksanya melakukan itu. Sulit sekali menyamai langkah panjang lelaki itu dengan kaki pendek miliknya.

"Kau sudah mencatatnya Kyungsoo?"

"Ya."

Dia menjawab pelan atas pertanyaan barusan. Mereka telah melewati pedestrian dan sedang beristirahat di salah satu bangku taman kota. Jongin segera berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk membeli minuman kaleng.

"Minumlah, kau pasti sangat lelah."

Pria itu kembali dengan membawa minuman untuk Kyungsoo. Tidak lupa Jongin membukakan minuman itu karena tidak ingin menyusahkan Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Ini pertama kalinya aku berjalan kaki sejauh ini."

Jongin hanya terkikik geli mendengar gerutuan Kyungsoo. Dia juga tahu akan hal ini, tapi Kyungsoo harus melewati semuanya secara bertahap.

Ponsel pria itu berdering, dia mengernyit membaca siapa yang mengirim pesan suara sesore ini. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sebentar, tapi tangan wanita itu memberi isyarat jika Jongin tidak boleh meninggalkannya. Sehingga memaksa pria tan membuka pesan itu dengan volume rendah.

 _"_ _Jongin_ _, kau sudah selesai bekerja? Bisa ke rumah sakit? Ibu tidak bisa menemaniku. Sehun juga sangat sibuk."_

"Siapa?"

Kyungsoo bertanya, sedikit berbeda pada waktu itu. Ketika Jongin menerima panggilan yang mengejutkan kemudian pria tan kembali dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Aku harus pergi. Aku janji tidak akan kembali dalam keadaan mabuk. Seorang teman membutuhkanku."

Penjelasannya dirasa cukup, pria itu mencium kening Kyungsoo lembut menyampaikan permintaan maaf yang mendalam sebelum melangkah mencari taxi untuk istrinya pulang ke apartemen.

Mereka tidak perlu kembali ke Kantor, sudah kukatakan jika perusahaan memang menerapkan jam kerja tapi jika karyawan menyelesaikan pekerjaan sesuai target itu jauh lebih baik.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Tidakkah menunggu itu begitu membosankan? Wanita itu telah melakukannya sejak ia kembali ke apartemen yang dalam keadaan bersih. Dia sudah menghabiskan satu box ayam goreng yang dibelinya saat perjalanan pulang.

Ketika menunggu Jongin kembali, wanita itu menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja. Berjalan kaki beberapa jam tadi menyisahkan rasa pegal luar biasa, itulah kenapa Kyungsoo tidak suka melakukan olahraga atau apapun yang mengeluarkan keringat berlebihan. Dalam keadaan lelah, secara normal mungkin dia seharusnya tertidur tanpa harus mendengar cerita seseorang tapi Kyungsoo masih menunggu kepulangan Jongin. Ia mengirim pesan kepada Jongin.

 _"Jam berapa kau akan pulang? Apakah kau akan makan malam di luar?"_

Lima belas menit berlalu tanpa pesan balasan. Napas wanita itu meluncur, bukankah Jongin selalu setia dengan ponselnya, sudah seharusnya dia langsung menyadari jika ada pesan masuk.

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menghubungi dalam menit itu juga tapi dia masih menahan diri. Satu jam berlalu dan akhirnya Kyungsoo memberanikan diri.

Panggilan tersambung tapi butuh hingga lima kali dering barulah ia bisa mendengar suara Jongin. Terdengar parau dan begitu pelan. Ia bahkan mengurungkan diri untuk meminta Jongin segera pulang. Mungkin temannya benar-benar membutuhkan suaminya, sementara ia masih bisa menunggu.

 _"Ada apa Kyungsoo? Kau baik-baik saja?_ "

"Ya. Jangan khawatir, aku ingin memastikan kau tidak mabuk lagi."

Sejenak ia mendengar Jongin tertawa. Suaranya terdengar begitu ringan.

 _"Tidak akan. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang."_

"Ya. Aku akan menunggumu Jongin."

* * *

Disana, di tempat yang berjarak cukup jauh dari bangunan bertingkat di mana Kyungsoo berada.

Hanya sebuah rumah sakit tiga lantai. Lorong-lorong yang sepi dan bau obat-obatan menyengat menusuk penciuman. Wanita cantik itu mendesah pelan, dia setengah kecewa saat Jongin menerima panggilan bicara dengan seseorang yang begitu akrab lalu tertawa lepas. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajah bahagia Jongin tapi suara tawa itu entah kenapa menyakiti hatinya. Suara tawa yang bukan bersumber dari dirinya.

"Jongin? Kau masih di sini?"

Suara seorang wanita yang baru saja memasuki ruang rawat seorang pasien. Jongin bicara sebentar dan dia mendekati pasien.

"Ibumu sudah kembali. Aku harus pulang, Segeralah sembuh Lu."

Sebuah kecupan singkat pada pipi kanan wanita itu sebelum Jongin pergi.

Jongin bergegas memacu laju mobilnya menjauhi rumah sakit. Ada saat ketika dia merasa begitu merindukan Kyungsoo, wanita itu bahkan hanya menghubungi dan mereka memiliki obrolan singkat. Mampu membuat kerja otak Jongin lebih baik. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan Kyungsoo saat ini.

Ia sering berada di malam-malam sepi sebelum bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Seorang diri di dalam apartemen kecilnya, di kota yang harus menempuh dua jam perjalanan mobil dengan kota yang sekarang dia tinggali. Semua berubah ketika dia bertemu Kyungsoo, merasakan berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang penuh kotak kejutan. Semua emosi positif kembali lagi pada Jongin. Bertemu wanita sepolos Kyungsoo yang harus belajar perlahan tentang dunia ini, Jongin semakin menikmati kehidupannya. Dia bahkan kembali tertawa lepas bahkan hanya dengan membayangkan kepolosan Kyungsoo.

"Aku pulang," panggilan pertamanya ketika membuka pintu apartemen tidak mendapat jawaban. Jongin membawa matanya mengitari seisi apartemen, ia menemukan televisi menyala dengan Kyungsoo duduk bersender dan kaki di atas meja. Wajah Jongin tercekat menyadari kompres di kaki Kyungsoo. Wanitanya berusaha seorang diri untuk merawat tubuhnya sendiri. Seketika dia mengingat panggilan dan pesan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau ragu meminta bantuanku?" Ia berbisik pelan. Mematikan televisi yang mana Jongim sangat yakin jika tadi Kyungsoo menonton satu-satunya acara yang dia sukai. Menarik kaki wanita itu ke dalam pangkuannya, mengganti kompres dengan yang baru. Pria itu juga lelah tapi semua melebur ketika melihat Kyungsoo tertidur pulas. Dia pasti sangat kelelahan hingga tertidur di sembarang tempat. Mungkin begitu lelah hingga tidak membutuhkan kebiasaan Kyungsoo sebelum tidur.

"Aku pergi ke rumah sakit menemui temanku. Suatu hari jika pada waktunya aku akan membawamu menemuinya, memperkenalkanmu sebagai istriku."

Jemari Jongin mengambil rambut Kyungsoo, merapikannya ke belakang telinga.

"Bagaimanapun, dia orang yang sangat dekat denganku. Sekarang kami berkumpul di Kota yang sama lagi berkat dirimu, karena Ayahmu memindahkan pekerjaanku kemari."

Jongin terus saja bicara walau mengetahui fakta jika Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkannya. Cukup lama dia mengompres kaki Kyungsoo, kemudian membawa wanita itu kembali ke kamar. Sebenarnya dia juga butuh membersihkan diri, karena beberapa bau obat menempel pada pakaiannya.

* * *

"Kau bangun?"

Jongin menyapa Kyungsoo ketika keluar dari kamar mandi. Wanita itu duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

Ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo untuk ikut duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Kau sangat kelelahan. Bagaimana bisa aku begitu tega membangunkanmu."

Sebuah sentuhan pada wajah Kyungsoo dimana lelaki itu sangat merindukan istrinya.

"Ya. Kau membuatku berjalan kaki. Apa kau sudah makan?"

Sebuah senyum tulus terukir di bibir pria tan. Mendengar gerutuan Kyungsoo yang berubah menjadi sebuah pertanyaan lembut penuh perhatian.

"Kau mau membuatkanku makan malam?"

Menghilangkan rasa lelah ia melihat Kyungsoo segera beranjak. "Bergantilah pakaian. Aku akan siapkan makan malam untukmu."

Bukannya dia tidak berterima kasih, tapi dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa tentang perlakuan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu bahkan tidak memberikan pertanyaan yang membuatnya harus berbohong atau kesulitan menjelaskan. Jika memiliki waktu luang, ingin sekali Jongin membawa Kyungsoo kemanapun wanita itu inginkan.

Pikiran itu terlintas begitu saja. Dia bergegas berganti pakaian, menyusul Kyungsoo dan menemukan dua onigiri yang telah dibentuk oleh istrinya.

"Maaf hanya ada ini. Kurasa besok aku akan ke supermarket untuk mengisi kulkas."

Entahlah, Jongin hanya ingin memeluk Kyungsoo. Membuat tubuh wanita itu menegang namun memohon untuk menerimanya.

"Sebentar saja sayang."

Menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai sandaran mampu membuat rasa lelahnya benar-benar menghilang.

"Sepulang kerja kita akan berbelanja. Bukankah menyenangkan pergi berdua bersama? Mengisi keranjang belanjaan dengan apa yang kita butuhkan?"

Pikirkan ada berapa banyak suara yang akan kau dengar, menghargai apapun yang ada disekitarmu. Jongin sedang berusaha melakukannya.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo larut dalam pelukan pria tan itu, "aku mungkin akan menghabiskan uang di tabunganmu."

Pelan dia terkikik geli membuat napas berhembus pada kulit leher Kyungsoo. "Aku bekerja memang untukmu. Lagipula aku punya gaji yang cukup untuk kau habiskan setiap bulannya."

Tanpa melepaskan pelukan, pria itu larut dalam percakapan singkat bersama Kyungsoo.

"Wahh kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Ayah? Bukankah dia pemilik perusahaan tempat kita bekerja?"

Jongin mencium pipi Kyungsoo setelah mendengar perkataan istrinya. Terlalu gemas dengan jawaban Kyungsoo barusan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Kyungsoo? Aku akan melakukannya."

Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo berpikir, ia juga menunggu jawaban dari istrinya.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta waktumu, aku bisa bersenang-senang dan kau tahu aku tidak ingin mengecewakan keluargaku."

 _'Kyungsoo, kau harus tahu jika pusat duniaku adalah dirimu.'_

Jongin hanya mengatakan itu dalam hati. Tidak benar-benar berkata untuk didengar oleh Kyungsoo.

Bukankah semua yang terlihat begitu romantis. Beberapa hal memang seharusnya berada di tempatnya.

Tuan muda Kim... Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk meningkatkan dan memperdalam hubungan yang kau miliki dengan orang-orang disekitarnya saat ini? Terutama istrimu sendiri.

Setiap keputusan selalu berakhir dengan sebuah risiko namun memiliki pengalaman baru, sama halnya ketika pria ini menyetujui pertunangan dengan istrinya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu dengan cepat. Siang itu hujan mengguyur jalanan kota, di mana jalanan menjadi lebih padat dari biasanya. Sibuk. Konsep itu tidak berlaku hanya pada orang dewasa, tapi untuk semuanya.

Sebuah rumah sakit pemerintah dengan salah seorang pasien rawat inap. Sudah berapa lama perempuan itu berada di rumah sakit? Sangat lama sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kecelakaan yang mengambil penglihatannya namun tidak orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Satu persatu menetap dan memberi perhatian berlebihan. Memandang dunia lewat lensa negatif memiliki dampak yang sangat buruk kepada ekspetasi.

Secara umum dia bisa mendengarkan dan membuat kesimpulan, ketika menjalani hidup dengan kondisi baru ketika ia mendapati begitu banyak kebaikan dan perhatian.

"Jadi Jongin sudah menikah?"

Seolah baru saja menangkap basah seorang pencuri dia mengintrogasi saudara jauhnya yang tiba untuk berkunjung. Seorang pria tinggi yang menyempatkan diri mengunjungi dirinya.

"Ya. Saudara perempuannya sendiri yang mengatakan padaku. Sudah satu minggu lebih. Apa dia tidak memberitahumu?"

Wanita itu tergagap karena pertanyaan barusan. "Ti-tidak."

"Kupikir dia tidak ingin membuatmu kerepotan. Kau baru sadar satu minggu yang lalu. Oh astaga Lu, satu tahun kau bisa bayangkan apa yang kami lakukan untuk menunggumu sadar?"

Wanita itu tersenyum canggung, salahkan kecelakaan itu membuatnya tak kunjung sadar. Tapi dia tidak menyangka jika pria itu memilih menikah ketika dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Baik, bukankah sebaiknya meluruskan hubungan mereka? Pria yang menikah itu adalah Kim Jongin. Sementara pria tinggi yang kini menemani wanita cantik ini adalah Kris dan wanita ini sendiri bersama Luhan. Dia telah berteman dengan Jongin sejak kecil, oh ya jangan lupakan seorang pemuda bermarga Oh yang kini sibuk dengan pekerjaannya namun selalu menyempatkan diri berkunjung kemari, Oh Sehun.

Ketiganya adalah teman dekat, terikat satu sama lain. Saling membawa obor optimisme ke dalam sebuah hubungan. Tragedi setahun atau katakanlah dua tahun lalu membuat hubungan mereka memburuk dan semakin parah saat kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Lupakan sejenak kecelakaan itu, tapi lihatlah wanita cantik ini sekarang. Dia tetap cantik, hanya saja...

"Aku ingin menghubungi Jongin, aku bisa meminjam ponselmu Kris?"

Sepupunya meraih ponsel yang memang diletakkan di atas nakas sebelah ranjang rumah sakit. Menyalakan mode rekam kemudian membiarkan Luhan bicara.

"Jongin, aku akan keluar akhir minggu ini. Bisakah kau menjemputku?"

Dia mengirim segera pesan itu dengan bantuan Kris.

"Lu, kurasa kau harus memikirkan ulang setiap ucapanmu. Bagaimanapun dia telah menikah. Kau mengerti maksudku, menikah tidak sama dengan berkencan. Jika terlalu memaksa, dia bisa benar-benar meninggalkanmu."

"Aku ini saudaramu. Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Lagipula Jongin tidak akan meninggalkanku."

Perdebatan yang tidak akan dimenangkan siapapun atau tepatnya siapapun yang berdebat dengan wanita ini memilih mengalah. Egonya terlalu tinggi, emosinya menjadi sangat tidak stabil dan membuat masalah lain yang lebih mengkhawatirkan.

Di balik pintu rumah sakit pria berkulit nyaris albino itu mengurungkan diri untuk melangkah masuk, tangannya tertahan pada _handle_ pintu. Ia menatap pada kursi koridor dan memilih tempat itu sebagai bagian istirahat siang.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas dengan apa yang dia kerjakan, menjadi lebih baik setiap kali Jongin mengajari. Dunia di luar kastil yang dibangun neneknya ternyata memiliki begitu banyak warna. Dalam arti yang sebenarnya, dia mendapat kebebasan ketika menyampaikan pendapat hingga memulai sebuah perdebatan, lalu kehangatan, kedamaian hingga sebuah kebenaran. Bagaimana para karyawan memandang dirinya, Kyungsoo terus meyakinkan diri jika dia tidak boleh merepotkan Jongin. Semua ini terjadi setelah percakapan yang dia dengar di lantai dua, tepatnya beberapa hari lalu sebelum ia dan Jongin pergi ke supermarket.

' _Asisten manager sangat kikuk. Kurasa dia hanya menguntit manager saja. Seharusnya dia tetap di rumah dan menunggu kepulangan suaminya._ _'_

"Kyungsoo? Kau melamun lagi?" Panggilan Jongin menyadarkan Kyungsoo.

"Akhh? Ti-tidak. Aku tidak memikirkan sesuatu. Apa ada yang kau butuhkan lagi Sir?"

"Sudah jam tiga sore Kyungsoo. Ini sudah lewat jam kerja perusahaan. Aku suamimu mengerti?" Pria itu melangkah mendekat.

"Saat jam kerja aku atasanmu. Tapi kau juga harus ingat, saat jam kerja ataupun tidak, di Kantor maupun di luar apalagi di rumah aku adalah suamimu. Jadi, katakan sesuatu sayang."

Wajahnya menjadi merah merona. Jongin sangat suka menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo yang hangat, kulit halusnya begitu lembut ditambah kehangatan alami dari desiran darah.

Banyak orang yang menjalani kehidupan dengan sebuah tekanan pada masa lalu atau dalam sebuah ekspetasi orang lain. Hanya karena mereka tidak pernah benar-benar bisa mencoba melangkah keluar dari zona nyaman ataupun berusaha menembus tembok pembatas yang telah dibangun orang lain untuk mereka.

 _Kyungsoo_

Karena membiarkan neneknya menentukan siapa dirinya, membuat identitas wanita itu terperangkap dalam sebuah bangunan tidak berpintu. Oleh sebab itu, pengalaman hidup, perasaan, pemikiran dan prilakunya menjadi begitu terbatas dalam artian tertanam pada masa lalu. Banyak hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan karena dirinya sendiri tidak pernah melakukannya, semua karena batasan-batasan yang diciptakan neneknya. Hasilnya, pikiran Kyungsoo benar-benar terperangkap pada masa lalu, tiba ketika dia bertemu Jongin semua berputar. Kakinya dipaksa keluar dan dia merasa dunia mencambuknya dengan sebuah realita, asumsi serta sebuah label palsu.

Sejak lahir, puluhan pelayan melayani kebutuhannya, tidak pernah ada yang namanya hukuman ataupun cibiran. Kyungsoo hanya menerima dan mendapatkan cinta.

Setelah kepergian dua orang tua paruh baya yang menentukan langkah kakinya, dia kembali pada dua orang tua yang berusaha membimbingnya dan kini seorang pria bersedia mendengar keluhan kesah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang memahami apa yang kukatakan saat rapat."

Alis Jongin naik setingkat mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia menarik wanitanya untuk berdiri llau segera memberikan sebuah pelukan dan menangkup wajah manisnya, menarik sudut bibir Kyungsoo agar dia tersenyum.

"Aku tahu seberapa keras kau berusaha merancang ide itu. Mari kita sampaikan kembali dalam rapat berikutnya, hanya perlu menyelesaikan dan sebuah konsistensi. Sekarang sebaiknya kita pulang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, dia berjalan di belakang Jongin tapi saat keluar dari lift pria itu menggandeng tanganya. Mereka menggunakan lift eksekutif, melangkah nyaman tanpa ada yang menyapa. Maklum saja menjelang akhir pekan para karyawan biasanya menyempatkan diri kembali lebih awal. Menghabiskan waktu satu hari bersama keluarga ataupun sekedar teman kencan kemudian kembali menjadi karyawan dengan jam kerja luar biasa tertekan di hari berikutnya. Tapi tidak sedikit yang masih berada di balik layar komputer ataupun berdiri di dekat meja kerja umum perusahaan untuk bertemu klien di akhir pekan.

Bagi banyak diantara kita, kehidupan tidaklah sesempit apa yang bisa dilihat mata. Kyungsoo telah mencobanya dalam satu minggu ini, kerap kali dia mendapatkan kesulitan namun tidak sekalipun Jongin meninggalkannya.

Apakah yang benar-benar dia inginkan? Tidakkah terlalu banyak transaksi yang ia lakukan bersama suaminya?

 _Dia inginkan kehidupan sesungguhnya._

Dia tidak sedang menjalankan kehidupan orang lain ataupun kehidupan yang diatur oleh neneknya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Kau menjadi sedikit lebih seksi dari pertama kita bertemu."

Mata bulatnya melotot mendengar komentar Jongin. Baru saja dia menerima paket pakaian yang dikirimkan saudara perempuan suaminya ke apartemen mereka. Kyungsoo hanya bertanya apa dia boleh memakainya? Tentu saja Jongin mengangguk semangat. Tapi apa yang dia dapatkan ketika memakainya. _Sleepshirt_ dihiasi _graphi_ _k line_ dengan warna _charcoal blue_ , lengannya masih sebatas siku tapi entah kenapa bagian bawah tiba-tiba naik di atas lutut ketika dia mengenakannya. Seingat Kyungsoo tadi terasa sebatas lutut.

"Aku akan berganti pakaian lagi."

"Ya istriku. Kemarilah," teriakan Jongin bersamaan dengan sebuah tarikan membuat Kyungsoo terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Jongin, aku akan berganti pakaian."

"Malam ini saja. Bukankah kau bilang ingin kutemani menonton film?"

Ia memeluk Kyungsoo tapi sama sekali tidak menekan wanita itu. Jongin masih ingat jika istrinya harus diperlakukan dengan sangat baik, seperti mengajari seorang balita. Perlahan dan berhati-hatilah atau balita itu akan melakukan tindakan yang salah dengan pembelajaran yang tidak benar.

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah, dia terperangkap dalam dekapan Jongin. Merasakan lengan lelaki ini melingkar di perutnya yang rata. Napas Jongin terlalu menggelitik perpotongan lehernya.

"Jongin, aku boleh bertanya? Tentang pekerjaan padamu."

"Hmmm sebenarnya tidak. Tapi baiklah, akan kuberikan jawaban jika aku boleh mencium tengkukmu."

Wajah Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar perkataan barusan.

"Apakah aku akan diakui dan sukses?"

Wajah pria itu maju untuk memastikan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, ia merasakan genggaman jemari Kyungsoo mengerat pada tangannya.

"Maksudku..."

"Ya tentu saja. Kau sudah berusaha untuk mendapatkan fokus dan rasa nyaman dalam pekerjaan ini."

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarkan jawabn singkat yang memotong kalimat tidak sempurnanya.

"Jonginhhhh!" senyumannya berubah menjadi sebuah pekikan ketika merasakan dingin dan lembab dari bibir tebal yang mencium bagian belakang lehernya. Menaikkan pundak Kyungsoo san membuat kakinya terangkat. Mata bulat itu terpejam erat sementara jemarinya meremas tangan Jongin semakin kuat.

"Apa kau nyaman menjadi istriku?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut pria ini mengingatkan Kyungsoo tentang pertanyaan sebelumnya ketika Jongin bertanya apa dia menyesal menjadi istrinya? Pertanyaan yang membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk mencoba kehidupan baru.

"Apa kau tahu betapa aku menginginkan dan mendambakan sentuhanmu? Aku tidak berani melakukannya karena takut menyakitimu. Tapi malam ini kau membuatku sangat bergairah, kau menyiksaku Kyungsoo sayang," bibir tebal Jongin sama sekali tidak lepas dari kulit belakang Kyungsoo.

* * *

 _To be continue..._

* * *

Good morning! Please sleep well after read this chapter ^^

-no preview 5th chapter-

[170702c -170925p]


	6. Chapter 5

CONTEMPORARY

[5th Chapter]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

[ **KaiSoo FF** ]

About: Relationship – Family – Friendship – Love - Comfort - Sacrifice - Hurt

Content: Sensitive subject matter, Sexual Content, original fanfiction, GS, some typo

* * *

Ketika melangkah dan menemukan kontroversi atau perasaan tersakiti. Apa yang harus dilakukan? Menyadarkan diri dan memberi perhatian lebih terhadap lingkungan.

Dia seperti bintang terang di angkasa, energi dan cahaya menyala di orbitnya sendiri. Tadinya dia terlalu nyaman, begitu konservatif namun kemudian berusaha menerima kedatangan seseorang yang begitu mempesona dan begitu bertenaga. Orang yang melibatkan diri membawanya melihat dunia dengan cara berbeda.

Setelah penolakkan Kyungsoo tadi malam atas permintaan Jongin, hari ini pria itu meninggalkannya di apartemen. Kyungsoo terlalu lelah padahal Jongin sudah mengajaknya. Teman yang sering ia kunjungi, tepatnya hari ini akan keluar dari rumah sakit setelah tidak sadarkan diri selama satu tahun. Kyungsoo memilih tidak pergi, karena tidak ingin mengganggu kebersamaan mereka. Rasanya akan sangat aneh jika tiba-tiba dia masuk dalam lingkungan Jongin tanpa sebuah persiapan.

Dalam keheningan wanita itu menyempatkan diri keluar apartemen seorang diri, tidak sepenuhnya seorang diri.

Baekhyun, adalah seorang wanita cantik yang mana orang tuanya bekerja pada keluarga Do sejak lama. Baekhyun sendiri adalah asisten Kyungsoo dalam menerjemahkan sebuah naskah untuk mendapatkan uang tambahan. Tapi wanita itu kembali menjadi editor dan mendapatkan pekerjaan baru setelah Kyungsoo menikah dan menolak tawaran penerjemahan naskah. Semua akibat pekerjaan barunya yang terlalu menyita waktu.

"Jadi bagaimana malam - malam indahmu Kyungsoo?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja. Baekhyun lebih tua satu tahun dari Kyungsoo, kurang lebih seperti itu, dia menempatkan diri sebagai seorang saudara jauh. Bukan teman dekat, tapi saudara tanpa hubungan darah. Baekhyun terlalu cerewet untuk ukuran wanita dewasa seusianya, tapi begitulah dia tumbuh karena ajaran ibunya yang dulu memang seorang pembawa acara radio. Bahkan bakat bicara itu ternyata menurun, sedikit berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang memiliki darah aristokrat. Semua yang akan dikerjakan mengikuti aturan aristokrat, kaum bangsawan yang terhormat.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo, aku wanita yang sudah menikah. Kau bisa memberitahuku pengalamanmu."

Oke. Byun Baekhyun! Kini Kyungsoo mengenalnya sebagai nyonya Park. Dia menikah dengan seorang pemilik restoran terkenal di Seoul tapi empat hari yang lalu suaminya mengembangkan cabang restoran hingga ke Busan dan disinilah mereka berada, sebuah pusat bisnis di Korea Selatan. Kembali bertemu seperti dalam sejarah klasik. Terlalu kuno dan mendramatisir, menggelikan.

"Maksudku... Kau sedikit berubah. Secara penampilan dan..."

Baekhyun kembali berkomentar karena Kyungsoo tidak memberinya jawaban yang memuaskan. Mata sipit nyonya Park itu melirik Kyungsoo sembari kembali berfokus pada jalanan, saat ini dia yang memegang kendali mobil. Membawa seorang pengantin baru, oleh karena itu Baekhyun harus berhati-hati.

Pada akhirnya mobil mengambil parkir di sebuah kawasan perbelajaan. Baekhyun tidak membawa Kyungsoo ke Gukje market, melainkan memasuki gang-gang sempit yang dipenuhi berbagai kios penjualan. Karena Kyungsoo berkata bosan sementara Baekhyun penggila belanja mendapat kesempatan langka mendengar Kyungsoo mau berjalan kaki. Ya, katakan terima kasih pada Jongin yang mengajari Kyungsoo mulai terbiasa berjalan kaki walau setelahnya dia akan mengeluh karena lelah.

Sama seperti _shopping street_ pada kota-kota lainnya, berbagai barang dagangan ikut dijual di sini. Baekhyun membawa Kyungsoo memasuki kios buku bekas. Astaga, mata bulat itu berbinar menemukan beberapa buku lama yang telah ia cari. Dua _paper bag_ terisi dengan beberapa buku berbahasa inggris. Kyungsoo sangat suka membaca novel klasik, sedikit berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang menerima segala _genre_. Bahkan wanita ini adalah pengagum _thriller_.

"Kau ingin membelinya Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun bertanya saat menyadari tubuh wanita yang ia tarik memberi sedikit beban. Kyungsoo berhenti di sebuah kios aksesoris penjual barang murah.

"Tidak."

Kyungsoo menolak untuk membeli casing HP baru. Tapi Baekhyun telah terpesona pada benda-benda lucu lain yang dijual. Dia mengambil beberapa barang yang diinginkan, membawa mendekati pedagang lalu membayar agar barang itu resmi menjadi miliknya sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengedarkan pandangan pada bangunan di sekitar kios.

' _Hanya_ _dengan_ _berdiri dan melihat kau mendapatkan banyak cerita baru_ _.'_

Tiba-tiba perkataan Jongin tempo hari mengingatkannya. Pria itu benar, Kyungsoo melihat begitu banyak cerita dari interaksi antar orang ataupun bangunan baru.

Astaga. Kemana saja dia selama ini, kenapa baru melihat hal menakjubkan seperti ini. Pandangan Kyungsoo sulit beralih dari sepasang suami istri yang saling membantu di kios milik mereka dalam melayani pelanggan. Sepasang orang tua beruban yang melepaskan tawa mereka ketika bicara dengan orang-orang. Ingin rasanya dia mendekat tapi kemudian suara Baekhyun menginstrupsi.

"Ayo kita kembali."

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya meninggalkan senyum tipis pada bibir hatinya. Wanita itu mengikuti permintaan Baekhyun. Mengantarnya kembali.

* * *

"Kau yakin tidak mau mampir?"

Kyungsoo bertanya sopan ketika Baekhyun berkata dia akan langsung pergi.

"Ya. Tentu saja, terima kasih menemaniku belanja Kyungsoo."

"Akh aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu."

Sebuah senyum tulus terukir pada bibir tipis Baekhyun. Dia punya hadiah untuk Kyungsoo.

"Untukmu. Sebagai orang yang pernah bekerja denganmu, aku yakin ini akan sangat berguna."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak satu _paper bag_ berisikan kaset dan juga buku bacaan ketika Baekhyun menyelipkan tali _paper bag_ pada tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kasetnya bisa dinyalakan di laptopmu. Jika kebingungan kau bisa bertanya pada Jongin."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia melangkah memasuki gedung apartemen. Rasanya beberapa pandangan menatap kearahnya. Seingat Kyungsoo dia berpenampilan biasa saja, bukankah Jongin bilang _sweater_ hijau dengan _jeans_ biru ini bisa digunakan untuk berpegian keluar.

Langkahnya menjadi semakin cepat. Benar saja, dengan mengubah penampilannya Kyungsoo mengalami krisis kepercayaan diri tapi dia hanya perlu bertahan dan fokus. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

 _Bagaimana seseorang bisa berkata jika dia melewatkan apa yang ingin Ia lakukan? Aku bahkan tidak yakin jika dia benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Karena semua pilihan-pilihan itu terlalu sulit. Aku bisa memberi jawaban ketika dia memberi kejelasan. Maksudku, berpikirlah lebih besar. Bukankah dunia ini sangat luas, sedikit kebaikan dan berikutnya kebahagiaan akan mengikuti._

* * *

Kyungsoo baru saja menghabiskan semangkuk sup labu setelah Jongin kembali. Pria itu kembali tepat setelah makan malam disediakan.

"Aku akan mandi. Mungkin kau bisa cerita perjalanan hari ini padaku."

Jongin berkata setelah mencium kening Kyungsoo. Ya ampun. Wajah Kyungsoo kembali merona hanya karena sentuhan lembut itu.

Malam hari di mana bulan dan bintang saling berpandangan menerangi langit memberitahu keberadaan mereka.

Kyungsoo kembali mengenakan pakaian yang dikirimkan saudara perempuan Jongin. Wanita ini semakin _sexy_ dan menggoda saja setiap harinya. Dia akan punya hari besok untuk membaca beberapa buku tapi memulai dari sekarang tidak ada salahnya. Hanya saja, sedikit aneh ketika tangan Kyungsoo menyalakan laptop dan mengambil kaset yang diberikan Baekhyun. Tidak ada keterangan apapun. Rupanya Baekhyun membuat kaset itu polos dan orang yang membukanya sangat penasaran. Kyungsoo duduk di atas ranjang, ia pikir kaset itu berisikan beberapa _e-book_. Tapi ternyata sebuah film yang ingin di putar. Sepasang alisnya bertautan satu sama lain. Karena terlanjur dimasukkan dia menekan _mode play._

" _Sex education?"_ Kyungsoo bergumam lirih setelah mendengar seorang wanita bicara di atas sofa seperti seorang pembawa acara berita pagi yang sering di tonton oleh ayahnya.

 _"First sex."_

Ia semakin mengernyit setiap mendengar kalimat yang terucap. Sebuah penjelasan bagaimana melakukan sex dengan pasangan. Beberapa _style_ oh apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Kyungsoo tidak sengaja membuka video berisikan adegan dewasa di mana seorang pria dan wanita bertelanjang sedang melakukan hubungan seksual seperti yang dijelaskan pembawa acara sebelumnya. Awalnya dia sedikit risih namun setelah penampilan dan desahan didengar olehnya kembali pada seorang pembawa acara yang memberikan penjelasan berikutnya. Rasanya setelah dua _bed scane_ itu Kyungsoo mulai penasaran, sekedar ingin tahu dia menarik bantal guling dan memeluk bantal mencari posisi nyaman. Wanita itu masih duduk bersila di atas ranjang. Mencoba berfokus pada apa yang dijelaskan dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari tiap adegan yang terus berulang diikuti sebuah desahan dan erangan dari pada pemain.

Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan terdiam, betapa Kyungsoo telah mendapatkan fokus yang bahkan mengabaikan suara deritan pintu kamar mandi di mana sosok Jongin muncul.

Pria itu mengernyit mencoba menatap punggung sempit Kyungsoo. Ia melangkah mendekati ranjang, mencoba mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan istrinya dengan kabel pengisi daya laptop tersambung ke terminal listrik.

Sementara tangannya mencoba mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk, pria itu beringsut menaiki ranjang dengan lutut yang menggeser seprai.

Kepalanya tepat berada di sebelah wajah Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum melihat apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo tonton. Dia benar-benar menggemaskan, jemarinya meremas bantal dengan sangat kuat dan wajah penasaran Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?"

Degh

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget, ia memekik kuat lalu menutup laptop kasar menimbulkan bunyi berdetak yang kuat. Tubuhnya beringsut menjauh dari Jongin. Seolah terbakar suhu panas Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya berkeringat dan dia benar-benar malu kepada Jongin.

Wanita itu mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat dan menunduk dalam, menjauhi pandangan Jongin yang masih menelanjangi dirinya dengan sebuah tatapan menggoda.

"Kyungsoo sayang?"

Suara itu terdengar seperti desahan yang baru saja dia tonton.

"A-aku mau tidur."

Kyungsoo mengelak. Dia mencabut pengisi daya laptop. Membereskan barang-barang miliknya sebelum bersembunyi di balik selimut. Sungguh Kyungsoo sangat malu.

"Ya sayang. Apa yang kau lakukan? Meninggalkanku sendirian? Bukankah aku memintamu bercerita padaku? Apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini?" Jongin berusaha mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah tertutupi semua bagian selimut. Usahanya menjadi sia-sia karena pertahan Kyungsoo untuk bersembunyi sungguh kuat. Sungguh tidak pernah dia menemukan gadis sepolos ini.

"A-aku hanya berbelanja dengan Baekhyun. Biarkan aku tidur Jongin!"

Ia terkikik geli mendengar kegugupan yang diikuti teriakan Kyungsoo pada kalimat terakhir. Sebagian suara perempuan itu tertahan oleh balutan selimut tebal.

"Ya baiklah."

Pria itu mengalah, bahkan dia berangsur menuruni ranjang dan mengambil pakaian. Berjalan gontai memasuki ruang ganti. Jongin hanya mengenakan celana piyama dan kaos polos. Ketika kembali ke ranjang rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman.

 _Vosocongertion,_ pernahkah kalian para pria mengalami kondisi ini? Oh mungkin terdengar asing. Tapi bagaimana jika Jongin mengumpat dalam hati tentang _blueballs_? Ya. Pria ini mengalami _blueballs_ akibat aliran darah yang tidak seimbang, membuat aliran darah itu terperangkap pada kelamin miliknya. Dia mengalami ereksi akibat melihat apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan sebelumnya tapi dia tidak bisa melanjutkan ke aktivitas selanjutnya. Rasa sakitnya sedikit menyiksa akibat terangsang tapi sekali lagi Jongin tidak bisa menekan Kyungsoo untuk melakukan hubungan seks karena dia begitu peduli pada perasaan wanita itu. Sebagai seorang pria Jongin juga tahu Kyungsoo sangat takut melakukannya, dia juga seorang pria dewasa yang tidak berpikir jika masturbasi adalah solusi untuk masalah ini. Dia hanya perlu sedikit lebih santai. Tapi nyatanya itu begitu sulit dilakukan. Sudah berapa kali ia mengalami _blueballs_ karena Kyungsoo? Orgasme yang tak kunjung dicapai begitu menyiksanya.

"Jongin?"

Panggilan itu membuatnya tergagap.

"Y-ya?"

"Kumohon bicaralah, aku tidak bisa tidur."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebagian wajahnya menatap pria yang berjarak satu bantal dari dirinya.

Jongin menahan dirinya, jika dia seorang brengsek maka Kyungsoo pasti akan mendesahkan namanya dalam beberapa menit saja tapi Jongin pria baik. Dia menahan diri sebentar, mencoba mengatasi masalah pribadinya walau itu sangat sulit.

"Jongin? Ada apa? Kau marah padaku?"

Ia mengeram sebentar. "Kau pernah mendengar istilah _blueballs_?" Jongin bertanya menahan senyumnya yang penuh arti. Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak mengerti. Pria tan harusnya tahu akan jawaban yang akan keluar dari Kyungsoo. Sudah bisa dipastikan wanita ini tidak memahami istilah-istilah semacam itu.

"Aku mengalaminya berkali-kali dan sekarang aku mengalaminya."

"A- pa itu Jongin ?" Kyungsoo setengah penasaran.

Lelaki itu membawa tubuhnya berbaring ke samping, menyentuh lembut pipi gembil Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tidak akan menghindar untuk sentuhan ringan seperti ini, sementara tangan Jongin terasa sedikit gemetar dari biasanya.

"Aku mencoba untuk baik-baik saja walau sangat sulit. Jika kau tidak mengerti sekarang maka kita jangan membahasnya. Kau mau mendengar kabar temanku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk ketika Jongin mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka, kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Kami berkumpul bertiga. Sudah sangat lama sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tapi aku merasa asing ketika bersama mereka. Tidak, mereka tentu tidak mengasingkan keberadaanku. Aku pikir untuk membawamu besok menemui mereka tapi bagaimana jika minggu depan?"

"Hmmm?" Rupanya Kyungsoo masih mendengarkan cerita Jongin. Dia menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman. Jongin berhenti sejenak, bagian bawahnya kembali mengalami sedikit rasa nyeri.

"Luhan adalah seorang wanita yang sangat baik."

 **Degh**

Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo baru tahu jika temannya yang bersama Luhan adalah seorang wanita. Kyungsoo pikir adalah seorang pria yang bisa bertahan dari sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas dan tidak sadarkan diri selama satu tahun, mengalami kebutaan namun tetap bisa tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Dia lebih tua dariku dan Sehun," Kyungsoo sudah tahu bagian ini. Sebab Jongin selalu berkata jika orang bernama Luhan telah melindungi dia dan temannya yang bersama Sehun dari anak-anak lain, bukankah terdengar seperti kakak tertua? Jangan salahkan Kyungsoo jika dia mengira Luhan adalah seorang anak laki-laki.

"Suatu hari dia berkata ingin bermain bola sepak, sementara aku dan Sehun hanya duduk di pinggir lapangan meneriakkan namanya. Kami seperti bocah idiot bodoh yang tidak peduli pada apapun. Luhan baru berhenti bermain ketika segerombolan anak perempuan mulai mengerubuni kami. Dia keluar dari lapangan bola dan menarik kami pergi setelah berteriak kasar pada anak - anak perempuan itu. Bagi kami, Luhan seperti saudara. Sekarang dia sedang sakit, kami sangat ingin menjaganya."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar napas teratur mulai mengalun lembut dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ia bergeser, sedikit berguling ke samping mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Pria itu beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Sepertinya dia menarik kata-katanya. Kadang kala gairah seks seseorang meningkat menimbulkan siksaan mendalam. Sekarang dia hanya perlu mengurung diri di kamar mandi. Dia melakukan masturbasi dengan berimajinasi pada Kyungsoo. Terdengar sangat bodoh tapi begitulah yang terjadi. Dia membayangkan bercinta dengan Kyungsoo, semua terjadi ketika dia memulai proses ejakulasi. Menaikkan gairah, pria itu memegang kejantaannya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan yang satu lagi merangsang _scrotum._ Sedikit agresif dan Jongin ingin mengakhiri penyiksaannya dengan cepat.

Dia kembali ke dalam kamar dengan wajah tampak lelah tapi kemudian kelelahan itu berangsur menghilang melihat wajah polos Kyungsoo tertidur dengan tenang. Hari ini memang melelahkan. Luhan tidak lepas dari bantuan Jongin, wanita itu baru sadar minggu lalu. Sejujurnya dokter belum mengizinkan dia kembali, tapi pada akhirnya perawatan di rumah adalah jalan yang ia ambil. Seorang perawat akan setia mendampingi dan Luhan juga akan melakukan pengecekkan secara rutin. Mengikuti terapi agar dia bisa berjalan normal sementara keluarganya juga menunggu jika ada pendonor agar Luhan bisa melihat lagi. Jongin masih merasa bersalah, tapi apa yang Sehun katakan padanya hari ini.

 _'Apa istrimu baik-baik saja?'_

Ia segera berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo, menyingkirkan guling dan menarik wanita itu dalam pelukannya.

' _Jika aku menyakitimu juga. Kau boleh memukulku, aku tidak akan menghindar bahkan jika kau ingin membunuhku. Kau satu-satunya yang tidak ingin kusakiti._ _'_

Dia berjanji bahkan dalam sebuah keraguan untuk menepati janjinya sendiri. Lagi pula Jongin benar-benar ingin melakukannya untuk Kyungsoo. Apa yang pria ini cari selama ini bukankah sudah ada dalam pelukannya sendiri.

 _Kau tahu_ _Kim?_ _Cinta bisa menyelamatkan hidupmu._

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kita semua ingin merasa terhubung dengan orang-orang di sekitar. Entahlah itu pada masa mana, jika hubungan itu bisa berdampak besar pada sebuah kebahagiaan bukankah artinya telah mempengaruhi kepuasan hidup. Rasanya tidak baik jika mengabaikan kebaikan seseorang.

Kyungsoo baru saja mempersiapkan sarapan. Tentu saja dia bisa memasak, karena kegiatannya bersama sang nenek adalah melakukan apa yang _'seharusnya'_ seorang wanita lakukan. Memasak hanya salah satunya. Tapi percayalah, mereka tidak melakukan pekerjaan yang menyiksa diri. Bahkan berkebun hanya untuk memindahkan bunga ke pot yang baru dan memotong ranting yang mana anak lima tahun pun bisa melakukannya walau tidak terlalu baik.

Kembalikan perhatian kalian pada Kyungsoo, wanita itu menggeleng mendapati Jongin masih bergelung selimut. Kyungsoo tidak akan mengganggu waktu istirahat suaminya. Lagipula ini _weekend,_ pria itu telah bekerja keras selama jam perusahaan berlangsung. Dia juga terlihat lelah setelah pertemuan dengan teman-temannya kemarin.

Pandangan mata Kyungsoo kembali pada _paper bag_ yang diberikan Baekhyun. Dia telah memberanikan diri mengabaikan laptop yang tersimpan dan di mana kaset itu masih bersembunyi di dalamnya. Kyungsoo mengambil satu buku, merobek plastik pembungkus dan mulai membaca sembari berjalan keluar kamar.

Wajahnya kembali berkerut. Astaga Byun Baekhyun! Kau seperti seorang dokter yang sedang mengobati pasien dengan obat yang diracik seorang diri. Kepala Kyungsoo merasa nyeri membaca tiap lembar yang bergambar adegan dewasa -sebuah novel bergambar. Wajah Kyungsoo merah merona membaca setiap percakapan dan entah kenapa otaknya yang pintar berimajinasi seorang diri dengan suara dari hasil bacaan.

Ia terdiam bukan karena merasa malu, tapi sedikit khawatir ketika membaca petikan bintang di bagian bawah yang menjelaskan sebuah istilah. Bukankah tadi malam Jongin membicarakan istilah ini.

 _Blueballs._

 _"Apa sangat menyiksamu?"_ Kyungsoo membatin membayangkan Jongin menahan rasa sakit itu walau ia sendiri tidak bisa mengetahui seberapa sakit itu.

Buru-buru dia menutup buku bacaan itu dan meletakkan di bawah meja. Kyungsoo memilih membaca koran pagi walau kenyataannya pikirannya melayang, menyiksa diri sendiri akibat pengaruh yang diberikan Baekhyun. Berapa lama dia habiskan untuk menarik kembali fokus diri nyatanya begitu sulit.

"Selamat pagi."

"O-owh!" Kyungsoo bahkan tergagap akibat sapaan pagi Jongin. Pria itu keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan segar sehabis mandi. Ia meneliti kegugupan Kyungsoo.

"Apa ada hal buruk terjadi sebelum aku bangun?" Jongin bertanya. Mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Pria itu membalik tubuh Kyungsoo membelakanginya. Seperti biasa Jongin dengan sangat santai merapikan rambut kering Kyungsoo untuk membuat sebuah kuncir.

"Ahhhh."

Alis pria tan naik setingkat mendengar desahan Kyungsoo. Ia memajukan wajahnya untuk berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja Kyungsoo?"

"Jongin?"

Pria tan semakin bingung ketika Kyungsoo menahan diri dengan menekan bantalan sofa di depannya. Seperti seorang wanita yang sedang melakukan _morning seks_. Menaiki prianya dengan begitu baik.

"Kyungsoo? Katakan sesuatu?" Jongin mulai tampak khawatir melihat kegelisahan istrinya.

"Apa _blueballs_ sangat menyiksa?"

Mungkin benar istilah untuk mengawali setiap hari dengan menanyai diri sendiri. Jongin baru saja melakukannya. Bertanya pada diri sendiri tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo? Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba? Dia mulai merasa sedikit aneh, tidak masalah permintaannya di tolak tapi jika Kyungsoo menahan diri seperti ini maka itu membuatnya ikut tersiksa.

Pelan Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, jemari wanita itu menyentuh dada bidang Jongin, wajahnya begitu mempesona dengan rona merah dan bibir menggoda.

"A-apa kau sudah tahu arti ucapanku tadi malam?" alih-alih mencari topik pembicaraan lain, dia memberikan sebuah pertanyaan baru.

Kepala Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan barusan.

"Kapan kau mengetahuinya?"

"P-pagi ini." Jawab Kyungsoo gugup. Dia masih menatap Jongin menampilkan raut wajah menyesal.

"Itulah yang membuatmu melamun hingga terkejut ketika aku menyapa?"

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala.

"Dengar Kyungsoo sayang, istriku." Suara Jongin mengalun lembut. Ia rapikan anak rambut Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajah manis wanitanya. Membelai lembut wajah itu membuat pemiliknya sedikit menggigit bibir bawah. Jongin menyentuh bibir hati Kyungsoo.

"Ini bisa berdarah jika kau terus menggigitnya."

Tapi sulit untuk Kyungsoo berhenti.

"Ya memang benar itu sangat menyiksa. Rasanya sangat sakit, terasa nyeri." Setiap kata yang terucap seolah sebuah anak panah yang menancap pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar jemarinya meremas kaos biru yang pria itu gunakan. Begitu kuat hingga membuat kusut pakaian Jongin. Tangan pria itu turun membelai lengan Kyungsoo, menimbulkan sensasi hangat dan dia menuntun tangan wanita itu melingkarkan lengan di lehernya.

"Apa bercinta dengan pasangan adalah solusinya?"

Jongin tersenyum, kembali membelai wajah Kyungsoo. Rasanya ini pertama kali mereka bisa saling memandang dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dan dalam keadaan Kyungsoo tidak menolak sama sekali. Mata bulat itu begitu jernih, seolah tidak pernah kemasukan debu dan kulit wajahnya sangat lembut, bulu mata lentik serta alis tebal yang berkerut. Bibir hati Kyungsoo terbentuk sempurna, hidung mancung dan semua membuat Jongin tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum. Dia sangatlah beruntung mendapatkan Kyungsoo sebagai seorang istri.

"Memang benar menyelesaikan bisa dengan bercinta bersama pasangan."

Suara berat Jongin mengudara menyapa pendengaran Kyungsoo.

"Y-ya... aku sudah membacanya."

"Membaca?" Jongin bertanya bingung namun pandangan Kyungsoo kemudian berpaling pada buku di bawah meja. Tangan bebas pria itu mengambilnya, ketika mendapkan benda itu dia membuka setiap lembar. Ia mengernyit membuka apa yang baru saja di tunjukkan Kyungsoo.

"Ba-Baekhyun yang memberikannya padaku."

Jongin tentu mengenal nama wanita yang baru saja disebutkan Kyungsoo. Dia anak tuan Byun yang dulu pernah bekerja bersama Jongin di Kantor sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau tonton tadi malam juga?"

"Y-ya. Baekhyun juga yang memberikannya."

Jongin menyingkirkan buku itu, dia kembali tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo.

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan setelah semua yang kau ketahui?"

Sedikit ragu Kyungsoo menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Apakah berhubungan seks begitu menyakitkan?"

* * *

 _To be continue..._

* * *

Hallo akhirnya kita sampai pada bagian ini...

Mungkin beberapa waktu kalian akan menemukan banyak dialog, bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa melakukan perubahan yang begitu banyak.

 _Attention please! To_ _the next chapter no children under 18_ _th_ _. This is a married life_ _, full of seksual content for the next chapter. Ahh sorry._

[170702c – 170902p]


	7. Chapter 6

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan setelah semua yang kau ketahui?"

Sedikit ragu Kyungsoo menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Apakah berhubungan seks begitu menyakitkan?"

* * *

CONTEMPORARY [6th Chapter]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

[ **KaiSoo FF** ]

 _Content: Sensitive subject matter, original fanfiction, GS, some typo_

* * *

"Oh sayangku," Jongin bicara begitu lembut sembari mengelus wajah Kyungsoo. "Tidak begitu menyakitkan jika kita berhasil mencapai sebuah _orgasme._ Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya padamu?" Sedetik kemudian dia mengalami kebingungan.

Jongin mungkin sangat pandai menjelaskan sebuah rancangan periklanan untuk menarik perhatian konsumen tapi bagaimana dengan memberikan penjelasan pada Kyungsoo? Mungkin bahasa yang dia gunakan harus lebih disederhanakan. Anggap saja memberi penjelasan pada seorang balita tentang beberapa rangkaian kegiatan yang bisa dia lakukan bersama keluarga di sebuah taman kota pada akhir pekan.

Karena pastikanlah reaksi yang muncul pada diri Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Maksudmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya bingung.

Jongin menarik napas dalam, ia berusaha tersenyum sangat tampan sementara otaknya berpikir cukup keras.

"Sulit menjelaskannya. Tapi percayalah itu tidak menyakitkan, kau bisa percaya padaku. Sangat menyenangkan sayang," ia diam sejenak, tersenyum dan mulai bertanya kembali pada Kyungsoo. "Apa kau pernah menaiki _rollercoaster_?" Ketika itu Kyungsoo segera mengangguk.

Senyum Jongin semakin mengembang melihat pengakuan Kyungsoo.

"Orgasme itu tidak jauh berbeda seperti menaiki _rollercoaster._ Kita berusaha menaiki puncak paling tinggi, berhenti sebentar kemudian segera meluncur ke bawah hingga mencapai dasar. Bukankah menyenangkan?"

"Itu mengerikan."

Jongin terkikik geli mendengar komentar Kyungsoo. Sepertinya perumpamaan _rollercoaster_ itu adalah sebuah kesalahan bagi seseorang yang tidak menyukai permainan jantung itu.

"Tidak Kyungsoo sayang. Sama sekali tidak mengerikan."

Pelan jemari Jongin membelai pinggang Kyungsoo membuat tubuh wanita itu bergerak gelisah. Membuatnya tertarik semakin dekat.

Tangan Kyungsoo masih melingkar di leher Jongin ketika pria itu memasukkan jemarinya ke balik kaos putih yang Kyungsoo kenakan.

Kyungsoo merasakan ketegangan seksual atas sentuhan asing pada bagian tubuhnya, tapi begitu lembut seperti digelitik dengan bulu ayam.

"Jonginhhh~" ia mendongak, mencoba menahan desahan yang muncul.

"Sebentar saja Kyungsoo," Jongin menemukan payudara Kyungsoo. Membuat pundak Kyungsoo naik dan perutnya membusung ke depan. Wanita itu kemudian melengkungkan tubuh ke belakang.

Bagian otak Kyungsoo mulai memproduksi rasa takut dan kecemasann ketika Jongin berhasil menangkup kedua payudaranya. Ia ingin menghindari sentuhan Jongin tapi di sisi lain juga menginginkannya.

Pria tan mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium bibir Kyungsoo menahan desahan wanita manis itu. Secara reflek Kyungsoo menarik leher Jongin. Ciuman itu membuat pernapasannya menjadi cepat. Tanda vital Kyungsoo mulai meningkat.

Bibir Jongin kembali mencium Kyungsoo dengan lembut, sementara tangannya masih menyentuh payudara Kyungsoo membuat naik bra yang istrinya pakai. Menyentuh puting Kyungsoo meningkatkan gairah dan menimbulkan rasa panas di bagian bawah. Tangan Jongin keluar dari dalam kaos Kyungsoo, membuka ziper dari celana berbahan silk yang istrinya kenakan. Masuk menyentuh kewanitaan Kyungsoo dari balik celana dalamnya. Jongin merasakan Kyungsoo mulai bangkit sementara tubuh istrinya semakin gelisah akan sentuhan itu.

"Jonginhhhh, aku merasa mau buang air kecil." Kyungsoo mencoba protes tapi satu tangan Jongin menahan pinggangnya sementara yang satunya lagi membelai kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik tepat di telinga Kyungsoo, "Shhh itu hanya perasaannmu saja sayang."

"Kumohon Jongin." Sekali lagi Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan diri dari penahanan lelaki ini.

"Akan menyiksa jika kuhentikan." Sementara Jongin terus membalas penolakkan Kyungsoo.

Dia menahan tubuh wanita itu agar tidak beranjak dengan melingkarkan kaki ke pinggang Kyungsoo.

Jemari panjang lelaki itu menyentuh klitoris Kyungsoo membuat tubuh di hadapannya setengah maju mendekat secara reflek.

Bibir tebal lelaki itu kembali mencium Kyungsoo penuh gairah, sementara tangannya masih merangsang payudara Kyungsoo dan kewanitaannya secara bersama.

"Jonginhhhh, oughhh!" napas pendek-pendek dan jantung berdetak kuat.

Jongin memberikan irama yang sangat pelan pada awalnya kemudian sedikit menaikkan tempo sentuhannya, merangsang Kyungsoo dan membuat tubuhnya bergetar beberapa saat.

"Jonginhhhh!" Kyungsoo terpekik saat mencapai sebuah orgasme. Tubuhnya ambruk memeluk Jongin. Ia memeluk pria itu begitu erat. Napas panas Kyungsoo membelai kulit leher Jongin, menaikkan gairah pria itu dan membuat sesak miliknya sendiri.

Denyut jantung dan pernapasan Kyungsoo mulai melambat. Jongin bisa merasakan itu karena dia segera membalas pelukan Kyungsoo, merasakan hembusan napas wanita itu pada perpotongan lehernya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo sayang? Apa itu menyakitimu?" Jongin bertanya pelan tapi tetap berusaha untuk didengar Kyungsoo. Dia menunggu beberapa sampai ketika tangan Kyungsoo kemudian memegang kedua pundak Jongin dan menarik kepala menghadap lelaki ini. Dia menggeleng dengan sebuah senyum tipis. "Tidak Jongin."

Saat itu lelaki tan tersenyum senang. Wajah Kyungsoo setelah mencapai orgasme benar-benar sebuah godaan tersendiri. Jongin menikmati wajah polos Kyungsoo yang telah berkeringat.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Sekali lagi Kai berusaha bertanya.

"Aku merasa ringan. Sepertinya tubuhku melayang untuk beberapa saat." Kyungsoo berusaha memberitahu tentang perasaannya. Sebuah perumpaan singkat namun Jongin tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo, menggesekkan hidung keduanya dan mencium bibir hati itu beberapa saat.

"Kau percaya padaku kan? Bercinta denganku jauh lebih nikmat lagi Kyungsoo."

Wajah merah merona akibat aliran darahnya membuat Kyungsoo menegang, tapi Jongin benar-benar akan mengantarnya ke puncak kenikmatan. Pria itu tidak sedang berbohong.

"Kita akan melakukannya lalu beristirahat seharian agar bisa kembali bekerja besok pagi." Jongin mencoba mengajak Kyungsoo.

Mungkin setengah menit dibutuhkan Kyungsoo untuk berpikir sebelum dia mengangguk setuju. Saat itu Jongin putuskan mengangkat Kyungsoo. Melingkarkan kaki Kyungsoo ke pinggangnya, membawa wanita manis itu ke dalam kamar tanpa melepas ciuman yang membangkitkan gairah.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

 _No Children under 21, Sexual content, SMUT_

* * *

Secara pelan Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke atas ranjang, membuat tubuh dengan napas wanita itu memburu ketika terbaring. Mata sayu Kyungsoo begitu menggoda, membuatnya semakin bergairah. Jongin menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menindih dan menimbulkan keterkejutan pada istrinya.

Dirinya mencium Kyungsoo, menjilati bibir hati itu dengan penuh gairah. "Kau harus tahu jika ini tidak akan menyakitkan pada akhirnya." Bisiknya sepelan mungkin.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengangguk setuju sekali lagi. Tubuh itu sedikit merinding ketika Jongin menyentuh ujung kaos putih yang ia kenakan, mencoba melepas pakaian wanita itu meninggalkan bra yang tidak terlalu rapi akibat perbuatan Jongin sebelumnya.

"Jangan pernah berpaling dariku Kyungsoo. Kumohon."

Kepalanya hanya berpaling beberapa detik saja. Segera ia kembali menatap Jongin setelah perkataan lelaki ini beberapa saat lalu. Napas Kyungsoo setengah memburu, perut hingga dadanya naik turun dengan gerakan cepat. Jongin membawa tangan Kyungsoo ke bagian kepala ranjang.

"Ini tidak akan menyakitkan, percaya padaku."

Ia mengambil botol madu dari atas nakas. Pria itu membuka botol tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin, udara dingin akibat hujan di luar membuatnya sedikit terbelai. Ia kembali merasa asing ketika jemari yang telah dilumuri madu kental itu menyentuh bagian bawah bibirnya, berjalan hingga ke dagu dan menyentuh belahan dada.

"Jonginhh?"

Kyungsoo setengah bertanya. Semua tergambar jelas dari caranya menatap Jongin dan tangannya berusaha menghentikan gerakan pria itu.

"Ini akan sangat nikmat, bukankah kau memutuskan untuk percaya padaku?"

Pelan, Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya kembali. Pria tan itu kembali ke atas tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa menindih, ia mencium Kyungsoo, membuat lidahnya sendiri membawa tetesan madu ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Tidakkah gerakan Kyungsoo sangat kikuk ketika membalas lumatan pria itu pada bibirnya.

"Menyenangkan?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara berat.

"Ya." Setengah malu Kyungsoo mengakui kenikmatan dari ciuman mereka barusan, membiarkan Jongin kembali memgeksplore tubuhnya yang menggelinjang ketika Jongin memainkan payudaranya dari balik bra yang belum terlepas. Meremas, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo terangkat ke atas.

Kaki Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak gelisah karena posisi kaki kanan Jongin yang berada di tengah kedua paha dalamnya. Wanita itu terus bergerak tanpa sadar menyentuh kejantanan Jongin dari balik celana.

"Ukhhh kau menyentuh milikku Kyungsoo."

Napas Jongin membuat leher Kyungsoo merasa hangat, tapi pria itu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, mencium jalur yang telah ia buat dengan madu lalu kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia ingin memberitahu Kyungsoo jika seks yang akan mereka lakukan bukan sekedar karena nafsu, melainkan emosi, hasrat, cinta, kedekatan hingga kenikmatan.

Sementara wanita itu telah larut dalam permainan suaminya sendiri. Sejak kapan branya telah melonggar dan Jongin melepaskan benda itu, membuat telanjang bagian atas Kyungsoo. Payudara wanita itu terlihat menegang membuat Jongin semakin bergairah. Ia mencelupkan kembali jari tangannya ke dalam botol madu, mengoleskan kembali pada puncak payudara Kyungsoo.

"Jonginhhh~" sekali lagi Kyungsoo mendesahkan namanya ketika Jongin mencium puting payudaranya. Kaki Kyungsoo naik ke atas dan dia menghempaskan diri ke atas ranjang.

"Kau bisa menjilatinya sayang."

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Jongin. Memegangnya seolah itu adalah benda berharga. Ia mulai menjilati ujung jari-jari Jongin yang masih dilumuri oleh madu, tapi reaksi tubuhnya tak bisa berpaling dari sentuhan Jongin. Ketika mulut Jongin menguasai payudara kanannya makan tangan satu lagi yang bebas bermain pada bagian lain. Semua sentuhan pria itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa frustasi. Dia mengerang beberapa kali melewatkan lidah hangatnya pada ujung jari yang telah Jongin berikan.

"Hahh~ ahh~" wanita itu hanya bisa mendesah. Jongin kembali menarik jemari tangannya. Ia tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo.

"Anak pintar." Dia mencium kepala Kyungsoo lembut. Menunggu sepasang mata bulat itu kembali terbuka lalu bertanya pelan. "Kau tidak ingin melihat tubuhku?"

Pertanyaan itu juga diikuti gerakan Jongin yang membawa kedua tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh kaosnya yang masih terpasang. Perlahan Kyungsoo mengikuti ucapan Jongin, menarik kaos itu melewati kepala dan lepas begitu saja hingga membuangnya ke bagian lain ranjang.

Tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh dua bagian dada Jongin yang telah terbentuk dengan sangat baik, pria ini lahir dengan ketampanan luar biasa. Bentuk tubuh yang mendapat perawatan pun semakin lebih baik dan lihatlah senyuman yang begitu menawan.

Tangan Jongin mengoleskan madu pada miliknya sendiri. "Kau mungkin bisa mencobanya."

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin penuh tanya tapi kemudian dia berangsur setengah bangkit, membawa mulutnya sendiri pada puting Jongin.

"Hnghhh~" Jongin mengigit bibir bawahnya mengontrol desahan akibat sentuhan mulut Kyungsoo yang begitu hangat. Jongin dalam posisi berlutut membawa Kyungsoo semakin duduk. Kedua tangannya menahan _butt_ Kyungsoo. Terasa begitu halus mengingat Kyungsoo mengenakan celana jenis silk.

"Bisakah aku menelanjangimu Kyungsoo?"

Mungkin terdengar begitu vulgar tapi dengan kalimat seperti itu barulah Kyungsoo akan mengerti, jangan pernah gunakan istilah orang dewasa padanya. Kyungsoo belum banyak belajar hal semacam ini. Lagi pula lihatlah reaksi Kyungsoo. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk memandang Jongin. Membawa pria itu mendekat untuk berani mencium turun ke bibir hatinya, lalu bagian tulang dada, sebuah _kissmark_ terbentuk namun tidak merasakan sakit seperti saat Jongin mabuk. Kyungsoo mulai menikmati semua sentuhan Jongin bahkan napas yang menyentuh kulit tubuhnya. Ia mengangguk menyetujui keinginan Jongin.

Seorang pria tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dia memanfaatkan itu, membaringkan Kyungsoo kembali dan melepaskan celana wanitanya. Meninggalkan celana dalam hitam dengan sedikit aksen renda yang telah basah akibat orgasme sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo menutup kedua pahanya membuat tangan Jongin kembali membuka bagian itu.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan berpaling dariku Kyungsoo sayang. Kau sangat indah, kau harus tahu betapa menawannya dirimu dan aku ingin menjadi yang pertama memuji semua yang ada pada dirimu. Bukan hanya pada sifat baikmu, tapi juga tubuhmu."

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Kau punya bibir hati yang begitu manis, aku sangat senang setiap kali mendapatkan ciumanmu."

Ia berpindah mencium leher Kyungsoo, meninggalkan sebuah _kissmark_ lagi.

"Maafkan aku saat itu membuatmu takut. Tapi tidak akan lagi."

Sekali lagi dia semakin turun mencium kedua payudara Kyungsoo. "Tidakkah ini begitu indah?" Tangannya menangkup kedua kenikmatan itu. "Mereka diciptakan berpasangan dalam bentuk yang berbeda. Saling memuaskan satu sama lain."

Kyungsoo merona kembali akibat ucapan Jongin. Bibir lelaki itu turun menciumi perut Kyungsoo. "Suatu hari kau akan mengandung anak kita. Apa kau siap dengan hari itu?"

Beberapa saat Kyungsoo terdiam namun dia segera mengangguk.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan memiliki anak kecil di rumah."

Jongin tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo yang spontan. Ia semakin turun, membuat kaki Kyungsoo kembali menggelinjang. Pria itu kembali mencium perut hingga ke bagian paha dalam Kyungsoo.

"Jonginhhhh~" suara merdunya kembali meluncur.

"Ya sayang?"

Pria itu hanya tersenyum. Jelas saja Kyungsoo memekik ketika bibir Jongin mencium celana dalamnya dari luar. Sebuah sensasi sentuhan yang begitu menggairahkan walaupun sangat asing. Lelaki itu segera kembali ke atas tubuh Kyungsoo. Membawa tatapannya pada wajah kebingungan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu bagian mana yang paling menyiksa akibat _blueballs_ yang sering kualami?"

Kyungsoo mendongak memastikan. Sementara tangan Jongin yang lain membawa jemarinya mengelus bagian dada bidang itu. "Bukan bagian ini sayang. Dia semakin turun, menarik napas untuk membuat jalan agar tangan keduanya bisa melewati pinggang celana yang ia pakai. Di balik pakaian dalam Jongin, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan sesuatu yang menegang. Jongin menggeleng.

"Memang sakit tapi di bagian bawah lebih parah." Kini Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan itu adalah _sc_ _r_ _otum_ milik Jongin. Kedua bola yang merasa tersiksa akibat orgasmenya tak kunjung didapatkan.

"Ukghhhh Kyungsoo~" Jongin mendesah nikmat saat jemari lentik itu masih menyentuh miliknya. Jongin melepaskan diri, ia juga melepaskan celananya.

"Sudah terlalu lama gairah yang kutahan sayang. Kau sudah siap menerimaku? Kau akan mengizinkan aku berada di dalam dirimu?" tangannya menyentuh kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Mengakibatkan rasa panas yang meluap karena belaian jemari itu.

"Jongin? Kau berjanji ini tidak akan menyakitkan bukan?"

Tentu saja Jongin mengangguk cepat. Dengan pertanyaan itu ia memastikan jika Kyungsoo memahami maksud perkataannya barusan. Segera Ia menarik pakaian dalam terakhir Kyungsoo. Membuat tubuh wanitanya telanjang dengan sempurna.

 _'Kau benar-benar pusat dunia yang sempurna Kyungsoo.'_ Jongin membatin menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya kini. Bagaimana wajah itu merah merona sejak tadi dan begitu menggoda untuk semakin disentuh.

"Jongin? Apa aku..."

"Tidak. Kau sangat indah Kyungsoo," Ia mencium bibir Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimat yang akan meluncur. Kedua tangan pria itu membawa kaki Kyungsoo melebar.

"Jongin!" Sebuah penolakkan tapi Jongin kembali meyakinkan Kyungsoo. Pria itu menunduk. Membawa wajahnya menghadap kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Merah muda yang begitu menggoda. Tidak pernah tersentuh dan selalu terjaga hanya untuk dirinya, suaminya.

Kyungsoo meremas seprai kuat ketika Jongin mencium kewanitaannya. Sebuah sensasi yang lebih intim dari sebelumnya bagaimana hangat bibir tebal itu bermain pada bagian bibir vagina dan klitoris Kyungsoo. Tubuh wanita itu lama kelamaan merasakan sebuah ketegangan luar biasa, aliran darah sangat terasa. Begitu panas terutama pada bagian yang telah Jongin sentuh dan memiliki tanda dari bibir pria itu. Kyungsoo menginginkan sentuhan pada kedua payudaranya. Ia meremas sendiri mendapatkan kenikmatan lain.

"Hahh~ Hnghhh Jonginhhhh~"

"Ya sayang? Bukankah ini baik-baik saja?"

 _"Y-yeahhh"_

Pria itu semakin mempercapat gerakan lidahnya pada kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Rasanya begitu basah dan juga panas walau ia harus berusaha melebarkan kedua paha KYungsoo akibat gerakan Kyungsoo yang tidak terbiasa dengan sebuah sentuhan semacam ini.

"Ahnghhhh!" Kyungsoo setengah berteriak. Gairahnya semakin meningkat, detak jantungnya berpacu kuat sementara tekanan darah meningkat. Ia mendapatkan sebuah orgasme lanjutan serta keluarnya cairan _lubrikasi_ yang membuat Jongin tersenyum sangat senang.

Sebagian wanita tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk beristirahat saat mendapatkan sebuah orgasme. Jongin pikir Kyungsoo menjadi salah satu diantara wanita itu.

Ia menaiki tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo sayang, kau merasakan keteganganku? Aku sangat mendambakan sentuhanmu."

Jongin menuntun pandangan Kyungsoo pada apa yang dilakukan kepada tangan Kyungsoo membawa mereka menyentuh kejantaannya dari balik pakaian dalam. "Sangat menyiksa dan ingin disentuh."

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengurangi penyiksaan yang Jongin katakan. Dia telah mendapatkan begitu banyak kenikmatan dari berhubungan seks sementara Jongin masih berkata ini menyiksa.

"Memijitnya. Mungkin kau perlu membasahinya seperti milikmu... Dengan mulutmu."

Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya kuat, sangat sulit tapi kemudian ia mencoba beranjak. Membawa tubuh telanjang itu bergerak. Menarik kepalanya untuk mendekat pada milik Jongin. Pria itu berbaring di ranjang setelah mengganti posisi mereka. Membiarkan Kyungsoo berlutut diantara kedua pahanya yang terbuka lebar. Sedikit gemetar Kyungsoo menarik celana dalam Jongin. Ia bisa melihat ereksi pria ini. Pandangan mata bulat Kyungsoo kembali menatap mata Jongin karena muncul semburat keraguan.

"Lakukan saja Kyungsoo."

Ia mengangguk pelan. Membawa kedua tangannya menyentuh milik Jongin yang sangat besar. Napas hangat Kyungsoo terasa pada bagian ujung penis Jongin. Oh jangan lupakan, tadi pria itu berkata jika skrotum miliknya terasanya nyeri. Kyungsoo mencoba menyentuhnya dengan sangat lembut membuat Jongin mengerang.

"Arkhhhh Kyungsoo~"

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar Jongin mendesahkan namanya. Mungkin ini yang pria tan rasakan tiap dia memanggil nama lelaki itu. Gairahnya semakin naik dan ingin membawa lelaki ini pada apa yang dia sebut sebuah orgasme.

Tangan Jongin memegang jalinan kepala ranjang dengan kuat. Dia menikmati setiap sentuhan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memasukkan penis Jongin ke dalam mulutnya. Terasa hangat bagi Jongin tapi begitu besar untuk Kyungsoo, atau mungkin memang milik Jongin yang mengalami perubahan akibat sentuhan Kyungsoo yang semkain lama memasuki tahap ketegangan luar biasa.

"Cukup Kyungsoo!"

Bahkan itu hanya berlangsung satu menit saja. Jongin menghentikan Kyungsoo, ia bangkit membawa dirinya menuntun Kyungsoo kembali berbaring. Jongin melebarkan kedua kaki Kyungsoo, memposisikan miliknya tepat pada lubang kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang nampak begitu indah. Wanita itu meremas seprai kuat ketika benda asing itu mencoba masuk membuat tubuhnya terangkat ke atas.

"Jongin!" ia berteriak kuat.

"Maaf sayang. Tapi aku janji hanya terasa sakit di awal. Percayalah."

Idiotnya Kyungsoo mengangguk walau dia sudah hampir menangis karena rasanya sangat aneh.

Jongin membawa miliknya semakin masuk. Mungkin terdengar sebuah robekan tapi Jongin tersenyum senang. Ini bukan hanya pertama kali untuk Kyungsoo, namun juga untuk Jongin. Dia tidak pernah melakukan seks dengan wanita lain, hanya Kyungsoo.

"Arghhhh!" Suara teriakkan Kyungsoo membawa kepala Jongin mendekatinya. Mencium semua bagian wajah Kyungsoo secara bergantian dalam waktu yang begitu cepat.

Gerakan pria itu terbilang pelan dan menyiksa. Kyungsoo membawa tangannya pada bagian kepala ranjang. Ia mencoba apa yang Jongin lakukan sebelumnya, berpegangan pada tiang ranjang namun tangan Jongin memaksanya lepas. Lelaki itu menautkan kedua jari mereka sementara miliknya terus saja berusaha menarik dan masuk dalam gerakan cepat. Membuat irama dari bibir hati Kyungsoo terdengar sangat indah.

"Hahh~"

"Hnghhh~"

"Jonginhhh oughhh. Ohh astaga! Jonginhhh! Kumohon Jonginhhh!"

"Ya sayang. Aku tidak akan berhenti."

"Hnhh~"Kyungsoo kembali merasakan sebuah tambahan kenikmatan akibat Jongin menciumi payudaranya sementara miliknya terus bergerak di bawah sana.

"Jonginhhh a-akuhhh merasa mau buang air kecil."

"Se-sebentara lagi sayang," Jongin mengingatkan Kyungsoo.

Tangan Jongin melepaskan Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu melingkarkan lengan pada lehernya.

Ia membawa kedua kaki Kyungsoo menekuk dan semakin membuka kewanitaannya. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya sangat sensitifnya saat ini terutama bagian intimnya.

Dalam berkali-kali hentakan Jongin menumpahkan spermanya ke dalam diri Kyungsoo. Mereka merasakan sebuah orgasme dalam waktu bersamaan. Napas menjadi putus-putus. Jongin melepaskan kaki Kyungsoo, menarik membawa wanita yang setengah membusur itu kembali telentang. Membiarkan Kyungsoo tetap memeluknya erat. Kyungsoo butuh sebuah pelukan sementara Jongin merasa sangat mengantuk. Ia berguling membawa Kyungsoo ke sampingnya. Menjadikan lengan Jongin sebagai bantalan Kyungsoo. Melepaskan penyatuan mereka pria itu menarik selimut setelah meminta Kyungsoo mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sayang?"

"Hmm? Aku bahagia Jongin."

Jongin melirik bercak darah pada bagian selimut yang menjadi alasan mereka. Sepertinya sedikit noda tidak menjadi masalah besar.

"Kita bisa tidur seharian. Apa kau lapar?"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Dia menggeleng.

"Tidak."

"..."

"Jongin?"

Jongin bergumam setelah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Apa kita tidak mandi? Rasanya lengket."

"Aku bisa melakukannya lagi jika kau meminta mandi sekarang "

Betapa mengemaskannya wanita ini ketika berusaha menolak sebuah penawaran. Tubuhnya lelah, baru terasa lelah ketika mereka mencapai orgasme bersamaan.

"Tidurlah sayang, kita masih harus bekerja besok pagi atau kau ingin sebuah izin? Aku bisa memberikan kenikmatan hingga malam hari jika kau menginginkannya."

"Tapi ini masih siang~" Kyungsoo setengah protes.

"Baik aku tidur Jongin!" Ia kemudian berteriak ketika Jongin mulai menciumi pundaknya yang masih polos semenara satu tangannya melingkar di perut Kyungsoo.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Dunia mana yang pernah kalian tempati? Apakah ada bagian dimana kalian ingin menyembunyikan diri atau sebaliknya? Berdiri tegak dan memperlihatkan pada dunia jika kalian masih berada di dunia ini. Hidup dan bernapas dengan sangat baik, mungkin sesekali terasa begitu sesak akibat emosi sesaat.

Pria itu dengan sabar memegang mangkuk berisikan sup tanpa rasa. Ia menyuapi wanita cantik yang telah lama hidup bersamanya, mereka memang tidak tinggal di atap yang sama. Tapi kemudian dia memutuskan diri untuk tinggal di rumah yang sama. Sebuah alasan yang sangat konyol memang.

"Kau akan tinggal di sini membantu ibu dan _aunty_ perawat merawatku?"

"Ya Luhan. Kumohon jangan bertanya lagi. Sudah puluhan kali kau bertanya sejak pagi ini."

Wanita cantik itu menghela napas. Ia menerima suapan makan siangnya.

"Andai Jongin juga tinggal bersamaku."

Percayalah. Satu kalimat pendek seperti itu bisa menyakiti perasaan pria ini. Tapi dia berusaha menahan diri.

"Ya. Hidup bertiga terdengar tidak buruk. Tapi kau sendiri sudah tahu jika dia memiliki istri."

Luhan mendengus.

"Ya. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku."

"Dia juga tidak memberitahuku Luhan," lelaki itu menegaskan. Dia tidak ingin disalahkan oleh wanita ini _lagi._

"Hum. Wanita itu pasti sangat jahat sampai tidak membiarkan Jongin memberitahumu. Aku sangat yakin Jongin terpaksa menikah dengannya. Sehun- _ah_?"

"Ya?" Pemuda itu menyahut. Dia kembali menyuapkan satu suapan menahan kalimat berikutnya.

"Kau mau membantuku? Bawa aku..."

"Aku hanya akan membawamu menemui dokter. Kita sudah membicarakan itu. Jangan memaksaku lagi. Buburmu sudah habis Luhan."

Sehun mendekatkan cangkir minuman pada bibir Luhan membuat wanita itu meneguk beberapa.

"Sebaiknya kubawa piring kotor ke dapur."

Pria itu memilih pergi. Meninggalan wanita itu seorang diri.

"Kalau kau menolak secara langsung. Akan ada cara lain yang membawaku pada Jongin."

Mereka telah berteman sangat lama, namun kemudian sesuatu terjadi. Hal buruk yang sangat membebani satu sama lain. Menyakiti mereka secara bersamaan.

Ketika perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan.

Namun seseorang kemudian memaksakan perasaannya.

Rasanya sangat menyesakkan.

Begitu menyiksa dan...

"Jongin... Kau tahu aku menyukaimu. Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?"

* * *

 _To be continue..._

* * *

Oke! Chapter ini selesai setelah aku menghapus beberapa bagian ^^

Kalau ini terlalu pendek aku minta maaf, kalau ini membosankan aku juga minta maaf. Tapi terima kasih banyak untuk semua respon kalian. Aku akan lebih banyak belajar lagi. Oh ingatkan diri kalian untuk memanggilku 'Rosie' ^^

Thank You.

RoséBear

[170703c – 171013p]


	8. Chapter 7

Malam ketika Jongin terjaga pertama kali dia hanya memandangi wajah lelap Kyungsoo. Pria itu beranjak, menggunakan pakaian dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dia melihat makanan yang seharusnya dimakan untuk sarapan masih tertata begitu rapi. Sebuah helaan napas berat untuk kemudian membawanya memanaskan satu persatu makanan itu.

Rasanya hanya setengah jam sejak Jongin terbangun dan dia menemukan Kyungsoo berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Tersenyum menawan, telah menggunakan pakaian tidurnya yang lain namun masih menyeret selimut dengan noda.

Jongin melangkah mendekat, mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Kyungsoo. Entah perasaan Jongin atau memang bibir itu terasa semakin nikmat tapi kemudian Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Apa terasa sakit?"

Wanitanya mengangguk. Tapi kemudian dia menggeleng cepat. "Semua baik-baik saja. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Jongin?" Ia bertanya penasaran.

"Memanaskan makan malam kita."

Malam itu mereka memiliki beberapa obrolan yang membawa sebuah tawa. Di mana memandang wajah tersenyum Kyungsoo adalah hal yang paling lelaki tan suka. Karena di dunia ini, mereka sadar jika kebahagiaan itu sederhana.

* * *

CONTEMPORARY [7th Chapter]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

[ **KaiSoo FF** ]

 _Content: Sensitive subject matter, original fanfiction, GS, some typo, Friendship, Marriage Life, Sexual Content_

* * *

Berapa lama mereka telah tinggal bersama di apartemen ini? Satu minggu? Atau lebih?

Berapa banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo? _Tidak terlalu banyak tapi cukup._

Dia telah belajar menjadi seorang istri untuk pria ini, membawa langkah pastinya memulai sebuah pekerjaan seperti orang kebanyakan.

Dan akhir pekan ini. Jongin menatap kagum pada Kyungsoo, sebuah gaun biru selutut dengan lengan hingga siku. Tidak tahan sekedar menatap, pria itu segera menarik Kyungsoo dalam sebuah pelukan. Hari ini dia telah berjanji akan membawa Kyungsoo ke sebuah gedung opera atas keberhasilan wanita itu bekerja di minggu keduanya. Tapi Jongin meminta Kyungsoo mengenakan pakaian mengembang itu di tengah cuaca dingin. Awalnya Kyungsoo ingin menolak tapi Jongin berniat membatalkan perjanjiannya. Sementara dia sudah begitu lama tidak pergi ke sebuah gedung opera. Di sinilah Kyungsoo berakhir, malam hari dengan pakaian yang Jongin pilihkan. Sesuatu yang baru namun dia merasa baik-baik saja ketika lelaki itu tidak melepaskan gandengan tangan mereka.

Satu hal yang Jongin suka. Ketika Kyungsoo tertawa begitu lepas. Kemudian wanita itu tersenyum, begitu banyak emosi kebahagiaan yang muncul membuat hangat hati dalam hitungan jam di dalam sebuah pertunjukkan sejarah China dengan sentuhan _dance classic, live_ music dan _running digital backdrops._

Selama pertunjukkan itu juga Kyungsoo harus menegaskan pada Jongin jika ini bukan _Chinese ballet_ melainkan sebuah tarian tradisional yang mana beberapa teknik terlihat seperti _ballet._ Sesuatu yang sederhana, namun terasa sangat luar biasa. Kedua tangan mereka tetap bergandengan ketika melangkah keluar. Pertunjukkan itu hanya sebentar, tapi Jongin tidak berhenti melihat Kyungsoo masih merasakan kenikmatan pertunjukkan barusan

"Eghh! Aw!"

"Kyungsoo hati-hati!"

Jongin setengah berteriak ketika tubuh istrinya terdorong akibat seseorang melintas dari belakang melewati bagian kiri Kyungsoo. Pria itu segera menarik Kyungsoo, tanpa sadar menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Membawa tubuh yang lebih pendek itu dalam perlindungan. Namun apa yang Jongin temukan saat melihat siapa yang baru saja melintas.

"Luhan? Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

Suara Jongin berhasil menarik perhatian seseorang.

"Oh. Jo-Jongin? Itukah dirimu?"

Yang menabrak Kyungsoo bukan hanya seseorang namun seseorang dengan kursi roda. Wanita cantik itu tidak menyadari jalan yang dia ambil karena memang dia tidak melihat.

Tangannya menggapai udara mencari keberadaan Jongin yang bicara dengannya, melihat itu secara reflek Jongin memberikan tangannya dan Luhan segera memegang begitu erat.

Di balik punggung Jongin, dia tidak menyadari jika Kyungsoo hanya diam memperhatikan. Wanita yang begitu cantik, kulitnya sangat putih dan bersih. Rambut kecoklatan, wajahnya mungil dengan bibir tipis dan sejujurnya mata itu sangat indah. Sesaat Kyungsoo mengagumi wanita ini.

"Aku bersama Sehun. Tapi aku kehilangannya."

Tangan Luhan sama sekali tidak melepaskan lengan Jongin ketika dia mulai bicara. Menarik pria itu untuk semakin mendekat sementara sedikit menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubunginya untukmu." Jongin telah berusaha menyelesaikan permasalahan yang dia pahami. Hanya saja, Luhan memiliki pendapat lain.

"Tidak! Bisakah Kau mengantarku pulang? Katakan pada Sehun aku pulang bersamamu." Dia memohon. Membiarkan Kyungsoo mendengar permohonan itu.

Kyungsoo tentu ingin menolak. Dia ingin makan malam di luar bersama Jongin tapi dia siapa? Hanya orang yang bertemu bahkan pertemuan itu belum ada setengah tahun.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo meminta persetujuan. Lalu wanita itu mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi aku tidak sendirian Luhan. Aku bersama seseorang." Sekarang dia memiliki kesempatan untuk memberitahu wanita ini.

"Si-siapa?" Luhan setengah kaget.

"Kyungsoo," Dia kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Luhan.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang Jongin bisikan. Tapi entah kenapa dia tersenyum melihat ekspresi Luhan yang terkejut.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo kembali terkejut dengan nada suara Luhan. Terdengar tidak suka dengan apa yang baru Jongin sampaikan.

Jongin tersenyum pada Kyungsoo untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran istrinya. "Aku berencana membawa Kyungsoo menemui kalian besok. Tapi kita sudah bertemu di sini."

"Luhan!"

Saat itu sebuah teriak membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh pada seorang pria yang sedang terengah-engah mengatur napasnya.

Pria itu lalu mendekat. "Oh kau menemukannya lebih cepat dariku."

Seperti sebuah sindiran yang tertuju kepada Jongin.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang Luhan. Maaf membuatmu ketakutan." Dan kini pria itu telah memegang kedua sisi kursi roda. Bersiap membawa Luhan pergi.

"Aku tidak ketakutan Sehun," Luhan membantah pernyataan Sehun barusan. Ada nada di mana dia masih ingin bertahan di tempat ini.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi Kim."

Sehun! Pemuda itu menundukkan kepala kecil pada Jongin.

"Ya. Besok kami akan mengunjungimu. Hati-hati di jalan."

Jongin hanya tersenyum canggung, pegangan tangan Luhan lepas secara paksa dari lengannya. Pria tan hanya menghela napas berat. Memandang kedua sahabatnya pergi menjauh.

"Kau baik-baik saja suamiku?"

Ia menoleh mendapati Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum canggung. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya seakan menggoda Jongin. Tapi percayalah, Jongin tahu jika Kyungsoo berniat menghibur hatinya. Bukankah dia terlihat seperti baru saja ditinggalkan.

"Kita cari makan malam sayang?"

Meninggalkan Jongin dan kembali pada dua orang yang kini berusaha memasuki mobil sedan hitam. Sehun menggendong Luhan dan mendudukkan wanita itu ke kursi depan. Menyimpan kursi rodanya lalu mulai melaju meninggalkan gedung opera.

"Kau sudah bertemu istrinya. Besok mereka akan berkunjung. Ini terakhir kali aku menuruti permintaanmu yang sangat konyol."

"Sehun? Kau marah padaku?"

Siapa yang bisa marah pada Luhan? Seseorang itu akan sangat jahat jika dia malampiaskan emosi pada wanita yang bahkan belum bisa berjalan dengan baik. Masih menggunakan kursi roda dan sedikit lebih baik ketika dia mulai belajar berjalan dengan penyanggah.

Tapi hanya sebuah helanaan napas yang berhasil membendung emosi. Sehun membelai rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

"Tidak Luhan. Maksudku, ini malam hari. Bagaimana kau bisa memaksaku ke gedung opera. Oh ayolah, ternyata ini yang kau rencanakan? Aku tidak tahu kau mendapat informasi darimana? Tempat duduk di dalam opera itu juga. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan keberadaan Jongin?"

Luhan mempout bibirnya lucu. Perlahan suara Sehun terdengar semakin tenang walau masih mengintimidasi.

"Aku mendengarkan suaranya Sehun. Kau meninggalkan aku untuk membawa mobil mendekat ke pintu gerbang."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa meninggalkan tempatmu. Bagaimana jika kau tersesat? seseorang menculikmu? Kau terperosok dan tidak ada yang membantu." Sehun segera memotong ucapan Luhan. Semua karena kekhawatiran lelaki ini.

Luhan menghela napasnya. Dia bukan lagi bocah lima tahun yang buta arah. Yeah. Akui saja dia buta secara fisik. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu jika otaknya kembali bekerja dengan baik. Saraf motoriknya menuntun Luhan mendengarkan suara Jongin. Dia sudah merencanakan ini. Dia berterima kasih pada Kris, pria itu yang memberi berita tentang sebuah pertunjukkan yang akan mereka datangi.

"Aku ingin segera melihat. Sangat menyusahkan jika tidak bisa melihat."

Sekarang Sehun merasa bersalah akibat perkataannya yang telah menyakiti Luhan.

"Kau akan segera melihat. Kita trus berusaha mencari pendonor untukmu. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus belajar berjalan. Dokter berkata sesuatu tentang kakimu tempo hari. Tapi Lu. Apa kau mau menjalani sebuah terapi di bawah bimbingan seorang dokter ortopedi langsung?"

"Ya?" ia menyahut dengan pelan.

"Aku punya seorang Paman di Edinburgh yang bisa membantu. Itu jika kau tidak keberatan untuk pindah kesana sementara waktu."

Luhan terdiam mendengar perkataan Sehun. Tentu saja dia menolak. Luhan tidak akan mau meninggalkan Jongin.

Itu sesuatu yang di mana dia menolak untuk terlibat. Jika seseorang memaksanya menjauh dari Jongin, maka Luhan akan membenci orang itu. Sekarang dia ada pada masa di mana dorongan untuk bersama lelaki tan itu semakin memuncak. Dalam kehidupan, sebagaimana dia telah merasakan terperangkap dalam istirahat panjang untuk waktu yang lama.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Hujan yang mengguyur kota dia pagi hari setengah merepotkan. Membuat Kyungsoo harus berlari kecil, salahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak membangunkan Jongin dan pergi ke supermarket menggunakan mobil.

Saat kembali Ia mendapati keterkejutan Jongin karena coat yang dipakainya setengah basah. Wanita itu hanya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Terlihat jika kemarahan dan kekhawatiran mendominasi suaminya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku?"

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam, mendudukkan wanitanya di kursi dan meraih handuk.

"Ma-maafkan aku Jongin." Dia memperlihatkan sebuah penyesalan, menatap Jongin dari balik bulu mata lentiknya.

"Aku yang minta maaf karena tidak bangun."

Terdengar manis dan terlihat begitu romantis. Bisakah selamanya seperti ini tanpa ada masalah? Rasanya begitu sulit walau sudah begitu banyak perubahan yang terjadi sejak mereka bersama. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo harus menahan diri untuk beberapa alasan.

Dari tempat duduknya, Kyungsoo bisa memperhatikan pergerakan Jongin ketika lelaki itu berkata dia akan menyiapkan sarapan sementara Kyungsoo bergulung di dalam selimut karena dingin. Dia hanya duduk di atas kursi, memandang bagaimana Jongin sedang bekerja di dapur kecil mereka. Melakukan beberapa pergerakan, mengambil langkah untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ya Jongin! Bukan begitu. Arah potongnya ke samping."

"Baiklah tuan putri."

Sejak mulai memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan dia terus saja mendapat protes Kyungsoo karena melarang wanita itu berdiri membantu. Hasilnya Jongin mendapat begitu banyak protes.

Ponsel Jongin berdering, sebuah pesan suara kembali masuk. Di mana Luhan bertanya apakah Jongin akan benar-benar berkunjung

Sejenak dia ragu untuk pergi karena kondisi Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo bilang dia baik-baik saja.

Pada akhirnya keduanya bersiap. Sebelum menuju ke rumah Luhan, Kyungsoo putuskan untuk membeli beberapa potong roti dan puding serta sekeranjang buah. Bukankah ini adalah etika ketika mengunjungi seseorang yang sakit.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Orang pertama yang menyambut mereka ketika pintu dibuka adalah Sehun. Pria itu telah tinggal di sini dan mendapat libur di akhir pekan. Ia tersenyum canggung, tentu saja Sehun masih punya rasa hormat. Semua karena Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depan Jongin. Rasa canggung dan kurangnya keterbukaan terhadap kondisi mereka menjadi satu-satunya alasan untuk menyadari masalah di sini.

"Masuklah. Luhan baru saja dimandikan perawat."

Pada akhirnya pria itu membuka pintu lebih lebar agar keduanya bisa masuk.

Kue kering dan juga teh hangat menjelang siang hari yang masih menyisahkan gerimis. Kyungsoo maupun Jongin mencoba menikmati semua itu, sebuah kecanggungan luar biasa ketika Sehun tidak beranjak dari tempat duduk namun juga tidak bicara. Akan sangat aneh jika Kyungsoo memulai sebuah percakapan, jadi wanita itu hanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru rumah. Sebuah rumah dengan penataan _space_ yang lebar. Ia pikir semua untuk memudahkan Luhan dalam bergerak.

Hampir beberapa waktu dia merangkai beberapa kesimpulan hingga pintu bercat putih di dekat anak tangga tiba-tiba bergerak. Luhan keluar dengan _dres_ _s_ putih di dorong seorang perawat yang memang bekerja membantunya.

"Jongin? Kau sudah tiba?"

Kembali tangan wanita itu menggapai udara dan denga sigap Jongin memberikan tangannya. Pria itu berdiri mendekat.

"Ya. Aku datang bersama Kyungsoo."

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo melihat perubahan ekspresi Luhan yang tidak memiliki kejelasan namun terselip ambisi kecil. Dia tidak terlalu yakin namun lamunan Kyungsoo di pecahkan oleh perkataan Sehun.

"Aku masih memiliki pekerjaan. Jika membutuhkan sesuatu aku akan ada di kamar."

Pria itu pergi setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Luhan.

* * *

Mereka tidak sadar dengan apa yang mereka inginkan. Rasanya sangat aneh ketika Luhan berkata ingin makan siang di taman rumah ini. Kyungsoo hanya mengekor di belakang ketika Jongin mengambil alih mendorong kursi roda itu.

"Jongin... Kau mau menyuapiku." Itu adalah permintaan kesekian Luhan.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk memberi persetujuan. Awalnya dia pikir sedikit karena rasa simpati terhadap kondisi Luhan. Tapi semakin lama rasanya sedikit sesak. Di sinilah dia berakhir, ketika Jongin selesai membantu Luhan makan. Wanita itu meminta Jongin menemaninya melakukan terapi.

Mata adalah cara utama untuk mengenali dunia di sekeliling kita, tapi Luhan saat ini hanya bisa mengandalkan Indera pendengar, penciuman, peraba dan pengcap. Betapa sabar seorang perawat dan Jongin yang membantunya hari ini.

Kyungsoo seolah tidak dibutuhkan, sejak tadi dia tidak malukan apapun. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa begitu lelah. Bisa jadi karena efek hujan tadi pagi, dia berlari di menit pertama hujan. Ketika air dari langit itu membawa turun debu-debu. Dia tidak menduga jika hal itu bisa bisa membawa rasa pusing.

Jika saat ini seseorang bertanya apa Kyungsoo merasa lelah? Maka dia akan menjawab tidak. Itu karena dia memperhatikan bagaimana sabarnya Jongin mengajari Luhan tentang ukuran ruangan dan letak sebuah benda. Tanpa sadar dia tertidur di sofa ruang tamu hingga malam menjelang.

Ketika nyonya Xi menyiapkan makan malam barulah Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya dia sudah melihat Kyungsoo terbaring sejak tadi, tapi Luhan tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Hingga Jongin hanya meminta perawat untuk memasangkan selimut pada Kyungsoo.

"Jongin? Kau akan makan malam bersama kan?"

Sekali saja. Biarkan Jongin menolak keinginan Luhan untuk Kyungsoo, untuk istrinya.

"Luhan sayang, Jongin tidak bisa berlama-lama. Dia harus bekerja besok pagi." Suara itu adalah milik ibu Luhan. Wanita tua yang masih terlihat cantik. Dia menghampir putrinya, berusaha mengambil alih keberadaan Luhan.

"Tapi makan malam bersama tidak masalah bukan?"

Semua orang di ruangan itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Jongin tersenyum canggung pada mereka yang bisa melihat. Membuat pola pikir mereka dengan isyarat yang tidak akan dipahami Luhan.

"Ya. Kau bisa membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu Lu." Suara Jongin terdengar pelan.

Ketika Luhan telah di dorong memasuki kamarnya. Pria itu mendekati Kyungsoo. Mengguncang pelan pundak istrinya.

"Kita makan malam lalu segera pulang?" Bisiknya pelan.

"Heoh?" Kyungsoo butuh beberapa saat untuk segera sadar. Kepalanya pusing tapi kemudian dia memahami ucapan Jongin dan segera mengangguk.

Chup

Entah kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba saja mencium bibir Kyungsoo membuat mata bulat itu melebar dan menampilkan ekspresi yang begitu lucu dalam setengah kesadaran yang ia miliki.

"Kupikir kalian memiliki kamar pribadi untuk melakukan hal itu."

Mereka terkejut akibat sebuah kalimat yang meluncur dari seorang pemuda. Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga. Rupanya pria itu telah siap untuk makan malam bersama.

"Dan aku pikir kau akan mengerti jika sudah menikah."

Percayalah jika ucapan barusan meluncur begitu saja. Jongin tidak terlalu sadar mengatakannya kepada Sehun. Namun sukses membuat pria Oh memalingkan wajah menghindari tatapan keduanya. Ia lebih dulu menuju meja makan.

Bahkan sepanjang makan malam Kyungsoo hanya mengehela napas melihat bagaimana Luhan sangat sulit lepas dari Jongin.

' _Do Kyungsoo. Sadarlah.'_

Sekali lagi dia hanya bisa mengingatkan diri sendiri. Dia mengalami kesulitan untuk memaksakan diri mendapatkan Jongin sepenuhnya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Ada berapa banyak pertanyaan yang muncul setiap kali merasakan hal baru, tapi terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan. Apalagi jika terpikir itu bisa menimbulkan masalah baru.

Jongin sangat tidak mengerti, kenapa Kyungsoo tidak bertanya apapun prihal Luhan. Ini bukan sekali dua kali saja terjadi. Ketika dia berkencan dengan para gadis di masa lalu, mereka selalu melakukan protes. Tapi Jongin selalu memilih Luhan. Hanya saja, jika sekarang adalah istrinya? Jongin akan mengalami kesulitan dan dia semakin kesulitan ketika masalah yang muncul lebih buruk lagi. Apalagi Kyungsoo juga tidak bicara apapun. Tidak ada pertanyaan apalagi sebuah protes.

Ia telah memarkir mobil, sejak tadi Jongin sadar jika Kyungsoo kembali tertidur di dalam mobil sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka. Lebih buruk ketika dia merasakan suhu tubuh istrinya naik dengan segera. Dia pasti sangat kelelahan hingga bisa tertidur begitu saja tanpa harus mendengarkan sebuah cerita.

Kyungsoo demam. Bisa jadi dia terlalu lelah untuk melakukan sebuah protes atau memang gadis ini terlalu baik. Jongin telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan dengan membawa Kyungsoo masuk dalam kehidupannya.

Ia membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke apartemen dengan menggendong wanita itu. Rasanya lelah tapi pria itu tidak peduli, ia membuka pakaian Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Menyeka tubuhnya dan membaringkan wanita itu di ranjang.

Tidak sekalipun dia pergi dari ranjang terlalu jauh, Jongin selalu mengganti kompres Kyungsoo setiap lima belas menit. Dia tidak mau wanita ini mengalami pusing ketika terjaga.

"Kyung~ maafkan aku. Jika kau bertanya aku akan mengatakan semuanya kepadamu kenapa aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja. Aku harap kau tidak meninggalkan aku dan tidak sekalipun aku berpikir akan meninggalkanmu," dia berbisik pelan. Mengecup wajah manis itu penuh kasih sayang.

Jongin terjaga semalaman untuk bisa merawat Kyungsoo, tapi sesekali dia juga merasakan kantuk yang sangat berat lalu kemudian ia tepis segera perasaan itu.

Sudah cukup pagi ketika dia menyadari jam di dinding kamar berdenting. Pria itu mengecek suhu tubuh Kyungsoo yang perlahan kembali normal. Ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap, segera ke ruang ganti dan Jongin setengah terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo telah duduk dengan memegang kompresnya.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?"

Ia segera duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Meraih gelas berisikan air minum dan mendekatkan bibir gelas pada Kyungsoo. Hanya beberapa teguk untuk melancarkan fungsi tenggorokkan wanita itu.

"Apa kau merasa pusing?"

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Apa kau merawatku semalaman?" Kyungsoo memegang wajah Jongin, mendapati sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir tebal itu.

"Ya. Aku tidak bisa tidur saat kau sakit, bergumam sepanjang malam dan kau baru tidur dengan tenang saat sepertiga malam."

Apapun yang dia coba katakan, Kyungsoo menyesal mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Kepala Jongin bergerak maju agar bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo lebih dekat.

"Karena merepotkanmu," ia menunduk dalam. Menarik tangannya kembali. "Kau sudah merawat Luhan seharian kemarin lalu malamnya aku juga merepotkanmu."

"Tidak! Aku senang bisa merawatmu. Sama sekali tidak merepotkanku Kyungsoo sayang."

Pagi yang menyenangkan selalu berasal dengan hembusan angin tenang. Terasa hangat ketika seseorang tersenyum dengan tulus. Berjanji pada diri sendiri tidak akan menyusahkan siapapun. Namun sebuah ketakutan terkadang lahir dengan sendirinya.

"Jongin... Apa kau akan berangkat bekerja?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan.

Pria itu menggangguk pelan, "Apa aku tidak perlu bekerja? Aku tidak akan pergi jika..."

"Tidak. Kau bisa pergi. Tapi aku?" Dia memastikan diri.

Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo, "kau bisa mendapatkan izin hari ini."

Kyungsoo melihat jam di dinding. Sebentar lagi jam bekerja perusahaan akan dimulai. Sudah seharusnya Jongin pergi.

"Jongin... Bolehkah aku memelukmu sebelum kau pergi?"

Sejenak Jongin terdiam. Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa meminta untuk hal semacam itu? Ia segera menarik wanita itu dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak perlu meminta izin untuk bisa memelukku. Kau bisa melakukannya kapanpun. Bahkan di tempat umun sekalipun, aku akan sangat senang sayang."

"Hmmm."

Jongin tidak terlalu yakin tapi tadi dia mendengar sebuah gumaman seolah Kyungsoo setuju dengan perkataannya. "Aku akan kembali lebih cepat untuk membawakan makan siang. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan, aku akan pergi setelah kau menghabiskan sarapan."

Bagaimana lelaki ini bisa tumbuh dengan sebuah kepedulian luar biasa. Dia menjadi begitu baik dan sangat diidamkan oleh para wanita. Tapi bukankah sejak dahulu Jongin memang digilai para wanita. Tidak hanya wanita, sebab dia yang tidak hanya baik dan ceria namun sangat tampan dan begitu cerdas menjadi sebuah _centre_ di mana orang-orang dengan senang hati berkumpul di dekatnya. Mengajukan diri menjadi teman maupun kekasihnya. Kenyataannya Jongin hanya punya Luhan dan Sehun yang ingin dia jaga. Dua orang yang akan menginap ketika orang tuanya pergi ke luar negeri dan dua orang anak yang selalu membantunya dari kejahilan sang kakak perempuan. Jika mengingat saat itu, ketika tubuh Jongin dan Sehun lebih kecil dari Luhan, mereka berdua selalu berlindung di balik gadis itu. Tapi bukan itu alasan kenapa Jongin begitu peduli pada Luhan saat ini.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Jika di apartemen itu mereka mendapatkan pagi yang begitu damai maka sangat berbeda dengan suasana sebuah rumah ketika Sehun baru saja terbangun dari tidur.

Pria itu mendengar suara berisik dari lantai pertama, atau tepatnya kamar yang di tempati Luhan.

" _Aunty_? Ada apa?"

Ia bertanya bingung ketika mendapati ibu Luhan dan perawat berdiri di depan pintu kamar Luhan. Suara lemparan barang masih terdengar dari dalam membuatnya ikut panik.

"Luhan!"

Sehun berteriak kuat. "Di mana kunci cadangan?" Dia setengah berteriak sekali lagi dan perawat yang membantu di rumah itu segera berlari ke bagian belakang mengambil kunci.

Mungkin akan terdengar begitu buruk. Tapi apakah orang buta benar-benar mengalami depresi? _Bisa jadi._ Tapi kemungkinkan yang dialami Luhan bukan sebuah depresi. Melainkan kesedihan mendalam yang begitu konstan.

Sehun segera berlari ke dalam dan meraih Luhan dengan segera. Yang mereka dapati bukan hanya kekacauan pada diri Luhan, tapi juga pada kamarnya. Di balik pintu yang terkunci dan entah di mana kunci itu dibuang bersama barang-barang berserakan.

"Luhan!" Wanita itu berhenti berontak, tubuhnya gemetar dan dia menangis. Sehun membawa Luhan ke pinggir ranjang sementara perawat itu segera membantu membereskan kekacauan. Di ujung ranjang ibu Luhan juga ikut duduk.

"Sehun~"

"Ya. Aku di sini. Bersama ibu dan juga perawat Seo," Sehun merasakan tangan Luhan meremas kaos polos yang ia kenakan.

"Di mana Jongin?" Tapi yang ditanyakan Luhan adalah seseorang yang dengan jelas tidak bersama mereka.

Sehun segera meminta nyonya Xi mengambil alih putrinya. Sementara Sehun perlu berbicara dengan perawat yang seharusnya mengawasi Luhan.

"Sayang? Bukankah sebaiknya kau mandi? Pagi ini Ibu akan memandikanmu."

"Ibu, Dimana Jongin?"

Sekali lagi dia bertanya.

"Ya. Ibu mungkin bisa memintanya kemari. Tapi pagi ini dia harus pergi bekerja Lu."

Di luar ruangan, Sehun segera bicara dengan perawat. Dia mendapat penjelasan kenapa kekacauan itu terjadi. Pagi ini ketika Luhan bangun, dia berkata ingin berjalan ke kamar mandi ketika perawat menawarkan diri membantunya untuk mandi. Karena ingin berjalan jadi perawat Seo keluar untuk mengambil tiang penyanggah. Tampaknya Luhan mengalami gangguang konsentrasi setelah hampir seharian kemarin dia belajar mengenal letak barang bersama Jongin. Belum lagi dia masih berada di masa-masa awal kesedihan mengenai kondisi fisiknya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum miris, dia dan para dokter juga sudah memperkirakan kondisi ini. Tapi baru kali ini dia melihat secara langsung tindakan Luhan. Sejujurnya Sehun tidak terlalu percaya begitu saja.

Pria itu putuskan mengakhiri percakapan mereka, beranjak ke kamar dan membersihkan diri. Ia mengalami sedikit kesulitan.

 _'Oh sehun! Apa yang salah denganmu!?'_

Dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan sepanjang sarapan, Sehun hanya memandang lemah pada Luhan.

"Sehun, aku boleh meminjam ponselmu?"

"Hm?" Lelaki itu setengah terkejut.

"Aku ingin mengirim pesan untuk Jongin. Ibu bilang ponselku rusak bersamaan barang-barang di kamar."

Bolehkah Sehun menolak permintaan Luhan kali ini? Mengirim pesan untuk Jongin? Tapi dia kesulitan.

"Ya."

Dengan bodohnya pria itu menyalakan mode rekam kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya pada Luhan.

 _"Jongin... Apa kau punya waktu istirahat siang ini? Aku harus ke rumah sakit."_

Luhan menyerahkan kembali ponsel Sehun dan pria itu membatalkan pesan yang telah ia rekam.

"Jika dia tidak datang. Aku akan pulang untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Tiba-tiba saja suasana di meja makan itu terasa sangat asing. Luhan menarik suara sementara Sehun hanya menghela napas, ia pasti tidak menyukai ucapan Sehun barusan.

Mungkin terdengar begitu bodoh, tapi Sehun telah menyimpan perasaannya seperti bocah idiot sesungguhnya. Ibu Luhan mungkin menyadari perasaan pria ini. Ya. Lelaki mana yang dengan sukarela akan tinggal bersama seorang wanita sekalipun mereka berkata memiliki hubungan pertemanan yang begitu dekat. Jika Sehun adalah seorang dokter, mungkin alasan itu bisa di terima tapi dia lebih terdengar seperti seorang relawan.

Dan semua orang juga tahu bagaimana Luhan menyukai Jongin. Tapi nyonya Xi atau siapapun tidak bisa memaksakan pria itu untuk menerima Luhan. Dia sadar dengan posisi dirinya dan sang putri. Keluarga Jongin mungkin menerima pertemanan mereka tapi tidak untuk hubungan lain.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Menjelang siang hari Jongin bergegas menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan yang tersisa. Dia benar-benar ingin kembali ke rumah dengan segera setelah mendapat pesan singkat dari Kyungsoo.

' _Aku kelaparan. Bisakah aku mendapat makan siangku lebih cepat?_ _'_

Lelaki itu telah tersenyum sepanjang jalan menuju rumah. Di mana dia menyiapkan sup ayam dengan rempah dari sebuah restoran.

Hening ketika langkah pertama Jongin memasuki apartemen. Dia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo hingga memasuki kamar, pria itu mendengar suara air mengguyur. Ia tersenyum kecil menyadari apa yang sedang Kyungsoo lakukan.

Untuk itu membawa langkah kaki Jongin ke dapur kecil mereka. Memilih menyiapkan makan siang untuk Kyungsoo. Nyatanya pria itu mengalami sedikit kesulitan hingga menumpahkan kuah sup pada kemeja yang dia pakai.

Kecelakaan kecil yang memaksa Jongin kembali ke kamar, pria itu melepas kemejanya. Meninggalkan celana dasar dan tanpa sadar melangkah memasuki kamar mandi.

Ia terdiam sejenak melihat Kyungsoo di kamar mandi. Wanita itu sedang berada di bawah shower pada bilik kaca pembatas tanpa menggunakan tirai.

Apapun itu, Kyungsoo yang sedang membelakangi Jongin baru saja meraih handuk setelah menghentikan guyuran air dari shower.

Pria tan itu meletakkan kemeja di atas wastafel. Kemudian melangkah memasuki bilik kaca.

"Owh!"

Keterkejutan Kyungsoo muncul saat Jongin tiba-tiba memeluk dari belakang.

"Jo-Jongin?"jelas terdengar kegugupan Kyungsoo menyadari lengan siapa yang kini melingkari di perutnya. Menghentikan gerakan Kyungsoo untuk melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya.

Namun pria itu tidak melepaskan Kyungsoo. Menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya dengan bagian leher belakang Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo sayang?"

Jemari Kyungsoo memegang erat ujung handuk yang hanya menggantung di bagian depan. Membiarkan tubuh bagian belakangnya merasakan sentuhan Jongin.

Tangan pria itu turun ke bagian pinggang Kyungsoo. Membuatnya terkesiap merasakan tangan hangat itu pada kulitnya.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggilnya sekali lagi.

Kepala Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah.

"Ya? Jongin? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Dia bertanya cepat dengan menggerakkan kepalanya saat merasakan bibir tebal itu mengecup bagian leher.

"Bukankah menyenangkan memiliki teman untuk mandi sayang?"

Otak kecil Kyungsoo mulai berpikir, memproses perkataan Jongin namun sebelum dia mendapatkan jawaban, tubuhnya terbawa maju selangkah dan secara reflek kedua tangan Kyungsoo melepaskan handuk agar bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak menabrak dinding kamar mandi.

"Jongin!" Wanita itu terpekik merasakan dorongan dari belakang.

"Apa aku boleh menyentuhmu sekali lagi? Di sini?"

"Tapi aku sudah selesai mandi."

Kyungsoo memberitahu. Napasnya pendek-pendek saat tubuhnya tidak berhenti menerima sentuhan Jongin secara intim. Di mana pria itu melingkarkan tangannya di area perut Kyungsoo sementara tangan yang bebas meraba paha dalam Kyungsoo.

"Ooughhhh Jonginhhhh."

Desahan kecil meluncur. Tubuh wanita itu di bawa menghadap Jongin. Segera tangan pria itu membawa wajah Kyungsoo menatapnya.

 _"Your voice like an angel."_

Sontak Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar pujian barusan. Ia baru saja akan menunduk kembali ketika Jongin menahan tatapan Kyungsoo. Jemarinya turun membawa tangan Kyungsoo pada dadanya yang tidak tertutupi kemeja lagi.

"Kau bisa menyentuhku Kyungsoo."

Seberapa kuat Jongin mencoba meyakinkan, keraguan jelas masih terdapat pada cara Kyungsoo menatapnya.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya, menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dengan sebuah ciuman kecil. Ia membawa kedua tangan Kyungsoo melingkar di lehernya. Kembali mencium Kyungsoo dengan menahan kepala wanita manis itu.

"Hmphhhhh."

Sebuah ciuman yang cukup lama. Berhasil membuat tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi panas dalam satu waktu.

"Apa aku boleh melakukannya sekali lagi?"

"Di sini?"

Kyungsoo bertanya pelan, ia harus mendongak tanpa melepaskan tangannya.

Pria itu mengangguk segera. Tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo yang sekarang di dalam pelukan Jongin merasakan ketegangan luar biasa.

"Bukankah saat itu kau bilang rasanya nikmat?"

Segera Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya mendapat alarm pengingat dari Jongin.

"Kyungsoo?"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatapnya memastikan, tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menerima penolakan. Pada akhirnya dia mengangguk.

Segera senyum terukir di wajah tampan pria itu, dia membawa tubuh Kyungsoo lebih dekat, mencium bibirnya dan merasakan kelembaban dari kulit leher hingga dada Kyungsoo.

"Ohhh Jongin!" Kyungsoo berteriak ketika merasakan sentuhan Jongin yang terlalu dalam. Tapi tangannya yang berusaha memisahkan diri di tarik ke atas. Pria itu menautkan kedua jari mereka sementara bibirnya tetap bekerja pada dua payudara Kyungsoo.

"Kau bilang aku boleh menyentuhmu."

Untuk sesaat lelaki itu terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Dia menghentikan aktivitasnya. Memandang Kyungsoo yang menunduk menahan malu, tapi detik berikutnya Jongin segera tersenyum. Membawa kembali tangan Kyungsoo pada tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku sayang."

Ia merasakan pelukan Kyungsoo semakin erat setiap kali tangannya bergerak di bawah sana, menyentuh kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang masih basah namun mulai terasa licin.

"Eunghhhh... Ohhhh." Desahan panjang meluncur saat satu jari Jongin masuk ke dalam kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Rasa sakit itu membawa Kyungsoo mengeratkan lingkaran tangan pada leher Jongin.

Mereka bercinta siang itu dengan desahan panjang luar biasa. Membiarkan tubuh keduanya menyatu, bergerak dengan cepat untuk bisa sampai pada puncak kenikmatan. Suara erangan dan desahan yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Tanpa sadar mereka menjadi begitu dekat satu sama lain. Bukankah sudah seharusnya seperti itu. Di mana ketakutan itu melebur bersamaan dengan datangnya kebahagiaan. Saat Jongin merentangkan tangannya, saat itu Kyungsoo mendatangi lelaki ini. Masuk ke dalam pelukan Jongin dan mereka tertawa bersama.

* * *

To Be Continue...

* * *

 _Scane_ terakhir adalah bagian tidak terduga. Hehe. Tolong jangan terlalu di dalami ^^

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah membaca dan menitipkan review pada chapter sebelumnya ^^

 _Sorry for everything. Sorry if the chapter isn't so great. But I realy hope you guys have been enjoying this so far. See you on the next weekend ^^_

 **-Preiview Chapter 8-**

" _Apa kau sudah membuat pilihan Nona Do?"_ –Sehun

" _Hanya perlu meminta maaf Kyungsoo."_ –Jongin

 _"A-aku... Aku tidak bisa tidur_ _Jongin_ _."_ –Kyungsoo

Thank You,

 **Ros** é **Bear**

[170704c – 171029p, Contemporary -Kaisoo - KaiLu - HunHanKai-]


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks for waiting patienly, here's chapter 8th update. Everyone exited? Go on and read ^^**

 _Content story: Sensitive subject matter, original fanfiction, GS, some typo_

* * *

Ada berapa banyak waktu yang dibutuhkan seseorang untuk menerima kondisi sebuah pernikahan? Ketika tinggal bersama orang asing dalam satu atap, bahkan dalam satu ranjang.

Satu hari?

Satu minggu?

Satu bulan?

Atau berapa lama yang kalian pikirkan?

Mungkin Kyungsoo bisa menerima pernikahan ini dalam waktu satu minggu. Dia benar-benar menerima keberadaan Jongin . Menghilangkan pembatas di antara hubungan mereka dan mengakui status hubungan ini. Tapi menerima Luhan sebagai seorang wanita asing yang harus begitu dipedulikan. Kyungsoo mengalami sedikit kesulitan.

* * *

CONTEMPORARY

[8th Chapter]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

[ **KaiSoo FF** ]

* * *

Ini pertemuan keempatnya bersama Luhan dalam tiga minggu terakhir. Setiap akhir pekan Jongin selalu membawanya menemui Luhan dan lihatlah apa yang wanita itu lakukan. Memberi cap pada Jongin seolah pria itu adalah kotak pelindung dirinya sementara dia sendiri adalah permata berharga.

Setelah minggu lalu Luhan mengajukan begitu banyak protes karena Jongin tidak pernah mengunjunginya lagi.

Kyungsoo sedikit bersyukur, protes pertama karena Jongin tidak menemani Luhan ke rumah sakit. Siang itu dia bersama Kyungsoo yang sakit dan seks singkat mereka. Hatinya kemudian menghangat tapi Kyungsoo menjadi bimbang ketika perjalanan pulang Jongin bilang dia sama sekali tidak menerima pesan Luhan karena sebenarnya Sehun membatalkan pengiriman pesan itu, pria berkulit nyaris albino itu memang tidak banyak bicara tapi dia tidak menutupi hal sekecil itu dan memberitahu Kyungsoo.

 _'Jika pesan itu terkirim? Apa kau akan menemaninya? Atau tetap menemaniku?'_

Sebuah pertanyaan yang tak bisa Kyungsoo sampaikan. Dia terlalu takut untuk mendengarkan jawaban dari mulut Jongin .

Cemburu?

Kyungsoo mengakui itu.

Semua sisi yang dia lihat adalah bagian _negative_ ketika harus menghubungkan Luhan dengan Jongin . Wanita itu terlalu memikat dan memaksa. Sampai detik ini, Kyungsoo sadar jika Luhan tidak menerima keberadaan Kyungsoo. Dia hanya mengharapkan kehadiran Jongin . Tapi pria itu bersikukuh untuk pergi bersama.

Dua hari yang lalu Kyungsoo memang tidak ikut ketika Jongin mengantarkan Luhan ke rumah sakit, Kyungsoo menolak karena Baekhyun meminta bantuannya. Wanita muda itu mendapat sedikit kesulitan di rumah yang mereka tempati.

Tapi hari ini Ia harus kembali berada di rumah yang sama pada akhir pekan. Kyungsoo pikir dia bisa beristirahat besok pagi. Maka tidak masalah lelah di hari sabtu.

Wanita mana yang tidak merasa sakit ketika melihat pria yang telah menjadi suaminya kini menyentuh wanita asing. Mungkin asing bagi Kyungsoo, dan begitu terikat menurut lelaki itu sendiri.

Kyungsoo akui, dia tidak terlalu menarik untuk begitu banyak lelaki jika harus dibandingkan dengan Luhan. Hanya dengan gaun _soft pink_ selutut dan bahkan Luhan masih berusaha belajar berjalan. Rambut kecoklatan yang begitu panjang, Jongin benar-benar telaten dalam merapikan penampilan seorang wanita.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbangga diri, lelaki itu juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Luhan. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo akan berakhir di ruang tamu seorang diri. Hanya sekali dua kali saja nyonya Xi menemaninya namun mereka tidak pernah memiliki pembicaraan yang baik. Sementara pria berkulit nyaris albino itu selalu menyambut dan mengantar kepulangan, sepanjang hari hanya mengurung diri di kamar dengan setumpuk pekerjaan yang selalu ia bawa pulang ke rumah. Lalu ketika nyonya Xi pergi berbelanja maka Kyungsoo akan benar-benar seorang diri. Belajar dari pengalaman tiga kali kunjungan yang lalu maka hari ini dia membawa dua buku bacaan. Kyungsoo tahu jika mereka akan pulang malam hari setelah melewatkan makan malam yang penuh kecanggungan dan kesabaran lebih saat Luhan begitu sulit melepaskan kepulangan Jongin .

* * *

Tapi apa yang terjadi sore ini ketika Luhan selesai berganti pakaian dan menghilangkan semua aroma keringat serta kelelahan setelah berlatih hampir setengah hari sejak kunjungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo kemari. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mendorong sebuah kursi roda. Ia mendapat begitu banyak kecanggungan namun Jongin berkata tidak apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja karena pada awalnya Kyungsoo menolak membantu Luhan karena alasan pribadi.

Bahkan tidak sekali dua kali Kyungsoo mendorong kursi roda Luhan menempel pada Jongin agar dia bisa bertanya. Beberapa pertanyaan yang membuat Jongin hanya memandang Kyungsoo takjub dan kesulitan menahan tawa.

 _'Bagaimana_ _cara agar aku bisa memutar balik kursi ini_ _?'_

 _'Akan ada turunan? Kalau meluncur bagaimana?'_

 _'Yakin bisa melewati rerumputan itu?'_

Oh astaga. Benarkah wanita ini berumur dua puluh delapan tahun dan telah menjadi istrinya. Tidak hanya sebatas itu, benar wanita ini pernah bercinta dengan Jongin ? Ya ampun. Jongin seperti membawa seorang balita yang mendorong kursi roda untuk kakeknya. Atau balita yang belajar menggendong adik bayinya.

Dia bahkan sempat menggoda Kyungsoo dengan bertanya. _'Bagaimana kau akan menggendong anak kita nanti jika mendorong kursi roda saja kau gemetaran?'_

Tapi jawaban Kyungsoo diluar perkiraan Jongin . Wanita itu mengelak dengan cepat.

 _'Aku_ _tidak gemetaran, lagipula s_ _aat_ _J_ _eno kecil aku sering menggendongnya.'_ sebuah alasan yang masuk akal. Dia memiliki adik dengan jarak umur yang terpaut cukup jauh. Jongin membenarkan untuk hal itu.

"Jongin ... Aku ingin makan nasi goreng."

"Oh. Akan kusampaikan pada ibumu."

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo tidak memiliki obrolan. Dia hanya mendengarkan begitu banyak permintaan yang Luhan buat dan Jongin tidak menggunakan kesempatan untuk menolak.

"Tidak." Wanita cantik itu mendapatkan lengan Jongin ketika menyadari lelaki ini akan beranjak dari tempatnya. "Aku ingin kau yang membuatkannya."

Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat bagaimana Jongin memasak untuknya. Terlalu banyak kesalahan namun rasanya lumayan. Tapi Jongin pandai dalam memanaskan masakan dingin, mungkin karena dia terbiasa dengan _fast_ _food._

Ia melihat pria itu mengangguk kemudian menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga akan membuatkan untukmu."

Kyungsoo hanya memandangi tidak terlalu yakin. Mata bulat itu terlihat menggemaskan namun ketika Jongin melangkah pergi barulah Kyungsoo setengah panik. Dia ditinggalkan berdua bersama Luhan. Astaga. Kyungsoo tidak siap. Apa yang harus dia bicarakan dengan Luhan? Sementara mereka berada di area kolam berenang pribadi rumah keluarga Xi dengan lantai kayu tempat mereka berpijak saat ini.

Kyungsoo bahkan harus membasahi bibirnya dengan ludah ketika mendengar Luhan memintanya sedikit maju mendekati bibir kolam. Harusnya Kyungsoo bisa berbohong dan membawa ke sisi lain, tapi dia menyetujui begitu saja.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu Kyungsoo."

Wanita itu mulai mengambil pembicaraan. Membuat jantung Kyungsoo harus bepacu cepat menyadari kecanggungan di antara keduanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya menikah dengan Jongin ?"

Harusnya Kyungsoo bisa menduga jika ada alasan kenapa tiba-tiba Luhan tidak keberatan ketika Jongin meminta Kyungsoo mendorong kursi rodanya sementara perawat Seo membersihkan diri.

"Ya Do Kyungsoo! Aku bertanya padamu!"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dan tidak juga terkejut akan teriakan Luhan barusan.

"Sudah lama aku menyukai Jongin . Bagaimana bisa pada akhirnya kau merebut Jongin ketika aku tidak sadarkan diri!?"

Mata bulat itu melebar. Oh ya, Luhan benar. Dia memang baru saja sadarkan diri dengan begitu ajaib.

"Tidak seharusnya Kau menikah dengan Jongin ."

"Maaf Nona Xi Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Kurasa angin di luar tidak terlalu baik untuk kesehatanmu, aku akan membawamu ke dalam. Aku pikir perawat sudah menunggumu di dalam." Suaranya terdengar pelan dan sedikit menghindar. Kyungsoo seperti seorang anak perempuan yang menghindari teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Do Kyungsoo?!"

Sesaat ketika Kyungsoo akan meraih pegangan kursi roda Luhan, wanita itu meneriakinya dan menggunakan tangannya sendiri mendorong roda membuat dirinya meluncur ke dalam kolam renang.

Suara deburan keras terdengar begitu kuat dan air kolam bahkan memercik hingga keluar.

Tentu Kyungsoo menjadi sangat panik. Wajah kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan bagaimana kini dia takut dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Lu-luhan!" Ia melihat sekeliling tapi tidak ada yang bisa memberinya bantuan. Bahkan ketika pandangan berhenti sepersekian detik pada sebuah jendela di lantai dua. Saat itu tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo menceburkan diri.

Ia mencoba meraih Luhan yang mulai tampak akan tenggelam. Sayangnya kebaikkan wanita itu tidak berjalan baik.

Ia menceburkan diri padahal dirinya sendiri tidak bisa berenang, jangankan berenang, memasuki kolam sendiri saja tidak pernah.

Kyungsoo harus berterima kasih pada Jongin , lelaki itu kembali ke area kolam renang dan begitu kembali ia melihat keduanya berada di dalam kolam renang dalam keadaan panik.

Tadinya dia ingin kembali bertanya apakah Kyungsoo akan suka jika ada daging dalam nasi gorengnya namun sesuatu yang lain terjadi. Jongin menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam setelah berteriak memanggil nama Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Membawa keduanya ke pinggir kolam dan entah bagaimapun ia kemudian mendapat bantuan dari Sehun. Ya Tuhan. Pemuda Oh itu melihat percakapan Luhan dan Kyungsoo, ketika Luhan meluncur ke dalam kolam ia segera bergegas meninggalkan kamar, sayangnya Jongin lebih dulu sampai untuk membantu. Sehun mengambil alih Luhan dan membaringkan wanita itu ke lantai kayu. Ketika Jongin harus bersusah payah membawa Kyungsoo ke daratan. Sehun segera memeriksa jalur pernapasan Luhan. Pria Oh itu semakin panik, ia kemudian memeriksakan sirkulasi darah dan kembali pada pernapasan Luhan.

Sehun masih berusaha untuk tenang walaupun dia mendapat kesulitan. Ia bahkan memeriksa nadi Luhan namun tidak mendapati perempuan itu bernapas ataupun nadinya berdenyut dengan baik. Panik mulai terlihat begitu kentara.

Ia mulai meletakkan telapak tangan di atas dada Luhan, menekannya sesering mungkin. Kompresi yang bisa mencapai sepuluh kali itu membuahkan hasil dengan segera. Luhan mulai terbatuk dan ketika Sehun merasakan napas serta nadi Luhan pria itu barulah bernapas lega.

Ia memandang Jongin yang masih memegangi Kyungsoo.

"Sebaiknya kau urus istrimu!"

Saat itu Sehun segera mengangkat Luhan bridal memasuki rumah, tidak peduli jika ia membawa tubuhnya ikut basah. Ia disambut kepanikan ibu Luhan dan juga perawat yang mendengar suara keributan dari bagian luar rumah.

"Jongin?" ketika itu Jongin merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar hebat.

"Ssshhhhhh kau baik-baik saja sayang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk walau terlihat begitu pelan. Napas hangat Jongin berhembus ke wajah Kyungsoo.

"Luhan baik-baik saja bukan?"

Degh

Bahkan dalam kondisinya sendiri yang begitu ketakutan dia masih sempat bertanya mengenai orang lain. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi dia tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan Kyungsoo. Ia putuskan membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam. Mencari handuk sendiri karena semua orang sedang mempedulikan Luhan.

Ia kembali dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Tenanglah sayang. Semua baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo duduk di atas sofa kulit, ia telah membasahi bagian ruang keluarga rumah ini. Tapi hanya ruangan ini yang memberi mereka sedikit privasi.

Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat mencoba menahan ketakutan. Jemarinya saling bertautan satu sama lain, begitu juga dengan kaki telanjangnya.

Ketika sedikit berhasil membuat Kyungsoo kering, Jongin menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Apa yang membuatmu ketakutan Kyungsoo? Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"A-aku... Aku takut terjadi hal buruk pada Luhan."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Ke-kenapa kau menolongku lebih dulu?"

Kyungsoo bertanya karena dia benar-benar ingin tahu dan pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja keluar dari otaknya. Ia sadar jika memiliki jarak dengan Luhan saat mereka tenggelam, tapi Kyungsoo bisa tahu jika Jongin menariknya ke permukaan kolam lebih dulu.

"Karena Luhan bisa menahan napasnya cukup lama di dalam air."

"Ta-tapi dia tercebur lebih dulu."

"Lalu kau ikut menceburkan diri tanpa peduli jika kau sendiri bisa saja tenggelam!"

Jongin menyela ucapan Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu mempout bibirnya lucu.

"Jeno bilang kau tidak bisa berenang. Kumohon Kyungsoo! Jangan lakukan hal semacam ini lagi. Jika terjadi hal buruk ingatlah aku selalu berada didekatmu."

Sekarang Kyungsoo menyesal membuat Jongin mengalami masalah kepanikan serupa. Harusnya dia bisa membantu menjaga Luhan disaat semua orang melakukan pekerjaannya. Tapi yang terjadi benar-benar di luar perkiraan.

"Ma-maafkan aku."

Di balik pintu itu, sejujurnya Sehun mendengar percakapan keduanya. Sejak tadi dia ingin mengantarkan pakaian untuk Kyungsoo dan juga Jongin yang disiapkan perawat Seo atas permintaan ibu Luhan. Saat ini kedua wanita itu sedang mengurus Luhan di kamar. Lalu langkahnya berhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Pada akhirnya Sehun mencoba mengetuk pintu membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo diam. Mereka memandang pria yang masih menggantung handuk di kepalanya. Ia memegang pakaian kering di tangan.

" _Aunty_ ingin aku mengantarkan ini."

Sehun hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat lalu meletakkan pakaian di atas meja sebelum ia pergi, pemuda itu menatap Jongin dan menghela napas.

"Kurasa tidak akan ada makan malam bersama. Kau bisa membawa pulang istrimu Kim."

Dengan sangat jelas Kyungsoo bisa mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sebuah pembatas luar biasa tebal dan begitu tinggi telah di pasang pemuda Oh terhadap Jongin .

Ada perasaan ketika dia ikut merasa sedih saat melihat Jongin tersenyum canggung pada seseorang. Ketika seseorang itu selalu masuk dalam cerita masa kecil Jongin , dalam bagian yang terdengar begitu menyenangkan bahkan membuat Kyungsoo bertanya bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman dekat. Sepertinya begitu menyenangkan hingga membentuk Jongin seperti ini. Tapi bolehkah satu kali saja Kyungsoo membenci seseorang yang menyakiti Jongin ? Tapi lelaki ini tidak akan menyukainya, sebaiknya Kyungsoo pendam pertanyaan itu lalu menyimpannya dan mengubur sedalam mungkin seperti pertanyaan-pertanyaan sebelumnya.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Di sinilah dia setelah berganti pakaian dengan milik Luhan. Sesuatu yang mengepas di tubuhnya. Membentuk tubuh Kyungsoo namun membuat canggung. Ini terlalu mengetat dan Kyungsoo menjadi begitu risih.

Menutupi kecanggungannya maka Kyungsoo berjalan di belakang Jongin . Memasuki kamar Luhan di mana wanita itu masih berbaring.

" _Aunty..._ Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" Jongin mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Terima kasih telah menolongnya."

"A-aku minta maaf tidak bisa menjaganya," sedikit sulit tapi Kyungsoo berhasil mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Tidak apa. Jangan merasa bersalah.."

"J.. Jo.. Jongin ."

Saat itu nama Jongin menjadi orang pertama yang dipanggil Luhan ketika dia berhasil meraih kesadarannya secara perlahan. Secara reflek Kyungsoo memandang Luhan. Memperhatikan bagaimana tangan wanita itu seperti biasa menggapai udara mencari keberadaan Jongin . Sekali saja Kyungsoo berharap Jongin menahan kakinya untuk tidak mendekat tapi itu tidak terjadi. Lelaki itu mendekat dan memberikan tangannya sebagai pegangan Luhan. Bahkan membantu wanita itu untuk segera duduk.

"Jongin ?"

"Ya Lu. Aku memegangmu."

Dia bahkan memberitahu Luhan.

Apa yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo harapkan? Dia hanya memalingkan wajah menjauhi pemandangan yang membuat sesak dadanya.

"Kyung... Kyungsoo."

Saat namanya di sebut, Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Kyungsoo mendorongku hingga terjatuh. Aku sudah katakan ingin kembali ke dalam. Tapi dia bilang aku harus menjauh darimu."

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dan menggelengkan kepala pelan. Meminta agar wanitanya memilih diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak terbiasa dengan sebuah kebohongan dan jelas sekali jika Luhan telah berbohong.

"Jongin."

"Kau sudah selamat Lu. Semua baik-baik saja."

"Terima kasih menyelamatkanku. Aku tahu kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

Saat itu ketika Luhan ingin memeluk Jongin . Tiba-tiba saja seseorang melewati Kyungsoo cepat dan mendudukkan diri di ranjang. Membuat tubuh setengah basahnya dipeluk oleh Luhan.

"Luhan... Jongin harus berganti pakaian. Tidakkah seharusnya kau melepaskannya? Dia harus pulang sayang."

Ketika itu nyonya Xi mengambil suara. Membuat Kyungsoo memandang takjub mereka. Tidakkah ini seperti sebuah drama menjijikan yang diperankan oleh para penipu?

"Kau tidak terlalu basah. Jadi kau bisa menggunakan pakaian milik Sehun. Jongin bisa menginap!"

"Sehun tidak ada di rumah sayang. Pintu kamarnya terkunci."

Sekali lagi nyonya Xi bahkan harus kembali berbohong kepada anaknya sendiri untuk membuat Luhan membiarkan Jongin pergi. Suatu pernyataan yang baik untuk Kyungsoo maupun Jongin , tapi di sini Kyungsoo menyadari pengorbanan begitu banyak orang, terutama pemuda Oh. Dirinya bahkan dianggap tidak ada setelah dia menyelamatkan wanita itu.

"Ba-baiklah. Tapi berkunjunglah lagi besok Jongin ."

Jongin hanya bergumam pelan ketika Luhan melepaskannya tapi secara fisik dia melepaskan sosok Sehun.

"Jongin, aku ingin mencium pipimu."

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Ia putuskan membawa pergi langkah kakinya dari ruangan itu.

Bagaimana rasanya? Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan pasti. Tapi tubuhnya bereaksi luar biasa. Berkeringat dingin, kakinya terasa lumpuh memaksa diri bertopang pada bagian belakang sofa ruang tamu. Sekuat apapun dia berusaha, otaknya ikut lumpuh tidak mampu memikirkan hal apapun, sulit keluar dari apa ang baru saja dia lihat. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya, dia merasa sakit tapi tidak bisa mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya tentang emosi apa yang sedang dia rasakan? Sampai sebuah pelukan dari belakang menyadarkan dirinya.

"Kita pulang sayang?"

Kyungsoo tidak memandang Jongin . Dia melirik pemuda yang mengekor di belakang mereka.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo kepada Sehun membuat Jongin menatapnya bingung. Tapi kemudian Sehun tersenyum, berapa lama Jongin tidak melihat senyum pemuda itu. Tapi bisakah hal itu tidak bersumber dari Kyungsoo? Jongin menjadi tidak suka.

"Apa kau sudah membuat pilihan Nona Do?"

Rupanya Sehun terlalu berharap banyak dari pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Apa yang Kyungsoo tanyakan hanyalah tentang kejadian di kolam renang karena saat panik Kyungsoo melihat sesuatu bergerak dari jendela lantai dua. Dia bisa menyimpulkan jika Sehun memperhatikan percakapan mereka karena ia yakin itu adalah ruangan milik Sehun. Seharusnya Sehun juga melihat jika Luhan sendiri yang mendorong kursi rodanya dan bukan Kyungsoo.

Sementara pemuda Oh pikir Kyungsoo memahami semua situasi mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Kami permisi."

Sekali lagi Jongin tersenyum canggung, ia membawa serta Kyungsoo pergi.

 _Bagaikan daun maple berwarna merah menyala yang jatuh berguguran, terlepas dari tempatnya karena belaian angin dan waktu. Semakin lama terlepas ia kemudian mengering lalu mengeras_ _namun sangat rapuh_ _. Ketika langkah kaki menginjaknya, daun itu hancur berke_ _p_ _ing-keping._

 _'Aku mengambil satu.'_

 _Anak itu berkata sambil berpikir menggunakan daun maple sebagai pembatas bukunya. Membuat daun itu rata karena tekanan kedua sisi buku yang begitu tebal. Kini daun itu bisa tersentuh dengan sangat baik._

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Aku akan membantumu mencuci piring."

Jongin berkata sembari membawa piring Kotor ke wastafel kemudian berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo. Ikut mengenakan sarung tangan karet. Ia mulai membilas satu persatu piring kotor yang digunakan untuk makan malam.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama ketika makan malam saat itu hanyalah nasi kepal.

"Jongin ," Kyungsoo mencoba menarik perhatian Jongin . Dia takut karena pria ini tidak bicara sama sekali.

"Ya?"

"Tentang Luhan."

"Hm?"

Jongin hanya berdehem pelan. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Kyungsoo. Sementara wanita ini sibuk merangkai sebuah pertanyaan di dalam otaknya.

"Apa kau percaya dia baik-baik saja? Dia... Maksudku dia menelan banyak air karena kau menyelamatkanku lebih dulu."

Degh

Bisakah sekali saja Jongin berharap Kyungsoo bersikap egois? Mementingkan dirinya sendiri misalnya. Kenapa harus memikirkan orang lain. Sudah jelas jika dia mendengar Luhan menuduhnya.

"Besok pagi kita ke sana memastikannya."

Tapi jawaban Jongin menimbulkan reaksi penolakkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mau."

Percayalah jika dia hanya spontan mengatakan protes itu. Kyungsoo sendiri segera menutup mulutnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Tapi..."

"Hanya perlu meminta maaf Kyungsoo."

Pundak Kyungsoo terjatuh mendengar Jongin memotong perkataannya. Bukan itu yang menjadi masalah Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin. Istrimu tidak ingin pergi terlalu pagi, jika seperti ini terus kenapa kau tidak menikah saja dengan Luhan seperti yang diinginkan wanita itu.

"Bagaimana dengan minggu depan?"

Alis Jongin berkerut mendengar penawaran Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan mendekatkan wajah untuk memastikan.

"Be-besok itu."

"Apa sulitnya meminta maaf Kyungsoo? Kita tahu dia berbohong, tapi tidak masalah untuk meminta maaf. Lagipula Luhan..."

"Tidak bisa berjalan dan juga melihat. Apa aku juga harus berbohong seperti yang kalian lakukan padanya?"

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo melepas sarung tangan karet dan membuangnya ke dalam wastafel begitu saja.

"Aku mau mandi!"

Wanita itu memang menyiapkan makan malam ketika Jongin membersihkan diri. Sekarang Kyungsoo memiliki alasan untuk melarikan diri.

Ada alasan lain ketika dia tidak ingin menemui Luhan besok pagi.

Bukankah besok adalah satu bulan pernikahannya bersama Jongin . Sementara itu lelaki ini pernah berkata untuk membawanya ke taman bermain, berkencan sejak matahari terbit. Kenapa tiba-tiba harus membatalkan rencana mereka? Kyungsoo sudah menemani Jongin mengunjungi Luhan, seharusnya dia juga menepati janjinya.

* * *

Keadaan menjadi buruk ketika Kyungsoo keluar kamar mandi dan mendapati Jongin telah terbaring di ranjang namun dengan posisi memunggungi tempat Kyungsoo. Sejenak Kyungsoo berpikir untuk tidur di sofa tapi kemudian dia ingat jika Jongin bisa ikut berbaring di sofa. Jika berbaring di sofa bersama tidak masalah, tapi bagaimana jika Jongin memilih di lantai? Atau tidak menyusul Kyungsoo.

Pada akhirnya ia putuskan menaiki ranjang. Jongin tetap tidak mengubah posisinya. Sementara mata Kyungsoo mengitari kamar yang terasa sunyi. Ia telah mengehela napas berkali-kali namun kesulitan untuk tidur.

Wanita itu bangkit. Ia pikir Jongin sangat marah karena Kyungsoo menyebut Luhan tidak bisa berjalan dan melihat. Bukankah itu seperti menyusahkan? Dan lagi mengingat posisi Jongin, dulu lelaki pernah protes setelah setengah jam berbaring memunggungi Kyungsoo? Tapi kini hampir dua jam dia tidak mengubah posisi.

Ia bangkit, duduk di pinggir ranjang lalu memandangi punggung Jongin yang bisa menyembunyikan tubuh Kyungsoo.

 _'Apa kau sudah tidur? Sangat marah karena aku mengatakan hal buruk tentang teman berhargamu?'_

Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes dan Kyungsoo segera menghapusnya kasar sebelum sebuah isakan meluncur. Ia memilih kembali berbaring tapi begitu sulit untuk tidur.

"Huks..." Sebuah isakan benar-benar meluncur ketika Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia menangis membuat Jongin terkejut dengan suara isakan istrinya. Pria itu tidak tidur, dia menunggu Kyungsoo untuk bicara karena Jongin tahu betapa baik hatinya Kyungsoo. Meminta Kyungsoo mengalah agar besok bisa pergi menemui Luhan.

"Kyungsoo? Sayang?"

Memegang kedua belah lengan atas Kyungsoo tidak segera menenangkan wanitanya. Melainkan membuat Kyungsoo menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hiks..." Tangisnya tak kunjung berhenti. Yang ada semakin kencang dan membuat Jongin makin panik.

"Sayang? Katakan sesuatu," lelaki itu masih berusaha.

"Bicarakan sayang. Kenapa kau menangis?"

"A-aku... Aku tidak bisa tidur Jongin."

Jongin terdiam ketika mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Jongin menyesal jika mendiamkan Kyungsoo membuat wanitanya menangis. Dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo."

Ia meminta Maaf, kembali berbaring namun membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Hampir saja Jongin melupakan jika Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan suara Jongin sebagai pengantar tidur selama empat minggu mereka berada di ranjang yang sama. Dia menyesal, sungguh.

* * *

To be Continue...

* * *

-Preview chapter 09-

"Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf, reaksiku terlalu berlebihan." –Kyungsoo

"Sejak dulu kau tidak pernah bisa kudekati."-Luhan

"Karena kau adalah istriku dan akan tetap menjadi istriku. Aku tidak mau mendengar orang-orang itu mengatakan hal buruk tentang istriku." -Jongin

So sorry about that guys. this story so awkward and _I can't remove just because something._ I've decided just to keep this as a friendship story and bit romance ^^

[170705c – 171112p]

Thank You

 **Ros** é **Bear**


	10. Chapter 09

CONTEMPORARY

[9th Chapter]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

[ **Kai** **Soo** FF]

 _Content story: Sensitive subject matter, original fanfiction, GS, some typo_

* * *

Jongin memandang takjub kepada Kyungsoo. Ada perasaan senang namun juga menyesal pada tempat yang sama di hatinya. Di mana dia bisa memiliki Kyungsoo sebagai seorang istri namun juga membuat wanita ini semakin menderita setelah memaksanya keluar dari zona nyaman.

Kepala Kyungsoo yang masih menjadikan lengan Jongin bantalan sejak setengah jam lalu ketika Jongin memulai dengan...

 _"In green myth, there is a story on Sisyphus who was condemned and punished by God.'_

Satu kalimat dari buku yang pernah dia baca, kemudian membuat Kyungsoo segera terlelap. Jongin tentu tidak melanjutkan ceritanya, ia memilih memandangi wajah damai Kyungsoo. Menghapus jejak air mata dan merapikan rambut wanita itu. Tidak sekalipun Jongin berpikir untuk mendiamkan Kyungsoo lagi. Yang dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana membuat Kyungsoo bahagia.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _'Kakakku tersayang, bagaimana kabar pernikahanmu? Aku mendengar banyak perubahan pada kakak. Semua terlihat sangat baik. Kupikir aku harus berterima kasih banyak pada Jongin_ hyung _. Dia membuat kakak semakin bersinar, seperti permata. Kakak harus tahu kenapa aku ikut menyetujui pernikahanmu, tadinya aku ingin kau mencoba hal baru tapi kemudian aku melihat hal luar biasa terjadi padamu. Semoga kakak t_ _e_ _rus bahagia bersama Jongin_ hyung _. Aku mencintaimu._ Jeno.'

"Kenapa harus berkirim surat yang begitu jauh jika bisa menggunakan surel atau pesan langsung?"

Kyungsoo mempout bibirnya lucu ketika Jongin memberikan sebuah komentar di pagi hari saat ia kembali dari lantai dasar membawa semua isi _letter box_ milik mereka. Salah satu ditujukan untuk Kyungsoo.

"Surelmu tidak bisa membawakan barang jadi."

Jongin yang sedang menguncir rambut Kyungsoo mengintip ke depan di mana ia juga bisa melihat selain surat, paket yang di kirim Jeno berupa beberapa novel bahasa asing. Mereka masih membicarakan paket yang pria itu bawa dari lantai dasar bangunan apartemen.

"Kita ke tempat Luhan sebentar. Aku janji tidak akan lebih dari sepuluh menit. Setelah itu kita berkencan seharian."

Mereka telah membuat kesepakatan ketika pagi ini di mulai. Kyungsoo setuju untuk mengikuti permintaan Jongin. Tidak akan lebih dari sepuluh menit, bahkan tidak akan bergabung dalam sarapan. Dia hanya akan bicara bersama Luhan di tempat yang aman. Didengarkan Jongin dan Luhan juga akan menyadari situasi itu, lalu meminta maaf walau sesungguhnya bukan kesalahan Kyungsoo. Semua ketika satu pertanyaan Kyungsoo muncul membuat Jongin menjelaskan beberapa hal mengenai Luhan. Bagaimana mereka harus bersikap baik pada kondisi Luhan saat ini.

"Sudah selesai."

Kyungsoo membawa tatapannya ke bagian atas di mana Jongin menarik habis poni dan menyisahkan anakkan rambut di bagian depan. Rambut Kyungsoo dibiarkan tergerai tapi ketika Jongin menyerahkan cermin Kyungsoo memandang takjub pada apa yang telah lelaki tan perbuat kepada rambutnya. _Waterfall braid_ atau kepang menyerupai air terjun membuat Kyungsoo terlihat seperti seorang putri yang sedang bermain di taman kastil. Ahh kastilnya, terkadang dia merindukan menjadi seorang putri dengan puluhan pelayan di rumah tua milik neneknya. Tapi Kyungsoo segera sadar dia tidak seharusnya terlarut dalam kondisi itu, bukankah dia sendiri yang sudah memutuskan kehidupan ini.

"Jongin... ini cantik sekali."

Lelaki itu berusaha menahan tawanya melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu senang. Tangan wanita itu tak berhenti untuk mencoba menyentuh hasil karya yang Jongin buat.

"Sekarang aku bisa mendapatkan ciuman dan pelukanku?"

Seketika wajah tersenyum Kyungsoo menatap Jongin melotot. Tapi dia berbalik badan segera. Masuk ke dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Terima kasih banyak Jongin."

Kyungsoo segera mencium bibir Jongin cepat sebelum pria itu menahan tengkuknya.

"Menyenangkan mendapat keduanya setiap pagi."

Bisikan itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo mempout bibirnya lucu. Ia merasa kalah, namun juga bahagia dalam satu waktu.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Dari awal Jongin sudah mempunyai firasat tidak terlalu baik saat pertama kali Luhan memprotes ketika dia menyampaikan jika Kyungsoo adalah istrinya. Seperti ada busur panah yang siap Luhan layangkan pada Kyungsoo. Tapi Jongin sudah bertekad, apapun yang terjadi dia tidak akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Ia duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo ketika pagi itu mereka tiba di rumah kediaman keluarga Xi. Perawat bilang sudah biasa jika hampir setiap pagi Luhan dalam kondisi _down_ mencari keberadaan Jongin. Itulah alasan kenapa di kamar perempuan itu tidak memiliki perabotan berbahaya seperti benda-benda yang akan menggores tubuhnya.

* * *

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkan Kyungsoo."

 _'Membayangkanmu hidup bersama Jongin_ _sementara aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat.'_

Luhan melanjutkan pernyataannya di dalam hati. Dia tahu pasti keduanya sekarang sedang kebingungan.

"Ada apa?"

Jongin menghentikan Kyungsoo yang barusaja ingin menyela. Dia memberi isyarat seolah Jongin akan menyelesaikan sisanya.

"Aku mau tanya kenapa dia mendorongku?"

"Dia tidak mendorongmu dengan sengaja Luhan. Itu sebuah kecelakaan, maafkan aku yang salah menyetel kursi rodamu. Seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati sebelum meninggalkanmu."

Suara Sehun. Luhan ingin marah karena dengan pernyataan Sehun itu artinya Kyungsoo tidak salah. Pria itu mengeluarkan kalimat yang terdengar tenang namun sangat mematahkan untuk Luhan melanjutkan protes.

"Jika kau masih marah karena terlibat kecelakaan itu. Maka marahlah padaku, apapun yang kau minta aku akan memenuhinya."

Sayangnya yang berkata begini adalah Sehun. Jika Jongin berani mengatakan hal seperti ini, Luhan akan meminta pria itu menikahinya. Ia bahkan berpikir tidak masalah selama bisa mendapatkan pria tan itu, bukankah sudah sangat lama dia terus memandang ke arah Jongin berada.

"Sudahlah," pada akhirnya Luhan menyerah.

"Jongin, kau datang pagi-pagi sekali. Mau menemaniku belajar membaca? Ibuku membelikan beberapa buku _Braille_."

Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum canggung yang tak akan dilihat Luhan.

"Maaf Luhan. Hari ini aku memiliki janji berkencan. Tapi kami akan berkunjung lagi lain hari."

Keperluan yang telah selesai terlihat berakhir dengan baik, nyatanya membuat sesuatu yang lama sekali telah muncul kembali. Kecemburuan Luhan meningkat karena Jongin telah berani meninggalkannya hanya karena sebuah kencan, semua dimulai dari kehadiran Kyungsoo. Membuat pikiran Luhan mengakar pada keberadaan Kyungsoo.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Susah payah Jongin harus membujuk Kyungsoo agar tersenyum kembali. Perkataan Luhan beberapa waktu lalu membuat wanita itu memilih diam dan memandang keluar kaca mobil.

"Kyungsoo maafkan aku. Aku tahu ini berlebihan."

Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Jongin sejenak. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf, reaksiku terlalu berlebihan."

Jika keadaan terus dibiarkan begini, sama saja dia merusak kencan mereka. Padahal lelaki ini sudah sangat siap menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Namun sesuatu tiba-tiba melintas di pikiran Jongin.

"Aku punya ide, bagaimana jika kita mengunjungi orang tuamu minggu depan? Kita bisa menginap di rumahmu sayang."

Saat itu Kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah mendengar penawaran Jongin. Dia juga tidak harus menghancurkan kencan mereka hari ini, apalagi jika minggu depan dia bisa pergi mengujungi orang tuanya.

* * *

 _Satu hari berkencan dan Kyungsoo telah menghabiskan beberapa cup ice cream. Mencoba beberapa permainan di taman bermain hingga_ _dia merasa lelah luar biasa_

Sementara di rumah yang telah mereka tinggalkan. Wanita cantik itu hanya menghela napas berkali-kali ketika perawat Seo mengajarinya menggunakan buku _Braille_. Terlihat tidak berminat, dan begitulah dia setiap waktu tanpa Jongin.

"Apa kau terlalu bersinar untukku?"

Luhan bergumam pelan ketika dia mendapat waktu istirahat. Gadis manis itu duduk di jendela kamar menerima tamparan lembut angin dari luar. Matahari di luar sana akhirnya bisa bersinar setelah awan hitam menyingkir.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang pemuda yang telah berdiri di sampingnya, Oh Sehun. Pemuda itu hanya diam bahkan ia mengatur bagaimana napasnya tidak akan membuat Luhan menyadari kehadirannya karena teredam suara kipas angin kecil menempel di dinding yang di beri beberapa kertas membuat suara gesekkan.

"Sejak dulu kau tidak pernah bisa kudekati."

Sehun menyadari arti ucapan Luhan. Tentu saja karena dia juga berada di tempat yang sama di mana Luhan trus memandang ke arah Jongin.

Keadaan menjadi rumit setiap kali waktu berhasil mereka lewati.

"Kenapa kau selalu memandang begitu jauh. Tidak bisakah kau melihat di dekatmu?"

Luhan masih saja bicara seorang diri. Sementara pria itu tersenyum miris.

 _'Kau sadar begitu sulit meraihnya. Kenapa_ _kau juga_ _tidak melihat di sekitarmu?'_ Sehun tentu saja hanya berkata di dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia beritahukan pada wanita ini.

"Luhan sayang... Oh?"

"Ya Mom?"

Luhan menoleh walau sadar tidak akan melihat di mana Ibunya saat ini. Hanya telinganya bekerja sangat baik setelah panggilan itu terjadi.

Ibu Luhan terdiam, dia mengangguk ketika Sehun memberi isyarat untuk diam perihal keberadaannya.

"Ibu harus pergi keluar untuk menemui seseorang." Wanita tua itu berjalan mendekati Luhan setelah melangkah melewati Sehun.

"Ayah?"

Luhan bertanya tapi yang didapat adalah sentuhan lembut pada wajahnya. Jemari lembut sang ibu bekerja dengan sangat baik.

"Bukan sayang," itu adalah sebuah pemberitahuan, "Klien ibu." Ia kemudian melanjutkan.

Luhan mengangguk dan ia mendapat sebuah kecupan kasih sayang pada pipinya. Wanita tua itu kemudian tersenyum menatap Sehun sebelum meninggalkan keduanya.

"Mom. Bisakah tutup pintunya untukku karena aku ingin tidur?" Bukan hanya sebuah permintaan, namun pernyataan itu membuat pikiran ibunya bekerja.

"Mau kuminta Sehun..."

"Tidak mom. Aku bisa berpindah sendiri, kumohon jangan terlalu banyak membantu saat aku ingin berjalan kembali."

Luhan menyela dan dia segera mendapati suara pintu tertutup setelah ibunya berkata mengerti.

Namun tanpa dia sadari pria itu masih berdiri di dalam ruangan.

Menyaksikan bagaimana Luhan berusaha untuk berdiri kemudian mengambil cukup banyak waktu mengistirahatkan diri dengan berpegangan pada sisi ranjang wanita itu membuka pakaian membuat Sehun panik, tapi jika dia bergerak kaki panjangnya bisa menyentuh sesuatu dan membuat Luhan menyadari keberadaannya.

Sehun memejamkan mata erat, tapi sebuah godaan membuatnya mengintip. Luhan meraba pakaian yang tergantung dan memakai gaun tidurnya. Sebuah gaun tidur terusan yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. Sesaat Sehun benar-benar terpesona, dia berhasil melihat tubuh setengah telanjang Luhan. Gadis itu dengan usahanya sendiri berhasil menaiki ranjang. Berbaring dan menggunakan indera perasa memposisikan bantal dan selimut.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

" _Kau tahu sayang, Ayah sangat takut melewatkan pernikahanmu tapi akhirnya Ayah senang kau menikah. Semua orang tua hanya berharap anak mereka bahagia."_

Minggu berikutnya Jongin membawa Kyungsoo berkunjung ke rumah kedua orang tuanya. Melakukan sebuah perjalanan cukup jauh dan menginap untuk menghilangkan perasaan rindu walau sebenarnya Kyungsoo sendiri memastikan pada Jongin sebenarnya dia baik-baik saja. Sejak kecil dia juga sangat jarang tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya jadi sudah terbiasa jika tidak melihat mereka. Tapi Jongin memaksa mengingat janji mereka seminggu yang lalu, selain untuk menghindari kunjungan pada Luhan dia juga ingin memastikan jika Kyungsoo mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin akan tidur di ranjang milik Kyungsoo, sekali lagi Kyungsoo menegaskan jika Jongin tidak perlu berbangga diri. Dia juga baru meniduri ranjang ini setiap hari setelah neneknya meninggal. Malam ini di mulai setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan malam bersama beberapa obrolan bersama orang tua Kyungsoo

"Aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana kau tumbuh bersama nenekmu?"

Kyungsoo yang duduk di pinggir ranjang menoleh menatap Jongin. Pria itu telah berada di atas ranjang terlebih dahulu dan sekarang merangkak ke pinggir mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Jika dulu aku berkata kau susul saja nenek. Tapi sekarang bagaimana jika besok kita mampir ke _'kastil'_ yang telah membesarkanku?"

Jongin terkikik pelan mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Dia menjadi tidak sabar untuk mengunjungi lingkungan yang membesarkan Kyungsoo hingga menjadi wanita konservatif. Tapi itu cerita dulu, maksudku lihatlah bagaimana penampilan Kyungsoo dan juga pikiran wanita ini sekarang, dia bahkan menerima gaun tidur _Victoria secret_ di atas lutut. Mengenakan dengan begitu nyaman untuk mulai berbaring di ranjang berseprai putih.

Mungkin sesekali tidak sesuai yang di harapkan Jongin karena terlalu banyak yang dia minta dari Kyungsoo. Tap hal sederhana selalu bisa membuat pria itu merasa senang.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Keesokkan pagi ketika membawa mobil meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Do, Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah petunjuk jalan.

Tidak ada hutan bambu yang mereka lewati, tidak ada pula jalan dua jalur, mereka hanya menemukan sedikit penerangan di jalan dan pagar di depan rumah yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Bangunan yang tampak sederhana, terlihat luas dan menyenangkan untuk tempat bersenang-senang atau mungkin tempat menghabiskan liburan. Sebuah bangunan di daerah sub urban. Sebuah rumah dua lantai, memiliki ruang penyimpanan, ruang baca, taman dan sebuah bangunan terpisah dengan samar-samar. Sangat luas dan menyenangkan namun tidak terlalu terawat lagi. Ayah Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengurus rumah ini, namun mereka pastikan tempatnya akan selalu bersih. Mungkin suatu hari nanti seseorang akan membeli rumah ini sebagai kediaman atau hanya tempat menenangkan diri. Percayalah, bangunan ini bahkan memiliki cerobong asap yang sangat berfungsi ketika salju turun atau udara menjadi dingin.

Ingin Jongin tertawa tapi dia tahan melihat Kyungsoo duduk di ayunan berdebu. Memandang kosong pada bagian belakang rumah.

"Kau mengingat mereka?"

Ia mendapat anggukan pelan Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, bagaimana jika kau membawaku ke tempat makan? Aku lapar sayang."

Hal yang kau anggap tidak penting, bisa jadi itu sangat membantu. Perlahan Jongin merasakannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ada restoran Jepang di dekat sini "

"Terdengar enak. Kita ke sana?"

Di rumah ini, Kyungsoo telah di besarkan oleh dua orang tua yang menjunjung tinggi aturan dan nilai aristokrat keturunan mereka. Pada bangunan dua lantai dengan banyak ruang menyimpan benda berharga ini juga kenangan kehidupan Kyungsoo tersimpan begitu baik. Dia mendapatkan libur musim panas ke pinggir pulau hingga ke luar negeri. Kunjungan kedua orang tua dan juga adik laki-lakinya. Apalagi yang bisa dia ingat? Ahh bagaimana dia pernah berjalan kaki karena sekolah pulang lebih awal dan belum ada yang menjemput. Seharusnya dia bisa kembali dengan segera tapi karena tersasar dia berputar-putar di sekitar jalan akibat kesalahan itu membuat panik satu rumah.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Memasuki minggu kedelapan pernikahan mereka. Kyungsoo telah bekerja dengan sangat giat. Ia bahkan mendapatkan beberapa pujian di Kantor tapi semua tidak lepas dari perhatian Jongin. Suami sekaligus atasannya itu begitu sabar mengajari Kyungsoo.

Jongin telah begitu sibuk menjabat _manager_ dalam satu tahun belakangan ini sejak berada di kantor lama. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan jabatan baru dengan tugas yang lebih berat lagi. Semua benar-benar karena usahanya. Jabatan _general manager_ terdengar menyenangkan di telinga Kyungsoo yang menerima surat pengangkatan Jongin.

"Semua karena kerja kerasmu membangun tempat ini dalam waktu satu bulan lebih."

Jongin yang duduk di kursi kerjanya memandang Kyungsoo. Asisten sekaligus istrinya itu mengantarkan sebuah surat pemberitahuan yang mana sebenarnya Jongin juga mengetahui pengangkatannya.

"Bagaimana jika kau tidak perlu masak malam ini? Kita makan malam di luar?"

Kyungsoo menimbang-nimbang tawaran Jongin. Lalu menggeleng segera.

"Bagaimana jika piknik di akhir pekan?"

Jongin ingin makan malam di luar tapi dia juga tidak bisa menolak penawaran Kyungsoo barusan.

"Bagaimana jika melakukan keduanya? Ayolah sayang."

Kepalanya maju ke depan mengharapkan jawaban memuaskan. Menopang kepala dengan menunjukkan wajah termanisnya.

"Ya?" Jongin bertanya sekali lagi mencoba memastikan.

Ia melihat Kyungsoo menghela napas berat. Jelas terlihat bagaimana wanita itu kesulitan membuat keputusan untuk pilihan kali ini.

"Baiklah! Aku juga harus menyesuaikan pekerjaan baruku terlebih dahulu."

Mendengarkan ucapan Kyungsoo pria itu segera mengangguk. Tidak hanya jabatan Jongin yang merangkak naik, tapi dia juga membawa asisten manisnya itu semakin sibuk. Untuk sementara mungkin tidak masalah, Jongin bisa melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo sangat fokus pada pekerjaannya. Dia telah berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan pengakuan di perusahaan keluarganya sendiri. Bahkan rela menemani staf menemui klien dengan berjalan kaki. Jika itu Kyungsoo yang tinggal di _'kastil'_ neneknya, Jongin bisa pastikan penolakan pasti dilakukan, tapi lihatlah gadis kecil yang telah bertransformasi menjadi seorang wanita dewasa dengan pemikiran terbuka dalam waktu dua bulan saja.

* * *

 _'Jongin? Kau akan mengantarku check up sore ini?'_

"Hahh."

Bagaimana Jongin menolak permohonan Luhan. Dia hanya menghembuskan napas setelah membuka pesan suara barusan. Tapi jika sesuai jadwal artinya dia bisa mengantar Luhan kemudian bersiap untuk makan malam di luar. Lagipula Kyungsoo sudah mulai mengerti tentang itu, tidak pernah dia mengeluh tentang kedekatan mereka lagi selama Jongin bisa bersikap sangat baik di sebelahnya.

Ketika detik berubah menjadi jam lalu membentuk hari.

Jongin menyadari di luar sana langit menjadi jingga. Ia keluar dari ruangan dan menyadari Kyungsoo di balik tumpukkan dokumen. Setelah tidak menemukan seorang pria tua yang seharusnya memiliki meja kerja di hadapan Kyungsoo. Hanya saja dia menjadi kurang peduli tentang sekretarisnya itu.

"Sayang?" Panggilnya pelan membuat kepala yang dia cari memyembul di antara sela-sela tumpukkan kertas.

Kyungsoo dengan kacamata bacanya adalah pemandangan yang sangat menyenangkan. Wanita itu menaikkan sudut kacamatanya untuk bisa memperbaiki penglihatan.

"Ya?"

"Sudah sore. Kau mau menemaniku mengantar Luhan ke rumah sakit? Sehun masih melakukan perjalanan keluar Kota."

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau. Tapi lihatlah pekerjaanku. Aku harus menyelesaikannya segera." Wanita itu memberitahu tentang keberadaan seberapa banyak yang harus dia selesaikan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan makan malam kita?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap,kali ini dia khawatir tentang rencana mereka tapi wanita itu tersenyum sangat manis.

"Aku akan datang tepat waktu, kau bisa kirimkan alamatnya padaku."

Jongin berjalan melingkari meja kerja Kyungsoo, ia menyingkirkan setumpuk dokumen dan mengambil posisi duduk di sudut meja dengan kedua kaki yang berusaha menopang tubuhnya. Pria itu menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan segera memeluk istrinya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bekerja keras. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu bekerja."

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat.

"Kau ingat apa yang dokter katakan dua hari lalu? Luhan tidak bisa melewatkan pengobatannya atau itu akan membuatnya melakukan terapi dari awal."

Selalu mengkhawatirkan orang. Bisakah Jongin memprotes kebaikan hati Kyungsoo?

"Aku akan menyusulmu. Tidak akan lama. Aku hanya butuh dua jam lagi untuk menyelesaikan semua ini."

Akhirnya Jongin mengangguk menyetujui. Dia mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo untuk mendekat, - _menempelkan bibirnya._ Memberikan ciuman yang begitu lembut. Jongin menghembuskan napas hangat ketika bibir Kyungsoo sedikit terbuka, merasakan getaran dari napas yang ia hembuskan pria itu kembali mencium belahan bibir Kyungsoo dan mendapatkan sebuah ciuman tanpa melibatkan permainan lidah.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _Berapa lama dia telah berdiam diri setelah perlahan menyelesaikan tumpukkan pekerjaannya?_

 _Lima menit?_

 _Sepuluh menit?_

Rasanya telah setengah jam berlalu. Kyungsoo masih saja duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. Semua terjadi ketika dia memilih pergi ke toilet umum lantai tempatnya bekerja daripada menggunakan toilet pribadi di ruang kerja Jongin. Ketika berada di bilik ia dapat mendengar percakapan dua orang yang masih mempertanyakan pekerjaan Kyungsoo.

* * *

 _"Tentu saja dia ikut dipromosikan. Dia putri_ _p_ _emi_ _l_ _ik_ perusahaan ini. _Direktur utama pasti juga menginginkan karier putrinya merangkak."_

 _"Ya._ _General manager_ _sudah bekerja keras. Aku melihatnya menyelesaikan masalah dengan cepat, tapi ketika dia mendapatkan jabatan sekarang kenapa putri direktur_ _utama_ _juga ikut_ _mendapatkan jabatan baru_

 _"Hum... Kurasa mereka menikah agar kita berpikir tuan putri telah berusaha. Padahal dia hanya mengekor saja."_

* * *

Ingin menangis tapi Kyungsoo menahannya. Ponsel wanita itu kemudian berdering, sebuah panggilan yang menyedarkan Kyungsoo dan dia segera menjawab,

"Ya aku akan turun."

Panggilan dari Jongin yang memberitahu Kyungsoo jika dia sudah kembali lagi dari menemani Luhan. Kyungsoo bergegas membereskan peralatannya, dia bahkan membawa beberapa pekerjaan karena nyatanya tidak selesai seperti harapan sebelumnya. Ia tahu Jongin akan marah jika Kyungsoo membawa pekerjaan pulang. Hanya saja dia tetap harus menyiapkan presentasi untuk Jongin sampaikan besok siang, Kyungsoo baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya setengah bagian, dia punya setengah hari besok untuk menyelesaikan. Tapi wanita ini memilih membawa pekerjaannya pulang agar besok bisa mengerjakan yang lain. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali, tapi sering kali seperti ini walau sudah mendapat protes Jongin.

Langkah wanita itu terhenti ketika lift umum mengalami masalah. Dia harus menggunakan tangga darurat. Beruntunglah ia berada di lantai ketiga, jadi bukan sebuah masalah besar bagi Kyungsoo yang telah terbiasa berjalan kaki.

Semua langkahnya kembali terhenti mendengar percakapan serupa seperti saat di toilet beberapa waktu lalu. Masih ada beberapa pekerja yang belum kembali. Pernah kukatakan pada kalian jika perusahaan memiliki jam kerja tapi para pegawai dituntut menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Mereka bisa lembur hingga tiga malam kemudian di sisa minggu mendapatkan keleluasaan.

Di sinilah Kyungsoo, menyembunyikan dirinya di tangga bagian atas ketika dua pegawai membicarakan dirinya di bagian luar pintu tangga darurat lantai dua.

Napas beratnya meluncur begitu saja. Dada terasa sakit tapi Kyungsoo masih berusaha agar kedua pegawai itu tidak menyadarinya. Jongin pernah berkata jika menjadi seorang atasan maka dia tidak bisa menekan para pegawai, semua dilakukan agar para kegawai bekerja dengan sukarela tanpa tekanan yang membuat mual dan pusing. _Sebuah pekerjaan segera teratasi jika pikiran seseorang bisa fokus di tempat._

Jemarinya saling bertautan satu sama lain menunggu agar kedua pegawai di balik pintu tangga darurat itu meninggalkan tempatnya. Kyungsoo sangat yakin mereka tidak akan menggunakan tangga ini, tidak ada keperluan di lantai atas jika sudah malam. Para _direksi_ biasanya telah pulang. Namun nyatanya menjadi begitu lama untuknya berdiam diri.

* * *

 **Hangat**

Ketika sebuah sentuhan lembut membuat tautan jemari Kyungsoo terlepas. Menautkan jemari yang lebih lebar itu kemudian menarik tubuhnya. Bunyi pintu terbuka mengejutkan kedua orang di balik pintu bahkan ikut mengejutkan Kyungsoo ketika dia menyadari sosok Jongin telah membawanya melewati kedua pegawai yang kini menundukkan kepala menyadari kedatangan dua orang ini.

Pria itu telah mencari Kyungsoo, lift untuk pegawai umum memang _'bermasalah'_ , tapi seharusnya masih ada lift khusus yang bisa mereka gunakan. Ia sadar Kyungsoo pasti menggunakan tangga, semua seperti yang dia pikirkan. Tapi ada nilai tambah yang ia dapatkan ketika menemukan Kyungsoo hanya berdiri di balik pintu mendengarkan percakapan di luar sana.

" _General Manager_ Kim? Anda belum pulang?"

Jongin berhenti di depan mereka masih dengan menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum pada dua pegawainya.

"Ya. Aku harus menjemput istriku karena dia menyelesaikan pekerjaan hingga larut malam. Lihatlah bagaimana dia sering kali membawa pulang pekerjaan agar aku tidak kerepotan besok pagi. Dia penasehat terbaik dalam menjalankan pekerjaan. Tapi kenapa kalian belum pulang?"

"Y-ya. Kami memiliki beberapa pekerjaan."

Jongin mengangguk paham. Kedua pegawai itu bahkan tergagap menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Aku pikir kalian harus mendapatkan waktu istirahat. Pulanglah."

"Y-ya _General manager_ Kim ."

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Tidak sekalipun ia meninggalkan langkah Kyungsoo. Berjalan dalam diam hingga ke parkiran mobil.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Saat langit benar-benar terlihat Jingga, pada fase yang tak menentu dia tidak kehilangan arah padangan. Di mana kemudian sesuatu telah menghangatkan hati kecilnya.

"Sayang?"

Jongin berusaha memanggil Kyungsoo ketika wanita itu hanya memandang keluar jendela mobil.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?" Jongin hanya butuh penjelasan singkat tentang apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan.

"Kenapa harus membelaku? Bukankah pernikahan kita karena sebuah..."

"Ya aku tahu, kita menikah karena keinginan Ayahmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap melakukannya?"

Jongin menepikan mobilnya, ia melepas sabuk pengaman dan menarik Kyungsoo dalam sebuah pelukan. Ia tahu ini yang dibutuhkan istrinya saat ini. Dunia kerja di luar masih meragukan kehadiran Kyungsoo, sebagai seorang suami bukankah tugas Jongin adalah menenangkannya?

"Karena kau adalah istriku dan akan tetap menjadi istriku. Aku tidak mau mendengar orang-orang itu mengatakan hal buruk tentang istriku."

Pria itu kemudian merasakan jika kemeja yang dia gunakan tertarik ke depan karena remasan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, kita akan tetap makan malam di luar?"

Jongin mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja. Aku ingin memiliki banyak waktu bersamamu. Jika sudah pulang kau akan mengabaikan aku karena berkas itu."

Jongin melirik tumpukkan dokumen yang sejak tadi di bawa Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku. Tidak akan kubawa pulang lagi."

Dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, mereka telah bersama. Bahkan ketika sesuatu berusaha menarik salah satunya, sampai saat ini tidak pernah terpikir untuk benar-benar meninggalkan satu sama lain.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Hanya berjarak dua hari ketika Sehun masih berada di luar kota karena pekerjaannya dan Jongin harus membantu nyonya Xi beserta perawat Seo membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit. Sore ini Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri, sudah berapa lama dia tidak mengunjungi wanita cantik itu. Tidak banyak yang berubah, dia semakin cantik saja setiap harinya. Menempel pada Jongin dan benar-benar hanya pria itu yang Luhan butuhkan.

"Jadi besok kau akan piknik bersama Jongin?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping di mana Luhan sedang duduk di sebelahnya ketika Jongin menepikan mobil di pinggir jalan untuk pergi ke sebuah minimarket membeli beberapa perlengkapan piknik mereka yang kurang. Meninggalkan Luhan berdua saja di dalam mobil bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengambil akhir pekan Jongin untuk dirimu sendiri Kyungsoo? Kau membuatnya kelelahan karena mengurusi tuan putri sepertimu."

Ingin Kyungsoo protes tapi dia tidak melakukan itu. Dia bukan seorang yang begitu egois. Dalam situasi ini ia pikir lebih baik mengabaikan perkataan Luhan.

"Aku ingin kau melepaskan Jongin."

Tentu saja kalimat pendek terakhir membuatnya sangat terkejut.

"Maaf Luhan. Aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku tahu tentang masa lalu kalian tapi aku bukan sekedar teman kencan Jongin. Aku istrinya."

Pengakuan itu sukses membuat Luhan tercekat. Wajahnya memerah karena emosi marah terkumpul di satu tempat.

"Kau tidak tahu semuanya Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak mungkin mengatakan semuanya padamu. Perlu aku membuktikan padamu jika kau hanya menyusahkan dan Jongin tidak akan meninggalkan aku Kyungsoo. Aku pastikan kau hanya akan memiliki satu pilihan."

Saat itu Jongin melangkah mendekat dengan sekantung belanjaan. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dan Jongin secara bergantian. Wanita itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Apa lagi sekarang? Dia baru bisa mengatasi sepenuhnya permasalahannya di tempat kerja.

 _'Apa kau sudah membuat pilihan Nona Do?'_

Pernyataan Luhan barusan terdengar tidak asing. Ya. Ketika pria Oh pernah bertanya padanya. Pilihan? Pilihan seperti apa?

Kenapa begitu menyakitkan ketika dia memutuskan masuk ke dalam kehidupan Jongin. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka bertiga? Tentang tatapan terluka Sehun dan pengorbanan pria itu. Lalu Jongin? Kenapa dia selalu bersikap seperti pahlawan untuk Luhan? Bukankah mereka hanya berteman?

* * *

To be Continue...

* * *

 _What did you think? Please let me know._

 _This story is going to be defferent with Complementary. I'am hoping it will work. And thank you so much for the amazing response, I hope you continue enjoy with each chapter as the come._

-Preview Chapter 10-

 _"Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukannya di kamar mandi_?" -Kyungsoo

 _"Astaga_ _Jongin_ _! Bicaralah sesuatu. Kenapa kau hanya memandangiku?"_ –Kyungsoo

 _"Jika seperti ini t_ _e_ _rus dia bisa saja mati!"_ -Sehun.

 _"Ini bukan sebuah kecelakaan. Tapi usaha bunuh diri. Dia menjadi begitu frustasi mengetahui kabar..."_ –Anonymous.

[170707c – 171120p]

Thank You.

.

RoséBear


	11. Chapter 10

_Hallo,,, hallo! Next chapter is up! Sorry for the long wait but here we are with next chapter! Please enjoy and let's get this chapter rolling ^^_

CONTEMPORARY

[10th Chapter]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

[ **KaiSoo FF** ]

 _Content story: Sensitive subject matter, original fanfiction, GS, some typo, Adult themes_

* * *

Ini adalah pagi yang tenang ketika Jongin mulai terbangun. Ia mendapati aroma manis berasal dari dapur. Gurih _sandwitch_ yang dikemas Kyungsoo serta beberapa _cookies_ hangat lalu secangkir coklat panas tergeletak begitu saja, bahkan ia melihat Kyungsoo masih dengan gaun tidurnya sedang bersiap diri untuk rencana piknik mereka.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum ketika sadar Kyungsoo belum menyadari keberadaan dirinya. Kaki pria tan itu melangkah mendekat, pada bagian tangan ia telah menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Eokhh!"

Wanita itu terkejut mendapatkan sentuhan tiba-tiba Jongin di belakang tubuhnya. Pria itu menarik rambut Kyungsoo dan menguncirnya seperti hari-hari biasa ketika mereka mulai terbangun bersamaan.

"Kau bahagia?"

Tidak bisa Jongin pungkiri jika dia sangat ingin memeluk istrinya. setelah menguncir rambut itu, ia melingkarkan tangan pada perut Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan beban pada pundak wanita itu.

"Jongin."

Kyungsoo menggeliat ketika menerima sentuhan basah pada leher, tubuh wanita itu menerima getaran tiba-tiba merasakan bibir Jongin bergumam di kulit lehernya.

"Ya? Kau menginginkannya sayang?"

Kyungsoo mendesis mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Sentuhan itu masih terasa begitu lembut dan sedikit asing walau dia sudah berusaha keras menerima.

"Jongin." tentu saja Kyungsoo ingin menolak. Tubuhnya sendiri bergerak gelisah di dalam pelukan pria ini.

"Ingin mandi bersama?"

Tapi ternyata pria ini lebih gigih dari apa yang dia bayangkan. Jongin sama sekali tidak mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Langit sedikit mendung untuk berangkat terlalu cepat. Bagaimana jika mandi bersama, bersiap lalu kita berangkat."

Penawaran Jongin terlalu berlebihan dan Kyungsoo kesulitan melepaskan diri.

"Kemarin kau bilang berterima kasih padaku." Pria itu menambahkan.

Ya. Kyungsoo ingat satu hari setelah kejadian di tangga darurat. Jongin memberinya kesempatan untuk menyampaikan presentasi langsung di mana Kyungsoo mendapat pujian yang sangat baik. Wanita itu terlalu senang dan menghambur memeluk Jongin, mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali atas kepercayaan padanya.

Mungkin di sana letak keinginan Jongin muncul. Kyungsoo memikirkannya berulang kali hingga tidak sadar Jongin telah membalik tubuhnya membuat bagian belakang Kyungsoo menyentuh sisi meja mini bar. Pria itu jauh lebih tinggi dan dia harus sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Jongin yang bicara.

Jongin memiliki telapak tangan yang sangat lebar dan juga kuat, menangkup hampir semua bagian kepala Kyungsoo. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya, mendapatkan pelukan dan ciuman Kyungsoo di pagi hari setelah hal kecil yang ia lakukan pada wanita itu adalah kebahagiaan ketika hari baru dimulai.

"Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukannya di kamar mandi."

Kyungsoo meminta dan dia mendapatkan hembusan napas berat Jongin. Pria itu terlihat kecewa, "tapi aku boleh menyentuhmu kan?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya susah payah mendengar permintaan Jongin. Menyentuh? Satu kata ini membawa banyak makna untuk dirinya.

"Seperti pada bagian ini."

"Arghh!"

Kyungsoo terkesiap, ia terlalu terkejut dan menepis tangan Jongin segera. Pria itu baru saja menyusupkan tangannya ke balik gaun tidur Kyungsoo dan meremas payudara istrinya.

Secara reflek wanita itu menyilangkan tangan di dada mengantisipasi gerakan berikutnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Sebaiknya aku mandi duluan."

Ia memilih melarikan diri daripada mendengar kekesalan Kyungsoo. Istrinya masih belum siap, Jongin hanya perlu melangkah pelan-pelan jika tidak ingin menerima penolakan Kyungsoo. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu tergoda dan ingin menyentuh milik Kyungsoo.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pria itu mengurung diri di kamar mandi, rasanya baru lima menit dia menenangkan diri dan kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamar mandi.

"Ya? Ada apa Kyungsoo?"

Jongin mematikan keran air supaya bisa memastikan pendengarannya. Dia berjalan dengan handuk di pinggang lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi. Menemukan Kyungsoo entah darimana wanita itu hanya mengenakan handuk putih membalut tubuhnya. Menampilkan pundak polos dan juga bagian lutut yang terekspos.

Sesaat Jongin benar-benar terdiam. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, membuka pintu kamar mandi agar Kyungsoo bisa masuk. Bahkan pria itu memilih berjalan mengekor menyusul Kyungsoo yang telah melangkah ke balik kaca di mana terdapat dua pancuran.

"A-aku hanya akan membersihkan badan dengan pancuran."

Kyungsoo memberi tahu namun Jongin terlihat tidak peduli dengan kegugupan istrinya sendiri. Ia ikut masuk ke balik kaca geser dan menemukan tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo yang setengah basah serta keterkejutan istrinya.

"Apa ada yang salah istriku?"

Kata-kata penggoda yang hanya ia tujukan untuk menimbulkan rona kemerahan pada wajah Kyungsoo. Jongin menyalakan keran pancuran satu lagi. Air pancuran itu terasa hangat di tubuh masing-masing. Derasnya air yang mengalir dari atas kepala hingga meluncur ke seluruh bagian tubuh berhasil melancarkan peredaran darah akibat gairah yang sempat tertahan.

Ia berbalik badan memandangi bagaimana Kyungsoo meraih _sponge_ dan sabun, dia hanya bisa membayangkan wanita itu ikut menyentuh tubuhnya. Tapi sayangnya Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menoleh pada Jongin, mengabaikan keberadaan dirinya yang sangat mendamba sentuhan Kyungsoo. Setengah kesal Ia meraih _jet water_ yang tergantung dan menarik Kyungsoo dalam gerakan cepat. Menahan wanita itu agar tidak terpeleset karena licinnya lantai akibat sabun yang mengalir.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya."

"Jongin apa yang kau lalukan?" Kyungsoo bertanya setengah berteriak. Jongin menahan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan saja, berhasil menahan tubuh Kyungsoo. Pria itu berdiri menempel di belakang tubuh Kyungsoo, _-menghapus jarak tubuh mereka._

Menggunakan selang panjang Jongin menyemprot pada bagian sensitif Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu terpekik hingga _sponge_ dan sabun batangan di tangannya terjatuh. Sebuah reaksi berlebihan, namun tubuhnya memang merasakan kejutan luar biasa.

"Membersihkanmu."

Jongin menyemprot air bertenaga itu pada puting Kyungsoo, dalam gerakan cepat ia membawa arah _jet water_ itu pada kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

"Ahhhh, Jonginhhhh." wanita itu mendesah. Berpegangan erat pada lengan kuat Jongin sementara tangan lain berusaha bertahan pada dinding kaca. Kejutan barusan melemahkan Kyungsoo.

Apa yang Kyungsoo harapkan ketika Jongin berhasil membangkitkan gairah seksnya? Tidak harus berjuang pada sebuah orgasme luar biasa. Pria itu tidak ingin menyiksa istrinya di bawah air pancuran. Melakukan _morning_ seks dikala mereka harus bepergian rasanya bukan sebuah pencapaian. Hanya sebuah kenikmatan seksual untuk lebih mudah dalam menikmati setiap sentuhan ketika Jongin kemudian membersihkan seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo dan memberikan kecupan pada bagian wajah hingga leher Kyungsoo di mana dia masih memeluk wanita itu dengan satu tangan.

Tapi apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan? Merasakan milik Jongin yang mengeras, ia setengah terkejut dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Mati-matian Kyungsoo harus mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan tapi rupanya ereksi Jongin telah bangkit dengan sempurna dan sekarang mencoba memasuki dirinya.

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jongin setelah pria itu meletakkan _water jet_ kembali pada tempatnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Jongin.

"Ini tidak akan menyakitkan bukan?"

Sedetik Jongin terdiam mendengar bisikan Kyungsoo tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan menggeleng cepat memahami pertanyaan barusan. Istri mengemaskannya merelakan diri untuk sebuah _morning_ seks.

Dengan posisi berhadapan seperti ini Kyungsoo berpegangan pada leher Jongin ketika pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya. Membawa kaki Kyungsoo melingkar sementara kewanitaannya yang panas perlahan mencengkram milik Jongin.

"Ouwwhhhhh Jonginhhhh." Tubuhnya bergetar seiring milik Jongin memasuki tubuhnya. Gelenyar panas dan air telah menyatu untuk membuat nyaman. Dia tidak membutuhkan kesiapan yang begitu lama, nyatanya dia benar-benar siap untuk pria ini.

"Hnghhhh."

Pagi yang berhasil menguras keringat. Desahan bersama erangan telah menghiasi pagi hari di kamar mandi itu. Pertahanan Kyungsoo runtuh bahkan dalam hitungan menit ketika pria itu mulai menguasai dirinya. Jongin berhasil mendapatkan orgasme luar biasa bersama Kyungsoo.

"Astaga rasanya nikmat sekali Kyungsoo," pria itu mengerang setiap kali berhasil memasuki Kyungsoo membuat napas keduanya memburu.

"Terima kasih karena telah peduli pada perasaanku Kyungsoo. Tadi rasanya benar-benar menyiksa."

"Ku-kupikir kau membutuhkannya."

Kyungsoo berkata pelan, dia tersenyum dan juga kelelahan hingga menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Jongin. Membiarkan pria itu mematikan air pancuran dan membawa tubuh keduanya keluar dari area pancuran. Mendudukkan Kyungsoo di atas penyanggah. Pria itu meraih handuk kering. Mengeringkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati.

Tanpa sadar hujan benar-benar mengguyur kota dan tak kunjung berhenti selama berjam-jam. Membuat Jongin harus memilih diam menyaksikan kekecewaan Kyungsoo, pada akhirnya pria itu berkata dia akan mendirikan tenda dari beberapa kain panjang di dalam rumah. Sebuah tenda darurat menghadap ke jendela, menatap arah di mana hujan turun dengan ditemani sekeranjang makanan yang telah disiapkan Kyungsoo.

Ia menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukan, saling berbagi kehangatan di tengah cuaca dingin. Cukup hangat untuk Kyungsoo terus berada di dalam pelukan lelaki ini.

"Bisakah kita membicarakan sesuatu?" Jongin yang mulai bertanya saat menyadari keheningan di antara mereka.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di dalam rengkuhan Jongin mengangguk pelan, menikmati aroma parfum citrus milik pria ini.

"Apa yang akan kita bicarakan?" dia hanya bertanya pelan. Pada sesuatu yang telah membuat bingung.

"Terserah padamu," Jongin menyerahkan pada Kyungsoo, mereka kembali hening tanpa sebuah kalimat. Ahh, kalimat itu tidak memberkan solusi. Kyungsoo bahkan kesulitan untuk berpikir tentang apa yang bisa mereka bicarakan.

"Astaga Jongin! Bicaralah sesuatu. Kenapa kau hanya memandangiku?"

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium pipi Kyungsoo dan tertawa pelan. "Karena kau istriku. Biarkan aku memandangimu."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang sebaiknya kita bicara sesuatu."

Jongin tahu jika Kyungsoo mendapat kebingungan saat ini. Namun dia benar-benar senang hanya dengan memandangi wajah polos Kyungsoo.

"Hmmm kau mau aku bercerita? Tentang apa?" Tanya Jongin antusias.

Tidak ada keinginan khusus yang dipikirkan otak Kyungsoo. Tapi tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan kemarin sore melintas lagi.

"Bagaimana jika tentang Kau, Luhan dan Sehun. Apa aku boleh bertanya? Apa yang terjadi pada kalian saat ini?"

Tidak ada jawaban segera dari Jongin, wanita itu hanya merasakan sepasang mata yang terus mengawasi. Tapi bagaimana kemudian Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya semakin tertarik karena Jongin memeluknya semakin erat. "Ma-maafkan aku Jongin. Sebaiknya..."

"Kau penasaran kenapa Luhan bisa mendapat kecelakaan separah itu? Lalu Sehun juga terlihat menghindar dariku."

Kyungsoo mempout bibirnya lucu, tidak ada maksud lain, dia melirik Jongin kemudian menggangguk.

"Banyak yang ingin kukatakan padamu Kyungsoo. Tapi..." Sejenak Jongin terlihat ragu.

"Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku Jongin."

Jongin hanya tersenyum, "Aku ingin minta maaf padamu Kyungsoo. Aku ingin mengatakan semuanya. Setidaknya padamu, tapi aku kesulitan untuk memulainya." Akunya segera.

Kyungsoo merasakan tubuh Jongin sedikit bergetar. Sepertinya pria ini terlalu memaksakan diri karena mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku tidak memaksa Jongin. Aku bisa menunggu untuk itu." Suaranya yang terdengar pelan bersamaan dengan tepukan ringan pada lengan lelaki ini.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Kyungsoo?" Jongin bertanya bingung ketika wanita itu berdiri dan menarik lengannya untuk ikut berdiri.

Wanita itu menjinjitkan kakinya mencium bibir Jongin menghapus jarak yang sesungguhnya. Dia benar-benar memiliki suasana hati yang begitu hangat.

"Hujannya berhenti. Aku ingin kau mengajariku bermain sepeda di taman." Goda Kyungsoo.

Seperti kata Kyungsoo, hujannya benar-benar berhenti. Sementara Jongin tidak bisa menolak permintaan istrinya. Ia membawa Kyungsoo pergi ke taman Kota yang sangat sepi. Sepertinya mereka adalah pengunjung pertama siang ini.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Ketika piknik berubah menjadi sebuah pembelajaran lain. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo menaiki sebuah sepeda. Ia berkeringat namun Kyungsoo percaya Jongin tidak akan melepaskan pegangannya. Berkali-kali wanita itu terpekik dan menurunkan kaki untuk menahan tubuhnya, atau menahan sedikit getaran aneh akibat _morning_ seks mereka pagi ini. Sepeda bergoyang di luar kendali Kyungsoo ketika ia mulai mengayun. Hal menyebalkan dan itu membuat Jongin tertawa lepas menyaksikan betapa kuat kemauan Kyungsoo untuk belajar.

Semua baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo bahkan mulai melaju beberapa meter tanpa harus menurunkan kakinya sampai ia menyadari jarak di antara dirinya dan Jongin ada beberapa meter karena pria itu melepaskan tangannya dari sepeda Kyungsoo. Namun kemudian pria itu menerima sebuah panggilan yang mengejutkan.

Brak

Tidak sadar jika Kyungsoo terjatuh dari sepeda, tapi Jongin benar-benar tidak menyadari itu. Kyungsoo membersihkan daun basah yang menempel di pakaiannya dan segera berjalan menedekati Jongin kembali untuk bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi sehingga ekspresi panik muncul pada pria ini.

"Kyungsoo, aku harus minta maaf padamu. Luhan kembali ke rumah sakit. Keadaanya kritis."

Seketika Kyungsoo terdiam. Luhan lagi, sekali lagi apa yang telah wanita itu lakukan hingga setiap kabar tentangnya selalu membuat Jongin panik. Tapi sebagai seorang istri, dia hanya bisa tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit bukan?"

Satu pertanyaan singkat yang kemudian membawa keduanya meninggalkan taman. Melaju di jalanan yang masih basah hingga memercikkan air yang ada pada lubang jalan. Mobil Jongin terbilang melaju sangat kencang hingga Kyungsoo harus berpegangan erat.

Mungkin karena wanita itu terlalu baik, terlalu pintar. Namun entah kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba melupakan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Koridor rumah sakit yang telah diisi beberapa orang, sudah terlihat wajah ketakutan mereka ketika langkah pertama Kyungsoo yang berlari mengejar Jongin. Pria itu ada di hadapannya, beberapa meter berjarak begitu jauh dari Kyungsoo yang memiliki kaki pendek untuk bisa mengejar.

 **Bugh**

Mata bulatnya terbuka lebar menyadari Sehun baru saja memukul Jongin. Sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah dia pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau kakukan!?" Kyungsoo terpekik.

"Kau bajingan brengsek!" Sehun hanya memaki dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang menghentikan pria berkulit nyaris albino itu untuk memukul Jongin kecuali Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian berhenti, jika tidak Sehun akan ikut menyakiti Kyungsoo.

"Berhentilah Sehun _-ie..._ Semua sudah terjadi. Sebaiknya tidak membuat keributan yang bisa mengganggu pekerjaan dokter di dalam."

Nyonya Xi pada saat itu berjalan mendekati Jongin. Dia juga membantu Kyungsoo mengangkat Jongin untuk duduk di kursi tunggu. Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian mendekati Sehun. Memeluk pundak pria itu pelan dan tersenyum untuk menenangkan.

"Dia anak yang kuat. Aku percaya dia bisa selamat."

"Jika seperti ini terus dia bisa saja mati."

Samar-samar Kyungsoo bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu sementara Jongin hanya menunduk menatap lantai koridor. Tidak ada sedikitpun pembelaan apalagi penjelasan yang bisa dia dapatkan.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu tentang apa yang telah terjadi di sini. Dia sama halnya dengan para dokter, hanya berusaha dan berharap agar wanita yang dikatakan kritis di dalam sana bisa diselamatkan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Berapa lama mereka telah duduk dalam keheningan yang mengerikan. Berharap pintu terbuka dan dokter dari dalam ruangan membawa kabar baik.

Sudah terlalu lama sejak pertama kali Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki ke koridor rumah sakit. Ia hanya duduk, sesekali matanya Terbawa arus menatap bagaimana Jongin berjalan mendekati pintu dan berusaha mengintip ke balik ruangan di mana seorang perempuan sedang dalam masa kritis sejak siang.

Dokter itu keluar ketika malam hari, dia memberitahu jika saat ini tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh masuk termasuk anggota keluarga, pasien masih dalam keadaan kritis dan membuat suasana semakin dingin. Hanya ada perawat yang bisa berjaga di dalam.

Hingga pagi menjelang. Kyungsoo hanya duduk, tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara, dia seperti seorang penonton di gedung opera. Melihat penampilan mononton para pemain yang tidak saling bicara, hanya sesekali bergerak dalam ketakutan.

Napas beratnya meluncur berkali-kali, Kyungsoo terlalu takut memanggil Jongin. Pria itu tidak seperti suaminya. Tidak bicara, tidak banyak bergerak dan terlihat berada di dunianya sendiri di mana tidak ada cela bagi Kyungsoo untuk masuk.

Wanita itu mengirim pesan pada sekretaris Jongin, mereka akan mengambil izin hari ini karena ia menyadari pikiran Jongin terlihat kacau. Tidak mungkin lelaki itu akan bekerja disaat seseorang masih dalam keadaan kritis.

Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, dia kelaparan tapi terlalu takut untuk memanggil Jongin yang masih duduk di ujung sana menunggu kabar dari dalam. Seorang dokter baru saja masuk lima menit yang lalu.

Kemudian dokter itu keluar menatap satu persatu orang di koridor rumah sakit.

"Kim Jongin? Pasien ingin bertemu."

Pandangan Kyungsoo terbawa menatap Jongin yang segera berdiri mendengar panggilan dokter yang menyebut nama aslinya. Setelah satu harian ia melihat Jongin tersiksa, kali ini garis melengkung yang begitu indah perlahan tercipta mendengar kabar baik pagi ini.

"Pasien baru saja sadarkan diri."

Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Saat itu Kyungsoo mulai menyadari tentang dirinya.

 _'Untuk apa dia di sini?'_

 _'Kyungsoo bukan orang yang diharapkam Jongin.'_

 _'Tidak ada gunanya dia menunggu Jongin.'_

 _'Jika tiba waktunya, mereka akan berpisah.'_

Memikirkan itu saja membuat dadanya sesak. Pikiran itu membawa ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya hanya beberapa detik ketika Jongin telah berjalan mendekati pintu ruangan di mana Luhan baru sadarkan diri pagi ini. Tapi kemudian ia merasa pening luar biasa ketika terlalu cepat berdiri. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin, ia merasa linglung, di mana pandangan mengabur dan Kyungsoo merasa telinganya berdenging. Wanita itu kehilangan kesadaran membuat suara dentuman yang mengejutkan.

Orang-orang yang mendengar itu ikut terkejut, terutama Sehun yang memang berdiri di dekat Kyungsoo. Ia hampir terjungkal namun membawa tubuhnya segera mendekat. Ketika itu Jongin berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo lebih cepat dari Sehun.

"KYUNG!"

Hati pria tan itu terasa sesak menyadari kebodohannya. Di belakang Jongin, dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Luhan ikut mendekat memeriksakan denyut nadi Kyungsoo.

"Bawa dia ke ruang perawatan."

Jongin yang telah memeluk Kyungsoo segera mengangkat wanita itu. Ia berjalan mengikuti dokter tapi kemudian berhenti sebentar menghadap Sehun.

"Bisakah kau menemui Luhan lebih dulu?"

Sehun hanya mendecih mengejek pria itu. Tapi sebuah senyum kecil terukir begitu indah, Sehun mengangguk memahami siatuasi Jongin. Ia menepuk pundak pria tan kemudian berjalan berlawanan arah.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Disaat dia memutuskan untuk bertunangan hingga menikah dengan Kyungsoo, Ia seharusnya sudah tahu tentang risiko yang akan mereka hadapi ketika Luhan tersadar.

Akan ada pilihan setiap kamu berpikir untuk melangkah. Mungkin sedikit gangguan hingga membuatmu terpaksa berhenti, _Kim Jongin... Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?_

Sudah dua jam sejak Kyungsoo tidak sadarkan diri, tangan Jongin sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggamannya dari jemari Kyungsoo yang tidak di pasang infus. Sesekali ia mengelus wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat pucat. Mereka mengira jika Kyungsoo kelaparan. Sejak tiba dia memang tidak makan ataupun minum. Apalagi wanita itu tidak memakan sarapannya sebelum piknik, tidak pula dia tidur untuk mengambil waktu istirahat.

"Jongin?"

Saat itu seorang pria menghampiri Jongin. Ia mendongak mendapati sosok pria itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Luhan sangat membutuhkanmu. Dia masih menolak kehadiran siapapun di dekatnya, bisakah kau menenangkannya?"

Jongin mengigit bibir bawahnya, menemui Luhan dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo? Kenapa dia menjadi seorang penjahat di sini?

Ia menggeleng pelan, Jongin masih harus menunggu hingga Kyungsoo sadar. Walau di dalam hati dia juga menjadi khawatir mengenai keadaan Luhan.

"Jongin? Dokter harus memberi Luhan obat. Kau harus membantu para dokter itu."

Sekali lagi pria itu memaksa Jongin untuk beranjak.

"Aku akan menjaga istrimu dan memberitahu dia jika sudah sadar."

Jongin menoleh menatap pria itu setelah mendengar sebuah penawaran yang disertai permohonan.

"Kumohon. Adikku membutuhkanmu Jongin."

Napas berat pria itu akhirnya meluncur. Ia bangkit walau belum melepaskan tangannya dari Kyungsoo, mencium kening Kyungsoo cukup lama.

"Aku akan segera kembali. Aku mencintaimu sayang."

Ia beranjak dan menatap pria itu segera.

"Tolong jaga istriku Kris. Segera beritahu aku jika dia sadar."

Pria tinggi yang Jongin panggil Kris itu mengangguk.

"Tolong selamatkan adikku Jongin."

Berpikir sejenak, mungkin ini sesuatu yang gila dan implusif. Mereka tidak tahu banyak hal, dan saat ini tidak cukup kebaikan yang tersedia. Hubungan ini mungkin bisa saja berakhir ketika sesuatu yang buruk datang.

Keinginan terakhir yang mereka coba dapatkan membuat sesuatu yang baru, mungkin terlihat berbeda ketika berhasil melewati batas.

Jongin keluar meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan perasaan tertahan, dia segera berjalan dan mengetuk pintu masuk ruang perawatan Luhan. Terlihat sangat kacau dan beberapa orang memandang kehadirannya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Sebagian senang, sebagian lain menolak pilihan Jongin.

"Di mana istrimu?"

Pada saat itu Sehun yang bertanya pada Jongin. Sesungguhnya pria berkulit putih nyaris albino itu sangat baik. Dia begitu peduli pada temannya, tapi mereka sering kali melupakan dirinya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Jongin bersuara.

"Jongin?"

Ketika itu Luhan segera menyadari kedatangan Jongin. Wanita itu bahkan tidak hanya mencari keberadaan Jongin dengan tangannya, ia mencoba bangkit dan hampir saja terjatuh dari ranjang jika saja Jongin tidak segera memegangnya.

"Ya Lu. Aku di sini. Maaf terlambat."

"Ya. Aku tahu kau akan menemuiku. Tapi mereka tidak percaya padaku Jongin."

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Bukankah sebaiknya aku keluar mencari makanan untuk kalian."

Sehun meminta izin dan dia segera mendapat izin dari wanita cantik yang adalah ibu Luhan. Wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti Ibunya sendiri.

Mencari makanan dan keluar adalah satu-satunya cara melindungi dirinya sendiri. Bertahun-tahun mereka bersama, berkali-kali pula Sehun mendapati keadaan serupa.

Sementara Jongin membantu para dokter memeriksakan Luhan, Sehun benar-benar keluar dari ruangan. Ia bertemu dokter yang akan ke ruangan Kyungsoo, sepertinya hasil pemeriksakan Kyungsoo telah keluar. Dokter itu menghampiri Sehun dan menyerahkan amplop coklat kepada pria itu.

Sehun berhenti di ruang sebelah di mana pintu tidak terkunci rapat. Tempat di mana tadi Jongin membawa Kyungsoo untuk beristirahat.

 _"Luhan adalah adik sepupuku. Kau tahu nona Do? Kehadiranmu membuat keadaa_ _n_ _nya semakin memburuk."_

Alis Sehun mengernyit mendengar seorang pria yang mana suaranya sangat tidak asing bagi Sehun.

 _"Ini bukan sebuah kecelakaan. Tapi usaha bunuh diri. Dia menjadi begitu frustasi mengetahui kabar pernikahan Jongin dan dirimu. Adikku sangat mencintai pria itu dan telah menunggunya. Dia sudah berjuang untuk bisa bertahan hidup agar bisa hidup bersama Jongin tapi kemudian kau datang merebut Jongin darinya."_

Ingin Sehun mendorong pintu dan memberitahu mereka keberadaannya. Menghentikan perkataan Kris kepada Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo menatap Kris bingung, wanita itu baru sadarkan diri, bahkan tenaganya belum terkumpul penuh.

" _Bagi Luhan, Jongin adalah mataharinya. Pria yang membuatnya bertahan hidup. Pria itu bahkan tidak bisa jauh dari Luhan. Bukankah ini waktunya kau mengetahui semuanya nona Do? Mungkin Jongin tidak memberitahumu, tidak ada seorangpun yang memberitahumu apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya."_

Sehun memperhatikan pergerakan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu menunduk dan menghela napas berat. Sesaat dia seperti melihat dirinya di sana.

 _"Setahun lalu, Jongin menjadi penyebab kecelakaan Luhan."_

Sehun mendecih mendengar cerita Kris. Mungkin benar tapi tidak sepenuhnya.

 _"Pria itu yang membuat Luhan tidak bisa berjalan, membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dan tidak sadarkan diri untuk waktu satu tahun."_

Pria itu ternyata mencoba mempengaruhi Kyungsoo.

" _Kuharap kau mengerti. Jongin tidak akan melepaskan Luhan. Bukankah sudah waktunya kau melepaskan pria itu? Pernikahan kalian juga bukan karena saling mencintai."_

" _Aku butuh istirahat. Bisakah kau keluar tuan_ _?_ _"_

Kali ini Sehun tersenyum mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang begitu lembut.

 _'Jongin lebih tidak akan melepaskanmu Kyungsoo.'_ Batinnya merasa begitu pasti.

 _"Jika kau t_ _e_ _rus berada di sisi Jongin. Bukan sesuatu yang mustahil jika Luhan mencoba bunuh diri lagi. Apa kau akan menjadi seorang penjahat dengan memisahkan mereka berdua? Akan banyak hati yang tersakiti hanya karena emosi sesaatmu."_

Sehun tidak tahan lagi mendengar perkataan Kris. Ia putuskan mengetuk pintu dan mengubah tujuannya. Membuat kedua orang itu terkejut.

"Kau sudah sadar Kyungsoo?"

Keduanya menoleh menatap kehadiran Sehun.

Ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Mengecek keadaan wanita itu. Sejak ikut merawat Luhan, setidaknya Sehun memahami dasar menggunakan beberapa alat rumah sakit. Seperti saat dia akan melepaskan infus dari tangan Kyungsoo dengan benar.

"Jongin ingin aku membawamu pulang dan beristirahat. Dia sangat khawatir padamu." Suasana berubah hanya karena kehadiran lelaki ini, ucapannya menghangatkan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin? Di mana?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan masih membantu Kyungsoo turun dari ranjang rumah sakit.

"Dia masih harus membantu para dokter." Namun pada beberapa bagian dia juga tidak bisa untuk berbohong.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya sebentar? Setidaknya aku harus memberitahu dia jika ingin pulang."

Sehun tentu saja mengangguk. Membawa Kyungsoo meninggalkan ruangan dan juga Kris lalu membawa Kyungsoo ke depan ruang perawatan Luhan.

Ia masuk seorang diri dan mendekati Jongin, berbisik pelan agar tidak di dengar Luhan.

"Istrimu sudah sadar dan ingin bertemu denganmu. Mungkin aku bisa membantu mengantarnya pulang selagi kau mengurus Luhan."

Jongin tidak menjawab perkataan Sehun.

"Lu, aku harus menyiapkan ruang inap untukmu."

Dia berkata pelan dan mendapat persetujuan Luhan langsung setelah gadis itu berkata Jongin jangan berlama-lama.

Ia melangkah keluar dengan tergesa, ia pikir harus berlari ke ruang sebelah tapi langkah Jongin terhenti melihat Kyungsoo berdiri dan tersenyum pelan di hadapannya. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat, namun lebih baik dari ketika berbaring di ranjang tidak sadarkan diri. Pria itu bergegas menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Ahh, rupanya Jongin merasa sangat bersalah. Dia menahan isakan atas apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?"

 _'Bagaimana kau bisa bertanya tentang orang lain sementara kau sendiri masih harus dikhawatirkan.'_

Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, ia membatin dan memilik memeluk istrinya semakin erat. Menumpahkan semua perasaan yang dia miliki.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah. Aku pikir akan pulang dan menyiapkan beberapa pakaian ganti untukmu."

Jongin mengangguk, melonggarkan pelukan untuk membuat jarak. Jongin perlu sedikit menunduk untuk menghapus perbedaan tinggi mereka.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja melakukan itu untukku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku ingin membantumu Jongin."

dan saat itu Sehun keluar dari ruangan. Ia mengerti maksud Kyungsoo, segera mendekati Sehun dan meminta bantuan pria itu.

"Dia akan pulang dengan selamat Kim."

Walau terasa asing, tapi ucapan Sehun jauh lebih baik dari pria yang kini menatap ketiganya. Sosok Kris sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka.

Jongin mencium Kyungsoo lembut.

"Maaf merepotkanmu sayang."

* * *

To Be Continue...

* * *

aku tahu ini mengecewakan, tapi aku memang harus menyampaikan bagian ini sebelumnya. ahh, aku bahkan memiliki preview untuk bagian selanjutnya. aku harap tidak membuat kalian menunggu lama lagi ^^

-Preview chapter 11-

 _"Apa dia benar-benar mencoba bunuh diri karena keberadaanku?"-_ Kyungsoo

 _"Bisakah kau mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu padaku?"_ –Jongin

 _"Kau juga mendengarnya?"_ -Jongin

Thank You.

.

RoséBear

[170711c - 171216p]


	12. Chapter 11

AN: New chapter update the wait has been long, but I've done! So, please happy reading!

CONTEMPORARY

[11th Chapter]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

[ **KaiSoo FF** ]

 _Content story: Sensitive subject matter, original fanfiction, GS, some typo_

* * *

[170713c-180113p]

* * *

Ada beberapa kebenaran yang masih bersembunyi. Sudah sewajarnya jika seseorang yang baik hati memberitahu kebenaran itu.

Mungkin terdengar konyol dan membuatmu tidak ingin mendengarkan kelanjutannya. Jadi mulai sekarang, sebaiknya kau tutup saja telingamu. Bukankah seharusnya seperti itu? Lantas kenapa kamu masih saja bertahan mendengarkan mereka.

Kyungsoo telah duduk di kursi penumpang sementara Sehun tetap fokus berkendara. Pria ini telah berbaik hati membelikan Kyungsoo beberapa roti dan juga sebotol air mineral. Tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka bahkan setelah setengah perjalanan di tempuh. Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas beratnya. Beberapa hal menjadi sulit bahkan sekedar untuk dipikirkan. Jika boleh, dia sangat ingin menangis. Tapi sekuat hati Kyungsoo menahan diri.

"Kau membenarkan cerita yang Kris katakan padamu?"

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menoleh setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Ia tidak mengerti, tidak juga tahu harus berkata apa. Jadi Kyungsoo memilih diam dan mendengarkan sebagaimana orang asing pada umumnya. Dia adalah orang asing, orang asing yang berusaha memahami situasi dan kondisi kehidupan suaminya.

"Aku mendengar apa yang dia sampaikan padamu. Apa kau percaya padanya Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo kembali menoleh sebentar kemudian menunduk. Jemarinya meremas botol minuman, terlalu bingung karena begitu banyak yang tidak dia ketahui.

"Apa kamu tahu sesuatu?" Dia bertanya dalam keraguan. Terdengar begitu formal dalam setiap susunan kata tapi Sehun mencoba memahami bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo.

 _'Aku tahu kau sangat baik. Pantas saja jika Jongin begitu mencintaimu.'_ Sehun membatin menyadari bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak banyak mengetahui tentang Jongin. Mungkin dia menunggu saat yang tepat dan bukankah dia terlalu baik setelah sekian lama menyaksikan bagaimana cara Luhan bersikap kepada Jongin.

"Apa dia benar-benar mencoba bunuh diri karena keberadaanku?" Hati-hati sekali Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Aku berharap kamu tidak berbohong padaku tuan Oh."

Sehun sontak tertawa mendengar penyebutan nama untuknya.

Tuan Oh?

Beginikah yang Kyungsoo dan Jongin rasakan ketika Sehun menyebut Jongin dengan _'Kim'?_ Pria itu mencoba memahami situasi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dia mengangguk membenarkan.

"Terjadi begitu saja ketika Ibunya melarang Luhan berhenti mencintai Kim karena pria itu telah memiliki istri. Bukankah tidak baik mengganggu hubungan di antara dua orang yang telah memiliki ikatan? Itu yang dikatakan Ibunya."

"Maafkan aku."

Alis Sehun naik dan dia kebingungan dengan permintaan maaf Kyungsoo barusan.

"Aku merusak hubungan mereka berdua."

Ah, sekarang Sehun paham maksud permintaan maaf dari Kyungsoo. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu Kyungsoo."

"Bisakah kau menyebut nama Jongin seperti kau memangggilku Kyungsoo? Aku pikir Jongin terdengar lebih baik?"

Sehun melirik Kyungsoo yang terlihat kebingungan. Dia tersenyum canggung, di mana pikirannya melintas pada waktu yang berbeda dengan cepat.

"Itu sulit bagiku. Mungkin suatu hari ketika semua akan kembali seperti dulu."

Sehun menolak permintaan Kyungsoo. Pria itu masih fokus berkendara. Mereka baru saja memasuki jalan raya kembali.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak bisa memaksamu. Tapi bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang cerita kalian di mana tidak ada aku di dalamnya?"

Napas berat pria itu meluncur pelan, "apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mengetahui tentang kami?" sepertinya dia mendapatkan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu wanita ini sedikit tentang kehidupan mereka.

"Mungkin aku bisa membuat pilihanku sendiri."

Sehun menarik napas dalam. Percakapan mereka sangatlah canggung, terlalu kaku dan begitu formal. Suasana yang tidak akan membuat siapapun bertahan dengan baik. Namun dia memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki situasi yang ada. Pilihan wanita ini pasti memiliki pengaruh untuk kelangsungan hubungan di antara mereka semua. Apapun itu, dia telah memulai semua ini.

"Aku bertemu Kim ketika memasuki taman kanak-kanak. Kemudian kami bertemu Luhan. Nyonya Xi adalah seorang pengajar di tempat penitipan saat itu. Dia sering membawa Luhan bersamanya. Aku dan Kim selalu menjadi yang terakhir di jemput sehingga Nyonya Xi dan Luhan selalu menemani."

Pertemuan pertama yang sangat manis pikir Kyungsoo. Mereka telah berteman sejak kecil. Pantas saja ikatan itu sangat kuat tidak peduli apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

"Luhan memang lebih tua, tapi kami memiliki kelas yang sama. Saat itu tubuhnya lebih besar dan dia selalu melindungi kami. Kim, pria itu memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan begitu banyak anak. Setiap hari Kim selalu mendapatkan teman baru, tapi dia tidak sekalipun meninggalkan kami. Pergi ke taman bermain, ke kuil, museum hingga pantai selalu dilakukan bersama-sama. Kim memiliki lebih banyak teman daripada kami karena dia sangat pintar, begitu baik dan mempesona. Seperti matahari musim panas yang menarik perhatian."

Kyungsoo bahkan membayangkan betapa masa kecil Jongin begitu menyenangkan. Jadi sejak kecil dia sudah memiliki banyak teman.

"Semakin tumbuh besar kami memiliki karakter masing-masing. Kim berkali-kali memiliki teman kencan dan Luhan terlihat tidak senang karena para wanita itu membuat Kim perlahan menjauh dari kami."

"Lalu kecelakaan itu?"

Kyungsoo spontan bertanya saat menyadari dia hampir sampai di gedung apartemennya.

Sehun memarkirkan mobil di depan gedung. Ia kemudian tersenyum memandang Kyungsoo yang masih sangat penasaran.

"Itu setelah Luhan menyatakan perasaan sukanya pada Kim. Pria itu menolak menjalin hubungan sebagai teman kencan karena tidak mencintainya. Luhan berlari meningalkannya lalu kecelakaan itu terjadi. Sebuah mobil menabrak Luhan."

Kyungsoo diam beberapa saat. Otaknya mencoba mencerna perkataan Sehun. Ah, bagian ini sungguh tidak terduga, seperti kereta ekspres yang mengekspresikan kecepatan. Pantas saja jika Jongin tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan, dia pasti memiliki rasa bersalah karena keputusan itu.

"Sampai saat ini Kim sangat menjaga hubungan baik dengan kami. Aku harap pilihanmu bukanlah kabar buruk."

Kyungsoo mencoba memahami situasi dari cerita Sehun. Ia membuka sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil Sehun.

"Aku akan membawakan pakaian Jongin mungkin beberapa jam lagi. Terima kasih telah mengantarku Sehun- _ah_."

Sebuah panggilan yang terdengar begitu akrab membuat Sehun kemudian tersenyum membalas lambaian tangan Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu sangat baik, bahkan ketika seseorang menolak memanggil suaminya dengan nama panggilan dekat dia telah melupakan semua itu tanpa meminta penjelasan yang lebih banyak lagi. Seolah dia memaafkan Sehun dengan berhenti memanggilnya _'tuan Oh._

' _Kyungsoo... Mungkin kau perlu tahu jika dulu Kim meninggalkan teman kencan wanitanya untuk kami, tapi_ _aku pikir_ _dia tidak_ _akan_ _meningga_ _l_ _kan istrinya. Dia_ _memilih_ _menjagamu saat kau tidak sadarkan diri.'_

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sekarang hanya ada wanita itu sendirian di apartemen mereka. Bahkan mereka telah meninggalkan bekas piknik di dalam apartemen. Sebelum menyiapkan keperluan Jongin, wanita itu membersihkan diri, dia juga memasak beberapa makanan hangat untuk Jongin.

Hatinya sedikit menghangat. Perjumpaan dengan Jongin telah mengubah begitu banyak hal pada diri Kyungsoo. Mengetahui Jongin khawatir saat dia pingsan, hal itu ikut menyenangkan Kyungsoo.

Seharusnya dia tidak perlu takut tentang perasaan siapapun. Masalahnya ada pada Luhan. Wanita itu harus di sadarkan tapi sepertinya bukan masalah mudah.

Kyungsoo hanya membungkus nasi, sup, daging lengkap dengan kimchi. Ia juga mengenakan pakaian sopan dan juga nyaman, sebuah _dress Chinese._

Beberapa menit ia terdiam di depan cermin. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas. Pada akhirnya dia menyisir rambut dan menjepit untuk merapikan bagian depan. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak pandai menguncir rambut sementara tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa dia mintai tolong saat ini.

Dengan rambut tergerai wanita itu kemudian keluar apartemen. Tidak lupa membawa pakaian yang mungkin dibutuhkan Jongin. Ia mencari taxi dan kembali ke rumah sakit.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Tidak ada seorangpun yang menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo. Suasana di rumah sakit kembali seperti saat dia datang kemari. Ibu Luhan duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun yang menenangkannya sementara pria yang dia cari terduduk di depan pintu ruang perawatan Luhan.

Mata Kyungsoo berkedip berkali-kali mendapati suasana suram di koridor rumah sakit. Kenapa semua orang berada di luar? Lalu siapa yang menjaga Luhan di ruangan? Beberapa pertanyaan sejenis muncul begitu saja.

Ia baru akan melangkah mendekat dan ingin memberitahu mereka kedatangannya namun sebelum itu terjadi seseorang menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo membuat tubuhnya menjauh. Wanita itu di bawa ke bagian luar koridor dan mereka tiba pada sebuah taman dengan beberapa orang berlalu lalang.

Kris

Pria yang tadi pagi dilihatnya ketika terjaga dan kini pria yang sama telah membawanya menjauh. Kyungsoo meminta tangannya di lepaskan namun Kris mendorong tubuh mungil itu terduduk di kursi kayu yang setengah basah. Membuat bagian _dress_ yang Kyungsoo gunakan sedikit kotor.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu."

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo setengah takut karena Kris memandanginya dengan tatapan permusuhan.

Kris menjelaskan jika tadi saat Jongin menemuinya, Luhan menyadari siapa yang bicara dengan Jongin di luar ruangan. Wanita itu ternyata memaksa turun dan semua alat bantu yang menempel pada tubuhnya terlepas secara paksa. Wanita itu kritis kembali hanya karena Jongin meninggalkannya keluar ruangan, hanya karena sebuah kebohongan tentang mempersiapkan ruang inap.

Pundak Kyungsoo melemas, kenapa Luhan begitu mencintai Jongin? Lalu kenapa Jongin tidak bisa mencintai Luhan?

"Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana kalian bisa sejahat itu pada Luhan. Sejak lahir dia sudah tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang Ayah kandungnya."

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Kris yang kini duduk di sebelahnya, pria itu berbicara sesuatu tentang Luhan. Sesuatu yang pribadi dan seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak perlu tahu. Tapi Kris tidak berhenti memberitahunya.

Mengatakan tentang siapa Luhan sebenarnya.

"Ayah kandung Luhan adalah adik ibuku. Dia memiliki istri namun kemudian berselingkuh dengan ibu Luhan."

Jadi Luhan lahir dari sebuah _affair?_

"Keluarga Wu menolak kehamilan itu membuat bibi Xi harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang seorang pelayan. Ibuku menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan karena merasa kasihan pada wanita malang itu."

Rasanya begitu berat mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang meluncur dengan mudah dari mulut Kris. Bagaimana pria ini bisa mengatakan hal itu tanpa sebuah pertimbangan tentang keberadaan Kyungsoo sebagai istri Jongin. Setidaknya pria ini harus menjaga cara bicaranya.

"Aku tidak boleh mengatakan ini padamu tapi sepertinya kau harus tahu nona Do jika Luhan sangat mencintai Jongin. Sejak kecil Jongin adalah matahari musim panas bagi Luhan. Satu-satunya pria yang begitu dia cintai setelah dia kembali di tolak keluarga Wu."

"Tapi Jongin tidak menyukainya!"

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Apa dia juga mencintaimu? Kalian menikah bukan karena cinta."

 **Degh**

Kyungsoo sontak terdiam mendengar perkataan Kris. Pria ini benar-benar bermulut pedas tidak peduli ketika dia bicara dengan seorang wanita yang bahkan menjadi sedikit gemetar.

"Luhan hanya ingin merasakan kebahagiaannya. Menikah dan hidup bersama Jongin. Tapi latar belakangnya di tolak keluarga Kim."

 _Karena dia anak yang tidak diinginkan._

"Mungkin dulu aku hanya bisa diam melihat adik sepupuku diperlakukan tidak adil oleh keluargaku sendiri. Tapi keluargaku harus mengakui Luhan sebagai seorang anggota keluarga saat ini. Dengan mendapatkan status di dalam keluarga maka tuan Kim juga akan menerima Luhan sebagai menantunya. Dengan begitu Jongin juga bisa mencintai Luhan, mereka telah bersama selama ini. Jongin terus menjaga Luhan. Dia hanya tidak bisa karena keluarganya menolak, perasaannya hanya terhalang oleh status kelahiran Luhan. Jika adik sepupuku bukan hasil perselingkuhan maka kau tidak perlu ada dalam kehidupan mereka. Tidakkah kau menyadari betapa indahnya kehidupan yang kau jalani? Lahir di keluarga kaya dan mendapat begitu banyak kasih sayang, hanya karena sebuah kesalahan kau mendapatkan Jongin sebagai seorang suami."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Dia sangat ingin menangis karena kalimat terakhir Kris, tapi kemudian wanita itu menggeleng kuat. Menarik napas dalam dan masih begitu sulit bagi Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan diri sendiri.

"Jongin tidak akan melepaskanmu karena dia menjadi anak baik untuk keluarganya, dia tidak ingin mengecewakan keluarganya dengan meninggalkanmu. Kau tidak akan rugi apapun jika harus melepaskan Jongin lebih dulu, memberikan milikmu kepada seseorang yang lebih membutuhkan jauh lebih baik Nona Do."

"A-aku harus mengantarkan pakaian Jongin."

Kyungsoo setengah gugup meminta izin meninggalkan Kris. Ia pikir terlalu lama bicara dengan pria ini dia bisa saja memuntahkan makanan yang tadi sempat ia makan.

"Jangan karena kau terlalu egois Nona Do lalu bisa menyakiti banyak orang..."

Walau samar, Kyungsoo masih mendengar perkataan Kris. Ia menarik napas dalam berkali-kali hingga kembali tiba di ujung lorong. Memperhatikan bagaimana mereka sudah berada di depan ruangan menunggu Luhan kembali diselamatkan.

Dua jam? Bukankah itu waktu yang cukup lama.

Setiap kali langkah yang dia buat ketika mendekat, maka saat itu juga Kyungsoo merasa sebuah anak panah menancap pada tubuhnya. Semakin mendekati Jongin, langkah kakinya begitu berat dan ingin rasanya Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin, menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukannya pria itu. Dia merasa tersakiti oleh perkataan Kris.

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Jongin lebih dulu menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo. Ia mendongak dan tersenyum kecil. Sulit bagi Jongin untuk bangkit tapi Kyungsoo meletakkan kotak bekalnya di atas kursi dan membantu Jongin untuk berdiri, ia menerima pelukan Jongin yang begitu erat. Semua rasa bersalah yang selama ini membebani Jongin seolah mengalir pada Kyungsoo secara perlahan.

"Maaf terlambat. Aku pikir kau harus makan, jadi aku menyiapkannya terlebih dahulu."

Kyungsoo bersuara pelan, tapi Jongin tidak melepaskan pelukannya, pria itu terisak membuat Kyungsoo tersentak. Rasanya bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa mendengar suara isakan Jongin. Tapi dua orang yang kini memandang mereka, Nyonya Xi dan juga Sehun.

Ia balas memeluk Jongin, menepuk punggungnya berulang kali secara pelan. Menelan kembali air matanya agar tidak semakin menyakiti pria ini. Setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak harus menambah perasaan bersalah di dalam diri lelaki ini.

Jongin hanya terisak tanpa mencoba bicara. Memperlihatkan sisi rapuh yang tidak pernah dilihat Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

Tapi kenapa dia harus menangis?

"Kau baik-baik saja kan sayang?"

Jongin mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Wanita itu masih terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jongin. Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan keadaannya? Dengan gerakan pelan ia mengangguk walau sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak dalam keadaan baik apalagi setelah bertemu Kris hari ini.

"Aku membawa pakaian dan makanan untukmu. Aku juga sudah menghubungi Kantor untuk izin hari ini."

Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan, dia membawa Jongin kemudian untuk duduk.

Berapa lama wanita itu memperhatikan Jongin mencoba makanannya setelah berganti pakaian? Penampilannya sedikit memprihatinkan tapi tetap terlihat kuat.

 _'Berapa banyak rasa bersalah yang tidak bisa kau hapus?'_

Kyungsoo bertanya dalam hati. Kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan Luhan. Membuat semua orang berjalan mendekat.

"Pasien baik-baik saja. Dia berhasil melewati masa kritis. Hmm tuan Kim?" Dokter itu menyapa Jongin sekali lalu.

"Tolong jangan meninggalkan pasien sementara waktu."

Detik itu Kyungsoo meremas jemarinya. Sebegitu pentingnya Jongin dalam hidup Luhan? Bahkan wanita itu tidak menginginkan Ibunya, dia hanya menginginkan Jongin? Kenapa harus Jongin? Tidak bisakah posisi itu di tukar dengan...

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Sehun. Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Kyungsoo tahu ini kelewatan, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di kursi kembali, dia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang duduk. Terlalu banyak yang membuat kepala Kyungsoo pening, apa dia harus melepaskan Jongin?

Terlalu fokus pada pikirannya yang kolot, Kyungsoo tidak sadar setelah dokter meminta izin Jongin berlutut di depannya, menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan hanya bisa memandangi istrinya dengan perasaan khawatir.

Ia menunggu Kyungsoo kembali ke alam sadarnya seorang diri tapi itu terlalu lama hingga Jongin memberanikan diri bertanya langsung.

"Bisakah kau mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu padaku?"

"Eoh!?"

Kyungsoo tersadar dan setengah terkejut, ia kemudian tersenyum memberanikan diri menyentuh wajah Jongin. Pria ini memiliki rasa bersalah yang begitu banyak kepada Luhan. Wajar saja sulit mengatakannya, terlalu bingung harus memulai darimana ketika Kyungsoo memintanya bercerita.

 _'Do Kyungsoo! Mungkin kau bisa tidak perlu menjadi egois kali ini.'_

Ia membatin walau senyuman dari bibir hati itu terlihat menyedihkan.

"Kau tidak menemani Luhan di dalam sana?"

Bukankah dia sudah sangat baik?

Jongin terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Dia belum sadarkan diri. Aku bisa masuk jika dia mencariku dan..."

Jongin bangkit dan segera duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. "Kau ingin aku menemuinya?"

 **Degh**

Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Jongin. Pria itu hanya tersenyum. Sepertinya Jongin benar-benar tidak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo tapi dia menerima begitu banyak perasaan bersalah. Lihatlah bagaimana pria itu memperlakukan wanitanya dengan sangat baik, ia mengambil karet yang memang selalu ada di dalam kantung celana, menarik pelan helaian rambut Kyungsoo dan menguncirnya.

 _Ketika waktu tidak berhenti berjalan, berusaha maju menuju masa depan di_ _mana begitu banyak masalah baru muncul_ _. Tempat berpijak seakan adalah bara api yang begitu panas dan menyiksa._

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sore hari ketika ibu Luhan keluar dan sedikit bingung mendekati Jongin, pria itu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Lu- Luhan sudah sadar dan dia mencarimu."

Kyungsoo juga mendengar perkataan ibu Luhan. Mungkin mereka menjadi bimbang untuk bertindak karena menghargai keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Ia berdiri dan melangkah menepuk punggung Jongin

"Aku perlu mengambil selimut untukmu? Kau akan menginap malam ini?"

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo bingung. Jalan pikiran wanita ini sulit ditebak, dia terlalu baik.

"Aku bisa menggunakan taxi. Kau bisa tenang mengenai itu."

Jongin kemudian tersenyum dan memeluk Kyungsoo sebentar sebelum membiarkan wanita itu pergi.

Kyungsoo sedikit berbohong tentang kembali ke apartemen mengambil selimut dengan menggunakan taxi. Wanita itu menggunakan bus, berpegangan erat pada tiang dan berjalan kaki sepanjang halte menuju gedung apartemen.

Napas beratnya berkali-kali meluncur. Beberapa orang berlarian mencipratkan air yang menggenang bersamaan hujan, sementara dirinya hanya berjalan pelan. Tidak peduli jika udara dingin dan hujan telah menyakiti dirinya. Otak Kyungsoo rasanya ingin pecah, dia kesakitan memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Ia bahkan menghela napas ketika tiba di apartemen. Kyungsoo membereskan tempat tinggal mereka, membereskan apartemen. Begitu juga dengan barang-barangnya. Ia mengirim pesan pada seseorang, mungkin dia harus melakukan sesuatu kali ini.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Jongin? kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi kan?"

Kyungsoo menahan diri ketika mendengar pertanyaan Luhan untuk Jongin. Dia telah kembali ke rumah sakit dengan membawa selimut dan beberapa barang yang mungkin akan mereka perlukan.

"Kyungsoo? Kau tidak masuk?"

Saat itu ibu Luhan menyadari keberadaannya membuat wanita itu terlonjak kaget. Begitu juga dengan Luhan dan Jongin yang berada di dalam ruangan.

Walau Luhan tidak bisa melihatnya, Kyungsoo tetap tersenyum. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati sofa meletakkan selimut dan satu _paper bag_ yang mungkin akan Jongin gunakan untuk berganti pakaian lagi.

Pria itu tersenyum menyambut kehadiran Kyungsoo, merenggangkan tangan dan menarik istrinya dalam sebuah pelukan. Jongin membutuhkan Kyungsoo. Dia membutuhkan istrinya sebagai sebuah senderan agar bisa bertahan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Lu?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari Jongin dan bertanya penuh kehati-hatian pada Luhan. Di ruangan hanya ada mereka berempat, Sehun baru saja meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk membersihkan diri dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Kau bisa melihatnya Kyungsoo!" Ia menjawab dengan ketus. "Ibu, aku ingin tidur. Jongin, kau akan menginap kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk memberitahu Jongin.

"Ya. Aku menginap di sini."

Ketika satu kalimat pendek itu meluncur, mereka bisa melihat senyum Luhan terukir begitu indah, wanita itu memang cantik bahkan setelah beberapa luka ia terima akibat perbuatannya sendiri.

"Tapi aku harus membersihkan diri. Kau tidak masalah kutinggal sebentar kan Lu?"

Jongin bertanya pada Luhan, menunggu bagaimana persetujuan wanita itu.

"Tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit Jongin."

Ia memberi izin dengan sebuah peraturan yang bahkan membuat Kyungsoo harus menahan diri agar tidak berdecih.

"Ya."

Jongin kemudian memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo menunggu di sofa sementara dia membersihkan diri.

"Jongin, kau mau _jjampong?_ Ibu akan membelikannya untukmu."

Ibu Luhan bertanya pada Jongin namun pria itu kemudian memandang Kyungsoo seolah bertanya apa dia juga mau. Tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Ya. Satu porsi untukku."

Jongin kemudian melangkah keluar kamar perawatan. Pria itu butuh pergi ke bagian lain untuk membersihkan diri, jika dia menggunakan kamar mandi di dalam ruangan, suara berisik mungkin akan mengganggu Luhan yang ingin beristirahat.

"Kyungsoo, bisa tolong jaga Luhan sebentar. Aku akan mencari makan malam keluar."

Tubuh Kyungsoo membatu sebentar. Terakhir kali dia ditinggalkan bersama Luhan, kejadian itu terjadi lalu bagaimana jika dia ditinggalkan berdua lagi? Sulit rasanya untuk menolak tapi melihat Luhan sudah tidur tanpa bergerak dia kemudian mengangguk menyetujui.

Ketika Jongin dan ibu Luhan melangkah keluar, wanita itu menarik kursi kayu dengan sangat pelan menghilangkan suara mengganggu.

"Jadi kapan kau akan meninggalkan Jongin? Seharusnya Kris sudah mengatakan padamu."

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar suara Luhan. Rupanya wanita ini belum tidur dan kembali mengusik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memilih diam. Menghadapi Luhan sama seperti dia melihat tumpukkan pakaian di lemari seorang wanita, jangan terlalu diperhatikan. Terlalu memusingkan, cukup pikirkan apa yang kau butuhkan dan ambil yang paling menarik perhatian. Dengan begitu kau bisa melewatkan yang lainnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku? Apa kau berusaha menulikan pendengaran? Kau ingin Jongin membuat pilihan yang sulit padahal kau sendiri menyadari Jongin tidak akan meninggalkan aku! Semua akan lebih mudah jika kau pergi dari kehidupan Jongin."

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris, napasnya meluncur begitu saja. Dia bukan sekedar wanita lemah seperti yang Luhan pikirkan.

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin berada di dekatnya sebagai seorang istri?"

Kyungsoo bertanya penuh rasa penasaran dengan reaksi apa yang akan Luhan timbulkan.

"Kau ingin membuat Jongin lebih menderita dengan kehilanganku?"

 **Degh**

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Kris tadi pagi terngiang kembali. Ia menunduk dalam, Jongin pasti akan sangat menderita jika terjadi hal buruk lagi pada Luhan. Pria itu menyimpan rasa bersalahnya.

"Ibuku juga akan kehilangan putrinya, Sehun akan kehilangan wanita yang dicintainya."

Satu hal lagi tentang Luhan yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Sehun? Dia menyadari jika Pria Oh mencintainya? Tapi terlalu memaksakan diri kepada Jongin?

"Pikirkanlah. Jangan karena keinginanmu bersama Jongin akan membuat mereka menderita lebih buruk lagi."

 _Ya! Xi Luhan! Bukankah kau adalah sumber kesedihan mereka? Kau membuat begitu banyak rasa bersalah yang mereka tanggung hingga berani membohongimu._

Sekarang Kyungsoo mengerti kenapa mereka membuat sebuah sandiwara menjijikan untuk Luhan. Wanita ini yang membuat mereka melakukannya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sementara setelah itu Jongin kembali dengan penampilan yang lebih baik. Ia mendekati Kyungsoo dan berpikir jika Luhan sudah tidur.

Tidak berapa lama Sehun juga kembali.

"Kau sudah kembali?"

Jongin bertanya dan Sehun hanya mengangguk. Pria itu kemudian tersenyum menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Dia menjadi baik ketika bersama orang baik. Tapi tentang Jongin? Sehun punya alasan sendiri.

"Kau ingin duduk?"

Kyungsoo segera berdiri dan memberikan kursi kepada Sehun. Pria itu menggantikan Kyungsoo.

Hanya beberapa menit, ruangan menjadi sedikit ramai walau tidak banyak percakapan yang terjadi. Ibu Luhan kembali dengan tiga mangkuk makanan. Walau Kyungsoo menolak tapi Jongin tetap membagi miliknya. Mereka memiliki hubungan yang sangat manis, mungkin itu yang orang-orang pikirkan.

 _Tapi tidak ada yang tahu jika kehidupan orang-orang telah berubah._

Jam di dinding ruangan menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam hari.

Ketika itu hanya ada mereka bertiga lagi yang terjaga di mana Ibu Luhan sudah mengambil posisi berbaring di ranjang sebelah yang memang disediakan pihak rumah sakit.

"Mungkin kau bisa membawa istrimu beristirahat di sofa. Itu cukup untuk kalian berdua."

Sehun memberi saran ketika menyadari Kyungsoo kesulitan menahan kantuknya. Wanita itu pasti sangat lelah tapi tidak kunjung tidur tanpa tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa Kyungsoo masih terjaga.

Jongin tersenyum kemudian mengangguk setelah Sehun berkata dia yang akan di sisi Luhan.

Dengan hanya selimut tebal dan sofa kulit yang terasa nyaman, pria itu kemudian membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Mereka tidak bisa berbaring karena sofa tidak terlalu luas, tapi dengan posisi duduk bersender saja sudah cukup untuk beristirahat malam.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo memanggilnya pelan.

"Hm? Mau mendengar cerita tentang orang asing yang menyerobot tempat parkirku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng membuat Jongin menatapnya bingung karena ini pertama kali Kyungsoo menolak sementara Sehun yang memperhatikan sedikit penasaran dengan percakapan mereka yang tidak kunjung tidur.

"Bagaimana jika tentang anak-anak yang mengganggumu sewaktu kecil?"

Alis Jongin naik setingkat mendengar permintaan Kyungsoo. Tapi pria itu tidak menolak, dia mulai kembali pada kisah mereka bertiga. Samar-samar Sehun juga mendengarkan dan menyadari betapa dia dan Luhan selalu ada dalam cerita Jongin. Pria itu menceritakan tentang mereka pada Kyungaoo? Hanya bagian ketika mereka tumbuh dengan bahagia dan penuh ketenangan. Bagaimana dengan cerita beberapa tahun lalu? Ketika semua mulai menjadi kacau?

Hanya lima menit dan Sehun melihat Jongin menaikkan selimut pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tertidur dengan segera bahkan ketika cerita sebenarnya belum selesai.

"Kau juga mendengarnya?" Tiba-tiba saja Jongin bertanya membuat Sehun terkejut, pelan ia mengangguk mengakui.

"Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur jika seseorang tidak bicara padanya. Dengan mendengarkan suara seseorang menjadi begitu efektif sebagai pengantar tidurnya setiap malam." Jongin memberitahu Sehun dan pria Oh hanya mengangguk mencoba memahami hubungan suami istri itu.

* * *

To be continue...

* * *

 _Aku ingin_ _kau tetap menjadi matahari musim semi yang selalu datang setiap tahun. Selalu membawa kehangatan dan ketika matahari itu menjauh, semua terasa dingin kembali._

 **Special for D-O K-Y-U-N-G-S-O-O Day's** **[180112]**

From

 **Rosiebear**


	13. Chapter 12

(created-170713 : publish-180202)

CONTEMPORARY

[12th Chapter]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

[ **KaiSoo FF** ]

 _Content story: Sensitive subject matter, original fanfiction, GS, some typo_

* * *

Berhentilah selama semenit dan pikirkanlah analog-analog dari semua cerita yang berhasil kau dengarkan. Begitu jernih seperti embun di pagi hari.

Bila sudah begitu, dapatkah membayangkan bagaimana Luhan telah bertahan selama ini? Tanpa kehadiran seorang Ayah? Hanya ada harapan untuk bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar itu, dia seperti musim dingin yang menyiksa. Udara dingin menusuk menembus pori-pori, pada akhirnya menggigil dan menginginkan kehangatan.

Tidak ada yang lebih baik ketika dia kemudian bertemu dengan Jongin, lelaki itu sungguh bersinar seperti matahari musim panas. Dia melakukan banyak hal yang bisa membuat orang-orang mendatanginya tanpa paksaan. Semua orang menyukai Jongin, tidak ada yang bisa di tolak dari keberadaan pria itu. Para wanita menginginkannya menjadi teman kencan, kaum pria ingin dia menjadi _big brother_ dan para baya mengagumi sifatnya, _-ringan dan begitu bersemangat tentang banyak hal._

Tapi sesungguhnya tidak seperti itu yang terjadi pada Jongin. Seolah semua orang telah menggunakan topeng, mendekatinya untuk mendapatkan popularitas, menjadikan Jongin batu loncatan untuk merebut hati para wanita di sekitarnya, memperkenalkan mereka ke publik dengan sangat baik. Mengambil keuntungan dari semua tindakan Jongin. Lelaki tan itu hanya bisa menganggap Sehun dan Luhan sebagai temannya, bahkan seperti saudara yang sebenarnya ketika saudara perempuannya begitu sibuk dengan teman-teman sebayanya.

Sementara Sehun?

Lelaki ini tidak banyak bicara, dia menjadi pengamat yang tidak mengambil banyak keputusan. Dia hanya ingin orang-orang mengenal namanya dan menjadi lebih baik dalam melakukan banyak hal. Sehun seperti matahari musim gugur yang menarik udara dingin, seperti perpisahan namun menjaga kehidupan. Tidak menuntut namun menyedihkan, dia menjadi begitu tenang.

Bagaimanapun, Jongin itu adalah sosok yang istimewa, dia benar-benar bersinar cemerlang di manapun ia membawa langkah kakinya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _Aku selalu memikirkan diriku sendiri tanpa peduli apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Melakukan apa yang kusukai tanpa peduli perasaan orang._

 _Aku begitu khawatir ketika pertama kali mendengar pertunangan kita yang hanya karena sebuah kecelakaan. Oh_ _!_ _aku harus berterima kasih padamu. Kau menolongku, jika tidak mungkin kakiku bisa saja patah_ _karena kejadian itu_ _._

 _Sesungguhnya aku masih bertanya apa aku pantas mendapat perlakuan begitu baik darimu. Aku memang tidak sering berinteraksi dengan orang, dan tiba-tiba kau menerobos masuk begitu saja mengirim pesan yang begitu manis_ _,_ _bahkan setiap gerakanmu membuatku sangat gugup._

 _Setelah menikah aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak, kau mau bertahan dengan orang sepertiku. Menghadapi wanita sepertiku butuh banyak kesabaran namun kau melakukannya. Kau juga membuatku begitu nyaman,_ _tapi karena itu_ _aku khawatir apa kau memperlakukan semua wanita sama_ _._ _S_ _ampai_ _akhirnya_ _aku bertemu Luhan yang selalu ada dalam ceritamu._

 _Di_ _sinilah aku menyadari betapa egoisnya aku. Aku mencoba menahanmu, menginginkanmu tanpa peduli perasaan mereka. Sampai aku menyadari aku bukan bagian dari kalian_ _,_ _karena_ _aku tidak bisa hadir dalam_ _satupun_ _cerita_ _milikmu_ _._

 _Tapi Jongin, k_ _au telah menjadi pria yang sangat hebat, berhasil mengajariku untuk keluar dari zona nyaman itu. Terima kasih banyak Jongin._

 _Sejujurnya aku tidak yakin semua baik-baik saja jika aku t_ _e_ _rus menghalangimu bersama Luhan. Tentang berapa banyak penyesalanmu kepada Luhan, aku menahanmu, meminta begitu banyak hal padamu dan bersikap sangat egois hingga membuatmu kesulitan._

 _Sekarang a_ _ku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Terkadang aku frustasi, merasakan sakit tapi kemudian aku pikir lebih baik aku menyerah._

 _Terima kasih banyak Jongin, maafkan aku._

 _Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah yang telah kutimbulkan. Aku tahu Ayah tidak akan benar-benar marah. Mungkin butuh waktu untuk meminta_ _m_ _aaf pada keluargamu, tapi aku akan bertanggung jawab agar kau tidak perlu khawatir._

 _Mulai saat ini kau bisa menjaga Luhan, setidaknya kau bisa mendapatkan cutimu hingga satu minggu ke depan. Aku sudah mengurusnya._

 _Terima Kasih._

 _Do Kyungsoo._

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Ketika pria itu telah merasa nyaman atas kehadiran seseorang, mendapatkan kehangatan karena sebuah sentuhan dan membuat dia menghindari hal-hal penting yang seharusnya bisa di hargai. Dia mempunyai semuanya, sampai tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hadir dan sangat dia inginkan terlepas. Pergi meninggalkan Jongin seperti angin, berlalu begitu saja sebelum mendengar pendapatnya.

Jika itu hanya teman kencan mungkin dia akan mencoba melupakan dengan segera, tapi bagaimana jika dia adalah seorang istri?

 **Bukan!**

Bukan hanya karena seorang istri. Tapi karena dia adalah Do Kyungsoo.

Gadis polos yang bahkan tidak mengetahui banyak tentang dirinya. Terlalu sulit untuk menggambarkan kebaikan wanita itu, dia membawa begitu banyak kebahagiaan, mengubah perilaku seorang Kim Jongin untuk lebih menghargai hal kecil sekalipun.

"Jongin? Ada apa?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun memanggil nama pria itu. Keduanya terdiam sejenak namun Jongin menggeleng cepat.

"Kyung... Kyungsoo... Aku harus mencarinya."

Sehun berkedip cepat mendengar kegugupan Jongin. Napas pria tan itu terputus-putus. Menjelaskan kondisinya dalam keadaan yang tidak begitu baik.

Jika dalam keadaan normal mungkin Jongin akan segera memeluk Sehun setelah mendengar pria itu memanggil namanya kembali, tapi dia sedang panik. Ketika bangun tidak menemukan Kyungsoo dan dia hanya menemukan selembar kertas berisikan surat tangan Kyungsoo.

Pagi itu juga dia melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah sakit setelah beberapa hari tertahan di sana. Meluapkan perasaannya yang tertinggal untuk seorang wanita yang tidak dia temukan pagi ini. Perasaannya menjadi kacau, sebagaimana raga yang tertinggal.

Pria itu bahkan meninggalkan Luhan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan terbangun dan mencari keberadaannya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _'Aku_ _bersedia_ _menjadi matamu sampai kau mendapatkan penglihatan kembali. Maafkan aku Luhan. Aku akan_ _berusaha_ _menjagamu, jadi jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dalam kegelapan.'_

Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat salah satu pesan Kris kemarin sore, memberitahu Kyungsoo tentang janji yang pernah diucapkan Jongin setahun lalu setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Sesuatu yang samar-samar bisa ia dengar sebelum meninggalkan pria itu. Mungkin sebaiknya dia benar-benar menjauh dari Jongin dan kehidupannya. Jongin terlalu baik, tidak seharusnya pria itu mendapatkan setumpuk kesulitan. Dia adalah pria dewasa yang bisa mempertanggung jawabankan semuanya. Kyungsoo percaya itu.

Hanya perlu Kyungsoo pergi agar Jongin bisa terus bersama Luhan, menepati keinginannya. Dari awal sudah seharusnya mereka bersama, dia hanya sebuah kebetulan yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan Jongin dalam ikatan pernikahan.

Tidak banyak yang bisa wanita itu lakukan selagi menunggu waktu keberangkatan, ia meninggalkan ponselnya, sementara di sekitarnya ia tidak ingin bicara dengan orang asing. Hanya mengayunkan kaki dan memikirkan semua tindakan yang telah dia putuskan dalam satu malam.

Dunia kita yang saling terhubung dengan milyaran saluran membuat kita bisa menjadi seorang pemilih. Itulah yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Dia menyadari tentang keberadaan dirinya dan mencoba bersikap seperti orang dewasa. Ia membuat pilihannya sendiri berdasarkan satu asumsi semata.

Jika Kyungsoo menikmati waktu kesendiriannya, pria di sana begitu panik. Ia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo di Kantor. Ia malah mendapat pertanyaan balik tentang cuti yang di ambil Jongin dan yang lebih mengejutkan Jongin menemukan surat lain di atas meja kerjanya. Dari Kyungsoo, bedanya ini di ketik dan begitu resmi, _-surat pengunduran diri._

Otak Jongin memaksanya melangkah kembali ke apartemen. Berharap menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo di sana.

* * *

 _"Kau meninggalkan aku?"_ rintihnya seperti orang kesakitan.

Dalam sekejap semua tenaganya terkuras habis. Tidak ada kata yang bisa dia sampaikan lagi ketika menemukan tempat tinggalnya dalam keadaan rapi. Beberapa _memo_ tertulis begitu manis di setiap sudut ruangan. Kyungsoo meninggalkan sesuatu yang menyakiti perasaannya, membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

 _'Kau sudah kembali?'_

Ia menemukan pesan pertama di pintu masuk apartemen ketika menutup pintu.

 _'Selamat pagi Jongin. Kau sudah terlihat tampan sayang.'_

Tulis tangan yang begitu rapi, secarik kertas dilipat dan di diletakkan di depan cermin. Bahkan Kyungsoo masih menulis kata _sayang_ untuknya.

 _'Use me.'_

Satu lagi _memo_ yang diletakkan Kyungsoo pada salah satu parfum milik Jongin. Aroma _amber_ yang begitu di sukai Kyungsoo dari Jongin.

 _'Jangan lupa sarapanmu.'_

 _'Dasimu?'_

Semua pesan itu seolah membuat Kyungsoo masih berada di apartemen ini, padahal wanita itu telah membawa barang-barangnya, tidak semua, tapi pakaian Kyungsoo menghilang dari dalam lemari.

Jongin menemukan ponsel Kyungsoo di atas meja, pria itu menyalakannya dan menemukan sebuah video tanpa gambar yang segera terputar memperdengarkan _audio._

' _Maafkan aku Jongin. Mungkin ini yang dirasakan teman kencanmu dahulu. Sekarang aku sudah tahu Luhan begitu mencintaimu dan kau punya janji kepadanya. Jika aku tidak ada maka kau bisa menepati janjimu. Jadilah pria sesungguhnya. Aku tidak ingin kau semakin terluka jika nanti Luhan t_ _e_ _rus mencoba menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Terima kasih banyak._ _'_

Jongin tidak bisa berpikir kapan Kyungsoo memiliki waktu untuk melakukan semua ini. Tiba-tiba saja dia kehilangan Kyungsoo dalam satu waktu. Tatapannya nanar memandang tempat tinggal mereka. Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri, tentang kebodohan tidak menyadari perasaan sakit Kyungsoo.

Tidak dia sadari ponsel itu kemudian memutar bagian selanjutnya.

' _Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu Jongin. Ketika kita selalu bersama, sejujurnya aku mulai sangat menyukaimu. Jika suatu hari nanti kita bertemu lagi, mari memiliki hubungan yang lebih baik tanpa sebuah tekanan._ _'_

"..." Ia terdiam cukup lama setelah mendengar suara Kyungsoo barusan.

Lelaki itu mengalami perubahan emosi yang besar hingga membuat air matanya mengalir. Ya. Jongin sedang menangis, ia tidak mendapatkan keseimbangan dalam hidupnya. Berapa banyak wanita meninggalkan Jongin? Berapa kali pula Jongin meninggalkan teman kencannya karena Luhan?

Sudah puluhan kali bahkan sejak pertama kali dia berkencan dengan wanita. Tapi kemudian ia menemukan kebenaran dalam perkataan Luhan jika wanita-wanita itu hanya memanfaatkan Jongin. Beberapa mereka mencintai Sehun. Beberapa lagi menginginkan kemewahan Jongin, selebihnya ingin menjadikan Jongin batu loncatan agar meraih popularitas.

Tapi Kyungsoo?

Wanita itu tidak datang dengan sendirinya. Jongin yang pertama memutuskan mendekati Kyungsoo. Dengan mudah dia berkata menyetujui pertunangan itu, dia mengikat Kyungsoo dalam hubungan dengan sebuah harapan Ia tidak akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Tapi kemudian Kyungsoo memilih meninggalkan Jongin karena tidak ingin menyakiti Luhan.

Saat itu ponselnya berdering. Sebuah panggilan tidak di kenal.

' _Jongin kau di_ _mana? Luhan t_ _e_ _rus mencarimu sejak ia terbangun!_ _'_

Suara Kris terdengar berteriak padanya.

Tidak ada Kyungsoo untuk dimintai persetujuan, Jongin hanya berhasil mendapati ruangan kosong. Ia menghembuskan napas berat kemudian berkata pelan.

"Katakan padanya aku akan segera kembali."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Bukan risiko gila untuk mempertimbangkan hubungannya dengan orang-orang, tapi Kyungsoo tidak ditemukan bahkan sepanjang perjalanan yang memaksa Jongin kembali ke rumah sakit. Beberapa waktu pria itu gunakan untuk berdiri di pintu ruang inap Luhan.

"Kau kembali? Sendirian?"

Sehun. Lelaki itu yang pertama menyadari kedatangan Jongin. Tapi entah apa yang Sehun pikirkan hingga pertanyaan itu meluncur.

"Di mana Kyungsoo?"ia bertanya bukan karena dia memiliki perasaan kepada istri Jongin. Hanya entahlah... Sehun merasa sesuatu yang buruk bahkan lebih parah dari tragedi setahun yang lalu mungkin akan menghampiri mereka.

Jongin tersenyum miris. Bagaimana bisa temannya bertanya di mana istrinya saat ini, seingat Jongin sahabatnya ini tidak pernah peduli pada siapapun teman kencan Jongin. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya mengenai Kyungsoo?

"Kau menyukainya? Mungkin kau bisa berusaha mendapatkannya karena dia benar-benar meninggalkan aku." Ucapnya sakratis

Mereka tidak peduli tentang kehidupan satu sama lain adalah sebuah kebohongan. Nyatanya mereka sangat mempedulikan satu sama lain.

"Jongin? Apa kau kembali?"

Ketika itu Luhan memanggilnya. Para perawat yang mencoba menenangkan memberi jalan untuk Jongin. Membuat pria itu juga melewatkan Sehun, lelaki itu hanya diam mematung mendengar perkataan Jongin.

Apa yang terjadi? Dia tidak tahu. Hanya bukankah sebelum meninggalkan rumah sakit Jongin berkata ingin mencari Kyungsoo? Lantas di mana wanita itu sekarang.

"Kau kemana saja? Bukankah dokter sudah sering mengingatkan untuk tidak meninggalkan Luhan."

Semua orang harus melakukan sesuatu, ketika itu Kris berteriak marah pada Jongin. Pria ini begitu menyayangi adik sepupunya, terlalu protektif dan hanya peduli pada perasaan Luhan.

"Tidak akan lagi."

Jongin hanya menjawab singkat membuat Kris bungkam dengan perkataannya, tapi kemudian pria itu mulai berpikir. Yang terpenting saat ini membuat Luhan kembali beristirahat.

* * *

"Jongin?" Kris memanggilnya. Hanya sebuah deheman singkat memberitahu jika dia mendengarkan.

"Tentang ucapanmu tadi, bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin tidak akan meninggalkan Luhan lagi?"

Saat itu hanya ada Kris dan Jongin saja di koridor rumah sakit sementara Luhan bersama Ibunya dan juga Sehun di dalam ruangan. Tapi Jongin tidak memberikan jawaban. Lelaki itu memilih mengistirahatkan diri di salah satu bangku rumah sakit.

"Apa dia memilih meninggalkanmu?"

Ketika itu Sehun keluar dari ruangan. Ia telah mengambil waktu berpikir dan menemukan sebuah kesimpulan luar biasa.

Pandangan mata Jongin mengarah pada lelaki itu, ia menggeser tempat duduk ketika Sehun berjalan mendekat.

"Kurasa seseorang telah membuatnya salah paham."

Sehun bicara pelan namun seseorang dengan jelas bisa mendengar ucapannya barusan. Jongin tidak terlalu peduli, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Terlalu jauh tanpa menemukan jejak Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana Luhan?"

Sehun berdecih mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Oh! Jangan salah paham pada Jongin, bukankah sudah kukatakan pria ini terlalu baik. Dia telah menerima begitu banyak penyesalan dan yang terburuk adalah ketika istrinya memutuskan pergi.

"Keadaannya membaik, dokter berkata jangan membuatnya tertekan lagi atau itu akan mempengaruhi keadaan psikologisnya."

Saat itu bukan Sehun yang menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, melainkan Kris. Pria itu memang telah menemui dokter dan bicara beberapa hal. Namun perkataannya barusan membuat Jongin tertekan. Karena dia harus meninggalkan Luhan untuk menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Ketika matahari terhalang awan gelap, angin membawa kabar terburuk sepanjang sejarah. Dia yang tidak bisa membuat pilihan, terdiam seribu bahasa.

 _-_ _Aku akan menemukanmu. Kumohon jangan berlari dariku._

* * *

Malam hari ketika semua nyawa tertidur, di ruangan itu hanya menyisahkan Sehun dan Jongin yang tidak saling bicara satu sama lain.

"Aku harus mencari Kyungsoo! Tolong tenangkan dia Hun."

Lelaki itu berkata segera membuat Sehun setengah terkejut. Tapi kemudian pemuda Oh tersenyum. Ada setitik kebahagiaan saat Jongin mengatakn itu. Namun,

"Kau akan ke rumah orang tuanya? Seperti pria bodoh yang bertanya keberadaan istrinya?"

 **Degh**

Seketika Jongin terdiam. Namun detik itu Luhan bergerak gelisah.

"Jongin~" wanita itu,,, bahkan dalam keadaan tidak sadar dia mencari keberadaan Jongin membuat Sehun memalingkan wajah.

Jongin sedikit menunduk, "Tenanglah Lu. Aku masih di sini."

Rasanya beberapa menit dihabiskan untuk memastikan wanita itu terlelap.

"Aku sudah mencaritahu kemungkinkan keberadaan istrimu. Dia tidak kembali ke Seoul, tidak juga mengunjungi temannya yang tinggal di Busan."

Pelan, Jongin menatap Sehun terkejut.

Baik!

Bagaimana Jongin harus bereaksi atas ucapan Sehun barusan? Dia harus berterima kasih? Tapi sepercik api telah menyalakan kembali bara di dalam dirinya.

"Apa kau akan menyerah pada Luhan karena mulai menyukai Kyungsoo?"

Entahlah, pikiran Jongin tiba-tiba menjadi begitu konservatif. Seperti orang tua bodoh yang tidak memahami arti kedekatan di masa sekarang. Kesimpulan bodoh itu terlintas begitu saja.

Sehun terkikik mendengar perkataan Jongin.

"Owhh kau merasa cemburu? Hmm jika kukatakan iya itu artinya pertama kali aku menyukai gadismu."

Wajah Jongin tiba-tiba mengeras mendengar jawaban Sehun. Dia akui, beberapa teman kencannya pada saat itu yang menyukai Sehun berakhir tragis karena lelaki ini tidak menyukai wanita yang berkencan dengan Jongin, karena semua orang yang melihat juga tahu bagaimana Sehun memilih Luhan, tapi dia terlalu bodoh untuk bertahan karena wanita itu sama sekali tidak pernah memilihnya.

"Bagaimana jika kubuat dia menyukaiku? Kau bisa memiliki alasan untuk bersama..."

 **Bugh**

Satu kali dan untuk pertama kali Jongin berani memukul Sehun. Pria Oh tersungkur dan membuat suara dentuman kuat yang menggema di dalam ruangan. Tidak hanya ibu Luhan yang ikut terbangun tapi wanita yang beberapa menit lalu kembali tertidur kini ikut terbangun.

"Jongin!"

Luhan mencoba bangkit dan memangil Jongin. Tapi pria itu seolah ditulikan pendengaranya, napas memburu hanya memandang Sehun penuh emosi.

"Aku mencoba memahamimu! Tidak bisakah kau membantu situasiku saat ini?"

Setengah berteriak tertahan Jongin berhasil membuat ibu Luhan ikut panik. Wanita tua itu segera mendekati Luhan.

"Semua baik-baik saja!" Nyonya Xi trus berusaha menenangkan Luhan.

"Semua baik-baik saja Lu! Aku masih di sini!"

"Tapi kenapa kau berteriak?"

Sekali lagi wanita itu tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya membuat Jongin harus berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Sebuah panggilan. Kuharap kau bisa tidur kembali Lu. Maafkan aku."

Sandiwara itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Mereka tampak nyata, tapi begitulah cara kerjanya.

 _Sebuah panggilan telepon?_

 _Jongin! Kau keterlaluan. Setiap kali berbohong, sejujurnya kau telah menambah jumlah penyesalanmu._

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukan. Sehun memilih diam ketika Jongin mengelus kepala Luhan. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun yang bisa menenangkan Luhan. Tidak juga tahu harus menyebut ini bagaimana, mungkin dia cemburu tapi Luhan telah bergantung pada Jongin sejak lama. Dia, ibu Luhan bahkan siapapun yang mengenal mereka sejak lama tahu akan itu.

Pada akhirnya pria Oh bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan. Melarikan diri seperti seorang pecundang sejati. Bersama keheningan koridor rumah sakit, maka disinilah Sehun akan berakhir.

 _'Ini hanya luka kecil. Naiklah ke punggungku, aku akan menggendongmu pulang.'_ Suatu hari, Luhan bahkan pernah menawarkan punggungnya kepada Sehun.

 _'Kau baik-baik saja Hun? Oh tidak! Tanganmu terluka. Bibi bisa marah kalau melihat lukamu. Aku harus bagaimana?'_

Mereka telah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bersama, semua bermula dari sedikit keributan.

Siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab atas perasaan mereka masing-masing? Ketika Sehun telah jatuh cinta pada Luhan sejak lama dan wanita itu justru mengatakan pada Sehun dia menyukai Jongin serta membenci para wanita yang menjadi teman kencan Jongin. Ahh lalu pria tan sendiri?

 _'Maaf Lu. Ayah mengizinkan aku berteman denganmu, bukan berkencan. Lagi pula aku tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu, aku ingin t_ _e_ _rus menjadi adikmu.'_

Sebuah pernyataan singkat di hari itu, ketika kemudian Luhan menjadi begitu kecewa saat Jongin menolaknya padahal selama ini Jongin sudah berkali-kali berganti teman kencan, dia tidak menolak ajakan anak perempuan untuk berkencan dengannya. Tapi kemudian dia menolak Luhan.

Memulai semua perkara ini. Mari kembali pada sebuah fakta di mana Sehun masih duduk sendirian di koridor. Berapa banyak waktu yang telah dia gunakan untuk sekedar berpikir? Tidak bisa! Sehun bahkan tidak bisa berkencan dengan seorang wanitapun. Dia pernah mencoba dan tidak pernah berhasil. Luhan adalah cinta pertamanya.

Masalah mereka sesungguhnya bukanlah hal bodoh, lalu apa yang salah dengan sifat manusia? Mereka hanya menghasilkan konflik, yang kemudian percaya itu tidak akan menyakiti satu sama lain.

"Maafkan aku."

Ketika itu Jongin keluar dari ruangan. Sehun mendongak dan menatapnya, lelaki itu tersenyum kecil hampir begitu tipis sebagaimana ia mengikuti bentuk bibirnya sendiri.

Mereka duduk dan menghabiskan waktu bersama pikiran masing-masing. Terdiam di lorong sepi, menghirup aroma rumah sakit yang telah menjadi konsumsi sehari-hari. Keheningan dan kesedihan adalah teman terbaik di tempat ini, berpikir harapan menjadi satu-satunya cahaya kehidupan.

"Apa kau menyukai Kyungsoo? Maksudku... Kalian sudah berkencan cukup lama tanpa _'gangguan'_ , lalu menikah dan benar-benar tinggal bersama."

Jongin terkekeh dalam satu hembusan napas. "Ya? Bagaimana aku harus memberimu jawaban?" Pria itu mengakui sendiri hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus menerima realitas dunia Jongin. Pemikiran yang memiliki sebuah harapan pun tidak bisa menggantikan dunia nyata. Bagaimana rencanamu ke depan?"

Jongin menarik napas dalam atas komentar Sehun barusan, menghembuskan pelan dan dia menatap ke langit-langit bangunan rumah sakit. Pria itu mencari sebuah kehangatan.

"Tentu saja. Aku mencintainya,,, kupikir Kyungsoo adalah cinta pertamaku. Maksudku, untuk pertama kalinya aku menginginkan seseorang untuk terus bersamaku selain kalian. Aku menikmati kehidupan bersamanya, kupikir semua akan baik-baik saja, sampai kemudian aku menyadari semuanya telah menjadi berantakan."

Pundak pria itu turun menunjukkan betapa dia sangat kecewa. Ini adalah tragedi terburuk dalam hidupnya. Bukan sekedar karena seorang wanita, melainkan karena itu adalah istrinya, Do Kyungsoo.

"Sehun- _ah,_ sudah lama sejak terakhir aku melihatmu tersenyum padaku, sejak terakhir kali kau memanggil namaku..."

"Aku tidak mencintai istrimu. Percayalah." Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin membuat pria itu terdiam sejenak. Sebuah letupan kebahagiaan mendengar pernyataan Sehun barusan. Ia mengangguk cepat setelahnya.

"Aku percaya itu. Jadi? Maukah kau bekerja sama denganku mengatasi keegoisan masing-masing di antara kita?"

Sehun melirik Jongin. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo," ia menunduk. Meremas jemarinya kuat. Menahan perih yang menyesakkan dada. "Tapi aku tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan. Aku ingin memberikan Kyungsoo waktu untuk menenangkan diri, sampai saat aku menemukannya ketika itu juga aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi."

"Kau ingin aku membantumu bagaimana?"

"Aku, bahkan semua orang tahu jika kau mencintai Luhan."

"Tapi dia bertahan dengan keeogisannya dan kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tentang kenekatannya."

Jongin mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sehun. Mereka juga tidak mau Luhan menyakiti dirinya sendiri lagi.

"Aku tahu. Hal yang paling penting adalah menyembuhkannya terlebih dahulu, tapi aku sudah memikirkan ini selama satu tahun. Bisakah kau menyadarkannya? Aku... Benar-benar tidak bisa menjadikan Luhan seorang yang kucintai sebagai pasangan. Dia saudara yang ingin kujaga..."

Sehun menepuk pundak Jongin pelan. "Terkadang aku kasihan pada kita berdua. Bagaimana kita bisa terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini? Sampai kapan kita bisa bertahan? Kupikir mungkin semua berakhir ketika kau menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar kau cintai. Aku baru akan menyerah jika kau memilih Luhan. Tapi sepertinya aku harus membantumu Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum menatap Sehun. Apa yang telah mereka pikirkan? Sebuah kebohongan besar? Rasanya tidak. Mereka memutuskan mengakhiri kebohongan selama ini. Menanti sebuah hasil akhir yang mungkin bisa merubah segalanya. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dideskripsikan dengan baik, pengukuran tingkat keberhasilan pemikiran mereka masih terlalu rendah.

Tapi sebuah kebohongan?

Hanya itu yang mereka punya, itulah jati diri mereka saat ini. Tidak heran jika mereka melakukannya terhadap Luhan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Apa? Oh? aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit. Bisakah kau kemari membawa semua pekerjaanku? Akan kuselesaikan di sini."

Terlepas dari apa yang sedang dia lakukan, Jongin adalah seorang pekerja keras. Bukan hanya waktu yang dia tekankan melainkan keputusan yang bagus walaupun dia tidak menyentuh beberapa data mengenai pekerjaannya.

Dua hari sudah Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin, pria itu semakin buruk saja. Disetiap malam ketika memastikan Luhan tertidur, Jongin akan melangkah keluar dan berkeliling kota. Seperti petugas _survey_ dia bahkan mendatangi beberapa hotel dan penginapan yang mungkin didatangi Kyungsoo.

Tentang pekerjaannya, Kyungsoo memang berkata dia telah mengambil cuti tapi itu terlalu mendadak. Sekretarisnya terpaksa ikut keluar masuk rumah sakit untuk mengantarkan beberapa berkas yang begitu penting.

Lelaki itu telah memaksa dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Sehun mencoba meyakinkan Luhan jika dia bisa mendapatkan pengobatan lebih baik di luar negeri dengan pengawasan langsung seorang dokter yang amat di kenal Sehun. Coba pikirkan risiko apa yang telah mereka berdua ambil dengan meyakinkan Luhan untuk kesembuhan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa artinya bisa berjalan dan melihat jika Jongin masih mencari wanita yang meninggalkannya setiap malam."

Mata sipit Sehun berkedip beberapa kali mendengar pernyataan Luhan. Wanita ini terlihat menahan emosinya.

"Karena Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo! Ini berbeda dengan wanita kencan biasa Lu. Kupikir kau lebih dewasa dari kami."

Sehun diam sejenak setelah melihat Luhan menunduk. Wanita ini tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal, dia hanya duduk terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit akibat perbuatannya sendiri, mendorong kursi roda berjalan menyusuri tangga keluar dan membuat terjatuh. Beginilah Sehun ketika Jongin berada di ruangan terpisah bersama sekretarisnya, lelaki tan itu juga masih harus memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai seorang atasan.

Ketika perdebatan kecil mereka menjadi keheningan, ketika itu pula orang yang Sehun yakini membuat keadaan semakin berantakan masuk.

Kris.

Bisakah Sehun berbuat jahat padanya? Seperti memberitahu keluarga Wu tentang kehadiran pria ini di rumah sakit pada setiap harinya. Mungkin dia akan mendapatkan teguran besar dari keluarga besar yang sangat terpandang itu. Tapi kemudian Sehun menjadi orang jahat bagi Luhan. Kris sedang membantunya mendapatkan pengakuan keluarga bangsawan itu.

Tentu saja Sehun tahu akan itu, tapi hanya dirinya. Semua dimulai dari ketidaksengajaan Sehun mendengarkan percakapan Kris bersama seseorang yang tidak dia kenal. Tentang Luhan yang bisa mengambil setengah harta milik Ayah kandungnya jika dia menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu sementara Kris, karena perbuatannya beberapa tahun lalu setelah membuat rusak nama keluarga Wu dengan sebuah kecelakaan yang menewaskan beberapa orang di jalan raya dia mendapat peringatan besar dari kakeknya. Satu satunya cara untuk Luhan kembali ke keluarga itu adalah jika dia berhasil menikah dengan Jongin. Luhan bisa mendapatkan sedikit bagian harta ayahnya, membagi bersama Kris terdengar sebagai rencana terbaik mereka. Bukankah keluarga Kim memiliki popularitas tinggi di kalangan pejabat pemerintah maupun pengusaha. Itu akan memperbaiki nama Luhan, hanya saja keluarga Jongin tidak akan memgambil risiko seburuk itu.

Kini Sehun menjadi tidak berdaya jika Kris telah tiba. Menjengkelkan jika harus berdebat dengan pria itu.

Ketika Kris mulai bicara mengenai keluarganya, tidaklah mengherankan jika muncul rasa tidak nyaman yang begitu hebat dengan keberadaan Sehun.

"Kris kau tiba?"

Saat itu nyonya Xi muncul dari balik pintu ruangan bersama Jongin. Menghentikan percakapan kedua anak manusia yang telah berhasi mengabaikan keberadaan Sehun.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan terlalu sering berkunjung. Kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu lagi?"

"Aku sangat khawatir kepada adikku."

Dia hanya memberi jawaban singkat yang terdengar begitu menjijikan bagi Sehun. Saat itu nyonya Xi tersenyum tulus mendengar jawaban Kris. Perasaan Sehun atau memang ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan wanita yang dia anggap sebagai ibu kedua baginya.

"Aku akan ke China dua hari lagi, kurasa aku akan bertemu paman di sana."

"Ayah? Bisa kau sampaikan salamku pada Ayah?"

Saat itu Luhan masih mendengarkan percakapan Kris dan Ibunya. Lelaki tinggi itu mengelus penuh kasih pada rambut Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga akan memintanya untuk membicarakan hubunganmu dengan Jongin kepada keluarga Kim."

Degh

"Apa?"

Saat itu Jongin yang sejak tadi hanya diam terkejut dengan perkataan Kris.

"Jongin? Kupikir kau akan memiliki hubungan yang pasti dengan Luhan. Sebenarnya... Aku akan menemui paman untuk mengakui Luhan bagian keluarga Wu."

Jongin tentu menggeleng. Kris seharusnya juga tahu seperti kedua orang lainnya. Jongin memang memiliki hubungan pasti dengan Luhan dan juga Sehun, hubungan pertemanan yang sudah seperti saudara. Tapi ekspresi seorang wanita menatap Kris tidak percaya.

Saat itu dokter tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan. Memutuskan untuk membawa Luhan ke ruangan fisioterapi seperti sehari sebelumnya. Selama Jongin berjanji tidak meninggalkan rumah sakit, maka Luhan bersedia berada di ruangan itu dengan hanya bersama para dokter.

"Bisakah kita berempat bicara?

Dan sebuah getaran menyadarkan Sehun. Ia sedang membaca pesan yang masuk.

" Maaf _Aunty_ , sepertinya aku harus pergi."

Lelaki Oh itu memiliki urusan pribadinya yang begitu mendesak membuatnya harus meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Bibi? Kita akan bicara mengenai apa? Hubungan Jongin dan Luhan?"

Wanita itu menggeleng segera atas pertanyaan Kris.

"Luhan dan ayahnya."

* * *

To be Continue...

* * *

Terima kasih

 **Ros** é **Bear**


	14. Chapter 13

(created-170717 : publish-180304)

AN: thank you for your times.

Maafkan aku membuatnya begitu lama. Ini sedikit mengecewakan. I really sorry dearest^^ I'll try to faster than every month. but, i hope you're fine with that.

* * *

CONTEMPORARY

[13th Chapter]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

[ **KaiSoo FF** ]

 _Content story: Sensitive subject matter, original fanfiction, GS, some typo_

* * *

Di hadapan Jongin dan Kris, wanita itu mengakui sebuah rahasia yang selama ini telah disimpannya dengan sangat baik. Sebuah fakta mengejutkan mengenai hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh masing-masing dari mereka.

Luhan pada dasarnya bukanlah bagian dari keluarga Wu seperti yang mereka sangka selama ini. Pria yang mengurus kehamilan hingga kelahiran Luhan bukanlah Ayah kandungnya. Paman Kris bukanlah Ayah Luhan, melainkan seorang pria baik yang telah membantu pelayan di rumah mereka, - _ibu Luhan_. Tapi karena kebaikan itu dia menerima masalah dari keluarganya sendiri.

Nyonya Xi jatuh cinta pada seorang _broker,_ bukan sekedar _broker_ seperti kebanyakan _,_ tapi bagian dari mafia yang kemudian pada saat kehamilan bulan kelima lelaki itu tewas di tangan polisi setelah menjadi buronan bertahun-tahun untuk tindakan ilegalnya dalam penjualan obat terlarang serta senjata. Karena tidak ingin melihat nyonya Xi melahirkan Luhan tanpa Ayah, untuk itulah salah satu Wu membantunya lalu mengirim mereka ke Korea. Tapi ternyata menimbulkan masalah dikemudian hari. Masalah yang membuat salah paham di kehidupan seorang anak.

Kris terdiam mendengar pengakuan ibu Luhan. Jika seperti itu kenyataannya, sudah sewajarnya jika kakeknya menolak kehadiran Luhan. Tapi dengan begitu rencananya untuk mendapatkan bagian dari harta yang akan Luhan raih terhapus sudah.

Pria itu mendengus. "Jadi Luhan tidak memiliki garis keturunan keluarga Wu?"

Wanita tua itu mengangguk membenarkan. Dia harus mengatakan ini agar nanti Luhan tidak perlu merasa lebih sakit lagi jika Kris mendorongnya ke hadapan keluarga itu.

Sementara mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Lalu apa yang sedang dipikiran oleh Jongin? Kenapa pria itu hanya diam bahkan tidak memiliki pertanyaan seperti Kris yang menumpahkan semua rasa penasaran dan semakin membuatnya kecewa. Bahkan lelaki itu meninggalkan rumah sakit begitu saja, sementara ibu Luhan mencoba memakluminya. Tapi dia tidak ingin Luhan tahu tentang Ayah kandungnya, lelaki itu bajingan walau cinta terkadang menutup semua kesalahan itu. Sementara Jongin, pikirannya setengah kacau.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Malam semakin larut, kedua pemuda itu tidak saling bersahut. Sebab satu sama lain dari mereka tidak ingin menuntut. Dalam hidup yang ingin berlanjut, mereka tidak juga ingin menjadi pengecut.

"Kau terlihat lelah Jongin."

Lelaki itu mengangguk atas pernyataan Sehun. Ia baru kembali dan segera menarik selimut untuk menutup diri di atas sofa. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi hari, mereka seharusnya bergantian menjaga gadis itu, tapi Sehun tahu jika Jongin kelelahan setelah berkeliling mencari seseorang yang menghilang.

Udara dingin dan aroma antiseptik tidak mengganggu mereka seolah sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, alih-alih mendekati Luhan yang tertidur, lelaki berkulit putih itu duduk menggeser keberadaan Jongin.

"Mau mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil, dia membuka diri saat merasa terpanggil.

"Aku merindukan Kyungsoo."

"..."

Bukan ini jawaban yang Sehun inginkan. Jika Jongin memberinya jawaban spontan seperti ini, lelaki itu menjadi bingung bagaimana harus menanggapi keadaan. Namun dia memiliki kehangatan.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku percaya dia baik-baik saja..." Sehun mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

Menyenangkan mendengar Sehun memanggil namanya lagi. Walau Jongin sedikit penasaran.

"Apa kau merasa kasihan padaku?"

Jongin bertanya membuat Sehun menatapnya bingung.

"Tidakkah kau sadar secara terus menerus memanggil namaku dalam beberapa hari ini?" ia mengutarakan pikirannya dengan segera.

"Kyungsoo yang memintaku. Dia memohon untuk suaminya. "

Sehun berkata cepat, menepuk celananya dan segera berdiri, lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Sesaat aku terpesona padanya. Tapi kemudian aku tahu kemana dia memandang, dia melihatmu dan kau pun sebaliknya." Ia memberitahu pria tan itu. Memupuk penyesalan karena dia kehilangan sosok mempesona itu.

"Sehun maafkan aku, mari kita buat Luhan bahagia."

Setiap waktu Sehun mencoba memahami maksud permintaan maaf Jongin. Tapi permintaan maaf sebelumnya selalu membuatnya senang, hanya saja emosi terkadang tidak stabil dan perasaan malu untuk meminta maaf membuat Sehun membangun tembok pembatas di antara dirinya dengan Jongin.

Permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa mencintai Luhan, Jongin benar-benar kesulitan tapi bukankah itu kabar menggembirakan untuk Sehun?

Hanya saja permintaan maaf kali ini kenapa terdengar berbeda.

Sehun pikir dia harus mengabaikan Jongin, lelaki itu butuh istirahat. Dia memiliki begitu banyak masalah dan sedikit waktu untuk membawa tubuhnya berbaring. Walau ragu Sehun memberi jawaban jika dia tidak akan mengganggu Jongin lagi. Sementara pikirannya berusaha keras memahami perkataan Jongin tentang membahagiakan Luhan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Ketika seseorang berusaha terlelap, maka di sisi lain dunia saat langit masih begitu jingga _,_ _-_ _langit senja nan romantis._

"Kenapa kakak begitu kikuk!?"

"Ma-maafkan aku."

"Ya sudahlah. Kita pergi dari sini. Bagaimana jika ke _London Eye_?"

" _London Eye_?"

"Mari melihat langit sore kota London. Aku akan membelikan kakak _ice cream_."

"Tapi aku mau kopi."

"Ko - pi?"

Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, tapi terlihat begitu simetris. Berjalan bergandengan tangan bukan untuk membagi kehangatan satu sama lain melainkan membuang perasaan egois. Sebab mereka berdua adalah saudara kandung yang dibesarkan di rumah berbeda dengan pegajaran tidak sama persis. Dan sekarang bagaimana sang adik lelaki sedang berusaha menjaga Kakaknya agar tidak tersesat di tengah hiruk pikuk ramainya kota London yang romantis.

London?

Ya. Do Kyungsoo melakukan perjalanan kemari. Dia melakukannya seorang diri.

"Hah! Segeralah mendapat pekerjaan. Jika begini, kau bisa menghabiskan uang bulananku Kak."

Jeno.

Lelaki itu mengeluh untuk kesekian kalinya sejak kehadiran Kyungsoo. Saudara perempuan yang begitu disayanginya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menolak kehadiran Kyungsoo yang mengejutkan setelah menyadari kesedihan di mata Kakaknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa waktu itu aku mau saja menerima panggilan dari orang asing."

Kyungsoo hanya menampilkan deretan gigi putih nan rapi untuk mengelak dari kekesalan adiknya. Dia senang berjalan bersama Jeno untuk saat ini, melihat hal baru dan di sinilah mereka membuat memori. Menghadap _London eye_ dengan secangkir kopi di masing-masing tangan. Mengantre untuk bisa memasuki kapsul melayang itu.

"Woaghh!"

Seruan Kyungsoo membuat Jeno tersenyum senang melihat saudara perempuannya mengangumi Kota London. Sejak tiba Kyungsoo memang beberapa kali tersenyum namun terlalu dipaksakan hingga pagi ini dia membangunkan Jeno paksa meminta pria itu mengantarnya berkeliling Kota. Sesuatu yang sangat aneh dan begitu mengejutkan.

Mereka telah berjalan kaki, menyewa beberapa mesin berjalan, mengikuti _tour_ kota London menggunakan bus dua tingkat dan sekarang berakhir di _London eye_. Pemandangan spektakuler di luar sana terkalahkan oleh senyum bahagia Kyungsoo.

 _'Bagaimana lelaki itu bisa menyia-nyiakanmu kak?_ ' Dalam hati dia masih bertanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga Kyungsoo melarikan diri kemari. Meminta Jeno tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang keberadaannya.

Tapi Kyungsoo terlalu aneh.

"Kakak menghabiskan kopi itu?"

Mata lelaki itu melotot melihat _paper cup_ di tangan Kyungsoo sudah kosong. Wanita itu bahkan hanya mengangguk membenarkan ketika mereka memulai kembali perjalanan.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo mengitari area sekitar, seolah mencari tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi selanjutnya.

"Aku mau itu!"

Jari telunjuk Kyungsoo membawa pandangan Jeno pada...

" _Pizza_?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat. Ia berlari ikut menarik tubuh Jeno melewati orang-orang. Berkali-kali lelaki itu menabrakkan orang asing dan segera meminta maaf sebelum menimbulkan masalah di kemudian.

Namun pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tertidur dengan pulas, wajahnya begitu damai membuat tubuh lelah Jeno yang menggendong Kyungsoo kembali ke apartemennya merasa tenang.

Lelaki itu menyelimuti Kyungsoo segera. Mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

 _"Jongi_ _n._ _"_

Langkah Jeno berhenti ketika Kyungsoo menarik ujung kemeja yang dia gunakan. Setengah bingung Jeno memilih berdiam diri.

 _"Jong_ _-_ _in_ _._ _"_

Seketika bibir hingga tenggorokkannya terasa kering. Ia harus mengelap bibirnya sendiri dengan lidah, lelaki itu duduk di atas karpet dan membelai lembut wajah Kakaknya.

"Tenanglah... Jika dia memang pria baik. Aku yakin dia akan menjemputmu. Tapi sebelum itu biarkan aku memukulnya karena membuatmu menangis!"

Jari telunjuk lelaki itu mengusap air mata Kyungsoo yang mengalir.

 _"Jongin_ _,_ _maaf_ _._ _"_

Bagaikan terhimpit di antara dua bangunan, dia merasa begitu sesak dan sakit mendengar Kyungsoo menangis. Tidak pernah Jeno mendengar Kyungsoo menangis seakan dia benar-benar menderita. Tapi kenapa saudara perempuannya harus meminta maaf?

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kau melarikan diri karena apa? Bagaimana aku harus bertanya padamu Kak? Tapi aku pastikan besok kita bertemu seseorang yang akan kau sukai. Dia temanku, kita bisa merencanakan sesuatu bersama-sama."

Dia masih saja duduk di atas karpet. Lelaki itu menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas ranjang, memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang berlangsung tenang secara perlahan. Barulah dia memilih tidur di atas sofa ruang tamu dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Jika kemudian mengetahui tentang hal buruk yang telah terjadi pada kehidupan, mendengar orang yang bahkan akan ditolong kemudian, mengukur sendiri bagian yang membuat diri sendiri begitu menderita dan merasa terabaikan.

Ia memilih kehilangan pekerjaan, kehilangan sahabat penting dan satu-satunya hal lebih buruk adalah setelah membandingkan perasaannya yang tidak pernah berbalas dan menekan emosi, ia pantas melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki hidup.

Kemudian, ia mengambil jalan yang luar biasa setelah perdebatan bodoh pagi ini.

"Aku tidak ingin menyerah mengenai Jongin. Kau tahu betapa aku menyukainya sejak lama, perasaanku sakit setiap melihatnya bersama wanita lain."

Pagi itu Sehun hanya duduk bersama Luhan, menemani wanita itu sementara Ibunya memiliki urusan pribadi dan Jongin memiliki jadwal rapat yang amat penting untuk pempertahankan pekerjaannya, _-itu yang lelaki tan katakan pagi ini_ _._

Perdebatan mereka dimulai ketika Luhan mencari keberadaan Jongin. Oh astaga! Sehun sudah bekerja seharian kemudian malam hari dia juga menjaga Luhan lalu sekarang kepalanya terasa pening ketika Luhan tidak mempercayainya.

"Kau tiba?" ia bertanya sakratis.

Ketika itu pintu ruangan terbuka. Jongin muncul dengan wajah kusut dan butuh sedikit sapaan. Pria itu juga lelah setelah berjaga berhari-hari di rumah sakit, jika memiliki waktu keluar dia juga akan segera mencari keberadaan istrinya. Berjalan keluar seperti seorang _zombie_ , Jongin sangatlah mengerikan. Sehun pikir lelaki itu seharusnya sakit agar bisa berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Oh Maaf. Aku harus bertanggung jawab terhadap pekerjaanku."

"Jongin? Bukankah kau sudah memiliki cuti?"

Jongin mengangguk walau sadar Luhan tidak akan melihat itu.

"Ya. Aku tahu itu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengecewakan tempatku bekerja Lu."

Jongin mengambil posisi berdiri di sebelah Sehun setelah melepaskan mantel yang dia kenakan.

"Apa kau takut pada Ayah Kyungsoo?"

Ketika itu Jongin langsung melepaskan tawanya! Sejujurnya dia sangat takut, tapi Jongin harus bisa mengatur emosinya. Ia mengerti maksud dari perkataan Luhan adalah sebuah sindiran.

"Lupakan tentang itu. Apa yang dikatakan dokter pagi ini?"

"Dokter bilang Luhan membutuhkan terapi lanjutan,,,"

"Butuh waktu lama untukku bisa berjalan lagi."

Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun membuat suasana kemudian hening detik itu juga. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, dunia sempit yang hanya mereka ciptakan untuk menyendiri bersama masalah. Ketiganya menunduk mencoba berpikir mengatasi masalah bersama.

"Jongin, apa kau mau tinggal bersamaku?"

Degh

"Ya. Kurasa aku bisa mulai tinggal bersama kalian."

Dalam satu menit dia mendapat dua hantaman telak yang begitu menyiksa.

Sehun.

Lelaki itu menatap Jongin tidak percaya. Apa yang dipikiran Jongin dengan memberi jawaban semacam itu pada Luhan, kenapa ini begitu tiba-tiba.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu."

Tidak peduli Luhan akan menanggapi bagaimana, Sehun menarik Jongin keluar dari ruangan.

"Kami hanya akan pergi sebentar."

Ia menutup pintu ruangan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menginginkan kepastian Jongin. Tapi mendengar pengakuan pria itu saja sudah membuatnya sangat senang hingga memberi waktu kepada Sehun untuk bersama Jongin.

Lelaki itu mendorong tubuh Jongin membuat punggungnya menyentuh tembok rumah sakit.

"Apa kau sadar tentang yang kau katakan padanya? Aku tahu kita terbiasa membohonginya sejak dia sadar tapi tidak dengan mengambil jalan..."

"Aku tidak berbohong jika kau bertanya tentang tinggal bersama."

Sehun berdecih mendengar jawaban Jongin. Apa yang pria ini pikirkan, bukankah kemarin malam mereka baru membuat rencana untuk menyadarkan Luhan dengan membatasi pertemuannya dengan Jongin, tapi jika tinggal bersama itu artinya membuat Luhan akan sangat berharap.

"Jika kau ingin menukar Kyungsoo dengan Luhan. Aku akan mengatakan padamu, aku tidak menginginkan Kyungsoo. Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Sehun berusaha menegaskan tapi Jongin tidak membenarkan perkataan Sehun barusan.

"Jika kau mengetahui kebenarannya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika menjadi diriku!?"

Jujur saja, barusan dia bertanya dengan setengah berteriak karena frustasi. Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, ia menunduk membuat air mata mengalir begitu saja. Sehun tercekat melihat Jongin menangis.

"Sudah kukatakan aku merindukan Kyungsoo... Pagi ini aku tidak memiliki rapat, aku mencarinya tapi tetap tidak menemukannya di manapun. Aku bahkan membuat panik satu-satunya wanita yang pernah berteman dengan Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun.

Sehun juga sudah mendengar mengenai hal itu. Isteri dari pemilik restoran yang baru saja mengembangkan usahanya di Kota ini adalah satu-satunya wanita yang pernah pergi keluar bersama Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kenapa harus membuat keputusan segila ini? Aku ingin bertanya di mana letak otakmu Kim Jongin!?" Ia balas meneriaki Jongin.

"Otakku sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik ketika Kyungsoo meninggalkan aku!"

Sehun terkejut tapi kemudian dia membalikkan badan. Dadanya naik turun menahan emosi yang siap meluap kapan saja sementara Jongin menangis di hadapannya.

"Berikan aku alasan yang masuk akal Kim!?"

Panggilan itu lagi. Sekarang Jongin tahu jika Sehun masih sangat marah padanya. Tapi kali ini mungkin lebih marah dari sebelumnya.

Jongin menjelaskan dengan pelan. Semua tentang apa yang nyonya Xi katakan padanya dan Kris.

Detik itu juga Sehun terdiam, kenapa mereka harus mengenal Luhan? Kenapa wanita itu harus menerima begitu banyak kehidupan rumit? Tidak bisakah dia segera mendapatkan kebahagiaannya?

"..."

Jongin menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, membawa punggungnya menggores dinding koridor rumah sakit. Lelaki itu menarik lutut dan menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Sejak kecil hanya kalian berdua yang selalu bersamaku. Luhan telah menjaga kita dengan baik, tidak pernah sekalipun ada yang berani menyakitiku karena dia selalu menjadi malaikat pelindung. Bisakah sekali saja dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan?"

Ingin rasanya Sehun berteriak dan mengumpat. Tapi sepertinya otak Jongin benar-benar tidak berfungsi lagi ketika Kyungsoo meninggalkannya. Ini membuatnya semakin frustasi.

Berangsur lelaki itu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Jongin. Napasnya meluncur pelan berkali-kali berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri. Sehun membawa pandangannya lurus, menatap masa lalu mereka ketika ketiga pasang kaki mungil masih bisa berlari dengan bebas, menceburkan diri ke sungai di bawah jembatan dekat sekolah, berbaring di atas rumput lapangan bola dan menatap langit biru cerah bersama-sama. Melempar bola salju dan berbagi satu selimut tebal di atas sofa dengan tiga cangkir coklat panas di atas meja.

"Mungkin kau benar... Sudah seharusnya kita mengakhiri semua ini. Tapi kupikir dia sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sejak pertama kita masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Hari itu, ketika dia mendekati kita dan bertanya apa yang kita lakukan, ketika dia bergabung di ayunan taman bermain. Aku bisa mengingat dia tersenyum sembari menggandeng tangan kita berdua dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Kim, kuharap kau mengerti. Membahagiakan Luhan bukan berarti harus menyakiti banyak orang. Jika suatu saat dia sadar orang-orang didekatnya tidak bahagia. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Luhan? Sekarang dia hanya kehilangan perasaannya setelah di tolak keluarga Wu. Ingat, penolakan Itulah yang membuat dia seperti ini."

Terlalu banyak kata yang Sehun ucapkan membuat Jongin merasa pening tapi dia tidak sanggup menghentikan Sehun.

"Kuharap dia juga tahu jika dia bukan bagian keluarga Wu. Jadi dia bisa memiliki harapan tentang cinta ayahnya terlepas dari siapa lelaki itu sebenarnya."

Sehun berdiri, ia ingin meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Menyelesaikan urusanku."

Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Pria itu memilih pergi meninggalkan tempat sempit yang telah menyiksa dirinya, membawa mobil melaju menjauhi bangunan rumah sakit.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sehun berhenti di sebuah sekolah. Ah! Itu adalah sekolah lama yang pernah membuatnya belajar banyak tentang pengetahuan. Rumput yang masih hijau dengan beberapa permainan serta jalan setapak menuju bangunan utama. Lelaki itu memarkirkan mobil di pinggir jalan, beberapa anak hanya melewatinya, sekarang sudah siang hari ketika anak-anak itu mendapatkan jam pulang.

Lelaki itu mendudukkan diri di salah satu ayunan, kakinya menapak rumput dan mengayun begitu pelan. Udara dingin dengan awan gelap di atas sana berhasil membuat kesimpulan.

 _Semua tentang penyesalan._

"Hahh," napas lelaki itu meluncur begitu saja. Begitu lembut dan juga hangat.

Orang-orang menjadi tidak peduli, mengabaikan bagaimana Sehun meneguk minuman kaleng yang sempat dia beli di salah satu minimarket dalam perjalanan kemari.

Sudah berapa banyak dia berpikir.

"Jika aku tidak ada di dalam cerita kalian. Bagaimana hidupku?"

Sekali lagi napasnya meluncur sebelum dia merasakan rintik hujan jatuh, Sehun segera bangkit. Ia kembali ke dalam mobil setengah berlari.

Ada hal yang memang harus dia lakukan. Lelaki itu kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku ingin berkunjung."

Bibir tipisnya tersenyum kecil kemudian kembali melajukan mobil ke sebuah bangunan.

Lelaki itu perlu menemui ayahnya di sebuah _gallery_ seni. Ketika kaki melangkah memasuki bangunan dua tingkat itu, Sehun kemudian tersenyum... Yah, ayahnya hanyalah seorang pecinta seni dan menghabiskan hari-hari di _gallery_ seni miliknya. Tetapi mereka tidak pernah sepi akan pengunjung. Lihatlah bagaimana pria tua itu masih menjadi pemandu untuk beberapa wanita dan pria tua asing yang berkunjung melihat koleksi terbuka miliknya padahal _gallery_ seni ini akan di tutup dalam hitungan jam. Di mana beberapa lukisan telah terbungkus dengan tali dan siap di terbangkan ke luar negeri menemui rumah baru mereka.

Sementara ayahnya bekerja, Sehun bisa menyeduh secangkir teh hangat di dalam ruangan pribadi milik sang Ayah.

Dia hanya memperhatikan bagaimana ruangan ini bisa sangat membuat nyaman, sebuah jendela langsung menghadap ke jalanan, tepat pada sebuah halte yang telah berdiri kokoh dan sangat lama di sana.

"Kau mengambil tempat Ayah memperhatikan orang-orang?"

Pria itu berbalik dan tersenyum mendapati ayahnya telah berjalan mendekat.

"Ada apa pria sesibuk dirimu berkunjung kemari?"

Sehun belum membalas pertanyaan ayahnya. Dia memeluk pria tua itu cukup erat.

"Bagaimana jika aku ikut denganmu?"

Pelukan mereka terlepas segera.

"Maksudmu? Wanitamu menerima tawaran pengobatan itu?"

Sehun menggeleng segera. "Hanya aku."

"Owhh sayangku, apa yang terjadi pada pria kecil Ayah? Kenapa ini begitu tiba-tiba?"

Lelaki tua itu mengambil teh yang diseduh Sehun kemudian duduk di kursi kulit kebanggaannya. Menerima Sehun yang kemudian mendudukkan diri di sofa.

Ia bercerita banyak hal membuat mata ayahnya berkaca-kaca. Pria kecilnya sedang patah hati. Sebagai Ayah, apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Hanya memeluk dan mengusap punggung lebar itu. Berkata semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai hidup di kota baru bersama, hanya ada kita berdua. Uhmm mungkin beberapa saudara jauh yang menggemaskan."

Lelaki ini telah ditinggalkan istrinya cukup lama, satu-satunya wanita yang sangat dia cintai. Untuk itulah pria Oh memutuskan mengenang cinta pertamanya yang telah pergi, dia adalah pria romantis.

Menuju sebuah negara di mana dia pernah memulai kehidupan dan menemukan kekasih sejatinya.

"Ayah akan membawamu ke banyak tempat yang memiliki makanan enak. Kapan kau akan berkemas?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera berkemas. Aku sudah siapkan tiket penerbangan untuk kita."

Lelaki tua itu menggeleng dengan menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya, tidak setuju dengan perkataan Sehun.

"Susul Ayah besok sore. Seharusnya kau menyiapkan perpisahan yang baik untuk teman-temanmu. Kalian telah tumbuh bersama-sama, jangan meninggalkan mereka secara tiba-tiba. Mereka pasti akan sangat kehilanganmu nantinya."

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya berat. Dia memang harus berpamitan pada mereka.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berkemas lalu menemui mereka."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sementarawaktu berjalan, dia tiba di rumah Luhan.

Kakinya mulai melangkah masuk, satu persatu lampu ia nyalakan dan rumah itu menjadi sangat terang. Sehun melangkah dengan pelan, satu persatu anak tangga ia pijaki dengan hati-hati. Membawa pandangan matanya menerawang pada ruangan kosong yang dahulu pernah mereka isi. Ada dirinya, Jongin dan tentu saja anak pemilik rumah ini, Xi Luhan.

"Hahhhh," napas berat Sehun sekali lagi meluncur begitu saja. Ia berhenti di anak tangga terakhir.

"Kyungsoo telah menyerah terhadap Jongin, kupikir ini saatnya aku juga menyerah terhadapmu Luhan."

Lelaki itu.

Seorang diri dia mengemasi barang-barangnya, dengan bantuan seseorang dia mengurus kepindahan pekerjaannya yang mendadak.

Namun kemudian sesuatu membuat dada Sehun berdetak kuat ketika dia mengemasi barang-barangnya. Astaga! Dia melewatkan sesuatu yang penting, bagaimana dia bisa tidak menyadari hal itu. Segera, Sehun mengambil kunci mobilnya. Membawa langkah kaki panjangnya secepat mungkin untuk kembali ke rumah sakit ketika langit mulai gelap.

Saat itu rupanya Jongin sedang pergi. Sementara ia melihat ibu Luhan mulai mengantuk.

Berapa lama dia habiskan menemani Luhan untuk memastikan jika Ibunya sudah tidur.

"Jongin."

Wanita itu terbangun karena Sehun membelai wajahnya.

"Ini aku," suaranya ringan namun begitu dingin.

"Sehun- _ah?_ Ada apa? Di mana Jongin?"

"Aku harus bicara denganmu... Kau tidak bisa menolaknya Lu. Mungkin ini terakhir kali kau akan bicara denganku."

"A-apa maksudmu? Dan di mana Jongin?" Suara Luhan mulai meninggi membuat Sehun menarik napas dalam.

"Jongin mencari Kyungsoo."

Degh

"A-apa maksudmu Sehun!?" Kini dia setengah berteriak. Lelaki itu duduk di pinggir ranjang, membantu Luhan untuk duduk berbaring, wanita itu mulai menjadi gelisah.

"Tidak perlu panik. Dia akan kembali beberapa jam lagi jika belum menemukan istrinya dan aku pikir dia tidak akan menemukan istrinya malam ini. Aku butuh bicara denganmu."

Luhan menghela napasnya. "A-ada apa?"

Banyak hal yang Sehun bicarakan membuat Luhan menunduk, Sehun terlalu memojokkannya walau setiap kata yang terucap begitu penuh perhatian. Tapi Luhan memang harus tahu, Sehun tidak akan menyesal. Sama sekali tidak akan menyesal setelah mengatakan jika Luhan bukan bagian keluarga Wu dan dia juga mengatakan siapa ayahnya yang sebenarnya dan lelaki itu sama sekali tidak membohongi Luhan prihal apapun termasuk sesuatu yang bahkan dia sendiri baru mengetahuinya.

"Aku berkata serius, tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk membohongimu."

 **"Aku kembali** **.** **"**

Kedua orang itu mendengar suara lelah Jongin. Rupanya pria itu baru saja kembali dan dia juga memandang bingung pada sambutan mereka.

"Kau belum tidur Lu?" Jongin bertanya pelan sembari berjalan mendekat. Ia tersenyum canggung pada Sehun, membuat lelaki itu memilih bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Hm?"

"A-aku baru mau tidur. Sehun _-ah_ , kau bisa membantuku?"

Kedua lelaki itu saling memandang satu sama lain. Tangan Jongin baru saja akan membantu Luhan tapi kemudian ia menarik diri membiarkan Sehun melakukannya.

"..."

Tiba-tiba tidak ada percakapan apapun di antara mereka. Terlalu bingung dengan pikiran masing-masing dan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dikeluarkan. Mereka menyimpan hal-hal membingungkan di dalam hati masing-masing.

Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Kau masih mencarinya?"

Lelaki tan itu menghela napas, seperti akan menangis kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan satu telapak tangan.

"Aku sangat merindukannya."

Sehun mendengar pengakuan itu, begitu jujur dan penuh kerinduan yang tidak pernah Jongin tunjukkan pada siapapun. Bahkan ketika Luhan tidak sadarkan diri, lelaki ini memang menangis tapi sesuatu itu terasa seperti penyesalan, atau mungkin permintaan maaf.

Sementara karena mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo, semua perasaannya bercampur aduk, mengacau jalan pikiran Jongin untuk berpikir lebih baik.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, aku bisa menjaga Luhan malam ini."

Jongin melirik sebentar pada wanita itu, dia begitu tenang ketika berbaring.

"Ya. Terima kasih banyak."

"Jongin!?"

"Hm?" Jongin berbalik menatap Sehun. Pria ini memanggil namanya kembali membuat bibir tebal Jongin tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum tipis.

"Tidak ada."

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun menjadi ragu untuk berpamitan pada Jongin, lelaki itu terlalu lelah.

"Uhm... Aku akan tidur beberapa jam saja."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Bagi sebagian orang, malam ini terlalu dingin dan ia sangat menginginkan sebuah pelukan hangat.

 _"Jangan berbalik badan."_

 _"Jika aku berbalik..."_

 _"Jongin!"_

" _Aku tidak bisa tidur. Nenek terbiasa membacakan dongeng untukku."_

 _"Jika kau memesan sesuatu aku akan membiarkanmu memelukku."_

 _"Jongin kumohon_ _!_ _B_ _erhenti_ _!_ _"_

Bahkan dalam mimpi pun ucapan Kyungsoo seperti tersihir dan mendatangi Jongin. Pemuda itu meringkuk di atas sofa, memeluk dirinya sendiri seperti bocah idiot.

 _"Kyungsoo say_ _a_ _ng_ _,_ _aku tidak mabuk."_

 _"Aku, aku hanya merindukanmu_ _Soo_ _."_

 _"Sayang, kau di_ _mana?"_

 _"Kyungsoo, aku mencarimu."_

 _"Maafkan aku_ _Soo_ _. Aku berjanji, aku akan berubah."_

 _"Sekarang kau di_ _mana? Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."_

Lelaki itu mengigau dengan sangat buruk di dalam ruangan rumah sakit, dia begitu merindukan istrinya. Wanita manis yang sekarang meninggalkannya dengan satu keputusan terbodoh.

"Jangan dibangunkan."

Pria itu berhenti setelah langkah pertama. Suara Luhan sejujurnya setengah bergetar ketika menahan Sehun agar tidak membangunkan Jongin. Saat itu di luar udara masih sangat dingin sementara langit begitu gelap. Ketika Luhan terusik oleh suara berisik yang Jongin ciptakan. Tidak hanya Luhan, tetapi Sehun dan nyonya Xi juga merasa kasihan pada pemuda itu. Dia begitu merindukan istrinya, bahkan air mata mengalir di wajah Jongin.

Sehun menarik napas dalam.

"Tidak pernah aku melihat dia begitu mencintai seseorang melebihi kita. Kyungsoo memang berbeda Lu, bahkan dia tidak pernah sekalipun protes..."

"Berhentilah memojokkanku Sehun!"

Sehun terdiam.

"Kau benar. Cintamu pada Jongin lebih besar." Dia berbalik menatap ibu Luhan. "Mom, aku harus mengantar Ayah ke bandara. Dia mendapat penerbangan yang begitu pagi."

"Apa kau akan pergi bersamanya?"

Setengah jam yang lalu saat ibu Luhan tiba-tiba terbangun Sehun telah menunggunya dan menceritakan semuanya. Termasuk kepergiannya.

"Tidak. Aku masih harus berkemas. Kupikir sore ini aku akan pergi."

Sehun melirik Luhan yang masih mendengarkan suara berat Jongin. Sesekali pria ini mengejutkan mereka dengan gumamannya.

"Sehun _-ah_ , bisakah kau kembali siang ini? Aku masih harus bicara denganmu."

Ketika itu Sehun segera mengangguk walau sadar Luhan tidak melihat itu. "Kau sudah memikirkan perkataanku semalam?"

"Aku masih harus memastikannya."

Seketika senyum Sehun memudar mendengar jawaban Luhan. Wanita ini rupanya masih sangat keras kepala. Bagaimana dia bisa memastikan ketika hatinya menjadi sekeras batu.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Tetapi, sikap dan sifat seseorang dalam menanggapi sebuah situasi sering kali berbeda. Misalnya, ketika seseorang menjadi begitu posesif. Kita tidak boleh langsung menyebutnya kolot, bagaimana jika dia menyimpan kesedihan mendalam, jika tiba-tiba kita menjadi sangat marah maka hal itu hanya akan membuat dia tersakiti, pertahanannya runtuh seketika.

"Apa kau sangat mencintai Kyungsoo?"

Jongin terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang tiba-tiba ketika dia sedang menyuapi perempuan itu untuk sarapan. Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan pertemuan singkat dengan sekretarisnya, ia terlihat berantakan. Sangat berantakan dengan wajah mengantuk, kulit pucat, suara parau serta beberapa bulu halus yang mulai tumbuh di sekitar wajahnya.

Bingung harus menjawab apa, tapi Jongin memilih untuk jujur.

"Ya. Kupikir ini pertama kali aku mencintai seseorang dan begitu takut kehilangannya."

Jongin tertawa geli, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri atas ucapan barusan.

Luhan meremas jemarinya yang bertautan.

"Apa kau tersiksa menemaniku di sini?"

Degh

Jongin mengehela napas beratnya. Tangannya meletakkan sendok dan beralih ke wajah Luhan, menghapus jejak air mata yang tiba-tiba menetes.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat, aku bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik. Aku merepotkan kalian. Ayahku seorang bajingan yang meninggal bahkan sebelum aku lahir ke dunia ini."

Jongin dan nyonya Xi terkejut mendengar ucapan Luhan. Tapi mereka memilih menahan suara ketika menyadari Luhan mulai terisak. Jongin benar-benar meletakkan mangkuk berisikan bubur ke atas meja, ia berdiri dan menarik Luhan dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Sssttt jangan menangis lagi. Ibumu akan sedih jika mendengarmu berkata begini. Lagipula dokter bilang kau akan bisa berjalan lagi dan aku..."

"Jongin! Jika memiliki pilihan untuk mendekati aku atau Kyungsoo. Kau akan mendekati siapa?"

* * *

To Be Continue...

* * *

well, thank for all support even if I'am really fixed schedule for any of my story. and hopefully you'll stick with me till the end because... there won't be too many chapters to this story anymore ^^

Thank You

 **Ros** é **Bear**


	15. Chapter 14

(created-170803: publish-180328)

CONTEMPORARY

[14th Chapter]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

[ **KaiSoo FF** ]

Relationship – Family – Friendship – Love - Comfort - Sacrifice - Hurt

 _Content story: Sensitive subject matter, original fanfiction, GS, some typo_

* * *

"Jongin! Jika memiliki pilihan untuk mendekati aku atau Kyungsoo. Kau akan mendekati siapa?"

Tubuh Jongin terasa membeku. Suatu pilihan yang sulit tapi sejujurnya pria itu telah memiliki jawaban yang pasti. Tidak ada jawaban segera dari Jongin, membuat tangan Luhan meremas kemeja yang digunakan pria itu untuk memeluknya.

"Dekatilah seseorang yang membuatmu lebih baik."

Jongin mengendurkan pelukannya, ia mengintip bagaimana Luhan telah menjadi seperti biasanya, begitu dewasa dan...

"Jangan salah paham. Aku tidak berharap kau kasihan padaku."

Jongin menggeser tubuhnya untuk duduk di sisi ranjang, masih dengan memegang kedua pundak Luhan. "Sebelum mengatakan pilihanku, bolehkah aku memuji cara pikirmu? "

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Aku sudah dewasa Jongin."

"Pola pikir seperti inilah yang membuatku menyayangimu Lu. Kau tidak pernah ingin dikasihani. Tapi Lu, aku sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Tidak pernah aku mencintai seorang wanita seperti perasaanku padanya. Aku menjadi begitu terbuka padanya, begitu mengharagainya. Bagi orang sepertiku, Kyungsoo memiliki aura luar biasa."

Luhan menundukkan kepala mendengar pengakuan Jongin, pria ini benar-benar menginginkan istrinya. Dia mengagumi istrinya, tidak hanya itu dia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Kyungsoo menghawatirkanmu, aku..."

Jongin menangis, suara isakannya begitu memilukan. Dia sudah menahan hal ini berhari-hari, tapi pada kenyataannya dia tersakiti.

"Aku baru saja memikirkan banyak hal. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untukmu, aku ingin menyerah dan tidak ingin bicara lagi denganmu dalam waktu dekat."

Jantung Jongin berpacu mendengar ucapan Luhan. Ia menatap marah pada Luhan. Tangannya yang masih di pundak perempuan itu meremas kuat membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Luhan mencoba menahan diri untuk kembali menjelaskan.

"Aku ingin menyerah dan pergi, melakukan sesuatu yang lebih baik. Aku ingin bisa berjalan dan melihat lagi, aku akan ke luar negeri bersama Sehun untuk melakukan pengobatan, ini adalah sebuah langkah yang telah kupikirkan dengan matang. Mungkin butuh beberapa tahun untuk tidak saling berhubungan atau mungkin..." Dia memberi jeda sebelum mengeluarkan kata berikutnya.

"...selamanya."

"Maksudmu? Kalian akan meninggalkan aku sendirian?"

Suara Jongin meninggi membuat ibu Luhan khawatir. Itu memang rencana mereka tapi tanpa memikirkan perasaan Jongin.

"Arghh!"

Wanita itu berteriak tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang Jongin timbulkan membuat pria itu tergagap dan melepaskan pegangannya segera.

"Pertimbangkanlah Jongin."

Ketika itu ibu Luhan mendekati keduanya. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Jongin.

Mereka sama-sama menyadari hal ini bahkan sulit untuk dibayangkan, bagaimana mereka bisa meninggalkan Jongin sendirian setelah kekacauan ini.

"Jika ini keputusan yang telah kalian buat tanpa melibatkan aku. Lakukanlah."

Jongin beranjak. Dia meninggalkan ruangan itu sekalipun Luhan berteriak memanggilnya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Perasaan lelaki itu menjadi kacau, dia menangis seorang diri di koridor rumah sakit. Membuat beberapa orang menatapnya aneh namun tidak terlalu peduli. Rumah sakit itu terlalu identik dengan perasaan sedih. Hal serupa sudah biasa terjadi.

Berapa banyak waktu yang telah dia habiskan untuk sekedar meringkuk di atas lantai dingin koridor rumah sakit. Menarik kedua lutut dan memeluk tubuh yang begitu lemah.

Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celananya, pria itu membuka _gallery_ dan segera menemukan ratusan gambar Kyungsoo. Ponsel itu milik Jongin, yang telah dia gunakan untuk memotret beberapa kegiatan Kyungsoo ketika wanitanya terlalu fokus dan mengabaikan sekitar.

"Kau di mana? Apa kau sudah makan? Apa kau baik-baik saja sayang?"

Berulang kali dia menanyakan hal yang sama namun tidak sekalipun Ia mendapatkan jawaban pasti.

"Maafkan aku."

Dia menangis lagi. Mengeluarkan air mata tanpa perasaan malu sedikitpun.

"Aku merindukanmu. Apa kau tidak peduli padaku lagi? Kau membenciku?"

Sudut rumah sakit yang menyesakkan, bahkan untuk bernapas saja rasanya sangat sulit. Dia telah berada di rumah sakit ini untuk waktu yang cukup lama, keluar hanya untuk mencari keberadaan istrinya. Tidak ada tempat pasti yang bisa ia datangi, berada di kota yang ramai tapi dia mengalami banyak kesulitan. Asistennya di tempat kerja juga dibuat repot walaupun dia sudah mengambil cuti beberapa hari tapi pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan. Selama dia terlihat, dia akan dikejar oleh puluhan _deadline_ mengganggu.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sementara di sudut lain Kota ini, lelaki berkulit putih itu baru menerima sebuah pesan ketika dia sedang menunggu kedatangan salah satu temannya.

Oh Sehun

Ia mendapat pesan dari ibu Luhan.

 _'Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi bersamamu, bisakah kau siapkan keberangkatannya kembali ke Seoul hari ini bersamamu sementara_ _Mom_ _harus menyelesaikan urusan di sini barulah kita pergi ke tempat pamanmu?'_

Tidak bisa begitu saja pergi, mereka masih harus mengurus visa dan masalah lainnya. Tapi untuk itulah dia ada di sini.

' _Aku sudah mengurusnya dengan baik,_ _Mom_ _tolong minta seseorang membereskan barang-barang di rumah._ _'_

"Sehun!"

Ia mengalihkan perhatian dari ponselnya, ikut tersenyum ketika seorang pria menyapanya. Tanpa harus menoleh, Sehun sudah tahu suara siapa itu.

"Jongdae, duduklah."

Lelaki yang ia panggil Jongdae itu kemudian duduk di hadapan Sehun.

"Aku membawakan apa yang kau butuhkan dan tentang keberadaan wanita itu, mungkin kau akan sedikit terkejut."

Sehun membuka amplop cokelat berisi beberapa dokumen yang Ia butuhkan. Ia tersenyum melihat hasil pekerjaan Jongdae dalam waktu singkat. Senyumnya semakin lebar melihat beberapa gambar yang ikut disertakan.

"Ini alamat tempat tinggalnya. Dia tinggal bersama adik kandungnya, tidak sulit menemukan keberadaan wanita itu ketika memeriksakan satu persatu orang yang dekat dengannya."

Sehun mengerti ucapan Jongdae.

"Terima kasih banyak. Pantas saja kejaksaan sangat mengandalkanmu, kau penyidik yang luar biasa."

Lelaki dengan suara khas itu tersenyum bangga atas pujian Sehun. Ia menarik cangkir kopi yang tersedia di atas meja dan mengesapnya segera.

"Jadi? Kau benar-benar akan membawa Luhan bersamamu?"

Kini mereka masuk ke dalam obrolan para lelaki. Sehun meletakkan kembali berkas-berkas yang Jongdae berikan. Dia mengangguk pelan, menerima tatapan menuntut salah satu temannya ini.

"Ya. Jongin punya kehidupan sendiri, dia tampak kacau tanpa istrinya."

"Humm aku pernah sekali bertemu istrinya. Wanita yang manis dan..."

"Terlalu baik."

Sehun memotong perkataan Jongdae. Pria dengan senyum lebar itu menyetujui pendapat Sehun, kesan pertama yang Jongdae dapatkan dari seseorang yang terlihat dalam perlindungan Jongin hari itu memang terlihat sangat baik, seperti batu berlian.

"Kita masih sangat muda, sudah seharusnya mendapatkan kehidupan yang baik."

"Kapan kalian akan kembali bertiga? Tidakkah kau tahu sebagai orang yang mengenal kalian, aku sangat terkejut hal ini benar-benar terjadi."

Sehun menghela napas beratnya. "Terkadang aku merasa sangat lelah dan begitu bodoh. Tapi kemudian, aku sadar Jongin adalah orang yang paling banyak merasakan sakit akibat pertemanan kami. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjauhkan diriku dari mereka."

"Kau menyukai Luhan, sementara wanita itu memiliki obsesi pada Jongin, dan..." Jongdae bicara begitu pelan. Tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Sehun. "Kini Jongin akan memiliki kehidupannya kembali. Kalian adalah teman terbaik yang dia miliki, semua akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menekankan itu pada dirimu?"

* * *

Karena di awal musim, sepanjang angin menghembuskan udara dingin. Suara tawa memenuhi sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati. Ketiganya telah berjalan tanpa melepaskan gandengan tangan satu sama lain. Ketika satu orang tersandung, maka dua orang lainnya akan ikut terjatuh. Sebab mereka memiliki ikatan yang begitu kuat.

Pertama, selesaikan keputusan yang telah dibuat. Sehun menerima semua keperluan kepindahannya. Dia juga telah mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan segera. Mengenai tempat tinggal? Tentu saja, keluarganya cukup banyak di sana. Lagipula ayahnya akan tiba segera dalam hitungan jam.

Selanjutnya, dia memastikan Luhan telah melepaskan satu-satunya yang menahan. **Jongin**.

Dia bergegas berterima kasih pada Jongdae, lalu melakukan sebuah perpisahan kecil dan kembali ke rumah sakit.

* * *

Banyak hal yang telah dia lihat, tapi melihat Jongin meringkuk sendirian di koridor rumah sakit memandangi ponselnya membuat Sehun mengernyit. Ia terkejut setengah mati mendapati layar ponsel Jongin menampilkan wajah tersenyum Kyungsoo. Pria itu memutar berulang kali gambar istrinya. Melihat kejadian itu sudah menjelaskannya betapa emosi Jongin telah berkumpul menjadi satu. Dia merindukan istrinya karena mencintai wanita itu. Ia menyesal membuat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba pergi, dia adalah suami terburuk. Tidak seperti apa yang terlihat.

"Aku butuh bicara denganmu."

Jongin mendongak, ia mendengus mendapati Sehun berdiri di dekatnya.

"Kami akan melakukan keberangkatan sore ini, tapi aku punya sesuatu untukmu ."

"Apa lagi!? Setelah Kyungsoo meninggalkanku karena kalian. Lalu kalian akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Pria itu menyimpan ponselnya, mencoba berdiri namun tubuhnya terlalu lelah. Dia mendapat bantuan Sehun untuk bisa duduk di kursi koridor, menjulurkan kaki panjangnya ke sembarang arah. Sehun menyusul duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"Semuanya untukmu, untuk kehidupan yang telah kau pilih. Sejujurnya kita sudah menemukan jalan masing-masing sejak hari itu. Kau ingat?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan atas pertanyaan Sehun.

Pria di sebelahnya mendongak menatap langit-langit rumah sakit.

"Hari di mana kita berjalan pulang dengan bergandengan tangan."

 _'Aku ingin menjadi penyanyi agar terkenal.'_

 _'Aku akan memiliki usahaku sendiri dan kalian akan jadi pekerjaku.'_

 _'Aku...'_

"Ini bukan sekedar perkataanmu semata. Tapi Jongin, jangan sia-siakan apa yang telah kau miliki. Aku meminta bantuan Jongdae dan dia menemukan keberadaan istrimu."

Tubuh Jongin menegang mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Ya. Dia ingat nama itu. Jongdae pernah menjadi seniornya dan mereka pernah memiliki kelas yang sama, bahkan beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka bertemu, Oh saat itu masih ada Kyungsoo di sebelahnya.

"Jeno! Kyungsoo menemui adiknya." Sehun tidak berhenti memberi penjelasan.

"Apa maksudmu dia pergi ke London?"

Tubuh Jongin tertarik menghadap Sehun meminta kepastian.

"Ya. Tanpa memberitahu siapapun."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Maksudku? Jongdae menemukannya? Bagaimana caranya?"

Sehun menepuk paha Jongin pelan. "Tenang dan perlahan. Ingat, Jongdae adalah seorang penyidik dengan banyak koneksi. Cara apapun dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan informasi." Sedikit penjelasan untuk mengingatkan Jongin. "Pesawat penerbangan kami dipercepat beberapa jam lagi setelah dokter memastikan kondisi Luhan."

Lelaki itu masih tidak percaya dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh kedua temannya.

"Tidakkah kau juga harus menemui istrimu?"

Wajah Jongin terangkat untuk memastikan ucapan Sehun.

"...sepertinya dia butuh menenangkan diri akibat perkataan Kris dan juga Luhan."

"Kris dan Luhan?" ia bertanya pada Sehun.

"Pergilah menemuinya. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai istrimu Jongin, dan kupikir dia sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang. Mulai sekarang, mari telusuri jalan yang telah kita buat dan bertemu kembali suatu hari nanti."

Jongin menunduk mendengar ucapan perpisahan Sehun. Ini menyedihkan, tepat untuk dirinya. Bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengatakan itu?"

Suaranya terdengar lirih seolah ia telah menemukan jalan buntu berulang kali. Namun Sehun tersenyum melihat reaksi Jongin.

Sehun membuka amplop yang sebelumnya diterima dari Jongdae, ia hanya menyerahkan beberapa gambar tentang keberadaan Kyungsoo di London. Wanita itu benar-benar bersama Jeno, pergi ke beberapa tempat makan maupun hiburan. Gambar itu di ambil beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini Sehun?"

Ia diam beberapa saat, tidak untuk mencoba berbohong.

"Bisakah kita bertiga mendapatkan kehidupan yang istimewa? maksudku berakhir bahagia. Ada banyak yang harus kita capai, terkadang kita merasa bingung dan tersesat tapi berapa banyak pengorbanan yang telah kita sia-siakan?"

"Aku mencoba mengerti perkataanmu Sehun. Kau ingin aku mengantar kepergian kalian bukan? Akan kulakukan?"

Barulah Sehun tersenyum. Ia yang pertama berdiri. Diikuti Jongin berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan Luhan.

* * *

Kini ketiganya berada di ruang yang sama. Terdiam beberapa saat bahkan setelah ibu Luhan meminta izin meninggalkan mereka. Tidak ada yang berani memulai, semua terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mungkin beberapa bayangan yang melintas adalah kenangan masa kecil mereka.

"Kurasa diam seperti ini sangat buruk."

Luhan menjadi yang pertama bicara. Membuat Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk setuju walau wanita itu tidak melihatnya.

"Sehun _-ah_ , apa kau sudah mengemasi semua barang-barangku?"

"Sebagian telah dikemasi, tapi sebagian lagi akan menyusul," jawaban yang singkat.

"Biarkan aku mengemasnya untuk kalian."

"Sungguh? Itu terdengar bagus, tapi Jongin tidakkah kau harus mencari istrimu?"

Jongin duduk di pinggir ranjang Luhan. Mengelus rambut halus wanita itu dan berkata begitu lembut. "Aku pasti menemukannya. Aku sangat mencintai Kyungsoo, dia juga tahu akan hal itu."

"Maafkan aku Jongin."

Sekali lagi Jongin memilih suara yang lembut untuk membalas ucapan Luhan. "Jangan khawatir, segeralah sembuh dan kembali kemari. Saat itu kau bisa bertemu Kyungsoo juga."

Mereka bicara seperti teman pada umumnya. Tidak berlangsung lama lalu kemudian perpisahan itu benar-benar datang.

Jongin harus melambaikan tangan kepada tiga orang itu. Sekarang hanya ada dia sendiri dengan tiket penerbangan yang diberikan Sehun.

Dia hanyalah orang dewasa yang kehilangan arah.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 **London**

 **07.00 GMT**

Berapa jam penerbangan yang dilakukan pria itu? Pesawat yang Ia tumpangi tidak langsung membawanya ke London. Ia melakukan transit dan terdiam di Bandara sendirian, menerawang begitu jauh.

 _Apa yang harus dia katakan ketika bertemu Kyungsoo?_

 _Tidakkah ini terlalu lama sejak dia tidak melihat wanita itu lagi?_

 _Bagaimana kabar istrinya?_

 _Apa Kyungsoo akan menerimanya kembali?_

 _Bahkan, apa Kyungsoo akan mempertimbangkan kehadiran dirinya?_

Jongin hanya menghela napas berat, ia tidak banyak membawa barang. Hanya ransel berisikan beberapa potong pakaian serta semua berkas perjalanan dengan cukup uang.

Tanpa ia sadari, Sehun masih menyimpan sebuah rahasia kecil lainnya.

 **London**

 **09.00 AM GMT**

"Kakak yakin bisa melakukannya?"

Jeno bertanya mencoba meyakinkan dirinya tentang ide apa yang baru saja dia dengarkan dari mulut Kyungsoo pagi ini. Ketika terbangun dari tidur, ia menemukan Kakaknya bersama beberapa lembar kertas dengan coretan pena yang sangat berarti, sebuah perencanaan luar biasa dari Kyungsoo setelah percakapan mereka tadi malam dengan teman kampusnya.

" _Sure_... Rubella memberi izin padaku? Jadi apa masalahnya?"

Bahkan nada suara Kyungsoo terdengar sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Lelaki itu sempat berpikir, apa yang telah saudara iparnya ajarkan hingga Kyungsoo menjadi seperti ini. Mungkin dia harus melupakan beberapa hari yang lalu tentang penolakkan Kyungsoo bicara alasan dia melarikan diri kemari serta larangan menghubungi keluarga mereka di Korea sana.

"Rubella bilang aku bisa menjaga kafenya untuk sementara waktu selama dia menyibukkan diri dengan tugas akhir. Kau lihat sendiri. Tadi malam dia menyukai kue buatanku."

"Tapi kakak yakin melakukannya sendiri? Maksudku, Rubella biasa bekerja bersama Peters dan keduanya sekarang akan sangat sibuk."

Wanita itu tersenyum, dia mengangkat selembar kertas.

Alis Jeno naik satu tingkat membaca tulisan Kyungsoo yang begitu rapi. Kakaknya ternyata berinisiatif mencari pekerja paruh waktu untuk membantu dirinya melayani pelanggan.

Jika melihat ke belakang, dia benar-benar merasa takjub pada perubahan Kyungsoo saat ini. Pertama, Kyungsoo mulai mengatasi situasi yang berhubungan dengan orang asing. Kedua, dia melihat Kakaknya tetap nyaman dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantar kakak ke sana sebelum aku pergi ke kampus."

Ia mencoba menjelaskan, lelaki itu kesulitan menyangka tentang apa yang sedang terjadi pada saudara perempuannya.

Dia sudah menghabiskan beberapa hari bersama di London. Tidak banyak yang bisa Jeno tunjukkan. Kyungsoo telah meminta tanpa dia memberi saran. Awalnya pertemuan dengan Rubella, seorang senior di kampusnya karena ia pikir Kyungsoo akan menyukai kue buatan Rubella, tapi ternyata ia melakukan penawaran untuk menjaga kafe milik Rubella yang baru saja akan ditutup karena wanita Eropa itu harus memfokuskan diri pada tugas akhirnya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Dia telah berdiam diri cukup lama di sana, memastikan ruang sempit kafe bersih dan tersenyum senang pada beberapa potong roti yang baru saja keluar dari dalam _oven_. Kyungsoo telah bekerja keras seorang diri seolah ini adalah miliknya pribadi.

Dia siap membuka tempat ini setelah membiarkan bias cahaya masuk menembus pembatas kaca dari sela-sela gorden _cream_ berpadu _soft pink._

Wanita itu terlihat cantik dengan gaun biru selutut di balut apron sepinggang berwarna oren. Ia mengambil selembar kertas yang siap di tempelkan di bagian luar, sebuah pencarian pekerja paruh waktu yang akan di bayar harian. Kemudian memutar tulisan _close_ dengan _open_ yang menempel di pintu kaca.

Ia membutuhkan setidaknya satu orang untuk membantu pekerjaannya di sini sementara waktu.

Mungkin Kyungsoo kurang merasa senang tentang ukuran tinggi badannya. Dia mengalami kesulitan untuk mencapai tempat yang pas menempelkan kertas itu pada dinding kaca bagian luar. Bahkan setelah berjinjit beberapa kali.

 _"Ini tampak bagus, semoga kau tidak keberatan aku membantu."_

Ia terlonjak kaget setelah sebuah tangan menarik kertas di tangannya kemudian sebuah suara berat tepat terdengar telinga kanan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berbalik badan, sebuah pemandangan yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Keterkejutan yang membuat otaknya lambat berpikir tentang sosok Jongin yang kini mencoba tersenyum. Wajah pria itu sangat dekat ketika ia mendongak. Sulit untuk kembali bernapas dengan benar ketika pikiran di otaknya melayang entah kemana.

"Kyungsoo? Kau terkejut?"

Tentu saja dia terkejut. Bahkan mata bulat itu sulit untuk sekedar mengedipkan mata. Tubuh Kyungsoo serasa melayang ketika ia ditarik Jongin.

"Nona? Bisakah kami memesan dua..."

 _"Sorry, we close for today_. Silahkan datang lain hari."

Bahkan Kyungsoo ikut terhenti ketika Jongin bicara bersama dua pemuda yang baru saja akan melangkah masuk melewati pintu kaca dan dengan tidak sopannya pria itu mengganti tulisan _open_ menjadi _close_ membuat kedua pelanggan pertama Kyungsoo harus mengehela napas berat lalu melangkah pergi.

"Kenapa kau harus mengusir mereka?"

Jongin diam beberapa saat mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan aku menjadi pelanggan pertamamu."

"Darimana kau tahu aku disini?"

Pria itu bahkan belum sempat menarik kursi untuk duduk, Kyungsoo telah kembali bertanya.

"Aku menghubungi Jeno."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya kesal mendengar jawaban kedua Jongin.

Tapi tiba saat itu perut Jongin berbunyi membuat keduanya diam.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau mengisi perutmu?"

Kyungsoo bertanya sedikit emosi. Ia juga telah memperhatikan wajah pucat Jongin dan penampilannya yang begitu buruk.

"Aku sudah lupa."

"Tunggulah di sini."

Bergegas ia kembali ke bagian dalam kafe. Mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan beberapa potong kue, Kyungsoo tidak lupa menyiapkan coklat hangat.

Astaga wanita itu, ia semakin membuat Jongin merasa bersalah. Padahal lelaki ini telah berusaha mati-matian untuk bisa mengeluarkan perkataannya. Bahkan ia mendapat teguran keras dari Jeno setelah tiba dan mendapati apartemen Jeno kosong. Ia menghubungi saudara iparnya, tentu saja Jeno berbohong tapi ketika Jongin bilang dia telah berada London. Ia segera mendapatkan informasi keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali dengan sepiring roti yang masih hangat serta coklat panas. "Kau bisa memakannya."

Jongin hanya tersenyum pelan. Ia menarik Kyungsoo, meminta wanita itu untuk duduk di depannya.

"Kau temani aku makan?"

Ada sedikit keraguan ketika ia meminta. Jantungnya berpacu menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo tapi kemudian bibir tebal lelaki itu tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman ketika melihat Kyungsoo menarik kursi dan ikut duduk bersama.

"Bagaimana kabar Luhan?"

Jongin berhenti menggigit potongan roti saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia meletakkan potongan rotinya segera, memandang Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu diam.

"Aku yang yang ada di hadapanmu. Haruskah aku membuat pernyataan tentang diriku sendiri?"

Kyungsoo memilih tetap diam tidak menjawab perkataan Jongin.

"Luhan baik baik-baik saja. Dia pergi bersama Sehun untuk melakukan pengobatan. Mungkin beberapa tahun atau selamanya. Dia menitipkan permintaan maaf untukmu. Suatu hari nanti ketika dia kembali, dia memintamu menjadi temannya."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar perkataan Jongin. Apa dia telah salah paham? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan dengan membuat keputusan meninggalkan Jongin? Maksudnya, lihatlah penampilan pria ini? Kyungsoo meningalkan Jongin beberapa hari yang lalu dan pria ini masih dalam keadaan baik. Tapi sekarang? Benar-benar kacau. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang sama sekali tidak terurus, wajahnya setengah pucat, lingkaran mata yang mengelap serta sedikit bulu halus yang tidak sempat dicukur.

"Dengarkan apa yang ingin kukatakan," Jongin melanjutkan membuat Kyungsoo mendongak. Ia menerima sentuhan hangat tangan Jongin pada kedua tangannya di atas meja setelah menyingkirkan piring berisi roti.

"Aku mengalami serangan panik ketika kau pergi, aku benar-benar kehilanganmu Kyungsoo sayang," panggilan itu lagi, Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu, kumohon berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku mengakui sikap burukku, ini terdengar sangat egois tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku minta maaf. Aku jujur mengatakannya Kyungsoo."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Jongin menarik napas dalam. "Aku tahu telah memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, aku minta maaf. Kurasa sudah agak terlambat, tapi aku membutuhkanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Le-lepaskan aku." Ketika itu Kyungsoo merasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya. Ia membuat Jongin terkejut tapi kemudian wanita itu berlari meninggalkan Jongin, membuka pintu kamar mandi, ia sedikit menunduk mencoba mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang sempat bergemuruh.

Jongin mengejar Kyungsoo, ia melihat kesulitan wanita itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

Mungkin Kyungsoo bisa berkata begitu tapi Jongin tidak menganggap itu kondisi baik.

"Apa kau sakit? Kau sudah memeriksakan diri ke dokter?"

Kyungsoo masih terduduk di lantai kamar mandi dengan bertopang pada bidet, ia menggapai tangan dan Jongin tahu dia segera mengambil tisu. Membantu Kyungsoo berbalik badan menghadapnya. Membersihkan beberapa cairan yang mengenai wajah Kyungsoo.

"Selalu begini beberapa hari ini, terkadang pagi tapi terkadang tengah malam."

"Beberapa hari ini?" Jongin tergagap mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, ia mendapat bantuan ketika akan berdiri.

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja setelahnya. Jadi tidak membutuhkan Dokter."

Jongin membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Tapi tangannya menahan pundak Kyungsoo membuat guratan bingung terukir sempurna di wajah manis Istrinya.

"Kapan terakhir kau datang bulan?"

Kerutan di wajah Kyungsoo makin bertambah, ia mencoba mencerna pertanyaan singkat Jongin.

"Kurasa... Aku telah melewatkannya bulan kemarin lalu bulan ini... Oh..." Tangannya bergerak reflek menutup mulut menghentikan ucapannya. Bahkan ia menutup muka dengan kedua telapak tangannya karena merasa malu atas perkataan barusan.

"Sayang, aku pernah melakukannya padamu. Jangan menutup mukamu dariku, biarkan aku melihatmu Kyungsoo."

Pelan Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo membuatnya bisa melihat wajah wanita itu.

"Aku masih punya kesempatan bukan?" Pegangan Jongin merosot menyentuh kedua pundak Kyungsoo, turun ke lengan dan dia mendapatkan jemari Kyungsoo. Pria itu berlutut, mendongakkan kepala memohon pada istrinya.

"Berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku minta maaf membuatmu menjalani hari-hari sulit, aku akan membuat pernyataan untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, mulai sekarang jika kau membutuhkanku, aku akan ada di hadapanmu. Kumohon Kyungsoo."

Tidak pernah dia memohon seperti ini. Tapi untuk Kyungsoo, bahkan jika dia harus bersujud Jongin akan melakukannya. Dia mencintai Kyungsoo, wanita yang ia lihat seperti bidadari di pertemuan pertama mereka. Sejak matanya melihat keberadaan Kyungsoo, Jongin telah menyukai wanita itu. Cahaya matahari yang menerobos dan gaun putih hari itu membuat ia seperti malaikat kecil yang sedang memandang langit.

Kyungsoo sadar, Jongin tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Tapi dialah yang terlalu bodoh meninggalkan pria ini.

"Jongin... Aku hanya akan bilang sekali, karena aku ingin mencari penyelesaian.."

* * *

 **To be continue...**

* * *

 _Epilog HunHan talk at hospital._

 **Sehun point of view**

Kau tahu? Ketika aku mulai mencari pada tempat yang benar. Sesuatu itu mulai terkuak.

Aku ingin melakukannya, aku tahu ini belum cukup tapi setidaknya tidak salah ketika aku memberitahu Luhan. Dia harus tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Aku rasa dia akan terkejut, aku benar-benar menyesal baru mengetahui masalah ini. Bagaimana aku bisa menelantarkan informasi sepenting itu beberapa hari ini.

 _Kyungsoo hamil_

Sudah pasti dia mengandung anak Jongin.

Aku sangat yakin hanya lelaki itu yang pernah menyentuh Kyungsoo secara keseluruhan. Umur kandungannya juga sangat cocok dengan pernikahan mereka berdua.

Aku bergegas memacu mobil setelah meminta Jongdae mencaritahu keberadaan Kyungsoo dan menyiapkan berkas yang kuperlukan untuk pergi. Jika Luhan bersikeras mengejar Jongin, aku akan menyerah seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Walau otakku masih berpikir apa Kyungsoo sudah menyadari kandungannya? Bagaimana dengan Jongin?

Tidak

Jika dia tahu, aku yakin Jongin akan lebih frustasi lagi. Mata lelaki itu menunjukkan emosinya, dia masih mencoba bersabar pada Luhan.

Ketika tiba di rumah sakit tidak kulihat Jongin bersama mereka. Aku yakin pria itu mencoba mencari Kyungsoo. Berkeliaran di tengah kota seperti zombie. Hanya ada ibu Luhan yang mulai mengantuk, dia telah bekerja seorang diri sejauh ini. Dia wanita yang luar biasa, jujur dan karena nyonya Xi aku bisa bersenang-senang. Terkadang aku bertanya kenapa dia tidak menikah lagi, alasan yang sangat masuk akal dia begitu mencintai pria yang meninggal puluhan tahun lalu, bajingan yang terlibat di dunia gelap, tapi nyonya Xi memastikan jika Ayah kandung Luhan adalah pria terbaik yang pernah ia temui. Lelaki yang masih sempat mengelus perutnya setiap malam walau dalam masa pengejaran ketika itu.

Aku mengerti dengan cepat, seharusnya aku mendengarkan cerita ini sejak lama tapi sepertinya tinggal serumah tidak membuat wanita ini menceritakan masa lalunya.

Tapi sekarang aku mengetahuinya, ketika ibu Luhan telah tidur kubelai wajah wanita ini. Sangat halus dan membuatku menyesal jika harus menyakitinya.

Luhan selalu bertanya keberadaan Jongin, sesuatu yang bisa kuterima selama ini. Situasi seperti ini sudah biasa untukku.

Kami mulai bicara ketika dia tenang.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar..."

"Aku sangat terkejut tapi kenapa aku bahagia mengetahui diriku bukan bagian keluarga Wu? Ayah memperhatikan kandungan ibu setiap hari? Artinya dia menginginkan aku lahir ke dunia?"

Aku bahkan lebih terkejut lagi mendengar pengakuan Luhan setelah kukatakan tentang ayahnya. Dia tidak menyesal.

"Ibu mencintai ayah kandungku? Berarti dia Ayah terbaik yang kumiliki terlepas dari apa yang telah dia lakukan. Jadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi padaku Sehun?"

Malam ini, akan kuceritakan cerita lainnya. Mungkin aku mengalami suatu reaksi berlebihan tapi aku sendiri yang harus mengatakannya pada Luhan.

"Kyungsoo hamil dan kurasa keduanya tidak menyadari ini."

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu?"

Aku menghela napas panjang sebab bagian ini akan sangat sulit untuk membuat Luhan menerimanya. Aku hanya perlu berusaha lebih lagi.

"Ketika kau mencoba bunuh diri terakhir kali dan Jongin datang kemari, dia bersama Kyungsoo. Wanita itu menemani Jongin, kemudian dia pingsan. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Jongin terlambat menemuimu saat kau sadar. Dia menemani istrinya. Dokter memeriksakan kesehatan Kyungsoo tapi kemudian Kris memaksa dia menemuimu, lalu aku bertemu dokter yang memeriksakan Kyungsoo. Entah bagaimana dokter itu memberikan berkas kesehatan Kyungsoo padaku dan aku membawa pulang informasi itu. Aku menemui Ayah karena aku berencana meninggalkan kalian dan memulai hidup baru seorang diri tanpa kalian. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan ingin menyadarkan aku. Luhan..."

Kupastikan Luhan masih mendengar apa yang kuceritakan.

"Aku masih mendengarkanmu Sehun."

Aku mulai berkata kembali dengan mulutku, "aku menemukan kembali berkas itu dan menyadarinya segera."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku Sehun?"

Aku tersenyum menyadari Luhan mulai memahami maksud ucapanku.

"Kyungsoo mengandung anak Jongin. Apa karena keegoisanmu maka kau akan membuat anak itu lahir tanpa ayahnya? Sementara sang Ayah berusaha mencari Ibunya setiap malam tanpa henti. Aku tahu ini sedikit kejam untukmu, mungkin kau tidak merasakan kasih saying seorang Ayah yang sesungguhnya, tapi apa kau akan membuat anak itu mengalami hal yang sama denganmu?"

"A-apa maksudmu Sehun?"

Luhan mulai menghindariku. Aku tahu ini terdengar sangatlah jahat, tapi aku ingin berkata cepat. Aku sudah memilih jalan ini, kesimpulannya hanya satu.

"Aku menawarkan padamu kehidupan lain di mana aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tentang aku yang menyukaimu, hidup bersama dan mulailah bicara, tersenyum dan bersinar seperti seorang Xi Luhan yang pertama kali kutemui."

Luhan masih diam, jemarinya bertautan satu sama lain. Dia mengalami tekanan luar biasa mendengar kabar kehamilan Kyungsoo. Apalagi aku membandingkan itu dengan dirinya.

"Atau kau ingin menikah dengan orang lain?"

"Sehun, kau adalah sahabatku," aku terdiam mendengar suara lembut Luhan.

"Aku menyesal mendengar kabar kehamilan Kyungsoo. Tapi bisakah kau tidak memojokkanku? Aku menyukai Jongin. Aku..."

Dia menangis. Hal inilah yang paling tidak kusukai. Aku segera beranjak ke pinggir ranjang, memeluk Luhan erat tapi ternyata isakannya membangunkan nyonya Xi.

Kukatakan apa yang terjadi,malam itu kami menunggu keputusan Luhan. Tidak bisa seperti ini secara terus menerus, apalagi menarik Kyungsoo dalam lubang dalam. Bahkan memisakahkan calon bayi mereka dari Jongin?

* * *

 **See You next chapter ^^**

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**


	16. Chapter 15 END

This is it! The Final Chapter! All right guys, this is it the END!

Thanks for everyone for sticking with it. This is, in my opinion, I think this is my best work. It's my fovourite part. Hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I love you very much.

* * *

CONTEMPORARY

[15th Chapter]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

[ **KaiSoo FF** ]

 _Content story: Sensitive subject matter, original fanfiction, GS, some typo_

* * *

"Jongin... Aku hanya akan bilang sekali, karena aku ingin mencari penyelesaian. Maaf seharusnya aku tidak pergi meninggalkanmu. Tapi Jongin, apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku sedang hamil? Maksudku, kita hanya melakukannya sekali."

Wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan menyelidik Jongin. Oh astaga, dia bahkan masih merasa malu mengakui apa yang pernah mereka lakukan.

Jongin berdiri, menatap Kyungsoo meyakinkan. "Kita periksa ke Dokter bagaimana?"

Baru saja dia akan melangkah membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan tapi tubuhnya ditahan segera.

"Kau akan mencari dokter dengan penampilan seperti ini?"

Beberapa detik otak lelaki itu mengambang untuk berpikir tentang perkataan Kyungsoo tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, mendekat dan menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Hangat dan seperti tempat untuk dia kembali. Wanita ini adalah segalanya, dia mencintai Kyungsoo lebih dari apapun yang bisa dilihat orang-orang.

"Kalau begitu kau bersedia membersihkan aku?" dia meminta dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Lagipula kita masih harus bertanya pada Jeno di mana Dokter kandungan? Atau setidaknya pergi ke apotek terdekat."

Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku? Aku sangat yakin kau sedang mengandung anak kita."

Mereka diam beberapa saat. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin meninggalkanku?"

Tidak!

Kyungsoo tidak ingin mendengar Jongin menanyakan itu. Pria ini terdengar menyedihkan, dan dia semakin menyedihkan ketika Kyungsoo mendongak menemukan air mata mengalir di wajah Jongin. Ia terkejut, sangat terkejut hingga sulit bernapas. Jongin menangis hanya memikirkan tentang Kyungsoo yang bisa saja tidak ingin kembali padanya.

"Tidak Jongin, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

Dengan gerakan lembut ia usap wajah tampan itu, merasakan wajah kasar Jongin. Membuatnya menyesal tidak bisa lebih bersabar menemani Jongin.

"Sebenarnya ada apotek di dekat sini. Aku akan pergi sementara kau bisa membersihkan diri sendiri."

Detik berikutnya Jongin terkikik geli mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Wanita dalam pelukannya ini masih berusaha menjaga diri tapi dia tidak menolak semua sentuhan Jongin.

"Jongin, aku benar-benar tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Apotek itu hanya beberapa blok dari sini."

Membawa pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Sedikit ragu tapi dia ingin menyentuh Kyungsoo. Merasakan bibir hati itu dengan sebuah perasaan. Karena tidak ada gerakan penolakan dia semakin menekan Kyungsoo. Mencium wanita itu menumpahkan segala kerinduan yang dia miliki. Rasa manis yang tidak pernah ada habisnya, begitu lembut dan mengikat. Dia sungguh menginginkan perempuan ini terus bersamanya.

Pada akhirnya Jongin melepaskan Kyungsoo.

"Di dalam tasku ada pakaian ganti milik Jeno. Dia akan kemari sore ini setelah berlatih basket. Mungkin aku bisa memintanya meminjamkan padamu."

Jongin menggeleng. Tatapannya tidak melepaskan Kyungsoo, sebab setelah ciuman itu ia bisa melihat wajah merona Kyungsoo.

"Aku punya dua potong pakaian di dalam ranselku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui. Dia benar-benar bernapas lebih baik ketika Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, segera meraih mantel dan mengambil beberapa _poundsterling_ untuk dibawa pergi ke apotek.

Dalam perjalanan, wanita itu tidak berhenti tersenyum, membayangkan dirinya benar-benar hamil? Dia hanya melakukannya dengan Jongin, itu artinya dia memiliki anak bersama Jongin. Seorang anak yang akan mereka besarkan bersama.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi Jongin."

Kyungsoo berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Memiliki harapan kecil yang terasa besar ketika mereka memikirkannya bersama. Langkah kecil Kyungsoo menjadi penuh arti.

Sementara pria itu tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk membersihkan diri, dia tidak benar-benar membersihkan diri secara menyeluruh. Hanya mandi dan menghilangkan aroma tidak sedap. selebihnya Jongin masih terlihat tampan dengan celana dasar serta kaos hijau berlengan panjang. Bahkan ketika keluar dia belum menemukan Kyungsoo kembali, tapi matanya mulai menangkap kedatangan Kyungsoo di persimpangan masuk kawasan kafe.

Ponselnya berdering. Sebuah pesan bergambar baru saja masuk.

 _'Kami baik-baik saja. Luhan mendapatkan dua pengobatan dengan segera, bagaimana kabar kandungan istrimu? Sepertinya aku lupa menyerahkan berkas kesehatan ketika dokter memeriksaknya saat dia pingsan di rumah sakit hari itu."_

Mata Jongin terbuka semakin lebar. Dia mencoba membaca pesan Sehun hingga selesai.

' _Jaga baik-baik Kyungsoo dan bayi kalian. Karena bayi itu alasan kenapa Luhan memilih melepaskanmu, dia tidak ingin anak itu kehilangan ayahnya. Merasakan hal serupa dengan dirinya._ _'_

Tepat saat itu Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kafe membuat Jongin berlari mengejarnya, memeluk wanita itu membuatnya terkejut.

"Jo-Jongin? Ada apa?"

"Aku akan menjadi Ayah. Ini luar biasa!"

Ia berteriak senang membuat tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit terangkat. Ia memekik kecil karena perasaan takut terjatuh.

"Ta-tapi kita belum memastikannya."

Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo, mendudukkan wanita itu di salah satu kursi sementara dirinya menyentuh kedua lutut Kyungsoo. Menatap wajah bingung istrinya dengan senyum yang tidak pernah luntur sejak dia bertemu kembali dengan Kyungsoo.

"Sehun mengirimiku pesan. Dia bilang melihat hasil pemeriksaan kesehatanmu di rumah sakit tempo hari ketika kau pingsan."

Sedikit bergetar, tangan Jongin menyentuh perut Kyungsoo yang terasa tegang.

"Di sini ada alasan kenapa kita harus bersama."

Air mata terkadang menutupi logika. Mereka mendapat kebahagiaan setelah sebuah pengorbanan. Dalam situasi ini, mereka begitu mengerti bahwa hidup akan berlanjut hanya jika mereka mengiginkannya. Beberapa kali seseorang bertanya tentang jalan hidup yang dia miliki, sebab dia melewati waktu yang sulit. Hal yang membawa mereka menuju bagian akhir dari sebuah kehidupan. Tentu tidak ada pembatas, tidak juga ada keraguan untuk bersama.

 _Tidak ada konspirasi, kau hanya perlu merelakannya._

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo telah mencoba _test_ _p_ _a_ _ck_ dan melihat hasilnya. Di sinilah dia sejak beberapa jam yang lalu bersama satu-satunya pelanggan kafe hari ini. Jongin tidak berhenti memandangi Kyungsoo, mengekor bahkan ketika wanita itu berkata akan buang air kecil ke kamar mandi. Dia akan menunggu Kyungsoo dengan bersender pada sisi pintu. Begitulah Jongin memperlakukan Kyungsoo. Ia sangat menyesal beberapa hari ini membuat Kyungsoo menjalani hari-hari yang sulit. Mengalami _morning sick_ dan harus mengatasinya seorang diri. Tapi mulai sekarang, Jongin berjanji dia akan selalu menemani Kyungsoo.

Mereka kini bergabung bersama Jeno, lelaki itu baru kembali dan menemukan Jongin tersenyum sumringah, begitupun saudara perempuannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau akan menjadi seorang paman."

Ucapan santai Jongin membuat Jeno melotot menatapnya, setengah bingung tapi instingnya bekerja cepat, ia berbalik menatap Kyungsoo. Tepatnya perut yang masih terlihat datar itu.

"Kakak hamil?"

Setengah malu Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala.

"Oh astaga!" Jeno berseru, membawa tubuhnya jatuh ke atas kursi. Dia duduk di hadapan Jongin sementara Kyungsoo segera berdiri menyiapkan beberapa potong roti untuk pelanggan keduanya hari ini, Jeno.

Lelaki muda itu mencondongkan kepalanya hendak berbisik pada Jongin.

"Kakak tahu? Dia telah bertingkah aneh beberapa hari ini, tiba-tiba datang menghubungiku dengan panggilan asing, kemudian menangis. Lalu berkata dia meninggalkanmu, melarangku menghubungi keluarga dan lebih buruk ketika aku ingin menghiburnya. Dia menghabiskan uang bulananku dengan meminta banyak hal aneh. Kau tahu maksudku?"

Jongin memandangi Jeno dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian.

"Awalnya aku tidak tahu, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar ingin bertanya kenapa wanita itu sangat rumit ketika mereka sedang mengandung?"

Jongin mencoba memahami perkataan Jeno. Ia menerima coklat hangat yang entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam satu hari ini.

"Karena mereka telah melewati hari-hari yang sulit."

Pria itu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo ketika istrinya ikut bergabung. Menarik Kyungsoo mendekat dan memeluknya erat, tepatnya memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo hingga kepala mengelus perut istrinya.

* * *

Mereka menghabiskan sisa malam bersama-sama.

Memastikan tidak ada salah paham dan menyelesaikan semua masalah. Perjalanan pulang, mereka mampir ke beberapa toko seperti permintaan Kyungsoo. Ketika itu Jongin mulai menyadari perkataan Jeno beberapa saat yang lalu tentang uang bulanannya.

"Kau keberatan jika aku membelinya?"

Tentu saja Jongin terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo ketika mereka berada di sebuah toko pakaian. Ketika istrinya membeli gaun yang mewah walau terlihat sederhana untuk dipakai.

Ia mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membiayaimu dan calon bayi kita."

Kyungsoo menerima pelukan Jongin, melupakan keberadaan adiknya yang berjalan di belakang.

"Tidak masalah sayang, kita bisa bersenang-senang, kita makan malam di luar, berdansa dan melakukan hal yang kau sukai."

Sementara waktu berlalu dan mereka melewatinya dengan sangat baik. Mereka tidak memerlukan ide besar ketika memikirkan masa depan, sebab tidak ada yang membosankan. Mereka membicarakannya sepanjang waktu dengan ikut membayangkan bayi kecil yang nanti akan lahir dan bergabung. Menjadi berita terbaik yang telah mereka yakini sejauh ini.

Pada waktu yang sama, seseorang juga berjuang untuk masa depannya sendiri.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Di suatu pagi yang begitu menyejukkan dengan udara lembab serta hembusan angin, membawa aroma menyegarkan dari rumput hijau yang baru saja di potong.

Tidak sekedar aroma menyegarkan, tetapi juga pemandangan luar biasa. Lelaki itu membuka pintu rumah dan merenggangkan tangannya selebar mungkin, menyambut hari baru dengan hati yang begitu ringan.

"Aku akan mendirikan sebuah firma baru di sini."

Ia bergumam pelan. Menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia mampu.

"Sehun _-ah_ , roti panggang?"

Kepalanya menoleh ke samping di mana bagian luar rumah yang terhubung langsung dengan peternakkan serta ladang gandum. Bukan sebuah Kota besar, hanya kawasan sub urban yang membentang luas dan terhubung langsung dengan kehidupan perkotaan.

Seorang pria tua tengah berdiri membawa nampan berisikan roti panggang serta segelas susu hangat. Dan jangan lupakan pakaian petani yang ia kenakan membuat alis Sehun naik setingkat.

"Ayah dari kandang sapi?"

Ia turun dari rumah dan menghampiri Ayahnya, mengambil nampan itu kemudian mereka melangkah masuk.

"Jaga bicaramu, aku mendapatkannya dari tetangga kita."

Pria itu melepaskan sarung tangan karet dan menggantung semua perlengkapan yang melekat di tubuh pada sebuah tempat penggantungan di dekat pintu masuk.

"Luhan? Kau mau berjalan keluar?" Ayahnya tiba-tiba mengejutkan Sehun.

Ketika itu langkah mereka berhenti menyaksikan sosok Luhan yang berusaha seorang diri menuruni tangga dengan bersusah payah.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan panggil aku jika kau mau turun? Tidak bisakah kau menunggu beberapa menit saja!?"

Ayah Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengar omelan anaknya untuk wanita itu. Buru-buru ia menerima kembali nampan berisikan roti panggang dan membiarkan Sehun membantu Luhan menuruni tangga. Wanita itu sudah berusaha cukup lama sejak mereka tinggal di sini.

"Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu? Operasi matamu bisa tertunda lagi!"

Tidak ada yang berani membantah perkataan Sehun yang satu itu. Sejak tinggal di negara ini tujuh bulan lalu, pada akhirnya mereka menemukan pendonor untuk mata Luhan. Suatu keajaiban mengharapkan wanita itu bisa melihat lagi. Tapi bagian ini sungguh menyenangkan, mengembalikan pandangan wanita itu tentang kehidupan yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hun. Kumohon jangan berteriak, telingaku menjadi sakit karenamu."

Pertengkaran pagi ini selembut roti panggang yang dicelupkan ke dalam cangkir berisi susu hangat.

Dari interaksi ketiganya, seseorang sedang mengawasi mereka. Spontan Ayah Sehun membalik badan dan menemukan nyonya Xi tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Tidak ada hal spesial dari kehidupan mereka. Lelaki tua itu menghampiri dan meletakkan nampan berisikan sisa roti panggang.

Ia menarik kursi dan menatap ibu Luhan penuh arti. Wanita itu jauh lebih muda dari dirinya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan adik iparku? Kuharap kau mau membuka diri untuknya."

Wanita tua itu menoleh dan menatap tidak percaya pada perkataan Ayah Sehun. Oh astaga pria tua ini telah menjodohkan dirinya dengan saudara istrinya sendiri. Tapi rona merah yang muncul membuatnya semakin menggoda.

"Paman ingin mengajak berkencan."

Ketika itu Sehun membawa Luhan ke meja makan sembari menyampaikan sebuah pesan.

"Paman?"

Luhan yang tidak memahami situasi bertanya pelan tentang apa yang sedang mereka bicara.

"Aku punya pekerjaan di luar. Kalian bisa sarapan tanpa aku. Jaga dirimu sayang."

Ketika itu nyonya Xi mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di wajah putrinya. Meninggalkan ketiganya dengan dua pria yang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa karena ibu Luhan berhasil menghindar dari obroan pagi yang menggoda.

"Aku juga harus membersihkan diri. Kalian bisa sarapan berdua saja."

Lelaki tua itu juga pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"Sehun! Bisa kau jelaskan tentang apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

Pada akhirnya pemuda Oh harus menjelaskan pada Luhan. Bukankah wanita ini berhak mengetahui banyak hal? Tidak ada rahasia apapun lagi, jadi dengan senang hati Sehun mengatakan jika pamannya yang adalah seorang dokter. Lelaki yang telah membantu proses menyembuhkan serta mencarikan donor mata untuk Luhan menyukai Ibunya. Lelaki itu adalah paman Sehun. Pria asing yang menyukai nyonya Xi sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Cinta di umur yang bisa di bilang tidak muda lagi terkadang menjadi di luar kendali. Ada bagian di mana hati memiliki prioritas paling utama.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menikahiku?"

Satu pertanyaan spontan Luhan membuat Sehun menatapnya bingung. Apa dia mengalami gangguang pendengaran hanya karena belum membersihkan diri pagi ini? Tapi Luhan yang diam dan menunggu jawaban dalam sebuah kegugupan membuat Sehun masih berusaha mengendalikan diri.

"Kau mau menikah denganku?" Ucapannya pelan, terkesan terbata karena begitu gugup luar biasa.

"Setelah aku mendapatkan donor mata itu, bisakah hanya kau yang kulihat?"

Hatinya tersentak begitu kuat karena perasaan bahagia. Tidak pernah Sehun memikirkan hal semacam ini. Dia bahkan menahan diri terhadap perasaan kepada Luhan.

"Ya. Aku sangat ingin melamarmu. Setelah kau bisa melihat kita bisa menikah."

Akhirnya pengakuan perasaan itu terucap juga. Dia berhasil membebaskan perasaannya.

"Tapi Lu. Apa kau sangat yakin? Aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk hidup bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin memaksa untuk memilikimu, jika kau merasa tidak bahagia dan menginginkan pria lain maka aku..."

"Ya Sehun! Apa kau tidak tahu perasaanku?"

Ketika itu ucapan Sehun terhenti karena jemari Luhan pampa sadar mencapai bibirnya.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?"

Mata Sehun berkedip beberapa kali mencoba memahami maksud Luhan.

"Apa itu artinya? Ya Luhan! Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Kertas putih itu mungkin tidak sama lagi setelah mendapat goresan yang membingungkan, tapi jangan lupa jika kita memiliki halaman berikutnya. Di mana kita bisa menulis kisah hidup yang lain. Sesuatu yang baru, terdengar manis dan menawan. Begitu rupawan serta menyenangkan. Kemudian hal kecil muncul, beberapa orang mendapatkan masalah. Kemudian mereka menyelesaikan segera, beberapa lainnya harus kebingungan karena memilih jalan yang sama. tapi karena tidak putus asa, dia mendapatka jalan keluar yang sebenarnya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Ketika sekujur tubuh berbalut pakaian rumah sakit itu terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit saat itu juga seorang pria menggenggam erat dengan menautkan jemari mereka.

"Bertahanlah sayang, aku tahu kau wanita yang sangat kuat. Anak kita akan lahir."

Berapa lama yang mereka butuhkan untuk mencapai hari ini? Ketika usia kandungan Kyungsoo mencapai waktunya. Wanita itu melahirkan seorang bayi yang sangat tampan.

Ketika kebahagiaan bertambah di keluarga kecil mereka, saat sebuah komitmen terbentuk di mana janji untuk membahagiakan satu sama lain terus berjalan di jalan yang sama.

Aroma pengharum ruangan menarik kesadaran Kyungsoo dengan segera, merasakan gerakan bayi kecil yang berbaring di sebelahnya mencari kehangatan.

"Sepertinya dia kelaparan sayang."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar komentar Jongin. Dengan bantuan Jongin ia berbalik badan menghadap bayi kecil mereka yang telah lahir beberapa jam lalu. Mengeluarkan payudaranya mendekatkan puting susu pada mulut sang bayi. Hati Jongin menjadi begitu penuh perasaan bahagia melihat interaksi istri dan anaknya. Dia adalah pria paling beruntung dengan segala cinta yang ia dapatkan.

Berapa lama dia telah menunggu untuk kebahagiaan hari ini? Tapi setiap hari sejak dia mendapatkan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya adalah kebahagiaan bagi Jongin. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia berhenti untuk bersyukur, Kyungsoo mengajarinya banyak hal, menuntunnya untuk menjadi lebih dewasa dan berani bertanggung jawab dengan sebuah keputusan yang tegas.

"Jongin?" tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari putra pertama mereka, Kyungsoo memanggil pria itu pelan

"Hm?" walau hanya sebuah gumaman sebab dia begitu takjub pada kehidupan yang sangat indah. Jemari tangan yang kokoh itu bergerak pelan membelai pipi bayi mereka. Ia terus tersenyum, jelas memperlihatkan perasaan bahagia.

"Dia anak kita." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Hmmm." Begitu bahagia hingga Jongin kesulitan membentuk sebuah kalimat untuk memberitahu bagaimana perasaannya. Tapi kemudian dia menatap Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih kau mau bertahan dengan orang sepertiku. Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. Ini adalah kesempatan terbesar yang aku miliki."

Air mata mengalir membuat Kyungsoo mengapit bayinya sementara satu tangan segera membelai wajah Jongin.

"Tentu saja. Kau telah melakukan semuanya dengan sangat baik."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _Epilog_

Lelaki itu memarkir mobilnya pada sebuah toko roti yang berada di jalan utama dan tepat di persimpangan. Ketika melangkah masuk dia di sambut beberapa pegawai yang bekerja untuk sang istri.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu tanpa terasa Kyungsoo memiliki toko rotinya sendiri setelah memutuskan berhenti bekerja pada Jongin. Walau pada dasarnya dia tetap menjadi penasehat Jongin dalam bekerja.

Lelaki itu tidak langsung menerobos masuk ke bagian dapur, melainkan meraih sebuah kursi kayu dan duduk di pojok belakang. Memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan apron polkadot di balik etalase kaca yang sedang membuat cake dengan isian krim.

"Krim _puff?"_

Jongin tersenyum atas keranjang yang telah diisi makanan oleh Kyungsoo.

Ia segera berdiri melihat Kyungsoo melepas apron dan menarik mantel coklat yang menggantung. Memberi beberapa instruksi kepada kepala koki utama di kafenya.

"Mari menjemput anak kita."

Mereka selalu melakukan piknik di taman Kota setiap tahunnya ketika ulang tahun anak mereka berlangsung.

"Jongin, sebenarnya tadi pagi ada surat yang masuk untukmu." Kyungsoo kembali ke balik kasir mengambil sebuah amplop dan segera menyerahkan pada Jongin. Lelaki itu menyerahkan keranjang piknik agar bisa membuka amplop yang diberikan Kyungsoo.

Mereka berjalan berdua keluar dari kafe dengan percakapan singkat.

"Apa isinya?" Tanya Kyungsoo setengah penasaran.

"Mereka kembali."

"Hmm?" Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar tidak memahami ucapan Jongin. Tapi pria itu hanya tersenyum sembari memperlihatkan sebuah photo keluarga kecil kepada Kyungsoo.

Photo di mana Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang menggendong anak perempuan yang memegang angka delapan di depan namsan tower.

Melihat itu Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum. Sebuah kabar yang menyenangkan.

"Ayolah. Tae Oh pasti sudah menunggu."

Kyungsoo menarik Jongin untuk menuju mobil yang terparkir.

Apa yang telah terjadi? Ini bahkan sangat luar biasa ketika mereka menjemput Tae Oh dan menemukan anak laki-laki itu sedang duduk bersama seorang anak perempuan berwajah Asia Timur di depan sekolahnya. Mendengarkan permintaan anak mereka tentang ajakan untuk membawa teman barunya ke piknik keluarga bersama.

"Oh Ziyu."

Suaranya terdengar sangat manis ketika dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan aksen Korea yang sangat tipis. Tapi sesuatu yang lain sangat mengejutkan Jongin.

Ketika piknik untuk satu keluarga kecil itu kedatangan tamu lama yang telah di tunggu kabar kepulangannya. Ketika ia melihat Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum pada mereka. Saat tikar itu terbentang menampung enam orang sekaligus.

"Jongin? Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Saat itu Jongin segera tersenyum mendengar Sehun memanggil dirinya. Mereka berjalan ke lain arah ketika dua wanita itu mengawasi kedua anak mereka.

"Aku akan jujur mengatakannya. Aku sangat mencintai Luhan dan dia begitu menyayangi anak kami. Aku harap kau tidak..."

"Ya! Ya! Anak ini! Apa kau tidak tumbuh dewasa juga? Aku mendengar firma yang kau bangun menjadi begitu terkenal dalam beberapa tahun, apa itu tidak mengubah pikiranmu juga? Kita bisa melindungi keluarga kita masing-masing. Tapi Sehun _-ah,_ aku tidak bisa menjamin melarang Tae Oh untuk menjaga jarak dari anakmu. Lihatlah dia tidak bisa lepas dari bidadari kecil kalian."

Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan memeperhatikan tentang apa yang barusan saja dikomentari Jongin.

"Sekarang aku tidak lagi merasa kehilangan _Sehun-ah_."

Bahkan saat melangkah keluar seorang diri, dia tidak memilik ketakutan apapun lagi. Sebab langit terbentang begitu luas, tidak ada alasan untuk berdiam diri. Selalu ada jalan untuk berbalik arah agar menemukan jalur yang sebenarnya. Semuanya dapat dimengerti, situasi-situasi kecil yang mendesak selalu bisa diatasi.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Kyungsoo?"

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin memiliki anak kedua denganmu."

"Entah kenapa tiap kali di dekatmu aku mengalami semacam _heart attack_ ," Kyungsoo tidak bercanda. Namun Jongin semakin tertawa. Menarik tubuhnya mendekat, mengabaikan hujan di luar yang menunda rencana akhir pekan mereka. Atau mungkin rencana itu berganti sebab mereka membutuhkan kehangatan yang lain.

* * *

-END-

* * *

(created-170803 : publish-180401)


End file.
